Destination ailleurs
by rickiss
Summary: Un mois avant la fin de sa scolarité, Harry a envie de partir. Faire un break, s'accorder une pause pour faire le point… ou le vide. Dumbledore le laissera faire, mais à une seule condition : n'emmener que trois choses avec lui.
1. Dans mon sac, j'emmènerais

L'inspiration peut venir n'importe quand … Pour cette fic, se fut sous ma douche, en écoutant la radio … en entendant une chanson, qui m'a fait m'évader … Je ne suis pourtant pas une grande fan de l'artiste, mais là, mon esprit est parti, s'est pris à voyager … et à avoir cette idée de fic !

Et si Harry prenait son sac, quelques affaires, et partait ? Pour s'évader, destination ailleurs …

Me revoilà donc avec une petite fic à publication régulière (peut-être pas quotidienne -finissant souvent tard en semaine avec mon emploi du temps, je ne pourrais sans doute pas publier tous les jours- mais j'essaierais de le faire souvent). J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, et vous emballera : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à toi, lecteur qui t'égare ici, en espérant t'évader un peu … Que le voyage commence !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 1 : Dans mon sac, j'emmènerais …

Le soleil brillait pleinement ce jour-là, dardant dans un ciel sans aucun nuage. Dumbledore dut mettre sa main en visière sur son front pour pouvoir balayer du regard le parc du château. Enfin, il aperçut celui qu'il cherchait, installé en contrebas devant le lac. Esquissant un petit sourire, le vieil homme descendit doucement jusqu'au grand saule pleureur, dont les branches les plus longues baignaient doucement dans l'eau calme.

Harry Potter avait toujours adoré cet endroit. Le directeur savait que le jeune homme venait souvent se réfugier là, dans cet abri naturel, quand il avait besoin de faire une pause.

Quand il avait besoin de s'évader un peu.

Ecartant doucement du plat de la main le rideau de feuilles, le vieux sorcier s'invita sans bruit dans cette cabane de verdure. Il s'assit doucement aux côtés de son jeune protégé, dans l'herbe, et passa comme l'autre ses bras autour de ses genoux, regardant la brise légère faire frémir la surface du lac, dans un mouvement continuel et apaisant.

Après un moment, à s'être laissé bercer par le calme environnant, à avoir laissé le soleil leur chauffer doucement le corps, à travers les branches de l'arbre, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Tu voulais me voir, Harry ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, sans cesser de contempler le parc devant lui.

Dumbledore ne le brusqua pas, attendant, patiemment. Il avait tout son temps.

Et il savait par expérience que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Il ne s'agissait pas là de la maxime inutile d'un vieillard fatigué : simplement, les années qu'il avait pu passer auprès de ses jeunes élèves avaient appris à Dumbledore que les confidences des adolescents ne viennent qu'avec le temps. La confiance. Et le silence.

Et en effet, après un moment, le brun tourna la tête vers son directeur, et murmura :

« Oui. J'ai une requête. »

« Je t'écoute. » fit l'homme, comme s'il s'attendait déjà à tout, et que rien ne pourrait le troubler ni l'étonner.

Harry porta de nouveau son regard vers le lac, puis dit d'une voix lointaine, qui parut toutefois résonner dans toute la nature environnante, alors presque déserte à ce moment-là :

« Je voudrais partir. »

« Partir ? » Toujours aucune surprise dans la voix du directeur. Une simple relance.

« Oui. » Le brun soupira, puis fixa ses pieds : « Il reste un mois avant la fin des cours. Avant la fin de ma scolarité ici … »

« En effet. »

« J'aimerais prendre ce dernier mois pour partir … Où, je ne sais pas encore. Je veux juste partir, faire un break. Avant de revenir. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoquèrent ce qui attendait Harry à son retour. Ce que signifiait pour lui la fin de sa septième année. Tous deux le savaient. Le monde sorcier dans son ensemble le savait.

« Ils vont penser que tu fuis … » suggéra toutefois Dumbledore, songeant à tous ceux dans le monde sorcier qui comptaient justement sur leur jeune héros.

« Je reviendrais. » assura Harry. Tout était dit. C'était plus qu'une promesse, plus qu'un mensonge.

C'était une réalité. Presque une fatalité, à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais se soustraire. Il reviendrait.

Il voulait juste un mois.

« Je veux juste un mois. Un mois pour vivre … » Pour vivre encore, pour vivre enfin.

Peut-être un dernier mois pour vivre, tout simplement.

Dumbledore tourna un regard perçant vers le jeune homme, qui n'y perçut alors qu'une profonde et sincère douceur. De la compréhension. Totale et inconditionnelle, cette fois.

« D'accord, Harry. Un mois … »

Le brun hocha la tête, sans mot dire, mais parut toutefois soulagé. Il craignait sans doute qu'on lui refuse cette requête.

Mais on ne refuse jamais le dernier désir d'un condamné.

Esquissant alors un de ses sourires malicieux, Dumbledore ajouta cependant :

« Toutefois, tu ne devras emmener que trois choses, dans tes bagages. Trois choses seulement, en plus de quelques habits et d'un peu d'argent. »

« Je ne comptais pas emmener grand-chose, de toutes façons … » fit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

« Trois choses, Harry. Trois affaires un peu personnelles, que tu aimerais emmener dans ce voyage … » insista doucement le vieil homme.

Le brun, un instant étonné du sérieux de son aîné -pourtant mêlé à sa bonne humeur habituelle-, posa alors son menton sur ses genoux, réfléchissant à la proposition de l'homme.

Dumbledore se releva alors, non sans quelques difficultés. Il rit un peu, précisant : « C'est l'âge, ça ne m'aide pas … » Mais voyant son jeune élève plongé dans ses pensées, il sourit avec tendresse, puis dit en tapotant doucement l'épaule du brun :

« Je retourne au château, Harry. Viens me trouver quand tu auras décidé ce que tu veux emmener pour ce voyage. Je t'attendrais. »

Et il repartit sans bruit, laissant le Survivant face au lac, baigné par le soleil chaud de cet été qui s'annonçait déjà. Un été, peut-être un dernier été, à passer, avant …

Harry resta longtemps assis là, entouré du silence, entouré de ce calme, qu'il ne trouvait jamais ailleurs. Même ses nuits n'étaient pas aussi tranquilles que cet instant.

Ce n'est que le soir qu'il revint vers la bâtisse de Poudlard, se dirigeant directement vers la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du dîner, et le brun savait qu'il y trouverait à coup sûr son directeur. Il entra, passa devant la table des Rouge et Or, sans prêter attention à ses amis qui l'interpellaient, étonnés de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée, et se rendit directement à la tablée des professeurs.

Là, il ignora les regards en coin que lui jetait Rogue, et s'arrêta devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci leva le nez de son assiette, et sourit en apercevant son jeune protégé.

« Tu t'es décidé ? » demanda-t-il simplement, tout en faisant signe à ses collègues de retourner à leurs occupations. Dans la Salle, les conversations avaient un peu diminuées elles aussi, la plupart des élèves étant assez curieux -et inquiets- de savoir ce que le Survivant pouvait avoir de si important à dire à leur directeur pour le faire en plein repas.

Harry, inconscient de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet (ou ne voulant plus y prêter un quelconque intérêt), hocha la tête et répondit doucement au directeur qui attendait la suite avec une lueur de malice non dissimulée dans les yeux :

« Oui. Je sais ce que je veux emmener dans mes bagages. Enfin, plutôt qui je veux emmener … »

« Oh oh ! Qui donc alors ? »

« Je veux partir avec Hedwige, Dobby et Draco Malefoy. »

Personne hormis le vieux sorcier n'entendit cette réponse, mais même lui ne sembla pas manifester la moindre surprise. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire doucement quand il répondit :

« D'accord. »

Une fois de plus, le brun parut soulagé. Il s'autorisa alors un sourire, presque aussi lumineux que le soleil qui avait brillé toute la journée. Il pencha la tête, et souffla, les yeux brillants :

« Merci, Albus. Merci pour tout. »


	2. Non mais tu as vu la couleur des fleurs

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic a déjà attiré votre attention : ) Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus jeter un œil sur cette fic, et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs premières impressions, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant, et que vous aurez envie de continuer encore un moment ce voyage auquel je vous convie …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous, et bon début de voyage en compagnie de Harry …

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 2 : Non mais tu as vu la couleur des fleurs ! 

Remontant d'un coup d'épaule son sac à dos qu'il portait d'une lanière, Draco s'écria au brun qui marchait une dizaine de pas devant lui :

« Hé Potter, où est-ce que tu as dit qu'on allait, déjà ? »

Sans ralentir la cadence pour permettre à l'autre de remonter à sa hauteur, Harry répliqua d'une voix égale :

« Je n'ai rien dit, Malefoy. Je ne sais pas où on va … c'est même justement le principe de ce voyage. »

« Et ben, on n'est pas rendus, alors … » bougonna le blond, plus pour lui-même que pour le Gryffondor.

Réprimant un sourire en entendant l'autre râler, Harry se pencha pour demander à Dobby, qui trottinait à ses côtés, si tout allait bien.

Le petit elfe de maison leva un visage souriant vers le sorcier, et s'exclama :

« Oh oui, monsieur ! C'est un si grand plaisir pour Dobby de faire ce voyage avec monsieur Potter. C'est un si grand honneur, monsieur, oh oui ! »

Harry sourit, et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Levant la tête vers le ciel, sa main protégeant ses yeux du soleil, il distingua sa chouette qui volait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux, semblant savoir précisément où elle allait. Mais à vrai dire, tout comme son maître, elle se laissait guider par son seul instinct, sa seule envie, allant là où le vent voudrait bien la porter …

Soupirant d'aise, le jeune homme brun ferma les yeux un instant, continuant à avancer sur le petit chemin de campagne qu'ils avaient emprunté ce matin-là. Seuls le chant des grillons, le bruit du vent dans les champs de blés ou dans les quelques arbres du chemin, et les râlements ininterrompus de Malefoy plusieurs mètres derrière lui venaient troubler le silence environnant.

Le soleil était haut, une brise légère soufflait, les petits pas de Dobby et les soupirs las et exaspérés de Draco ponctuaient en rythme leur chemin … Oui, décidemment, tout allait bien.

Ce voyage débutait sous les meilleurs auspices pour Harry.

Il avait un peu craint, la veille au soir, que malgré l'accord sans reddition de Dumbledore, son entreprise ne puisse aboutir. En effet, si Dobby avait immédiatement accepté avec joie l'invitation de Harry à l'accompagner dans son périple, et si Hedwige n'avait évidemment émis aucune objection, il n'en avait pas été de même avec Draco Malefoy.

Il avait tout d'abord bien fallu vingt minutes à Dumbledore et Rogue pour convaincre le jeune homme que non, il n'était pas convoqué dans le bureau du directeur pour une quelconque réprimande ou sanction. Puis tous avaient cru que jamais le Serpentard ne cesserait d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, après qu'on lui ait expliqué la raison de sa convocation.

Enfin, Harry, après avoir craint un refus catégorique de la part du blond, avait dû essuyé les sarcasmes sans fin de ce dernier, du style : « Oh, petit Potty a peur de se perdre pendant sa petite balade, sans Malefoy pour lui tenir la main ? », « Un voyage ? Monsieur Potter part se faire une promenade de santé à quelques semaines des exams de fin d'année ? Comme c'est pratique … », « C'est sûr qu'avec ton sens de l'orientation, tu as tout intérêt à faire appel à moi si tu ne veux pas finir en Alaska ! », ou encore « Un voyage tous les deux ? Et pourquoi on ne se prendrait pas un appart ensemble, tant qu'on y est ? Tu as encore fumé le tapis de ta salle commune, toi, c'est pas possible ! »

Tout ça pour finalement répondre à Dumbledore (amusé) et Rogue (exaspéré), qui lui avaient redemandé s'il acceptait d'accéder à la demande de Harry :

« Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. Malefoy n'avait demandé aucune explication à son étrange demande, et n'avait donné aucune raison pour l'avoir acceptée. Il s'était contenté de râler encore un peu pour la forme devant Potter, puis avait souligné à ses deux directeurs combien sa générosité était sans fin, puis il était parti faire ses bagages.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout Poudlard dormait encore, il était sur le seuil du château, sac sur l'épaule, à toiser d'un œil mauvais Dobby, qui attendait lui aussi l'heure du départ. Harry avait été très surpris de trouver le Serpentard là, prêt à partir, sans rien demander de plus, ni ajouter quoique ce soit (pas comme Dobby qui, au contraire, avait laissé éclater son enthousiasme, et bombardait de questions le Survivant sur la destination de leur voyage, les étapes, et le nombre de pauses que monsieur voudrait faire …).

Le brun, même s'il avait été plus que soulagé de constater que Draco le suivait sans discuter, avait tout de même fini par trouver louche (voire inquiétante) la docilité du blond. C'est pourquoi il avait finalement été soulagé en entendant l'autre commencer à râler sur le chemin : ça ne faisait pas une demi-heure qu'ils étaient tous partis, que Malefoy avait commencé à se plaindre du soleil, du poids de son sac, de la débilité de partir sans destination précise, de ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds, du bruit que faisait Hedwige en volant et même de la couleur des fleurs sur le chemin !

Mais, loin de s'en formaliser ou de s'en agacer, Harry avait souri.

Oui, pour lui, ce voyage commençait vraiment bien !

Finalement, malgré sa volonté de marcher plusieurs heures d'affilée avant de faire une pause, Harry dût se rendre à l'évidence : les petites jambes de Dobby et les pieds délicats de Draco ne pourraient pas suivre son rythme sportif plus longtemps, s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas tous pour souffler un peu.

Aussi, quand, en se retournant vers midi pour voir où en étaient les autres, Harry constata que Dobby ne trottinait plus, mais traînait à présent des pattes dix mètres derrière lui (tout en manifestant toujours un enthousiasme délirant !), et qu'on ne voyait même plus Draco tant il devait être loin derrière, le brun décida d'ordonner la halte déjeuner.

Même Hedwige dût être contente de s'arrêter un peu, car quand le brun la siffla, elle décrivit un large cercle dans le ciel, avant de foncer directement pour atterrir la tête dans le sac que Harry venait de poser dans l'herbe, sur le bas-côté. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, puis repoussa doucement sa chouette, avant de sortir de ses bagages un sachet de graines qu'il lui abandonna par terre.

Et tandis que Dobby, après s'être massé quelques minutes les pieds, commençait à s'occuper du repas (Harry avait refusé que l'elfe ne porte de bagages, et avait mis tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans son propre sac), le Survivant revint sur ses pas sur le chemin, pour aller voir où en était Draco.

Il le vit arriver, soufflant et pestant tout ce qu'il savait, la chemise ouverte sur le haut de trois boutons, et les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Harry sourit en apercevant Malefoy-je-suis-toujours-impeccable si débraillé, mais ne dit rien. Le Serpentard était visiblement épuisé, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver encore plus. Le brun s'approcha juste doucement du blond, et lui proposa de lui porter son sac pour les quelques mètres qui restaient.

« Ca va, Potter ! Je suis pas en sucre ! » s'écria alors l'autre, outré, à cette proposition. Draco accéléra alors sur les derniers mètres, laissant Harry derrière lui. Mais quand il arriva aux côtés de Dobby et Hedwige, il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe dans un grand soupir agonisant. Harry pouffa, mais fit mine de regarder ailleurs d'un air très inspiré quand le blond lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

Finalement, tous se retrouvèrent quelques minutes après à dévorer avec appétit des sandwiches -pourtant spécialement préparés par Dobby qui, malgré sa bonne volonté, n'était pas un excellent cuisinier. Mais ils avaient tous si faim que personne ne songea à se plaindre –même pas Malefoy !

Après, Harry, luttant contre son envie de déjà repartir, accéda à la demande (enfin, à l'ordre serait plus juste) de Draco de rester faire une petite sieste digestive. Dobby se mit alors à ranger avec application la nourriture qui restait dans le sac de monsieur Potter, tandis que Hedwige se tassait dans un coin d'herbe pour somnoler, et que les deux garçons s'allongeaient dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

Après un moment passé en silence, à écouter le petit elfe s'affairer tranquillement, et à regarder le soleil jouer entre les branches de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux, Harry, passant un bras sous sa tête, ne résista pas à la tentation, et demanda :

« Dis, Malefoy, pourquoi tu as accepté de m'accompagner ? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, le blond, qui ne dormait toutefois pas, répondit d'un ton traînant :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Rougissant un peu, le brun se releva sur un coude, et ajouta :

« Si, bien sûr … Je voulais dire : pourquoi tu as accepté de m'accompagner, sans rien dire ? »

Haussant les épaules, Draco répondit, tout en passant un bras sur ses yeux clos pour les protéger d'un rayon de soleil :

« Parce que j'ai pensé que tu préférerais que ça se passe comme ça. »

Comme le brun ne répondait rien, le Serpentard finit par ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête vers l'autre. Harry affichait un regard si surpris, que Malefoy finit par demander :

« Je me trompe ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais ? »

Harry hocha alors la tête avec vigueur, sans se départir de son air de profonde surprise :

« Si, si … Simplement, je me demandais … depuis combien de temps tu me connais aussi bien … »

Draco finit par s'asseoir, et fixa la route devant lui un moment, pour réfléchir. Il haussa alors de nouveau les épaules, et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je suppose que c'est pour la même raison obscure et inconsciente qui a fait que tu as voulu que je t'accompagne pour ce voyage. Moi, et pas tes amis. » ajouta-t-il, sérieux, en tournant la tête vers Harry.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment à se regarder, puis Harry hocha la tête, et murmura dans un sourire :

« Merci d'être venu, Malefoy. »

Draco ne répondit rien, mais esquissa lui aussi un petit sourire en coin.

Puis, après une minute, le blond ajouta avec un petit air sûr de lui :

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne te harcèlerais pas à un moment ou l'autre pour savoir à quoi rime tout ça ! »

Harry eut un sourire gêné, puis finit par éclater de rire et ajouter :

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu ne serais pas Draco Malefoy, sans ça … »

« Exactement. » conclut l'autre, d'un air satisfait, comme s'il savourait à l'avance sa victoire.

Mais le brun lui lança alors un regard malicieux à son tour, et fit :

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que moi je te révèlerais ce que tu as envie de savoir … »


	3. Du curry sous les étoiles

Bonjour tout le monde !

Le soleil qui brille ces jours-ci m'inspire décidemment beaucoup pour cette fic … Je dois avoir envie de vacances, d'évasion au soleil, moi, lol : )

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir sauter dans un train pour partir je ne sais où faire un break, j'écris … et vous invite à continuer ce petit voyage. J'espère que chaque étape du périple vous plaira, et vous donnera envie d'en connaître encore plus.

Une fois de plus, merci à tous ceux qui me donnent leurs avis et impressions sur cette fic, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 3 : Du curry sous les étoiles 

Ils venaient juste de dépasser une forêt, quand Draco demanda :

« Et on va dormir où, au fait, ce soir ? »

Harry se retourna vers lui, et ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné. A ses côtés, Dobby affichait le même air d'incompréhension, et se permit de faire remarquer :

« Mais monsieur Malefoy, il ne fait même pas encore nuit ! »

« C'est vrai » ajouta le Survivant. « Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter de ça maintenant ? »

Le brun et l'elfe purent presque voir les cheveux de Draco se hérisser sur sa tête lorsqu'il répliqua, hors de lui :

« Comment ça, pourquoi s'en inquiéter maintenant ? Mais parce que partis comme on l'est, on n'est pas en train de se rapprocher des habitations, ou d'une quelconque ville, et la nuit va tomber plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Et je sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour toi, mais moi c'est hors de question que je dorme à la belle étoile ! »

« Ah bon ? » fit Dobby, sincèrement surpris. « Monsieur n'a pas prévu de sac de couchage, monsieur ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! » se récria Draco, comme si celle simple idée était une insulte ignoble lancée contre lui. « Je ne vais pas … dormir … dehors … » ajouta-t-il en frissonnant, profondément dégoutté à cette idée.

Se rapprochant du blond, Harry fit alors d'un ton conciliant :

« Allons, calme-toi. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas compris que je comptais dormir à la belle étoile pendant ce voyage -non, ne tente pas de me frapper, ça ne sert à rien ! Et je suis vraiment confus de ne pas t'avoir signalé qu'il fallait emmener un sac de couchage … mais non, ne pars pas Malefoy ! » fit le brun en se précipitant vers Draco qui, après être passé par tous les dégradés de couleurs possibles, avait fait demi-tour pour reprendre la route de Poudlard.

Le Survivant finit par lui attraper le bras, le stoppant. Draco tourna vers Harry un visage plein de colère, mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser. Appréciant que l'autre prenne ainsi sur lui, le brun dit alors à voix basse, et lui posant son autre main sur l'épaule, en un geste apaisant :

« Ecoute, je sais bien que ce voyage n'est pas exactement la croisière que tu imaginais … Et je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber en cours de route … »

« Fais gaffe Potter, on n'est pas encore trop loin de l'école … Je peux toujours faire demi-tour. » menaça l'autre, boudeur, en détournant le regard.

Harry sourit doucement : « Oui, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Il y avait du défi dans la voix de Malefoy, mais aussi de la curiosité.

« Parce que tu ne sais pas encore où nous arriverons au bout de ce voyage … Ce n'est encore que le début. » précisa Harry, avec un regard malicieux, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Dumbledore. « Et parce que pour ce soir, j'ai prévu qu'on mange un curry … »

Le regard de Draco se mit à pétiller, malgré lui, et le blond dit alors, tentant de garder une certaine dignité :

« Pfff, tu parles, vu comment cuisine ton fichu elfe de maison, je serais déjà heureux si je ne tombe pas malade en mangeant ce plat ! »

Jetant un petit coup d'œil à Dobby, qui s'était accroupi un peu plus loin au bord du chemin pour regarder un escargot avancer dans l'herbe, le brun fut soulagé de voir que son ami n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Draco. Souriant, il se pencha alors vers le blond et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir. »

Réprimant un frisson, Draco demanda alors, sarcastique, sans chercher toutefois à repousser le brun :

« Parce que tu sais cuisiner, toi ? Le curry n'est pas facile à réaliser, Potter. Tu sauras le faire ? »

Se reculant légèrement, Harry fit un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur, et précisa :

« C'est même ma spécialité ! »

Convaincu, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre l'autre, reprenant leur route. Il continua à marcher plusieurs mètres derrière Harry et Dobby, qui bavardaient joyeusement ; mais au fur et à mesure que l'heure du dîner approchait, le blond faisait disparaître progressivement la distance qui les séparait, et questionnait le brun sur sa façon d'assaisonner le curry.

Harry, bien que pas très vif (ce que lui reprochait souvent Hermione !), finit par comprendre que l'autre commençait à avoir faim. Il s'arrêta alors pour demander aux autres de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit et -avant que Draco ne se focalise de nouveau sur leur nuit à la belle étoile à venir- où dîner.

Le blond lâcha alors son sac au sol, et s'exclama en tapant dans ses mains :

« Bon, l'elfe, va porter nos sacs dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri sous un arbre de préférence, et sors les gamelles. »

Harry et Dobby regardèrent Malefoy d'un œil torve, et la petite créature finit par répondre dans un reniflement dédaigneux :

« Dobby n'est plus au service de monsieur Malefoy, monsieur. Alors le sac, monsieur le portera tout seul. Dobby, lui, s'occupe de celui de monsieur Potter. Et Dobby et monsieur Malefoy vont, _tous les deux_, chercher un bon endroit pour la nuit, comme leur a demandé, à _tous les deux_, monsieur Potter ! » Et sur ces mots, il partit en quête d'un coin dans la prairie qui ferait l'affaire, sans plus se préoccuper de l'autre.

Draco resta un instant bouche-bée devant cette réaction, puis lança un regard de colère à Harry, qui tentait de réprimer un fou rire face à ce spectacle :

« Franchement, à te fréquenter, les gens prennent de mauvaises habitudes, Potter ! Cet elfe est vraiment devenu infect … » Et il secoua la tête, réprobateur.

Le brun éclata de rire, et fit alors :

« Et bien, mon pauvre Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir à voyager tout un mois avec moi, alors ! »

« Tout un mois ? Hé, on ne m'avait pas précisé que ça durerait aussi longtemps … »

« Tiens, si j'allais ramasser du bois pour faire un feu … » s'exclama alors Harry, tout en s'éloignant discrètement. « Il ne va pas se faire tout seul, ce curry, ha ha ha … »

« Potteeeeer … » gronda Draco, menaçant, tout en s'approchant doucement du brun, qui finit par courir se mettre à l'abri, pour ne pas se faire avada-kedavriser par un Malefoy en furie.

Heureusement pour lui, le blond n'avait plus la force ce soir de s'énerver contre lui. Et quand il sentit, un peu plus tard, une délicieuse odeur s'échapper de la casserole qu'avait mise le brun sur le feu, Draco oublia de lui en vouloir, tendant plutôt d'un geste avide son assiette, pour être servi avant Dobby, qui le poussait en retour du coude pour avoir lui aussi une belle ration.

Une fois leur appétit rassasié, l'elfe se mit dans un coin un peu à l'écart de leur campement pour laver les assiettes, et Harry proposa d'installer les couchages. En avisant l'air aussi implorant qu'accusateur que lui lança Draco, il soupira et dit dans un sourire :

« Ecoute, on n'a qu'à partager mon sac de couchage ce soir. On n'en mourra pas pour une nuit. Je vais le déplier et l'étaler pour que ça recouvre au moins l'herbe. Il fait bon, on ne devrait pas avoir froid ce soir … Ca te va ? »

Draco haussa les épaules :

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix, de toutes façons … J'imagine que tu ne consentirais pas à me laisser toute ta couverture, et dormir par terr … » Il n'acheva même pas sa phrase en voyant le regard sceptique et réprobateur de Harry.

Ce même Harry qui ajouta une seconde après, dans un sourire :

« Remarque, si tu préfères aller dormir avec Dobby … Il a une couverture très confortable, lui ! » fit-il en extirpant de son sac un espèce de grand torchon informe en laine grossière, bariolé de couleurs criardes, et rapiécé à plusieurs endroits de façon maladroite.

« Quoi ! » s'écria Draco en se reculant même d'un pas. « Moi, dormir dans cette … serpillière ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Ca a été tricoté par un hypogriffe bigleux, ou quoi ? »

« Heu, non … par Hermione. »

« Mmpf, c'est bien ce que je disais … » marmonna le blond, avant d'afficher un grand sourire hypocrite à Harry, qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière remarque. Le Survivant avait à cœur de maintenir une bonne entente entre les membres de ce voyage le plus longtemps possible, mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'avec Draco, cette mission allait s'avérer plus dure que prévue !

Harry soupira, et entreprit d'installer leur couchage de fortune sans plus se préoccuper du blond (qui râlait à présent pour savoir où il allait pouvoir se changer discrètement sans qu'un binoclard vicieux et un elfe lubrique ne cherchent à mater son superbe corps). Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas Malefoy : il s'attendait bien à ce que celui-ci crée quelques difficultés pendant le voyage. Et comme il avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne avec lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire trop de reproches !

Dobby revint quelques instants plus tard, tout fier, avec sa pile d'assiettes toutes propres -Harry évita de lui demander comment il avait pu les nettoyer sans eau (ils gardaient leurs réserves pour boire), pour ne pas affoler davantage ce pauvre Draco-, et ils décidèrent alors d'aller tout de suite se coucher. Ils étaient ce soir-là trop fatigués pour songer à veiller trop longtemps (seul Dobby, toujours follement enthousiaste, avait proposé de jouer à Vérité ou gage, ou de chanter des chansons autour du feu -mais les deux autres avaient décliné).

Après avoir tourné un moment pour se trouver une position confortable -et pestant encore un peu au passage-, Draco finit par s'endormir rapidement. On entendit bientôt son souffle régulier, à peine plus audible que le vent qui soufflait légèrement ce soir dans les feuillages des arbres alentour. Quelques minutes après, le léger ronflement qu'émettait Dobby se mêla au hululement paresseux de Hedwige dans un arbre, elle aussi trop fatiguée pour songer à aller chasser cette nuit.

Harry se laissa doucement bercer par ces bruits, et s'endormit lui aussi, non sans un dernier sourire.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Survivant s'endormait, heureux. Apaisé.

Et pressé d'être au lendemain.


	4. Rencontre avec d'horribles bêtes féroces

Bonjour à tous !

Vraiment, je tenais encore à vous remercier de l'accueil chaleureux que vous faites à cette fic ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur, et ça me motive d'autant plus pour écrire la suite (déjà que dès que j'ai du temps, je m'y mets, toute contente, lol).

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si j'ai conscience que vue la taille des chapitres l'action (si tant est qu'on puisse parler d'action) n'avance pas à pas de géants …

Mais sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de leur folle aventure !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture …

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec d'horribles bêtes féroces

Un abri sous un arbre, oui, mais bien précaire et bien inutile face au soleil matinal. Les rayons perçant à travers le feuillage épars réveillèrent Harry fort tôt ce matin-là. Mais loin de s'en plaindre, il afficha un grand sourire quand, entendant les oiseaux chanter dans les arbres, et sentant sur son visage la brise légère, il se rappela où il était.

Il se rappela également bien vite avec qui il était, quand il sentit dans son cou des cheveux le chatouiller. Il gloussa et tourna légèrement les yeux sur le côté, pour voir Draco encore endormi, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Enfin, endormi, certes, mais plus pour longtemps : un autre rayon de soleil taquin acheva de réveiller le blond, lui tapant directement sur les paupières. Draco grogna un peu, se tourna pour enfouir encore plus son visage dans le cou du brun, et tenta de se rendormir. Mais la nature environnante ne devait pas avoir envie de laisser le dragon faire la grasse matinée ce jour-là, parce que les oiseaux se mirent alors à gazouiller de plus belle, s'attirant en réponse un long hululement indigné de Hedwige. Ce qui effraya alors un couple d'écureuils, nichés dans son arbre, qui prirent la fuite en piaillant, et sautèrent hors de leur cachette, atterrissant directement sur la tête de Draco !

« Oh mais merde à la fin ! » s'écria alors le blond, renonçant cette fois à tenter de replonger dans les bras d'un Morphée bien fuyant ce matin-là. Il se redressa sur un coude, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, de grandes poches sous les yeux, et les traits du col du T-shirt de Harry imprimés sur une joue.

A cette vision, le Survivant ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire.

Tournant un œil mauvais -et pas encore bien ouvert- vers le brun, toujours couché, Draco grinça :

« C'est ça, moque-toi, Potter … C'est sûr que c'est telleeeement hilarant de voir quelqu'un se faire réveiller par ces abrutis de piafs et de bestioles féroces des sous-bois ! »

« Un écureuil n'a rien de féroce, Malefoy. » sourit avec malice Harry, tout en s'asseyant lui aussi sur leur lit de fortune.

Tout en tentant de se décoincer une articulation coincée (« la faute à ce stupide lit qui ne mérite même pas le nom de paillasse ! »), Draco lâcha pour lui-même, dans un profond soupir :

« Pfff … On est bien en pleine cambrousse, à une dizaine de kilomètres de mon lit douillet de Poudlard … Tout ça n'était donc pas qu'un affreux cauchemar … »

Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter, en vain, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa broussaille brune éternellement indisciplinée, Harry fit dans un autre sourire, tandis que Draco bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

« Poudlard n'est pas si loin. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour, tu sais … »

« Humpf, ça te ferait bien trop plaisir ! » s'exclama l'autre, avant de se frotter les yeux avec vigueur pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus.

« Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules -mais son geste lui attira une grimace de douleur (cette nuit pourrie à dormir sur ce sol caillouteux lui avait _aussi_ courbaturé le dos et les épaules !)- et dit en lançant un regard sombre au Survivant :

« Ben, comme ça tu pourrais te vanter partout que Draco Malefoy n'est pas fichu de faire plus d'une journée de voyage en ta compagnie, qu'il renonce à la moindre difficulté, et tout … Ah, tu aimerais ça, hein ! Et ben sache que je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de retourner à Poudlard pour finir ma nuit dans un vrai lit ! »

« Bon, à part ça, ça te dit des croissants au petit déjeuner ? » proposa affablement Harry, sans prendre la peine de répondre aux remarques acerbes du blond.

Les yeux de Draco se mirent alors à pétiller, quand il demanda : « Pour de vrai ? »

Le brun éclata de rire, et fit : « Ben non, je rigolais ! Tu crois pas non plus que j'ai une cafetière et de la confiture dans mon sac ? »

« Potter, je te hais ! » grogna Draco, tout en tournant la tête, boudeur, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry rit encore, et glissa au blond : « Toi t'es vraiment pas du matin, dis ? »

« 5h, j'appelle pas ça le matin, moi … » fit le blond, tout en consentant tout de même à se lever comme Harry pour que celui-ci puisse replier le sac de couchage.

Jetant un œil en direction de l'endroit où avait dormi Dobby la veille, et en constatant que l'endroit était désert, Harry précisa, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Oh ben non, il doit être au moins 5h30-6h … »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda distraitement l'autre, tout en constatant d'un œil désappointé que l'herbe, le matin, c'est mouillé … et que marcher pieds nus dedans, c'est pas le top !

« Ben, Dobby ne se lève jamais avant au moins 5h30 le matin. »

Levant un regard torve et moqueur vers Harry, Draco ricana :

« Et bien, tu en sais des choses sur l'elfe ! C'est une grande histoire d'amour entre vous, dis-moi ! »

Croisant les bras, le Survivant répliqua tranquillement (il faisait preuve de bien plus de self-control ici qu'à Poudlard, face à Malefoy) :

« Alors, que dire du fait que je savais que le curry est ton plat préféré ? Toi et moi, c'est aussi une grande histoire d'amour, alors ? »

« Quoi ! Tu vas pas me comparer à la relation que tu as avec cet elfe de malheur, quand même ! » s'horrifia le blond … avant de pousser un autre cri d'horreur, en se rendant compte que cette fois, ce n'était pas dans une motte de terre mouillée qu'il avait mis le pied … « Je hais cet endroit … » pleurnicha-t-il alors.

Harry, tout de même un peu énervé par les propos du blond, se contenta cette fois de hausser les épaules en précisant :

« Alors réjouis-toi : on prend notre petit déjeuner en vitesse, et on continue notre chemin. Je ne comptais pas camper ici toute ma vie, de toutes façons … »

A ce moment-là, Dobby revint en trottinant vers la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient, et s'exclama, tout joyeux :

« Dobby a trouvé un petit puits abandonné, plus bas vers ce champ, là … Il marche encore, on pourra y puiser de l'eau ! »

Draco poussa alors un hourra retentissant, maintenant totalement éveillé, et s'exclama alors avec un grand sourire, se fendant même d'une petite tape dans le dos de l'elfe, quand celui-ci les eut rejoint :

« Bravo, l'elfe ! Je te bénis pour ça ! … Enfin, heu, pour les dix minutes à venir … » ajouta-t-il toutefois, un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller à cette manifestation de sympathie quasi délirante.

Harry sourit devant l'attitude de Draco, mais n'ajouta rien : l'autre était de meilleure humeur, aussi n'allait-il pas prendre le risque de l'énerver de nouveau. Et même Dobby paraissait enchanté de la remarque de Malefoy, alors pourquoi ne pas se contenter d'apprécier ce moment heureux, tout simplement ?

Quand la petite troupe se remit en route, une heure et demi plus tard (oui, il avait fallu un peu de temps au blond pour arriver à se faire un brushing qu'il estimait impeccable -« ce qui n'est pas facile quand on a ni son miroir à trois angles de vue, ni sa collection de peignes et brosses (un par type de mèche), croyez-le bien ! »), le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais une petite brise l'accompagnant évitait qu'il ne fasse trop chaud.

Draco marchait en tête du chemin, chantonnant joyeusement. Derrière lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer, au bout d'un moment :

« Tu vois Malefoy, grâce à ce voyage, tu vas apprendre à apprécier les joies simples de la vie … pourvoir te laver le matin, dormir dans un endroit calme … »

« Oh, mais je suis un homme simple, Potter … »

Courant un peu pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'autre, le brun répliqua, un sourcil narquois levé :

« Simple ? C'est pour ça que, bien qu'on soit en pleine campagne, tu as du gel dans les cheveux, et que tu portes une chemise ? Et … » Il se pencha vers le cou du blond, et le renifla -s'attirant un regard surpris et presque choqué de la part de Draco : « Et tu t'es parfumé ! »

Resserrant un peu autour de son cou sa chemise, le blond répliqua, les joues légèrement colorées :

« Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on part en vadrouille que je dois avoir l'air d'un Weas … d'un plouc ! »

« Tu es vraiment impossible … » soupira Harry, secouant la tête, désespéré.

« Mais si on croisait des gens ! »

« Sur cette route paumée de campagne ? » fit, sceptique, le brun.

« On sait jamais … » insista l'autre, buté. « Dans le doute, je me dois d'être toujours impeccable. »

Harry inspira alors un grand coup, prit sur lui, et dit alors dans un grand sourire, un peu forcé : « Bon, de toutes façons, on va dire que tu as bien fait, au moins pour aujourd'hui : on va s'arrêter dans un village. »

Draco stoppa net, et vint se planter devant le brun, l'empêchant d'avancer. Les yeux agrandis par la joie, il demanda à Harry :

« Vrai de vrai ? Dans un vrai village, avec des habitations, des gens civilisés et tout ? Oh, Potter, je suis si content que tu sois enfin revenu à la raison. Tu verras, ça peut être très sympa un mois de vacances dans une bonne auberge, à … »

Levant un doigt devant lui, le brun précisa, appuyant sur chaque mot : « On s'y arrête juste pour une journée. Et seulement pour quelques heures, encore. Le temps de te trouver un sac de couchage, éventuellement une bonne paire de chaussures de marches, et pour se réapprovisionner un peu en nourriture. »

« Dobby pourra chasser pour nourrir tout le monde, s'il le faut, monsieur Potter. J'ai vu des musaraignes courir en contrebas, dans les bois … » lança l'elfe de maison, loin derrière eux.

« Merci Dobby … » répliqua Harry, sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Celui-ci était passé de la joie la plus totale au désespoir le plus haineux qui soit :

« Potter, je te hais ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dit … Faudrait voir à varier un peu ton refrain, c'est lassant … » répondit le Survivant, avant de se remettre en route. Draco suivit, boudeur, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Mais le blond n'osa pas protester : après tout, ils allaient déjà passer un peu de temps dans un village, alors ce n'était pas le moment de décourager cet accès de générosité de Harry. Et puis, il avait beau dire, ce n'était pas si horrible, en fin de comptes, de se promener un peu dans la campagne …

Enfin, pour le moment !


	5. Parlons chiffons

Coucou : )

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui arrive un peu tardivement, certes, mais emploi du temps de dingue oblige … En revanche, il est un peu plus long que les autres, ça vous fera un petit cadeau en plus.

En revanche, ce weekend je n'aurais peut-être pas l'occasion de publier un nouveau chapitre, donc il faudra patienter jusqu'au début de semaine …

Alors en attendant, je vous laisse en compagnie de cette petite suite, et vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne St Valentin, que vous la passiez ou non avec quelqu'un (même quand on est seul, il y a des gens qui nous aiment, et à mes yeux, cette fête célèbre ça aussi). Je vous embrasse fort !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 5 : Parlons chiffons

C'est en milieu d'après-midi que la petite troupe arriva en vue d'un village. Retenant par la manche un Draco surexcité qui s'apprêtait à y partir en courant, Harry précisa :

« Attends, j'aimerais arranger deux-trois petites choses avant qu'on y aille … » Il ôta ses lunettes et les rangea dans une poche de son pantalon, avant de lever un regard un peu flou vers le blond : « Dis, tu veux bien m'aider à arranger ma frange pour qu'on ne voit pas trop ma cicatrice, s'il-te-plaît ? » fit-il en désignant du doigt la balafre en forme d'éclair qui zébrait son front.

« Oh, tu veux y aller incognito ? »

Harry esquissa un grand sourire, heureux de constater que le blond avait saisi tout de suite, et ne faisait pas de difficultés.

Pendant que Draco arrangeait comme il le pouvait les mèches brunes rebelles sur son front, Harry ajouta, d'un ton un peu lointain :

« C'est tellement difficile d'être sans cesse interpellé dès que je pointe le bout de ma balafre ou de mes binocles dehors … Alors pour une fois que je peux partir un peu où je veux, pour souffler, je n'ai pas envie d'être harcelé par n'importe qui dans les rues. » Il soupira, et continua à fixer de ses yeux myopes le col de la chemise de l'autre : « C'est pour ça aussi que je voulais éviter de trop passer par des villes … »

« Personne ne t'a pas demandé de te justifier, Potter … » fit le blond, sérieux. Harry releva alors un visage étonné mais reconnaissant vers lui, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu de si près les yeux du brun, encore moins sans lunettes.

Là, à quelques centimètres à peine de ces deux émeraudes limpides, un peu floues, qui le regardaient avec reconnaissance, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte combien le regard de l'autre pouvait être envoûtant. Mais il se reprit, et détournant ailleurs les yeux, il fit tout en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Harry :

« C'est bon, tes cheveux devraient suffisamment dissimuler ta signature, Mr Sauveur du monde ! »

Le Survivant ricana, un peu amer, puis finit par poser une main sur sa frange, comme pour vérifier que sa cicatrice était bien cachée. Là, il sourit, puis remit ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de préciser, un peu gêné :

« Heu, Malefoy, Dobby … »

« Oui, monsieur Potter ? »

« Mmh, quoi ? »

« Vous voudrez bien me guider, quand on sera dans le village ? Je ne mettrais pas mes lunettes non plus, mais comme j'y vois pas à plus de quelques centimètres, je risque de me casser la figure à chaque pas … » grimaça-t-il.

Et, tandis que Dobby affichait un visage profondément horrifié et affligé à l'idée que monsieur Potter puisse trébucher et se faire mal, Draco ricana, et dit :

« Tu vois si mal que ça ? T'es vraiment bourré de défauts, mon pauvre Potter … »

« Et en plus de ça, je suis affublé d'un compagnon de route totalement crétin ! Tu vois un peu la malchance que j'ai … » fit, très sérieux, Harry, une lueur de malice cachée au coin de l'œil.

« Tu parles de l'elfe, là, j'espère … » répliqua Draco, les sourcils froncés … mais la même lueur dans les prunelles !

« Il n'empêche, monsieur … » fit à ce moment Dobby, sortant de la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il était plongé, et en regardant avec attention Draco : « Monsieur Malefoy est célèbre, lui aussi … »

« Oh ? Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mon brave … » fit alors le blond, se rengorgeant.

« C'est vrai ce que tu dis, Dobby … » approuva Harry, en observant lui aussi attentivement le jeune homme.

Posant les mains sur les hanches, Draco tourna un peu la tête de côté, offrant son meilleur profil :

« Moui, c'est vrai que, sans me vanter, on peut dire que les gens se retournent sur mon passage et que je passe rarement inaperçu … »

« Ah oui mais non, alors ! Ca ne m'arrange pas du tout, ça ! » s'exclama Harry.

Ignorant l'air surpris de Draco, il jeta un regard entendu à Dobby, qui souffla alors d'un ton conspirateur au brun : « Monsieur Potter n'a qu'à s'occuper de ses cheveux, pendant que Dobby lui arrache avec les dents les boutons de sa chemise … »

« Très bon plan, Dobby … » persifla Harry, en posant son sac au sol, et en faisant craquer ses doigts, comme s'il se préparait au combat.

En voyant les deux autres s'approcher de lui d'un air décidé, et Hedwige voleter en cercles circonscrits au-dessus de sa tête, Draco commença à paniquer. Il laissa tomber lui aussi son sac au sol, et recula de quelques pas en levant les mains pour se défendre :

« Et oh, on se calme, vous deux ! Vous refrénez vos ardeurs, et vous laissez mes fringues tranquilles, hein … »

« On n'a pas le choix, Malefoy … » fit Harry, tout en continuant à s'avancer, les mains tendues, prêtes à venir se perdre avec force dans les cheveux blonds de l'autre.

« Ne m'oblige pas à sortir ma baguette, Potter … » menaça Draco, reprenant un peu de constance, même s'il n'était toujours pas très rassuré. « Je sais pas ce qui te prend tout à coup, mais tu arrêtes tout de suite tes bêtises ! » Il soupira, puis gémit : « Merde, tout allait si bien il y a une minute, vous me faisiez des compliments, la vie était belle et … oh ! » Il sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose, et Dobby fit d'ailleurs remarquer :

« Oh, monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Malefoy semble avoir saisi le problème … »

Le blond jeta un regard mauvais à l'elfe qui semblait pourtant soudain émerveillé de la lucidité (certes, pas immédiate) du jeune homme, et répliqua :

« Franchement, Potter … Tu pouvais pas me le dire depuis le début ? Je sais que c'est dur de demander à un Malefoy d'être moins beau et grandiose qu'à l'ordinaire, mais bon, je suis d'une générosité sans fin depuis hier, alors profite … »

Harry ne sut pas bien si le « alors profite » concernait la générosité de Draco … ou le strip-tease que commença à lui offrir le blond, malgré lui (?), en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise et à l'enlever.

Pendant que Dobby partait cueillir un bouquet de fleurs au bord de la route pour s'occuper, Harry s'exclama :

« Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Dobby cueille des fleurs, monsieur Potter ! »

« Mais pas toi, Dobby ! » s'énerva le brun, les yeux toujours rivés sur le blond. « Malefoy ! Pourquoi tu te fous à poil au milieu du chemin ? »

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, Draco suspendit son geste et fit, sceptique :

« Ben, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Heu … pas vraiment. Je sais pas … » fit l'autre, perdu.

Draco soupira alors, puis ajouta, exaspéré : « Je croyais que ça t'embêtait que je me fasse remarquer au village. Alors, gentiment, hyper généreusement même, dans une totale abnégation, je change de fringue pour mettre quelque chose de moins classe … et môssieur Potter n'est pas content ! »

« Ah … bon. » ne put que balbutier Harry, aussi gêné par sa méprise que par le torse nu de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se laissa admirer quelques instants, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de claquer des doigts pour ramener l'autre à la réalité :

« Hep, Potter ! Faudrait que tu me prêtes un T-shirt, parce que comme tu peux l'imaginer, je n'ai que des chemises dans mon sac, moi … »

« En plein été, tu ne portes que des chemises ? »

Draco regarda Harry comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité, et indiqua d'un ton condescendant, tout en repliant soigneusement sa chemise :

« Quand on veut avoir un certain style, on ne porte que des chemises _toute l'année_, Potter … »

Harry sourit mais choisit prudemment de ne pas entrer dans le débat. Il farfouilla un moment dans son sac pour en extirper un T-shirt ou deux, un peu froissés -en apercevant le foutoir qui régnait dans le bagage du brun, Draco eut un regard purement horrifié, mais par politesse (ou sous le choc), il n'ajouta rien. Toutefois, quand l'autre lui tendit un T-shirt rouge avec un gros smiley jaune, il se permit de noter :

« J'ai dit que je voulais bien être moins classe … pas ridicule ! »

Harry soupira, mais consentit à lui proposer d'autres modèles … jusqu'à ce que Malefoy tombe à peu près d'accord pour un modèle uni bleu ciel (« C'est une couleur qui met en général bien en valeur mes yeux, ainsi que mes cheveux blonds »).

Une fois son « déguisement » (dixit Draco lui-même) enfilé, le blond voulut ranger sa chemise dans son sac, mais Harry l'arrêta dans son geste : il lui prit le vêtement des mains, puis se pencha pour lui nouer lui-même autour de la taille, indiquant :

« Voilà, ça te fait une allure encore plus décontractée comme ça … On aura vraiment l'air de randonneurs … »

« Hourra. » fit l'autre d'un ton sans joie.

Remontant à hauteur du visage du blond, Harry sourit alors largement (ce qui inquiéta quelque peu son vis-à-vis) et déclara :

« Et maintenant, je m'occupe de tes cheveux ! » … ce qui inquiéta franchement son vis-à-vis !

Tendant une main, Draco gémit tout en affichant un air éploré :

« Non, pas ça … J'ai mis une heure à les coiffer ce matin, alors par pitié ne me ruine pas tout le boulot. »

Repoussant sa main, Harry dit en riant :

« Un Malefoy qui supplie, c'est nouveau ça … »

« Tu préfères que je te menace ? » demanda durement le jeune homme, tout en repoussant lui aussi les mains du brun qui s'approchaient dangereusement de sa chevelure gominée.

« Je préfère que tu me laisses faire. » répliqua Harry, en rabattant avec plus de force cette fois les mains de Draco.

Dobby arriva à ce moment-là, un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, et s'exclama alors :

« Oh, monsieur Malefoy a un escargot qui lui grimpe sur la jambe de pantalon ! »

Le (vicieux) Survivant en profita alors de ce que l'attention de Draco fut détournée pour plonger avec force ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de l'autre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir !

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis qu'ils entraient dans le village, Harry répétait au moins pour la quatrième fois à un Draco hors de lui :

« Mais si, je te jure, tu ronronnais pendant que je t'enlevais le gel de tes cheveux … »

« Je ne _ronronnais_ certainement pas, Potter ! Un Malefoy ne ronronne jamais … Au pire je grognais de rage. »

« Avoue seulement que tu as aimé que je te caresse les cheveux … » insista le brun, impitoyable.

« Plutôt mourir ! Et je … Oups ! » Pour la sixième fois peut-être, le blond empêcha Harry de se vautrer par terre, le retenant de justesse. « Décidemment, tu es vraiment bigleux sans tes lunettes … »

Le petit elfe, qui marchait à leurs côtés, s'excusa alors d'un air pitoyable :

« Dobby tiendrait bien la main de Harry Potter pour le guider, mais Dobby est trop petit ! » Il semblait au bord des larmes tant il s'en voulait, à tel point que les deux garçons paniquèrent à l'idée que la créature n'éclate en sanglots en plein milieu de la place du marché du village (bonjour la balade incognito !).

Malefoy dit alors précipitamment : « Non, mais c'est bon, Dobby, je m'en occupe ! » Et sans réfléchir plus avant, il attrapa la main de Harry, et l'entraîna vers la première boutique venue.

Le hasard (quoique …) faisant bien les choses pou lui, le blond put constater, une fois entré, qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de chemises. Même s'il mit un peu plus de temps pour s'en rendre compte, Harry, arrivant à cette même constatation, souffla à son camarade :

« On n'est pas au bon endroit, sortons ! »

Les yeux émerveillés, Draco regardait de tous côtés : « Attends, Potter, juste deux minutes … c'est le paradis ici ! »

Entendant les pas du vendeur qui se rapprochait visiblement, le brun chuchota à l'oreille de l'autre, tout en tirant sur sa main :

« On y va, Malefoy ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus que de nécessaire ici. Et puis on n'est pas venus pour faire du shopping ! »

« Mais si ! »

« Pas de chemises ! » corrigea Harry, tout en réussissant enfin à tirer l'autre hors de la boutique.

Une fois dehors, Draco consentit à suivre Harry vers d'autres boutiques –Dobby marchait devant, en éclaireur-, mais non sans râler encore un peu :

« Tu exagères, franchement. Tu sais, dans l'année, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de faire du shopping tranquillement … Et puis là ils avaient un tel choix ! »

Riant un peu, Harry se pencha vers lui et lui glissa :

« Arrête … j'imagine que tu as déjà 15.000 chemises dans tes armoires. En plus, c'est du gâchis de ne mettre que ça, vraiment, les T-shirts te vont si bien ! Pourquoi tu n'en mets pas, d'ordinaire ? »

Resserrant la main du brun dans la sienne, Draco répondit de son petit ton supérieur et hautain : « Parce qu'un Malefoy ne porte _jamais_ de T-shirts … » Mais on ne sentait plus dans sa voix la même fierté qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry lui souffla alors, dans un sourire sincère :

« Si tu veux, je te donne celui que tu portes. »

« Super, un cadeau de Potter ! Quelle chance … » fit l'autre, ironique.

Mais le petit sourire qu'il laissa s'échapper n'avait rien de factice ou de moqueur, lui.


	6. C'est à boire qu'il nous faut

Bonsoir,

Un chapitre tardif, mais qui, je l'espère, vous ravira … Je n'en étais pas très satisfaite au début, et puis finalement, il me plaît beaucoup à l'arrivée. Ce voyage est plein de surprises pour eux comme pour nous : nous ne savons pas où nous allons, ni ce que nous trouverons au bout du chemin … et ça n'en est que meilleur !

Merci de votre patience pour ce chapitre, et merci du fond du cœur de vos encouragements toujours si chaleureux, vous êtes vraiment adorables ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et l'apprécie … J'espère que nous ferons une longue route ensemble.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Et à tous, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 6 : C'est à boire qu'il nous faut

Marchant quelques pas devant Harry et Draco, Dobby, tenant toujours précieusement son gros bouquet dans les mains (tout en offrant de temps à autre une fleur ou deux à des passants qu'il croisait), passait son temps à se retourner pour jeter de petits coups d'œil aux deux jeunes hommes, avec un grand sourire à chaque fois. Ce petit manège finit par agacer Malefoy, qui s'écria alors :

« A quoi tu joues, Dobby ? Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi, un peu ? »

« Pardon, monsieur … » couina l'elfe, apeuré. Il retrouva néanmoins un grand sourire quand il expliqua : « C'est juste que Dobby trouvait que monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy étaient vraiment mignons, comme ça … »

« Attends que je t'attrape et que je fasse de toi notre dîner de ce soir, et tu vas voir si je suis mignon ! » rugit Draco, faisant alors fuir le petit elfe, qui poussa un long hurlement terrifié et partit en courant dans le village, éparpillant dans la panique toutes ses fleurs derrière lui.

Poussant un soupir, Harry fit remarquer :

« Franchement, tu exagères … Il n'avait rien fait de mal. »

Se retournant légèrement vers le brun, Draco précisa alors :

« Peut-être. Mais n'empêche, il n'a pas tort : à se tenir la main comme ça, toi et moi, on ne passe pas vraiment inaperçus … »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry, en levant un regard flou mais sincère vers l'autre.

« Et bien, depuis tout à l'heure, chaque fille qu'on croise nous adresse un grand sourire … » dit Malefoy d'un ton las.

Le brun rit et lui glissa : « Dur d'être un sex symbol, hein, Malefoy ? »

D'un geste, Draco attira Harry contre sa hanche et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Il se délecta de la rougeur qui naquit sur les joues de Potter, et qui ne s'arrangea pas quand il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Non, dur de passer pour ton petit copain, surtout … »

Repoussant d'un geste le jeune homme, Harry se détacha de lui et bougonna :

« Ca te déplaît tant que ça ? »

Draco parut alors réfléchir sérieusement à la question, puis répondit, tout en venant reprendre la main de son interlocuteur pour qu'ils continuent leur chemin :

« Dans l'absolu, non. Je m'en fiche. Surtout dans le sens où je ne connais personne dans ce village paumé. Mais si j'apprends que ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de rumeur de ce genre est parvenu à Poudlard, et je t'étripe ! »

Le brun rit doucement, et lui murmura, tandis qu'ils entraient dans une boutique vendant quelques articles pour la randonnée et le camping :

« Oh oh, on a une réputation d'hétéro pur et dur à maintenir ? »

« Non, j'ai surtout une réputation de non contact un tant soit peu cordial avec la gente potterienne à maintenir … » précisa Draco d'un ton sec, avant de pousser un grand « Ooh » émerveillé et ravi en constatant qu'ils vendaient dans cette boutique des sacs de couchage verts brodés d'argent !

Il ne vit pas la réaction du brun tant il fut alors pris par le choix cornélien qui s'offrait à lui : devait-il aussi acheter la gourde verte assortie au sac, où devait-il plutôt porter son dévolu sur l'ensemble gamelle-couverts-gobelet en argent qu'il y avait dans la vitrine ?

Et quand ils ressortirent ¾ d'heure plus tard du magasin, Harry arborait de nouveau un vague sourire, qui ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir face à la remarque de Malefoy. Quand Dobby arriva peu après, les deux jeunes hommes, assis sur un banc le long du mur extérieur de la boutique, étaient en train de regarder les achats qu'avait fait le blond.

« Ah, monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy vont être contents ! » s'exclama l'elfe dans un grand sourire en rejoignant les deux autres.

Les deux levèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et Draco s'exclama alors d'un air parfaitement dégoutté, tout en fronçant le nez :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs ? Tu as dégotté ça où ? Dans les poubelles d'un restaurant ? »

Dobby jeta un œil étonné aux deux poulets morts déplumés qu'il tenait par les pattes, et répondit en toute bonne foi :

« Et bien, ce sont des poulets, monsieur Malefoy. Dobby a pensé que ce serait bon pour le repas de ce soir … »

Soupirant, le jeune homme blond nota : « C'est toujours mieux que les musaraignes, tu me diras … »

Harry se tourna vers l'autre et dit :

« De quoi tu te plains, franchement ! Dobby a été assez gentil pour nous trouver notre repas de ce soir, et toi tu râles … Tu n'as donc vraiment aucune reconnaissance ! »

« Mais ils sont tout rachitiques, ses poulets ! » protesta Malefoy.

Dobby sourit, et ajouta d'un air très fier, tout en secouant son bras droit auquel était accroché un petit panier en osier :

« C'est pour ça que Dobby a aussi pensé à prendre des champignons ! Dobby fera un bon ragoût ce soir … »

« Ouais, ben je jetterais un œil à tes champignons avant que tu ne les cuisines … Je ne tiens pas à mourir empoisonné ! »

« Dobby en serait ravi, monsieur. » répondit l'elfe dans un autre sourire sincère.

Fronçant un sourcil, Draco lâcha :

« Ravi que je jette un œil aux champi, ou que je meurs empoisonné ? »

Harry lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'apaiser, et s'adressa à la petite créature avec gentillesse :

« Merci Dobby, tu as vraiment bien fait. C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pensé au repas … »

« Ouais, ben s'il avait pu penser à du vin pour accompagner sa carcasse de poulet rachitique aux amanites phalloïdes, ça aurait été vraiment parfait … »

« Mais Dobby y a pensé ! Dobby a trouvé une bouteille de vin blanc ! » s'écria le petit elfe, quasi hystérique -faisant même sursauter Harry quand il extirpa de son panier la bouteille en question et la leur agita sous le nez.

Draco, quant à lui, sourit largement cette fois, et hocha la tête, concluant d'un ton appréciateur :

« Parfait, le nabot. Tu remontes dans mon estime. Le repas de ce soir ne sera pas complètement raté … »

C'est pourquoi, le soir venu, quand ils eurent de nouveau installé leur campement en contrebas d'un chemin de campagne, le blond paraissait de fort bonne humeur. Dobby s'était installé un peu plus loin, faisant mijoter dans une gamelle en argent -gracieusement prêtée par Malefoy- sa préparation de poulet. Harry venait de déplier les sacs de couchage en bas d'une petite pente, cette fois à ciel découvert : la soirée s'annonçait encore bonne, et aucun nuage ne venait ternir les cieux.

Draco revenait quant à lui du champ voisin en chantonnant joyeusement. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à attendre le soir avec impatience, pour goûter ce bon vin … heu, ce bon repas promis par Dobby !

C'est avec un enthousiasme rare chez lui qu'il cria à Harry, une fois le campement en vue :

« Regarde Potter ! J'ai même trouvé du thym et du laurier pour assaisonner le plat de notre cuisinier en … herbe ! » Et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire à sa propre blague. Dobby, par sympathie sans doute, rit lui aussi, et Hedwige, qui voletait autour d'eux, se fendit même d'un hululement vaguement joyeux.

Seul Harry resta de marbre, et finit même par dire d'un ton franchement sceptique au blond, après avoir examiné ce qu'il avait cueilli :

« Heu … je veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, Malefoy, mais ce que tu as ramassé là, ce sont des mauvaises herbes et … du gazon. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Certain. » admit le brun avec une expression désolée.

Draco eut l'air franchement déçu, et regarda avec désappointement le petit tas d'herbe qu'il tenait au creux de ses paumes. Il ne réagit même pas quand l'elfe vint les lui prendre des mains, disant d'un ton encourageant tout en retournant à sa marmite :

« Pas grave … Dobby va quand même les mettre dans le ragoût, ça donnera du fumet au poulet. »

« Non, Dobby ! » fit Harry, mais trop tard : l'elfe avait déjà balancé dans l'eau bouillante les brins d'herbe et les quelques feuilles sèches, fruits de la cueillette de Draco.

Malgré la déception passagère du blond, et la réticence première du brun à manger ce plat (qui s'annonçait plus dangereux à goûter qu'on aurait pu le penser), le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur -surtout grâce aux nombreux verres de vin blanc que tous s'avalèrent.

Et c'est après un fou rire généralisé (oui oui, Hedwige y compris !) que Dobby mit fin au dîner, en décrétant, tout en se relevant en titubant :

« Dobby a beaucoup bu … Dobby va faire pip … hips ! » Et il se dirigea vers un groupement de buissons de l'autre côté de la route d'un pas incertain, laissant le soin à Harry de débarrasser les couverts.

Pendant que le brun faisait une vaisselle sommaire, et que la chouette partait chasser son dessert, Draco en profita pour attraper la bouteille -contenant encore un fond d'alcool-, et se glissa rapidement dans son sac de couchage.

« Viens, Potter … Tu rangeras ça demain ! » fit-il, d'un ton joyeux, tout en agitant vaguement une main en direction du brun.

Malgré son état grisé lui aussi, Harry tenait bien mieux l'alcool que son camarade. Il secoua la tête, à la fois affligé et amusé de l'attitude de l'autre, et continua un instant son ménage. Mais quand il vit le blond boire discrètement au goulot le reste de la bouteille, à moitié cachée dans son sac de couchage, il se précipita pour la lui retirer des mains, et dit fermement :

« Ca suffit comme ça, tu as assez bu. Fini pour aujourd'hui … »

« Oh, t'es pas drôle, Potter … Vas-yyyyy, donne m'en encore une goutte ! »

Retournant la bouteille, dont ne s'échappa qu'une petite goutte, justement, le Survivant nota en fronçant les sourcils :

« Ben, de toutes façons tu as déjà fini la bouteille, à ce qu'on dirait. Je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher. »

« Et l'elfeuh, il vient pas dormir, lui z'aussi ? » demanda Draco, avec un grand sourire et un regard vitreux en direction du brun.

Harry jeta un œil vers la route, et perçut alors un petit ronflement au loin.

Avec un petit sourire, il répliqua :

« Et bien visiblement Dobby dormira dans le buisson, cette nuit … » Et posant plus loin dans l'herbe la bouteille vide, il ôta ses chaussures et vint se glisser dans son propre sac de couchage. « Allez zou, nous aussi on dort ! » décréta-t-il d'un ton à peine voilé par l'alcool.

« Mais heueueu … Ze veux pas ! » fit Draco, mécontent. Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots que ses yeux se fermèrent, et que son souffle devint rapidement plus calme.

Harry sourit, et se pencha pour rabattre le haut de la couverture sur Malefoy, avant de s'engoncer dans son sac de couchage, se trouvant une position confortable. Mais lui ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Le ciel, très clair ce soir, laissait apparaître des myriades d'étoiles, et l'adolescent resta longtemps à les contempler, laissant ses pensées s'échapper … Il eut un petit soupir satisfait, et sourit pour lui-même.

Une fois de plus, il se sentait bien.

Le vin et les fous rires de la soirée aidaient sûrement, mais toujours est-il que oui, pour la seconde fois depuis longtemps, Harry Potter se sentait bien le soir en se couchant.

Il se sentait sombrer vers un sommeil réparateur, quand il entendit le blond l'interpeller à voix basse :

« Psttt, Potter … »

« Malefoy ? Tu ne dors pas ? » s'étonna le brun, en sortant un peu la tête de son sac de couchage pour regarder en direction du lit de l'autre, installé à à peine un mètre de lui.

Dans la pénombre, il distingua vaguement Draco tourné vers lui, un coude passé sous sa tête.

Il l'entendit sourire quand l'autre lui répondit :

« Pas le moins du monde. J'avais envie de discuter un peu … »

Il parlait avec une voix parfaitement assurée, et même à travers ses chuchotements, Harry devina que le blond avait feint un peu plus tôt d'être saoul. D'un ton oscillant entre le reproche et l'amusement, le brun nota :

« Dis donc, Malefoy, tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Tu n'es pas du tout bourré ! »

Il entendit l'autre rire, et se tourner un peu plus vers lui. Draco répondit alors d'un ton ironique :

« Tu as sous-estimé Draco Malefoy, je crois ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'un Serpentard pouvait être bourré avec une seule bouteille de vin, quand même ? » Il s'amusait visiblement énormément de la situation, et cela vexa un peu le Survivant, qui répondit alors d'un ton buté :

« Tu avais quand même l'air saoul, tout à l'heure ! »

« Je suis très bon acteur, Potter … » répondit l'autre, d'un ton entendu.

Harry n'ajouta rien, et tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux. Le brun s'était de nouveau couché sur le dos, regardant les étoiles, et le blond continuait de le fixer dans la pénombre. Tout était calme autour d'eux. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait faire bruisser les arbres, plus loin dans la prairie. On entendait seulement de temps à autre quelques bruits dans l'herbe, ou un hululement poussé au loin.

Enfin, Draco rompit le silence en murmurant, si bas que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre :

« A quoi tu pensais, tout à l'heure ? »

« Quand ça ? » fit le brun, cette fois parfaitement réveillé : son coup de fatigue passé, son attention était cette fois pleinement disponible.

« Quand tu as cru que je dormais. » précisa Draco d'un ton neutre.

« Oh … » Le Survivant garda le silence un moment, puis répondit, sans détourner son regard du ciel étoilé : « Je pensais que c'était sûrement un moment des plus intenses qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu soufflé par la réponse. Puis il éclata de rire, et s'exclama : « Tu rigoles ? Dormir là, dans l'herbe, après avoir mangé un poulet bouilli aux mauvaises herbes, c'est le moment le plus intense de ta vie ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry, sans se vexer. Il sourit, et ajouta en fermant les yeux et en humant l'air alentour : « Oui, jamais encore je ne m'étais senti aussi en vie. Jamais encore je n'avais autant profité de tout ce qui m'entoure. J'ai l'impression de découvrir la vie pour la toute première fois … de la comprendre pour la toute première fois. »

A son tour, le blond garda le silence un moment, puis dit d'une voix un peu moqueuse, mais déjà bercée d'incertitude :

« Ben dis donc, elle a pas dû être très marrante, ta vie, jusqu'à maintenant, alors ! »

« En effet. » répondit Harry, de son ton toujours aussi honnête et dénué de toute rancune.

La nuit les enveloppa de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Draco murmure, d'un ton plus hésitant que ce qu'on avait l'habitude d'entendre chez lui :

« Potter … on arrivera où, au bout de ce voyage ? »

Malefoy avait déjà posé cette question, le premier jour. Peut-être la poserait-il tous les jours, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse. Mais il ne l'avait pas posée de la même façon.

Et bien qu'il lui réponde la même chose que la veille, Harry non plus ne le dit pas de la même façon.

« Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. »

Il existe mille façons de poser une question. Mille façons d'y répondre. Même si les mots sont les mêmes, même si tout paraît identique, tant de nouvelles choses peuvent en découler …

Tout dépend de la manière d'écouter.

« Donne-moi ta main, Potter. » demanda alors le blond, d'une voix cette fois assurée.

Un peu étonné, Harry tourna la tête vers l'autre, mais dans le noir il ne put distinguer l'expression du blond : se moquait-il de lui, ou était-il sérieux ? Il n'aurait su le dire en cet instant …

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Survivant dans un murmure. Tout en sortant malgré tout la main de son sac de couchage pour la tendre à travers l'herbe, en direction de Draco.

Le blond la prit doucement dans la sienne, et la serra fort. Il répondit avec sérieux :

« Puisque nous ne savons pas où nous marchons, il vaut mieux que je te tienne la main. Tu risquerais encore de tomber en chemin, sinon … »

Le silence, de nouveau. Les étoiles, immobiles. Un long cri de Hedwige, au loin, comme une plainte, mêlée d'un chant.

La nuit avait de nouveau repris ses droits. Elle n'autorisa qu'un dernier mot, avant de happer complètement les deux jeunes hommes.

« Merci. » fut la dernière chose que dit Harry, avant de s'endormir, en même temps que Draco.

Sans lui lâcher la main.


	7. Hot stuff, baby !

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà certainement le plus long chapitre de cette fic pour le moment ! Il faut dire que je fourmillais d'idées pour ce chapitre … et je n'ai pu en mettre que la moitié ! Je vais donc attaquer dès à présent l'écriture de la suite pour y mettre le reste de mes idées, je me sens vraiment inspirée !

Je dois dire que tous vos encouragements et adorables mots m'encouragent vraiment et me motivent pour continuer à vous emmener dans ce petit voyage : )

Ici, je ne les gâte vraiment pas, les pauvres, surtout Draco qui en voit vraiment de toutes les couleurs ! Mais ça s'arrangera peut-être un peu dans le prochain chapitre, enfin, disons que la tonalité sera différente de celui-ci, qui part dans un registre un peu plus comique (enfin, tout est relatif … Moi je trouve ça drôle, mais ça ne sera peut-être pas votre cas).

Enfin, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir leur nouvelle journée de voyage …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, et gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 7 : Hot stuff, baby ! 

L'alcool ingurgité la veille permit aux deux garçons de dormir ce matin-là beaucoup plus longuement que la veille. Quand Draco s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut, et tapait très fort. Dans son sommeil, il avait repoussé le dessus de son sac de couchage, et son haut de pyjama était collé par la sueur sur son torse.

Il grogna, mécontent d'avoir si chaud à peine réveillé. Il tourna la tête, et constata alors que Harry avait lui aussi depuis longtemps envoyé paître sa couverture, dormant par-dessus. Les cheveux du brun étaient collés sur son front, et il respirait doucement la bouche ouverte, comme pour happer plus d'air … Sa main était toujours jointe à celle du blond, et le Survivant avait même glissé hors de son couchage, réduisant à quelques centimètres le mètre qui la veille les séparait encore.

Draco fixa un moment le brun, se demandant s'il devait le réveiller pour récupérer sa main (que l'autre serrait quand même très fort), ou s'il se montrait une fois de plus d'une générosité surhumaine, et le laissait dormir encore un peu. Il opta finalement pour un compromis, en se penchant doucement vers le jeune homme, et en lui soufflant légèrement sur le visage, pour l'éveiller en douceur.

Mais il n'obtint pas l'effet escompté ! Vue la chaleur qui régnait, ce petit vent frais sembla plutôt être le bienvenu : Harry poussa un petit soupir d'aise, et se tourna sur le dos, un sourire aux lèvres … mais pas plus réveillé que la seconde d'avant !

Se rapprochant un peu plus, Draco murmura alors :

« Hep, Potter, debout … C'est le matin. Faut se lever … »

Mais à croire que la voix de Malefoy agit sur le Survivant comme une berceuse, car le brun se tourna alors de nouveau vers le blond, enfouissant son visage tout contre lui, un petit gargouillis de bien-être lui échappant des lèvres.

Loin de s'en attendrir, Draco s'écria alors :

« Ah non ! Ca va me coller encore plus la sueur sur le torse, si tu fais ça ! Ca suffit, debout Potter, je ne joue plus ! » Et il se releva, repoussant l'autre tout en tirant brusquement sur sa main.

Secoué comme un prunier, Harry fut réveillé d'un coup.

« Hein, quoi, keskisspass ? Voldemort attaque ? Promis Mione, j'vais réviser ! Je … mmh … » fut l'éloquent discours que son cerveau encore en mode repos parvint à lui fournir. Quand enfin les premières frayeurs de ce réveil charmant se furent dissipées, il put se rappeler où il était, et avec qui.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver contre Draco qui l'avait tiré avec sauvagerie de son profond sommeil, il nota avec une profonde pertinence, bien que cet état de fait ne sembla pas le mettre dans un désarroi aussi grand que l'autre, qui retirait déjà son haut dégoulinant de sueur avec une grimace affligée :

« Yahou, il fait vachement chaud aujourd'hui ! »

Lançant un regard torve au brun, Draco soupira :

« Décidemment, Potter, tes éclairs de génie m'étonneront toujours … »

A partir de là, le reste de la matinée ne fut plus que ponctuée des râlements ininterrompus du blond, accompagnant leur marche plus sûrement qu'un métronome réglé sur « rythme infernal ». Même les oiseaux dans les arbres sur le bord du chemin finirent par se taire, lassés qu'on les entende à peine, sous les rugissements de cet étrange voyageur.

Harry et Dobby, bien que ressentant eux aussi durement la chaleur étouffante de ce jour d'été, ne s'en plaignaient pas particulièrement, eux. Ils avaient même commencé par reprendre la route ce matin avec bonne humeur, discutant joyeusement ensemble. Mais ils avaient fini par ne plus s'entendre non plus à cause du blond qui pestait et rageait juste derrière eux. Ils s'étaient alors tu, Dobby s'amusant à tenter de marcher sur son ombre pour s'occuper, et Harry prenant sur lui pour ne pas crier à Malefoy de se la fermer.

Il ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance au bout du troisième jour seulement de voyage, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que l'autre, lui, ne s'en privait pas.

C'est pourquoi, à la vingtième halte qu'ils firent pour se désaltérer, il s'apprêtait à faire gentiment la remarque à Draco qu'ils ne pouvaient pas commander la température ambiante, alors qu'il valait mieux s'en accommoder, quand l'autre s'exclama avec désespoir, tout en balançant sa gourde dans un buisson :

« Beurk, l'eau est tiède ! C'est vraiment pas ma chance ! J'en ai marre … »

Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir son sentiment de ras-le-bol. Il balança son sac sur la route (le faisant tomber, sans le faire exprès, sur le pied de ce pauvre Dobby, qui poussa un cri de douleur, mais ne dit rien parce qu'il pensait mériter cette punition !), et fit demi-tour pour venir se planter devant le blond. Là il leva un index frémissant de colère, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas Malefoy, et s'écria :

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu commences vraiment à être chiant, là ! On n'y est pour rien s'il fait chaud, ni si l'eau est tiède, ni si les papillons volent ou si l'herbe pousse, alors arrête ! Par pitié arrête de râler … » Il reprit son souffle, puis continua avant même que Draco ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester de nouveau : « Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu, si tu détestes tant que ça te promener dans la nature. »

Retenant un hoquet d'indignation, le blond s'écria alors, lui aussi en colère :

« Dis donc, t'es gonflé de dire ça ! Je suis venu pour tes beaux yeux, je te rappelle ! »

« Laisse mes yeux où ils sont ! Oui, d'accord, je t'ai demandé de venir, mais t'étais pas obligé d'accepter … »

« Ah ! Dis tout de suite que tu aurais préféré que je refuse … » ricana Draco, tout en croisant les bras.

« Peut-être bien, oui ! » s'emporta Harry, en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste de pure colère.

Les deux ennemis restèrent longuement à s'affronter du regard, comme lors de ces moments intenses mais silencieux qui précédaient toujours leurs joutes à Poudlard. Comme ils le faisaient encore, il n'y avait pas trois jours … On aurait dit deux lions prêts à se jeter dessus, et la chaleur qui régnait n'arrangeait rien à leur état de tension.

Mais il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui ils ne donnaient que l'apparence de la haine, car finalement, ni Malefoy ni Potter n'ouvrirent réellement les hostilités. La mauvaise foi des deux leur ferait invoquer la température trop élevée comme barrière à un engagement dans une bagarre libératrice.

Mais s'ils étaient honnêtes, vraiment, pour une fois, ils diraient juste que non, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Pas là, de peur de gâcher le voyage.

Harry parut d'ailleurs se rappeler qu'après tout, oui, si Draco Malefoy était là aujourd'hui, sur cette route de campagne déserte, vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt, d'un pantalon poussiéreux, de chaussures de randonnée, couvert de sueur et un gros sac sur le dos, à le suivre malgré toutes ses protestations, c'était bien pour ses beaux yeux. Ou pour autre chose.

Mais qu'importe. Draco était là. Parce que lui, Harry, l'avait voulu.

Le brun se passa alors une main dans les cheveux, et comme si ce simple geste avait éteint le bouton de sa colère, il afficha un visage désolé. Il esquissa un pâle sourire, et fit d'une petite voix, tout en détournant le regard :

« Pardon … Je sais bien que tu es venu ici pour moi. Je suis désolé que ça ne se passe pas super bien … »

« J'ai pas dit ça, Potter … » fit à son tour Draco, d'une voix plus hésitante, comme s'il était honteux lui aussi de s'être laissé aller à se mettre réellement en colère. Il tourna à son tour la tête ailleurs, les joues légèrement rosées (mais il dirait là aussi que c'était à cause du soleil), et précisa : « C'est juste que … on peut pas continuer comme ça, sans eau buvable, alors qu'il fait une chaleur à crever … Sans en rajouter, je tiendrais pas la route, moi. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » admit Harry, tout en s'épongeant le front, couvert de sueur. « Moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal avec cette température, et comme on est bientôt à cours d'eau … »

Portant une main à son sac, Draco s'exclama alors, dans un grand sourire cette fois :

« Mais attends, on est trop bêtes ! Enfin, moi c'est juste un oubli de ma part, pas de la bêtise, mais bon … On n'a qu'à utiliser nos baguettes ! Le sort aguamenti, il n'est quand même pas sorcier … »

Seul Dobby rit à cette blague, ce qui vexa un peu le blond, mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur l'humour un peu douteux de Malefoy : il précisa juste, affichant un air à la fois sérieux et ennuyé :

« Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'on utilise nos baguettes seulement en cas de dernière extrémité. Dumbledore m'a conseillé d'utiliser prudemment la magie lors de ce voyage pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, et je suis assez d'accord avec lui … »

Draco fit une petite moue mécontente, mais ajouta quand même, comme un enfant buté -son expression amenant alors presque machinalement un sourire aux lèvres du brun :

« Je comprends, mais tu ne trouves pas que manquer d'eau et être près de mourir de chaleur c'est un cas de dernière extrémité ? »

Harry nota alors, pensivement : « Oui, c'est sûr que là il faudrait qu'on trouve rapidement un point d'eau avant la fin de la journée … »

Assis au bord du chemin, Dobby, qui alignait des petits cailloux pour faire des dessins par terre, releva la tête, attiré par un bruit dans un champ en contrebas. Il scruta le paysage pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer ce son, puis son attention fut soudain attirée par un détail. Il sauta alors sur ses pattes, et s'écria, tout excité, pointant un doigt fébrile vers le champ :

« Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy ! Dobby a trouvé de l'eau ! Dobby a trouvé de l'eau ! »

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent alors comme un seul homme au-devant de l'elfe, regardant dans la direction qu'il indiquait, l'air exalté. Ils ne virent d'abord rien, et Draco s'appuya même sur la tête de la petite créature pour se pencher plus en avant et regarder avec plus d'attention en contrebas.

Quand tout à coup, Harry s'exclama à son tour, enthousiaste :

« Oui, là ! Regarde Malefoy, il y a un puits dans le champ là-bas ! Bravo Dobby, tu viens de nous sauver la mise, tu es génial … » fit-il en tapant avec enthousiasme dans le dos d'un Dobby qui n'en pouvait plus de s'épanouir de bonheur sous le compliment de Harry Potter.

Le brun courut alors récupérer son sac, siffla Hedwige pour lui indiquer qu'ils changeaient temporairement de cap, et commença à dévaler la pente d'herbe qui quittait la route, menant au champ, en tenant la main de l'elfe, toujours aussi heureux (il en pleurait à présent de joie, en ânonnant sans fin « C'est trop d'honneur pour Dobby d'avoir pu aider un peu monsieur Potter … Dobby peut mourir heureux après ça … Mais Dobby préfèrerait attendre pour mourir, parce qu'il a envie de manger les galettes aux noisettes que monsieur Potter a promis de faire ce soir … »).

Mais la voix de Draco le retint.

Toujours posté sur le chemin, un regard incrédule dirigé en direction du champ, le blond fit :

« Non, mais tu ne comptes quand même pas m'emmener dans ce champ, Potter ? »

Quasiment arrivé en bas de la pente, Harry lui répliqua, criant presque pour se faire entendre :

« Ben, bien sûr que si, Malefoy. Le puits est au milieu du champ … faut bien qu'on le traverse si on veut aller chercher de l'eau. »

« D'accord … mais ton puits n'est pas au milieu d'un simple champ. Il est au milieu d'un champ plein de vaches ! Et il est hors de question que je m'approche à moins de 500 mètres de ces monstrueux bestiaux ! »

Et pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait, certes hurlant et blême, devant l'enclos à bestiaux ruminants, tiré qu'il avait été tout du long par un Harry déterminé à ne pas céder à ce énième caprice, et par un Dobby toujours prêt à aider son monsieur Potter.

Freinant des pieds, Draco braillait comme un cochon qu'on égorge, le visage couvert de sueurs froides (ah ben, tiens, ça change …) :

« NoooOOoon, Potter ! Non, c'est hors de question que je rentre là-dedans ! Je préfère encore boire de l'eau tiède pendant tout le mois ! »

« Ne dis donc pas de bêtise … » fit Harry, tendu dans l'effort tandis qu'il poussait le blond dans le dos avec force. « Allez, cesse de faire ton enfant, rentre dans ce putain de champ, on va pas y passer la journée, non plus … Dobby, tire-lui les jambes, s'il-te-plaît … »

Secouant sa jambe pour tenter d'en dégager l'elfe qui s'y agrippait maintenant avec force, Malefoy secouait la tête de droite à gauche avec force, tout en bloquant ses mains sur la barrière en bois pour ne pas la dépasser :

« Non, non, mais justement, allez-y sans moi, je vous fais confiance … Moi je reste là, à guetter, heu … pour voir si tout va bien. »

Se mettant dos à dos avec le jeune homme pour le pousser plus fortement encore, Harry grinça entre ses dents :

« Et que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive comme danger ? Que le taureau nous déboule dessus en furie ? »

Pâlissant encore plus, si c'est possible, le blond s'exclama alors :

« Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus un satané taureau furieux est susceptible de débouler ici et de tous nous trucider ? Mais c'est quoi, ce voyage ! C'est plus une promenade de santé, c'est un raid de survie que tu m'a emmené faire … »

Arrêtant un moment de pousser l'autre pour reprendre son souffle, le Survivant répliqua, en colère, tout en essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur (comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez chaud comme ça, il fallait en plus que Draco lui rajoute du boulot !) :

« Je te préviens, Malefoy, que si tu ne fous pas les pieds dans ce champ, c'est à bien pire qu'un taureau furieux que tu devras te confronter … »

« Ah bon ? » fit Draco, en se tournant, très inquiet, vers Harry. « Mais à quoi, alors ? »

Même Dobby s'arrêta de mordre le mollet du blond pour écouter la réponse qu'allait donner le brun à cette question.

Faisant craquer ses doigts, Harry précisa, l'air très sérieux : « A moi. »

Mais avant que Draco ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, l'elfe jeta un œil derrière les garçons, et s'écria, littéralement affolé :

« Oh Merlin ! Un énorme taureau se dirige par ici en courant ! »

Ni une ni deux, les deux jeunes hommes, n'écoutant que leur instinct de survie (et se montrant là fort vaillants malgré la chaleur insupportable qui régnait toujours), sautèrent d'un seul bond par-dessus la barrière, et se mirent à courir dans le champ, slalomant entre les vaches avec dextérité, sprintant le plus loin possible de la direction indiquée par l'elfe.

Tout en courant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, Harry cria à Draco, mécontent :

« Et voilà ce qui nous arrive, avec tes conneries ! »

Sans ralentir sa vitesse, Draco se baissa pour passer sous une vache (se prenant un de ses pis dans le visage au passage, mais ne s'en souciant guère), et répondit au brun sans cesser de s'enfuir à toute allure :

« Si tu n'avais pas voulu aller vers ce champ, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Je refuse d'endosser toute la faute de cette situation de … merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en dérapant à moitié dans une bouse de vache, et en se rattrapant heureusement avec habileté au dernier moment.

Les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent ainsi en un temps record le centre du champ (là où se trouvait le puits), sous l'œil indifférent des vaches, qui les regardèrent passer avec un intérêt encore moins grand que pour le passage bi-annuel du Poudlard Express.

En passant à gauche du puits, Harry ralentit alors, dans un dérapage contrôlé, et se jeta derrière le monticule de pierres, afin de s'y cacher. Comme il avait une longueur d'avance sur Draco, il put se pencher sur la droite, et l'attraper juste au moment où celui-ci allait dépasser sa cachette pour continuer sa course. Le blond lui tomba à moitié dessus, mais le remercia tout de même de son aide inespérée.

Ils restèrent adossés là, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, que cette course folle avait rendu erratique. Malheureusement, il fallait bien avouer que l'odeur de bouse macérant au soleil ne rendait pas cette tâche très aisée. Qu'importe, au moins, ils étaient à l'abri. Au bout d'un moment, n'entendant aucun bruit en dehors des quelques « meuh » blasés que se lançaient de temps à autre les vaches, ou le vrombissement des mouches qui tournaient autour de la tête de Malefoy (« Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent, ces crétines ! Qu'elles aillent butiner le dos des vaches, merde … »), Harry fit remarquer (après avoir précisé au blond que les c'étaient les abeilles qui butinaient, pas les mouches) :

« Tu crois qu'il est reparti, finalement ? On n'entend plus rien, c'est peut-être bon signe … »

« Ou alors c'est qu'il est en train de boulotter l'elfe, à l'entrée du champ … » suggéra Draco, avant d'ajouter en voyant la tête horrifiée de Harry : « Ca va, je rigolais ! … quoique, ça m'arrangerait que le taureau ait été ralenti par Dobby. » Il soupira, chassant une fois de plus d'un geste agacé les mouches qui se collaient maintenant à son T-shirt tout trempé de sueur, et ajouta pour lui-même : « Ce stupide elfe aurait au moins servi à quelque chose … »

Le Survivant, toutefois, n'écoutant que son courage (les gènes de Gryffondor, sûrement), passa sa tête par-dessus la margelle du puits, pour jeter un œil vers l'entrée du champ. Mais il ne vit rien, en dehors du troupeau de vaches qui paissait tranquillement, des papillons qui voletaient ça et là, de Hedwige qui se tapait la causette avec un couple d'hirondelles en haut d'un arbre … et de Dobby, au loin, qui lui faisait de grands signes joyeux, levant son pouce en signe de victoire. Le brun comprit alors que la créature avait usé de ce stratagème pour réussir à faire entrer Draco dans le champ.

Draco, justement en train de pousser un hurlement qui avait bien dû en décoller la tête de Nick Quasi-sans-tête à Poudlard, tant il était glaçant et strident !

Se retournant vivement vers le blond, Harry le vit s'essuyer la joue avec un air de profond dégoût … avant de manquer de s'évanouir quand la vache qui venait visiblement de joyeusement lui lécher la joue recommença, dans un meuglement de grande satisfaction.

« Laiiiiiiisse-moi ! » lui hurla Draco, tout en reculant sur ses fesses le plus loin possible de l'affreux et terrifiant animal, qui poussa alors un autre meuglement, plus déçu celui-ci. Et commença à avancer de son pas traînant vers lui, faisant pâlir le jeune homme, qui recula encore autant que possible.

Retenant le fou rire qui le secouait, Harry nota avec un fort à-propos :

« Elle a l'air de s'être prise d'affection pour toi … »

« Encore une réflexion de ce genre, et je fais de ta pauvre carcasse un steak de Potter … avant de la transformer elle aussi en pièces de boucher ! »

Se relevant et allant gentiment chasser la vache pour permettre au blond de se mettre debout et de tenter de retrouver un semblant de dignité, le brun répondit en souriant :

« Je vois que même mort de trouille tu restes sarcastique. Tout va pour le mieux, alors ! » conclut-il, enthousiaste, en aidant l'autre à ôter de son derrière les brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient collés … et autres tâches d'origine qu'il-ne-vaut-mieux-pas-identifier.

« Tout est relatif dans ta notion du « mieux », franchement … »

Jetant un petit coup d'œil de côté, pour éviter le regard du blond, le Survivant fit alors :

« Bon, j'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer. Une bonne et une mauvaise. »

« La bonne d'abord. Je ne survivrais pas à un autre coup du sort sans un petit remontant … » répondit Draco dans un profond soupir, tout en tentant vainement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et sa coiffure, que cette course folle et ce violent affrontement avec une vache entreprenante avaient rendu complètement désordonnées.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de taureau … Heu, fausse alerte. Dobby a confondu un gros mouton de poussière avec l'animal … » préféra mentir le brun, pour éviter à l'elfe de passer un trop mauvais quart d'heure entre les mains de Draco.

Malefoy jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait malgré tout de Dobby, et Harry enchaîna alors (quitte à ce que le blond s'énerve, autant que ce soit pour tout en même temps) :

« Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que c'est pas dans ce puits qu'on trouvera de l'eau … Il est à sec. Et depuis très longtemps, on dirait. »

« Je crois que je vais me suicider … » conclut Draco, avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol, complètement défait.

Grand mal lui en prit … Car si elle a le mérite d'amortir la chute, la bouse n'en reste pas moins un élément dans lequel on aime en général assez peu atterrir !


	8. Un grand plongeon

Coucou,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de « Destination ailleurs », qui va nous faire découvrir un autre paysage de la campagne anglaise … et un peu plus nos héros, que cette aventure va amener à se révéler sous un nouveau jour.

Et promis, cette fois j'épargne un peu plus notre pauvre Draco, suffisamment traumatisé avec l'épisode des vaches ! Ce chapitre est placé pour lui (et pour Harry) sous un jour plus glamour … qui invite davantage au rêve (quoique, on peut très bien rêver de champs de vaches, mais tout de suite ça n'a pas le même impact ! Et ce n'est pas Chirurine qui me contredira, sur ce coup-là …).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci encore de continuer à me suivre sur cette fic : )

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 8 : Un grand plongeon

Quand les trois compères revinrent sur la route, Draco avait à peu près réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue -ce qui n'avait pas été aisé, car sur le chemin du retour, la vache qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui avait voulu lui faire un bisou d'au-revoir. Toutefois, il n'était toujours pas de meilleure humeur.

Harry n'osait pas lui en faire de nouveau la remarque, ayant bien conscience que vues toutes les émotions fortes qu'avait vécu le jeune homme pendant la dernière demi-heure, il ne fallait pas trop en demander …

C'est tout juste s'il osa dire du bout des lèvres que ce serait bien qu'ils reprennent la route, pour ne pas rester trop longtemps sous ce soleil de plomb.

Dobby enfonça le clou en rappelant d'une voix forte :

« Ben oui, surtout que le groupe de monsieur Potter n'a plus d'eau, en plus ! »

Harry frémit en voyant Draco tressauter à ces mots, puis il déglutit péniblement en le voyant se retourner lentement vers lui, dévoilant un visage défait. La lèvre inférieure du blond se mit à trembler, et le Survivant crut même voir une larme dans l'œil de l'autre quand il dit :

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as tenu à ce que je vienne avec toi en voyage … »

« Ah bon ? » fit le Survivant, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond lui dise ça.

« C'est pour m'achever ! » s'écria Draco.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait. Mais n'osa rien ajouter.

Et c'était peut-être plus prudent comme ça, après tout.

Ce qui fait d'ailleurs que quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau en route. Le blond marchait plusieurs mètres derrière eux, le visage fermé, muet. Bien que le chemin se fasse plus calmement, Potter se demanda s'il ne préférait pas quand Malefoy râlait et pestait à tout va. Ce silence était autrement plus inquiétant, et le brun craignait que cela ne présage d'une colère à venir vraiment dévastatrice de la part du jeune homme.

Le Survivant essaya alors de détendre l'atmosphère en s'essayant à quelques blagues, mais, même si Dobby rit la plupart du temps par politesse, le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas le talent de Ron pour dérider les autres (talent que le rouquin possédait malgré lui, parfois, mais bon …). Puis il enchaîna avec des charades, mais là elles étaient trop élaborées pour que le petit elfe puisse réellement participer ; et si ce jeu entraînait en général un vif succès auprès de Hermione (qui avait une passion dévorante pour les jeux, du moment qu'ils demandaient un effort intellectuel), cela fit chou blanc avec Draco. Le blond donnait pourtant bien les réponses aux énigmes de Potter, mais sur un ton tellement monocorde et désabusé que cela ne donnait pas tellement envie de continuer.

Sans se décourager, Harry enchaîna avec tous les sujets de conversation que Malefoy et lui étaient susceptibles d'avoir en commun : le Quidditch, les profs, les nouvelles friandises de chez Honeydukes … et il tenta même les commentaires sur les plus jolies filles de l'école, mais rien n'accrocha ! Si le blond fit l'effort au début de relancer la discussion de quelques « Mmh », « Peut-être … », « Tu crois ? », ses interventions se transformèrent bien vite en simples grognements, avant qu'il ne retourne finalement s'enfermer dans son mutisme.

Quant à l'elfe, il avait bien tenté de participer à la discussion, mais il s'était rapidement senti largué (« Pourtant Dobby aurait bien aimé jouer au Quidditch … mais Dobby a du mal à tenir sur un balai », « Dobby ne sait pas si les humaines de Poudlard sont jolies, mais Winky est très belle, en tout cas ! » « Dobby est indigne de pouvoir goûter aux bonbons de la boutique des sorciers … mais Dobby aimerait bien manger les galettes aux noisettes qu'a promis de faire monsieur Potter »). Et Harry en eut bientôt marre de faire les questions-réponses à lui tout seul, et finit lui aussi par se taire, rejoignant le silence de ses compagnons de route.

Même Hedwige semblait voler avec moins de bruit, c'est dire.

L'heure suivante fut néanmoins vraiment difficile à vivre pour tous : la route commençait à monter en pente de plus en plus raide (ils avaient atteint une partie plus vallonnée de la région), et le chemin n'était bordé que de quelques arbres épars, n'offrant qu'une ombre toute relative. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus durement, et aucun point d'eau ne semblait en vue. Harry, courageusement, avait tenté, contrairement à Draco, de se désaltérer avec son eau tiède, mais il renonça lui aussi au bout d'un moment : cela lui donnait encore plus soif.

Le brun n'osait plus se retourner pour voir dans quel état était Malefoy : il l'entendait respirer avec difficulté, sans même plus avoir la force de se plaindre, et cela suffisait au brun pour comprendre que la situation devenait critique. Quant à Dobby, il traînait la patte si loin derrière eux, qu'il aurait fallu que le Survivant (qui n'allait pas continuer à survivre longtemps s'ils ne trouvaient pas vite de l'eau !) s'arrête toutes les cinq minutes pour que l'elfe revienne péniblement à leur hauteur.

Le repas de midi se passa dans le plus grand silence, le blond allant carrément s'asseoir à l'écart tant il semblait en colère contre Harry et le monde entier pour la situation pénible dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'est pourquoi le brun ne prolongea guère la pause, préférant ne pas perdre de temps pour trouver de quoi se désaltérer.

Ils en étaient arrivés en milieu d'après-midi à un point de découragement tel que le brun était sur le point de céder et de sortir sa baguette magique, quand, atteignant enfin le haut d'une colline, il aperçut en contrebas de la vallée, niché au creux d'un bosquet d'arbres ombragé et verdoyant ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter pour eux en cet instant à un coin de paradis.

Avalant un peu de sa salive pour éclaircir sa gorge asséchée, le brun balbutia :

« Oh … Merlin … » Puis il se retourna vers ses compagnons de route, qui arrivaient péniblement eux aussi en haut de la butte, le visage défait et couvert de sueur, et il leur cria, débordant d'une joie retrouvée : « Venez voir, vite ! Vous n'allez pas le croire ! »

Draco releva la tête vers le brun et fit une grimace. D'un ton mauvais, il grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'exciter comme ça, Potter ? T'as vu un papillon ? Hourra … C'est sûr que ça vaut qu'on se presse … »

Dépassant le blond en puisant dans ses dernières forces, Dobby lui lança un regard sévère et dit :

« Et alors ? Oui, ça peut être chouette de voir un papillon … Monsieur Malefoy n'est vraiment pas gentil avec monsieur Potter. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir comme ça, il n'a rien fait de mal … »

Affichant un large sourire, Harry répondit :

« C'est gentil de prendre ma défense, Dobby. Mais ce n'est pas un papillon que je veux vous montrer, c'est mille fois mieux que ça ! »

« Dobby aime pourtant bien les papillons … » murmura l'elfe, avant de se taire, muet de stupéfaction, en découvrant, en même temps que Draco, le magnifique lac niché dans ce trou de verdure que leur désignait le Survivant.

Après être restés quelques secondes à contempler cette vaste étendue d'eau avec des yeux émerveillés, Draco et Dobby tournèrent un visage presque incrédule vers Harry, qui leur offrit de nouveau un large sourire, en hochant la tête.

Poussant alors un long et interminable cri de joie, l'elfe, surprenant les deux jeunes hommes, dévala la pente en courant de toute la vitesse dont étaient capables ses petits jambes, et se précipita en direction du lac, Hedwige volant à sa suite dans un piaillement joyeux.

Harry et Draco échangèrent alors un regard entendu, étonnamment complice pour une fois, puis, lançant leurs sacs qui se mirent à dévaler la pente comme deux grands rochers déboulant d'une falaise, ils s'élancèrent à leur suite, courant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Mais on sentait cette fois dans cette course un plaisir partagé, une envie irrépressible d'arriver en bas avant l'autre, mais sans jamais perdre l'autre de vue. L'épreuve de la journée avait été si dure qu'elle avait failli casser à jamais le lien ténu qui s'était établi entre eux ; mais la vision de ce miracle avait réussi en une seconde à les rendre plus soudés que deux ennemis ne pourront jamais l'être.

On dit que c'est dans l'adversité qu'on voit où sont nos vrais amis. Peut-être est-ce dans les bons moments que l'on se rend compte où sont nos vrais ennemis. Les vrais bons vieux ennemis, ceux avec qui nous serions prêts à tout partager.

Ceux avec qui certaines choses valent la peine d'être vécues.

Même un moment de bonheur.

C'est en tout cas ce que les deux jeunes hommes devaient ressentir, même si leur exaltation et leur soulagement étaient en cet instant si grands qu'ils occultaient tout le reste.

Arrivés en bas de la colline, sans même s'arrêter de courir, les garçons commencèrent à ôter leurs vêtements, abandonnant T-shirts dans les buissons alentours d'un lancer non maîtrisé, sautillant pour finir d'enlever pantalons superflus et chaussettes inutiles … Quand il ne leur resta plus qu'un simple sous-vêtement à chacun, ils se jetèrent dans l'eau qui leur tendait les bras comme une tentation trop longtemps réprimée pour être en cet instant combattue par la raison.

Ils atterrirent dans un grand éclaboussement dans le lac, arrosant en riant un Dobby déjà en train de barboter gaiement. Hedwige, qui était restée au bord pour tremper prudemment une patte dans l'eau avant de décider si la température lui convenait pour un petit bain, fut trempée du bec aux griffes par le plongeon intempestif des deux jeunes hommes.

La pauvre chouette ressortit de l'eau, outrée (mais l'aspect rachitique que lui donnait son plumage mouillé ne donnait que peu de corps à l'expression de son indignation) ; mais personne ne s'en soucia en cet instant, tous étant trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se désaltérer et se rafraîchir. Dobby se mit à nager en une brasse consciencieuse, suivant la rive du lac en sifflotant, tandis que les deux adolescents s'arrosaient et se coursaient dans l'eau, éclatant de rire à la moindre occasion.

Oubliée, pendant un instant, la haine passée.

Laissées de côté, pendant un instant, les moqueries et piques habituelles.

Négligé, pendant cet instant, cet ancien lien qui les unissait.

Comme deux enfants qui jouissent du simple bonheur de sauter à pieds joints dans une flaque d'eau en se tenant la main, Harry et Draco oublièrent leur passé commun pour se construire dans les rires, dans les taquineries, dans les jeux présents un souvenir d'amitié.

Un souvenir qu'ils choisiront peut-être d'oublier après. Mais pour le moment, ils le vivaient, sans arrière-pensée.

Ils vivaient, tout simplement, sans même se douter qu'il était en train de le construire, ce futur souvenir.

Et comme dans ces instants extraordinaires où rien ne semble pouvoir chasser la magie du moment, même quand Draco appuya sur la tête de Harry pour faire semblant de le noyer une dernière fois pour gagner la course qu'ils faisaient en nageant jusqu'à la rive, et que le brun réclama une trêve dans le jeu, rien ne disparut. Les sourires restèrent, la joie au cœur demeura, la complicité dans les regards resta fixée, comme si les fines gouttes tombant de leurs cheveux jusque sur leurs cils avaient figé ce sentiment en eux pour toujours …

Se jetant à plat ventre sur l'herbe, le brun s'exclama dans un grand soupir de bien-être :

« Franchement, si la vie offre mieux que ça, je me demande ce que c'est ! »

Sortant plus dignement de l'eau, Draco marcha jusqu'à venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry, secouant sa tête pour chasser les gouttes de ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage. Il sourit lui aussi, et déclara, posant ses bras derrière lui pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable :

« Oui, moi aussi je demande à voir … Parce que là, j'avoue que je ne désire rien de plus. »

Tout en se passant une main dans ses mèches toutes emmêlées, le brun éclata de rire, et glissa d'un ton taquin mais dénué de toute méchanceté :

« Merlin … Draco Malefoy qui dit qu'il ne veut rien de plus qu'une baignade dans un lac ! La terre va s'arrêter de tourner ! »

Loin de s'offusquer ou de répliquer vertement pour défendre son honneur bafoué, le blond secoua encore la tête pour chasser une goutte sur ses cheveux, et échangea un regard complice et entendu avec le brun. Ils se sourirent tous les deux, puis Draco reporta son regard sur l'horizon qui se devinait de l'autre côté du lac, où la rive là-bas offrait, par une large ouverture entre les arbres, une vue magnifique de la campagne environnante. Harry, quant à lui, reposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, et resta couché là, sur le ventre, à profiter de la petite brise qui s'était enfin levée, et qui lui faisait doucement glisser sur le dos de fines gouttelettes d'eau.

Détachant son regard du panorama, Draco sourit en constatant que Harry avait fermé les yeux, et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Il ne voyait pas la bouche du brun, cachée par son bras, mais il devinait que le jeune homme était en train de sourire. Lui-même se sentait si bien en cet instant … Il resta longuement à observer Potter, le découvrant pour la première fois _réellement_. Il avait déjà été surpris de découvrir, quelques jours plus tôt, les yeux du brun, comme il ne les avait jamais vus. Il s'étonna cette fois de constater que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, Harry n'était pas rachitique et malingre.

Certes, le jeune homme brun n'était pas musclé ni très large d'épaules, mais il avait une constitution plus solide qu'on pouvait le penser. Il était si loin maintenant du petit garçon maigre et fatigué que Draco avait pu découvrir en première année : il avait les traits réguliers, une jolie couleur hâlée qui lui donnait un air vif et enjoué, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur la nuque en une coupe plus moderne … Il faisait si jeune, presque vulnérable, tout en respirant une force tranquille qui inspirait confiance à qui le regardait.

Un enfant jeté trop tôt dans le monde des adultes, mais qui a fait de son mieux pour s'en sortir ; et qui ne demande qu'à vous tendre la main si à votre tour vous en avez besoin.

Un adolescent qui sait trop ce qu'être seul signifie, et qui est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour que vous n'ayez pas à connaître la même chose que lui …

Draco ramena ses genoux contre lui et y posa son menton, sans cesser d'observer Harry, dont le souffle, de nouveau régulier, faisait se soulever doucement son dos. Ses cheveux bruns avaient commencé à sécher avec la brise, et frisaient très légèrement sur les pointes. Son corps, exposé au soleil par endroits à travers le feuillage des arbres au-dessus d'eux, était plus sec lui aussi. Mais à certains endroits subsistaient encore quelques gouttes d'eau, qui s'attardaient, comme ici, dans le creux de sa nuque, de ses genoux, ou encore comme celle-ci, que Draco suivit des yeux, depuis le haut des omoplates du brun, jusque dans le sillon de la colonne vertébrale, pour finir doucement sa course dans la fossette nichée au creux des reins du jeune homme.

Le blond poussa un petit soupir, et c'est là que Harry demanda, sans ouvrir les yeux :

« Dis … tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu savais pourquoi je t'avais demandé de venir avec moi … »

« Oui, mais ce que je t'ai répondu, ce n'était pas sérieux. » Draco regarda de nouveau devant lui, resta pensif un moment. Puis il se tourna vers Potter, et ajouta avec sérieux : « Enfin, j'espère bien que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour m'achever ! » Après quelques secondes de silence, il rit. Mais son rire n'était pas aussi naturel qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Le fait que Harry ne démente ni ne confirme ses propos n'était pas fait pour le tranquilliser totalement, mais le brun pensait visiblement à autre chose, semblant suivre le propre fil de ses pensées.

En effet, le Survivant reprit alors, d'un ton toujours aussi détaché :

« En revanche, moi je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi toi tu as accepté de venir … »

Oubliant ses craintes, le blond sourit cette fois d'un air ironique, et dit :

« Ah ah, ça t'intrigue ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et planta ses prunelles vertes dans celles, grises, du blond. Puis il dit, avec sérieux :

« Il y a de quoi, non ? »

« Peut-être … » admit Draco, avant de hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard de son interlocuteur. Il s'assit de nouveau de façon plus décontractée, étendant ses jambes devant lui et ses bras derrière, sur l'herbe. Du bout des orteils, il agita lentement la surface du lac, qui se rida dans un léger clapotis. Puis il souffla, sans cesser de fixer ses pieds : « Je crois que j'étais curieux … »

« Curieux ? » demanda Harry, en se redressant pour s'asseoir à son tour dans l'herbe. Il balaya distraitement de son torse nu quelques brins qui s'y étaient collés, attendant que l'autre poursuive.

« Oui. Curieux de savoir pourquoi tu m'avais demandé de venir. Moi. Ton ennemi. » Il secoua la tête, mais ses cheveux étaient presque secs, et son geste ne fit que faire tomber quelques mèches sur son front, cachant son regard à la vue du brun. « Curieux de savoir si on allait être capables de cohabiter pendant un petit bout de temps. »

Harry était immobile, tout le corps tendu dans l'attente de la suite des paroles de Malefoy.

D'un ton d'une neutralité presque effrayante, le blond poursuivit, le regard toujours dissimulé par ses cheveux : « Curieux de toi. » Il se mordit la lèvre, puis releva enfin la tête et la tourna vers Harry : « J'ai toujours été curieux de toi, Harry Potter. Curieux de te connaître … »

Le brun le fixa un moment, avec sérieux, puis rit doucement ; il se passa une main dans les cheveux et déclara d'un ton respirant la sincérité -une sincérité qui semblait bizarrement le remplir de joie en même temps :

« Allons, Malefoy … Je suis prêt à parier que tu es celui qui me connais le mieux. »

Ca pouvait paraître étrange de dire ça à son pire ennemi. Et pourtant, ça paraissait si naturel, presque évident.

Oui, comme si le jeune homme n'avait énoncé là qu'une vérité, sans doute universelle.

Draco hocha la tête, et se permit un petit sourire : « Oui, tu as sans doute raison. » Il perdit son sourire, et baissa de nouveau les yeux, fixant un point dans le vague, vers le sol, ajoutant : « Mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne te connais pas de la bonne façon. »

« Il existe beaucoup de façons de connaître quelqu'un. » admit le brun.

« Moi j'ai juste eu envie d'apprendre à te connaître d'une autre façon. » Draco releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Harry. Il déclara d'un ton un peu dur, un peu lointain aussi : « D'apprendre à te connaître, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »


	9. Au paradis, les anges n'ont pas d'herbe

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit chapitre écrit hier soir au baby-sitting (ou comment s'occuper quand les petits roupillent comme des bienheureux, et que leurs parents ne sont pas prêts de rentrer ? Solution Rickiss : écrire ses fanfics !). J'ai vraiment adoré rédiger cette suite, et j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira …

J'espère aussi que, là où vous êtes, vous avez un aussi beau soleil que celui qui traverse les rideaux de ma fenêtre pour venir baigner la pièce et me chauffer doucement le dos … On se sentirait presque en vacances, ainsi (certains d'entre vous le sont d'ailleurs !), loin de tout … dans une vallée verdoyante et ombragée avec deux jeunes sorciers, un elfe et une chouette …

Hein, on s'y croirait vraiment ? Et bien, c'est parti pour découvrir la suite de leurs aventures, alors : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à vous tous, nouveaux comme anciens !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 9 : Au paradis, les anges n'ont pas d'herbe dans le dos

Les derniers mots prononcés par Draco ne jetèrent pas réellement un froid, mais en les ramenant soudainement tous deux à la réalité, ils leur firent perdre un instant de leur douce insouciance. Le blond jeta un regard presque désolé à Harry, qui fixait à présent le lac d'un air pensif. Un peu absent.

Puis Draco vit le brun inspirer profondément, comme s'il ravalait toute la souffrance, toutes les craintes et tous les doutes qui menaçaient de le submerger, puis se tourner vers lui avec un sourire lumineux. Malefoy ne sut jamais ce que l'autre s'apprêtait alors à lui dire, mais il s'agissait sûrement d'un sujet banal destiné à orienter la conversation vers quelque chose de plus gai, car le Survivant laissa son attention être facilement détournée.

En effet, il afficha un visage surpris, quand, après s'être tourné vers le blond, il dit tout en pointant une direction sur la droite du jeune homme :

« C'est Dobby là-bas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? »

Draco se retourna, et distingua effectivement à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux le petit elfe, visiblement très concentré sur une tâche qui lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

« On dirait qu'il charrie des gros cailloux … » nota la blond en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce que trafiquait l'autre dans son coin. « C'est bizarre. »

« Bah, du moment qu'il s'occupe en s'amusant ! » fit Harry dans un sourire, tout en haussant les épaules. Puis, constatant que Draco avait quelques brindilles lui aussi collées sur les épaules, il s'approcha du jeune homme, qui regardait toujours Dobby d'un air suspicieux, et tendit la main pour les lui ôter.

« Il est louche, quand même, cet elfe … » marmonna Malefoy pour lui-même, avant d'ajouter : « Tu vois, Potter, on pourrait en revanche très sérieusement se demander pourquoi tu as voulu l'emmener, luiiIIi … »

Draco venait de sursauter en sentant quelque chose dans son dos. En se retournant vers le brun, il constata qu'il s'agissait simplement de Harry qui venait de lui enlever une feuille.

Affichant une expression de surprise aussi naturelle que désarmante, Harry demanda, soudain inquiet et désolé :

« Pardon … Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Draco lui renvoya alors un sourire doux -chose qu'il faisait si rarement !-, cherchant à le rassurer :

« Tu m'as juste surpris. Pardon pour cette réaction un peu vive, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche … » Et il prit la main de Harry pour la diriger vers son dos, invitant ainsi l'autre à continuer à lui enlever les herbes encore collées.

Le Survivant obtempéra en silence, puis finit par s'exclamer :

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus ! De t'entendre t'excuser, ou d'apprendre que celui qu'on prenait tous pour le tombeur de Poudlard est un garçon prude ! »

Se redressant d'un coup, comme si une abeille l'avait piqué, Malefoy retourna un visage mécontent vers son interlocuteur et répliqua vertement :

« Ah ben merci pour la réputation que tu me fais, Potter ! Franchement … »

Il semblait si réellement vexé que le brun n'osa même pas rire cette fois, et se crut obligé de se justifier :

« Mais c'est pas moi ! Enfin, tu sais bien, ce sont juste les bruits qui circulent dans les couloirs … Rien de bien méchant … » Harry ne savait plus quoi faire tant il s'en voulait de sa bévue.

Mais la sincérité de son ton ne sembla pas suffire au blond, qui se décala sur la droite, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur :

« Pas méchant, tu parles … »

Rejoignant l'autre à quatre pattes, le Survivant lui posa alors les mains sur les épaules, pour l'inviter à se retourner :

« Allez Malefoy, fais pas la tête … Ecoute, je reconnais que de dire que tu t'excuses jamais, c'est pas très sympa. Mais bon, c'est la vérité, aussi ! Et puis se faire traiter de playboy, c'est plutôt flatteur au final, non ? » Comme l'autre ne répondait toujours pas, Harry poursuivit ses réflexions, presque plus pour lui-même que pour Draco : « D'ailleurs, du coup, je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette réputation, si tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touche … »

Malefoy fut étonné d'entendre la fin de cette phrase prononcée sur un ton plus taquin, comme si Harry cachait un sourire annonçant une blague à venir … jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains du brun glisser subrepticement de ses épaules jusqu'à ses côtes, pour le chatouiller sans retenue. Draco éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant, et, complètement pris au dépourvu, ne put se défaire rapidement des doigts sans pitié de Harry, malgré ses contorsions dignes de l'emblème de sa Maison !

Les deux garçons chahutèrent un moment, Harry continuant impitoyablement de chatouiller le blond, sourd à ses supplications et menaces -peu compréhensibles, il est vrai, tant elles étaient entrecoupées de fous rires et de cris stridents.

Quand enfin, après avoir roulé dans l'herbe un moment avec l'autre, Draco put prendre le dessus : il plaqua Harry au sol, le bloquant de son bassin, et maintint ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, dans l'herbe, en enserrant les fins poignets du brun entre ses doigts. Affichant un sourire triomphant, Malefoy s'exclama :

« Ah ah ! On fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein Potter ? »

Harry, d'abord un peu surpris de ce retournement de situation, finit par reconnaître de bonne grâce sa défaite en se contentant de sourire à l'autre. Puis, avisant les joues rouges et les cheveux emmêlés de son vis-à-vis, il ne put retenir un gloussement :

« Ah ben il est beau, le playboy de Poudlard ! » Après une seconde, il ajouta en tirant la langue : « Ah non, pardon … C'est vrai, je me trompe : tu n'es pas le sex-symbol de l'école … »

« Mais si, mais si ! » corrigea l'autre, tout en se rengorgeant quelque peu. Il libéra les mains de Potter pour se redresser et déclarer en mettant en valeur son buste (pourtant aussi fin et peu musclé que celui du brun) : « Avec un corps aussi divin que le mien, comment voudrais-tu que je ne sois pas le tombeur de ces dames ? »

« Mais pourtant, tout à l'heure tu … » commença Harry, sincèrement surpris.

Avec un clin d'œil, Draco fit :

« J'ai dit « de ces dames », Potty. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, en revanche, de me faire tripoter par des mecs. D'où ma réaction de surprise tout à l'heure … »

Harry profita de l'inattention et du relâchement de l'autre pendant qu'il déblatérait pour l'attraper brusquement par les hanches, le faire basculer d'un geste sur le côté, et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, inversant en une seconde leurs positions. Eclatant de rire devant l'air effaré de Draco, qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer, Harry se pencha vers le blond dont il venait aussi de bloquer les mains, et lui susurra dans un sourire aussi sadique qu'amusé :

« Alors on n'aime pas être touché par les garçons ? Et bien, on dirait que ce voyage est plein de grandes premières pour toi … Dormir à la belle étoile, porter un T-shirt, côtoyer des vaches, se faire effleurer du bout des doigts par non moins que Harry Potter … Que de folles aventures tu vis là ! »

« Attends que je me libère de là, et tu vas voir les folles aventures que je vais te faire vivre, moi … » répliqua en grondant le blond. Mais son ton menaçant ne réussit pas à faire perdre son air réjoui à Harry, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

Mais la voix du petit elfe les ramena soudainement tous deux sur terre :

« Quand monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy auront fini de se faire un câlin, ils voudront bien venir voir le barrage qu'a construit Dobby, si c'est possible ? »

Harry rougit aussi brusquement que Draco pâlit, et il lui relâcha immédiatement les mains, se redressant. Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde, et se releva aussi sec, se détournant en vitesse du brun pour aller pester contre Dobby, qui ne comprit pas l'accès de fureur du jeune homme et partit dans l'autre sens en hurlant, les bras dressés au-dessus de la tête.

Harry, quant à lui, dut rester un petit moment assis, avant d'être assez présentable pour se relever. Dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout été gêné ni troublé par la position pourtant équivoque qu'il avait au avec Malefoy, mais qu'il avait suffi d'une remarque de Dobby pour que des idées affleurent à son esprit et le fasse réagir … physiquement ! Contrit, le brun espérait que Draco ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux garçons ne reparlèrent pas de cet épisode durant le reste de l'après-midi, et Harry finit par se le sortir de la tête …

Quand Dobby se fut remis de la frayeur que lui avait causé Malefoy, il put montrer aux deux jeunes hommes et à la chouette -très intéressée- le petit barrage qu'il avait construit dans un renfoncement de la rive, lui permettant d'attraper quelques poissons du lac. Très débrouillard, l'elfe leur avait ainsi constitué un véritable garde-manger naturel -et renouvelable !

Il en était si fier que Harry n'eut pas le cœur de dire à la petite créature que ça avait beau être ingénieux, ça ne leur servirait guère, puisqu'ils repartiraient de là au plus tard le lendemain matin. Mais Draco dut capter ce qu'avait en tête le brun, puisqu'il demanda alors :

« Dis Potter, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on reste ici au moins quelques jours ? L'endroit est agréable, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut … » Il désigna d'un geste large tout ce qui les entourait. « On pourra camper sur la rive, et se reposer un peu. Ca nous ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Survivant semblait hésiter un peu. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser attendrir par les regards humides et suppliants que lui lançaient Draco et Dobby, mais il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt difficile.

Machiavélique à souhait, Malefoy usa de son ultime argument pour vaincre les dernières résistances de Potter. Avec un petit sourire humble, il lui glissa :

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait un but à atteindre absolument, le plus rapidement possible, n'est-ce pas ? Si l'idée est bien de profiter au maximum de ce voyage, ce lieu paradisiaque me semble tout indiqué pour ça … Non ? »

Harry dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, puis finit par lâcher :

« Bon … Ok, ça va. On va rester un peu ici. »

Mais la situation ne semblait pas tant lui coûter, puisqu'il ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant Draco et Dobby pousser un cri de joie à l'unisson et se taper main dans la main d'un air victorieux, tandis que Hedwige voletait, enthousiaste, autour d'eux trois.

Et c'est vrai que, de loin, cette scène avait vraiment des allures de coin de paradis …


	10. Mieux que le lavomatic

Bonsoir à tous : )

Voici la suite de cette fic. Désolée qu'elle arrive un peu tardivement, j'ai eu une semaine vraiment très chargée, et ce n'est pas encore finie ! Sigh …

Je vous laisse en tout cas profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira à tous !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture …

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 10 : Mieux que le lavomatic …

Quand le soir tomba, l'air se rafraîchit sensiblement (l'ombre des arbres entourant le lac y était sans doute pour beaucoup), mais pas assez cependant pour que les garçons se rhabillent complètement. Ils se contentèrent de passer sur leur dos un T-shirt chacun, le blond restant en boxer, le brun en caleçon.

Et pendant que Harry allumait un feu de camp à quelques mètres de la rive du lac, et que Draco dépliait un des sacs de couchage qui leur servirait de nappe pour le dîner (discrètement, il choisit celui de Potter, préférant que les miettes et tâches de gras éventuelles s'y collent, plutôt que sur sa propre couverture), Dobby partait chercher quelques poissons. Il revint peu après avec trois magnifiques spécimens, chacun planté au bout d'un bâton comme des sucettes géantes. Il les tendit au brun pour que celui-ci les mette à cuire, et sortit d'une petite bourse accrochée à sa taille une poignée de petits poissons qu'il déposa dans une gamelle pour Hedwige.

La chouette eut l'air étonnée de l'attention de l'elfe, puis elle hocha la tête comme si elle le remerciait, avant de commencer doucement à manger ces mets. Dobby lui tapota gentiment le haut du crâne, puis retourna près du feu pour suivre la cuisson du repas. Harry, qui avait observé la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres, se pencha et dit à la petite créature :

« Je crois que le repas de ce soir va être vraiment délicieux ! J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. »

Dobby sourit, et ajouta avec enthousiasme, ses yeux pétillants particulièrement à la lueur du feu de camp :

« Oh oui ! Mais ce serait encore meilleur avec des herbes, monsieur … »

« Tu as raison. » admit le brun, qui se tourna alors vers Draco -occupé à disposer les assiettes sur leur nappe de fortune- et lui dit en riant : « Je ne te propose pas d'aller les chercher, hein ? »

Pendant que Dobby et Harry riaient comme des bossus de cette blague, Malefoy haussa les épaules et répondit, tout en attribuant finalement l'assiette fêlée à Potter :

« Ton humour fait vraiment peur à voir, mon pauvre Potter … Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre … »

Tout en se retournant vers le brasier pour faire dorer les poissons sur l'autre flanc, Dobby murmura à l'attention de Harry, tout en pouffant :

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il vient de faire … »

Le Survivant sourit à l'elfe, puis revint pour s'asseoir auprès du blond -qui faisait semblant de n'avoir pas entendu. Il l'aida à finir de poser les couverts, puis dit après un petit moment, surpris :

« Mais quand même, Malefoy, c'est bizarre que tu ne saches pas distinguer les aromates des mauvaises herbes ! Tu es quasiment un des meilleurs en Potions, pourtant… »

« Pourquoi « quasiment » un des meilleurs ? » tiqua le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton d'évidence :

« Ben, je te rappelle que Hermione est plus douée que toi. »

« Elle n'a pas la meilleure moyenne en Potions ! »

« Seulement parce que Rogue avantage les Serpentards … » précisa le brun en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu le sais très bien. De toutes façons, il n'y a pas de quoi se vexer : Mione est meilleure que tout le monde, en tout, alors tu sais, si tu commences à te froisser pour une simple moyenne de Potions … Mais bref, ne change pas de sujet ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire, en constatant que l'autre avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier le début de leur conversation. « Hein, alors, comment ça se fait pour les plantes ? »

Grognant un peu, Draco tourna la tête ailleurs, et en regardant attentivement, Harry put même le voir rougir. Le blond prit toutefois sur lui pour répondre :

« Ben, c'est juste qu'en cours, les plantes et les herbes sont mises en bocaux et étiquetées … J'ai pas de mal à les distinguer. Mais après, ça veut pas dire que je sache les reconnaître dans la nature, à l'état sauvage ! C'est le boulot des herboristes ou des botanistes ça, après tout … pas des maîtres de potions ! »

Il semblait vraiment énervé -le brun devina qu'il était surtout vexé-, mais cet état sembla très vite passer quand Dobby vint déposer dans l'assiette du blond un magnifique poisson bien grillé et sentant bon. Sans attendre les autres, Draco se jeta dessus et commença à le dévorer avec appétit. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas -après tout, avec Ron, il était habitué aux gens n'attendant pas les autres pour engloutir leur repas. Et puis, lui aussi mourrait de faim : il fallait bien avouer que nager et se battre dans l'herbe creusaient l'appétit !

C'est donc seulement après avoir avalé la moitié de son poisson que le brun reprit leur conversation, demandant d'un ton curieux :

« Mais je me demandais depuis un moment : tu as envie de travailler dans les potions, plus tard ? »

Draco leva un regard surpris vers lui, et mordit encore dans la chair tendre de son poisson -qu'il mangeait avec les mains !-, réfléchissant un peu, avant de répondre :

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, et répliqua :

« Ben, je sais pas trop … En fait, tu es bon partout, globalement, mais comme tu semblais t'investir particulièrement en Potions … »

Avec un sourire, le blond nota, ironique :

« Et bien, Potter, tu me connais bien, à ce que je vois … »

« C'est sûr qu'à passer près de sept ans de notre vie à être ton ennemi, ça m'a appris à observer pas mal de choses chez toi. » répondit le brun lui aussi dans un sourire.

D'un ton feignant l'inquiétude, Malefoy précisa :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet ou flatté de cette attention soutenue. Ca frôle l'obsession, là, Potter, quand même … »

« Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas fait autant à mon égard ! »

« Hé, ne t'accorde pas plus d'importance que tu n'en mérites, veux-tu ! J'ai des choses bien plus passionnantes à faire de mes journées que de les passer à m'intéresser à toi, si tu veux tout savoir … »

« Oui, bien sûr. » fit Harry d'un ton convaincu, avant d'ajouter, dissimulant son sourire derrière son poisson : « C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que tu as accepté de partir tout un mois en voyage avec moi … »

Draco allait répliquer quelque chose avec véhémence, mais Dobby lui coupa la parole, en lui disant dans un élan de gentillesse :

« Dobby voulait juste dire à monsieur Malefoy qu'il avait un bout de chair de poisson au coin des lèvres … »

Harry se planqua de nouveau derrière son poisson pour pouffer de rire, tandis que le blond retirait de sa joue le morceau de nourriture tout en remerciant l'elfe d'un ton qui semblait pourtant davantage indiquer qu'il voulait l'étrangler sur place … mais Dobby n'y vit que du feu, et s'exclama un « De rien ! Dobby est toujours là pour rendre service » enthousiaste, avant de se lever pour ramasser les assiettes et partir faire la vaisselle.

Pendant qu'il secouait son sac de couchage pour en enlever quelques miettes, et que Draco se glissait dans le sien tout en se perdant dans la contemplation du feu, Harry reprit :

« Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : tu veux travailler dans le domaine des potions plus tard ? »

Draco ramena ses genoux sous son menton, s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture (il faisait à présent un peu plus frais), et réfléchit longuement à la question du brun avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas trop, en fait … Je me suis déjà posé la question, de temps à autre, mais étonnamment plus tellement ces derniers temps … »

« Pourquoi étonnamment ? Vu ce qui se prépare, ce n'est guère surprenant. » fit Harry avec sérieux, mais sans dramatisation dans la voix non plus. « Je crois que même ceux d'entre nous qui avaient des projets d'avenir précis n'osent plus y croire de peur de … Et bien, de ne pas pouvoir les réaliser. »

Détachant enfin son regard de la danse sensuelle des flammes qui se détachaient dans le noir de la nuit, Draco regarda Harry quelques instants, puis lui demanda d'une voix lointaine, grave ;

« Et toi, Potter, tu as déjà fait des projets d'avenir ? »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés -pas tant par la question que par l'air sérieux de l'autre-, puis rit doucement, comme une vieille personne qui repense avec une nostalgie indulgente à sa jeunesse :

« Quand j'étais plus petit, oui … Mais des trucs un peu fous, comme joueur vedette d'une grande équipe de Quidditch, ou même Arthur Weasley ! »

« Tu voulais être Arthur Weasley ? Pour travailler au Ministère ? » s'exclama Draco, plus que surpris.

Le Survivant secoua doucement la tête, et précisa, souriant toujours avec tendresse, tandis qu'il fixait à son tour le feu :

« Non. Pour avoir une grande famille. » Le ton de sa voix se fit un peu plus lointain sur la fin. Un peu plus éteint. Un peu plus triste. Harry ôta ses lunettes et les posa à côté de lui, avant de se coucher de côté dans son sac de couchage, de façon à toujours voir le feu, même allongé.

Il tournait un peu le dos à Draco : non pas qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, c'est juste qu'il avait senti son cœur se serrer, et n'avait pas envie de transmettre à l'autre sa tristesse -qu'il savait passagère, il avait tant l'habitude de ces accès de mélancolie. Mais visiblement Malefoy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Tandis qu'on entendait un peu plus loin Dobby empiler les assiettes sans doute maintenant propres, il se releva de son lit, et tira sa couverture jusqu'au bord du feu pour venir se coucher près du brun, sans pour autant s'imposer à son champ de vision.

S'installant tête bêche avec Harry, il contempla alors lui aussi le feu, et déclara avec un aplomb et une énergie qui firent sursauter le brun :

« Alors moi je me ferais architecte ! »

« Architecte ? » fit Potter, franchement surpris.

« Oui, pour construire la plus grande maison qui soit, afin d'y accueillir toute la grande tribu potterienne que tu vas nous pondre bientôt ! » ricana le blond, cassant.

Mais le brun ne se laissa pas berner par la tentative de Draco de paraître ironique. Le rabrouant, Harry glissa, un peu gêné :

« Arrête … Pas la peine de faire le mec si gentil avec moi. Ca ne te ressemble pas ! »

« Pour ce soir, on dira que ce n'est pas grave … » murmura Draco à son oreille, avant de se recoucher lui aussi dans son lit, la tête toujours tournée vers le feu. D'un ton déjà presque endormi, il ajouta : « De toutes façons, on ne se ressemble pas tellement dans ce voyage … » Il bâilla, et ils restèrent tous deux un moment à contempler les flammes, qui finirent par les faire doucement sombrer tant leur danse était hypnotique et somnolente pour qui les fixait trop longuement.

C'est au moment où ils allaient tous deux s'endormir que le blond ajouta, d'un ton si bas que même Dobby, venu se coucher à moins d'un mètre d'eux ne put l'entendre :

« Ou alors, c'est peut-être qu'au contraire on est vraiment nous-mêmes … pour une fois. »

Comme il s'assoupit ces mots dits, il ne vit pas le doux sourire qu'esquissa alors Harry, avant qu'une larme ne vienne s'y mêler.

Le lendemain eut lieu le deuxième drame vestimentaire de ce voyage pour Draco. Après être revenu de sa toilette effectuée dans un coin du lac, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se pencha pour attraper le T-shirt bleu ciel posé sur son sac et l'enfiler par-dessus son jean.

Harry, qui repliait leurs sacs de couchage pour en faire des banquettes confortables pour la journée, s'exclama alors en avisant le geste du blond :

« Ah non, pas encore ! »

Surpris, Malefoy suspendit son geste, et se retourna vers Dobby pour voir s'il était en train de faire une bêtise. Mais avisant l'elfe en train de nourrir un lapin qui s'était aventuré jusqu'ici, il comprit que ce devait être à lui que Potter s'était adressé avec tant de véhémence. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et demanda :

« Pas encore quoi ? »

S'avançant jusqu'à se trouver devant le blond, Harry afficha un visage mécontent et tira sur le T-shirt pour l'empêcher de l'enfiler :

« Tu ne vas pas encore mettre ce T-shirt … »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux le récupérer ? » fit le jeune homme, suspicieux, tout en tirant sur le vêtement à son tour, pour le garder.

Mais le brun ne lâcha pas, indiquant :

« Mais non ! C'est juste que ça fait maintenant trois jours que tu le portes, et vue la chaleur qu'il a fait ces jours-ci, il doit puer la sueur ! Il vaut mieux que tu mettes autre chose … »

A cette remarque, Draco lâcha d'un geste brusque le T-shirt, non sans un petit regard de regrets :

« Ben oui, d'accord, mais je vais mettre quoi, alors ? Je n'ai pas envie de salir mes chemises, finalement … La vie dans la nature se révèle plus sauvage que je ne pensais pour mes fringues … » Cette remarque fit sourire Harry, qui laissa toutefois l'autre poursuivre : « C'est pour ça que je trouvais plutôt pratique de porter ce vieux … heu, ce T-shirt. » Il le renifla toutefois, et fit une grimace, tout en s'en éloignant : « Mais t'as raison, il schlingue un peu, là … »

Il regarda avec une certaine envie celui que portait Harry, par-dessus son short large, mais n'osa pas le lui réclamer (on lui avait en effet toujours appris qu'il était mal de réclamer -on lui avait en revanche plutôt conseiller de se servir directement ; mais là il n'osait pas trop, des fois que Potter le prendrait mal et le chatouille encore en punition). Le brun, toutefois, ne put que capter le regard d'envie de Draco, et il proposa alors, dans un sourire enthousiaste :

« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas laver celui que je t'ai donné ? Et tant qu'on y est, on pourrait faire une lessive de toutes nos affaires sales … »

« Très bonne idée ! » s'exclama Draco, le visage s'éclairant à cette proposition. Il se tourna alors vers Dobby, qui s'était un peu éloigné, et le siffla : « Hep, l'elfe, vient ici ! On a besoin de toi ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le Survivant s'exclama :

« Non, on ne s'est pas compris, Malefoy ! On ne va pas confier à Dobby notre linge sale, on va faire la lessive nous-mêmes … »

« Mais oui, j'avais bien compris … » fit l'autre, en affichant un visage sincère. « C'est juste que quand tu parlais de laver nos affaires sales, j'ai pensé que l'elfe aurait bien besoin d'un bon bain, et … »

Se penchant pour lui balancer de l'eau du lac dans la figure, Harry s'exclama, mécontent, tout en riant largement :

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible, Malefoy ! »

Draco poussa un cri en recevant les gouttes froides sur son torse nu, mais rit lui aussi.

Heureux de voir les deux autres si enthousiaste, Dobby, qui était revenu vers eux en trottinant à l'appel du blond demanda ce qui se passait. Quand Harry lui expliqua qu'ils allaient faire une grande lessive, ce fut comme s'il avait annoncé à l'elfe que Noël était en avance cette année : la petite créature afficha le plus resplendissant des sourires et dit tout en essuyant des larmes de joie au coin de ses gros yeux globuleux :

« Merci, monsieur Potter … C'est un si beau cadeau qu'il fait là à Dobby … » Et il se moucha bruyamment dans son pagne -d'une propreté déjà douteuse (la lessive ne serait pas inutile à l'elfe non plus).

Poussant discrètement du coude le Survivant un peu désemparé devant cette réaction, Draco nota en chuchotant :

« Tu vois, finalement on aurait dû lui laisser la faire tout seul, la lessive. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu grimper au 7ème ciel rien qu'en nettoyant tes caleçons crades ! »

« Oh Malefoy, franchement ! »

« Ben quoi, avoue que j'ai pas totalement tort … »

« Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre, c'est franchement pathétique. »

« Moi ce que je trouve pathétique, c'est qu'un elfe puisse se mettre dans tous ses états tout ça parce qu'on lui a dit qu'on allait laver nos affaires sales … Mais bon, moi ce que j'en dis … »

Il n'empêche, un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco, qui faisait une lessive pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait y prendre autant de plaisir que Dobby, et s'amusait comme un fou. Harry, ravi, n'était pas le dernier non plus à frotter énergiquement leurs habits au bord du lac, lançant de temps à autre sur les autres de l'eau savonneuse … et tentant d'esquiver les représailles combinées de Draco et Dobby.

Quand, après avoir galéré un moment pour tendre une corde entre deux arbres, ils eurent mis tout leur linge à sécher, Harry proposa :

« Si tu veux, Malefoy, je peux te prêter d'autres T-shirts en attendant que le bleu soit sec. Ca te permettrait de te changer plus souvent. J'imagine, en plus, » ajouta-t-il avec un air un peu moqueur « que ça doit te manquer de ne pas pouvoir jouer tous les jours les fashion victimes … »

« Si cette dernière remarque sarcastique ne venait pas de griller ta seule chance d'obtenir un mot gentil de ma part, je t'aurais remercié pour cette proposition, Potter. » répliqua d'un ton froid Draco, avant de se diriger vers le sac du brun et de conclure : « Donc, je ne te dis pas merci, mais j'accepte bien volontiers ta proposition ! »

Harry rit, et vint avec lui farfouiller dans le sac à dos pour lui montrer les différents T-shirts qu'il avait emmenés. Au bout d'un moment, lassé d'entendre les commentaires du blond (« Mais t'as pas un seul T-shirt sans motif, ou quoi ? », « C'est d'une puérilité sans nom, ces dessins, mais bon, ça te va bien … sans vouloir te vexer ! » …) Harry revint voir Dobby, qui se tortillait, l'air gêné, sur place, sans oser dire ce qu'il avait.

Le brun l'invita à se confier à lui, et c'est d'une toute petite voix, et avec une expression qui manifestait l'envie de l'elfe de se noyer dans le lac ou de se pendre avec la corde à linge que la petite créature avoua :

« C'est que … Dobby aurait bien aimé lui aussi porter un T-shirt de monsieur Potter. Dobby sait bien qu'il en est indigne, et que depuis quelques temps, il prend des libertés folles, indignes d'un elfe de maison … Mais ce serait un si grand honneur pour Dobby de pouvoir enfiler un habit de monsieur Potter, qui lui a déjà offert il y a quelques années cette merveilleuse chaussette ! »

Coupant court à l'évocation quasi extatique de la chaussette en question (que Dobby précisa d'un air fier et heureux n'avoir jamais lavée !), Harry dit dans un grand sourire :

« Mais bien sûr que tu peux, Dobby ! Va donc en choisir un dans le lot, je te l'offre si tu veux … »

Un quart d'heure après avoir calmé la crise de larmes reconnaissantes de l'elfe, et lui avoir assuré qu'il lui donnait cet habit sans contrepartie, et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'il se prive de nourriture pendant quatre jours ni qu'il dorme accroché par les pieds à un arbre, le brun emmena Dobby choisir un T-shirt.

C'est là que le brun regretta de n'avoir pas emmené d'appareil photo : il aurait aimé figer ce souvenir de Draco et Dobby fouillant ensemble dans le sac à dos, tout en se poussant parfois du coude pour être le premier à choisir le modèle qui leur plairait. Enfin, presque simultanément, les deux affichèrent un visage comblé et satisfait, déclarant qu'ils avaient trouvé leur bonheur.

Et tandis que Harry raccourcissait un peu le T-shirt rouge avec un smiley jaune qui faisait une robe à Dobby, Draco enfilait celui qu'il avait trouvé, puis s'exclama, très content de lui :

« Regarde ! Ca me va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se retournant vers le blond, le Survivant ne put retenir un éclat de rire en le voyant arborer fièrement un T-shirt noir estampillé en jaune d'un grand : LE ROI DE LA JUNGLE. Il leva son pouce en signe d'approbation, et dit à Draco :

« « C'est tout à fait de circonstance, ton T-shirt ! » Puis, décidé à être un peu cruel, il rappela à l'autre, lui faisant perdre son sourire satisfait : « Mais … je te rappelle que le roi de la jungle est un lion. Un lion. »

Haussant les épaules, Draco s'exclama :

« Pfff, pas du tout ! Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, mon pauvre Potter ! Tout le monde sait que le roi de la jungle, c'est le serpent, voyons … » Il paraissait si sûr de lui que l'on ne pouvait que rire de son attitude.

Toutefois, c'est un peu énervé que Harry ajouta : « Allons, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Malefoy … »

Désespéré, le blond gémit alors :

« Et je fais comment, moi ?! Je suis programmé pour ça depuis tout petit ! »

« Et monsieur Malefoy le fait très bien, qu'il se rassure … » conclut Dobby, avec une sincérité encore une fois pleine d'innocence. Harry ne put qu'approuver ces mots, avec un grand hochement de tête et un immense sourire aux lèvres !


	11. Cours, Potter, cours !

Coucou !

Pardon pour ce délai assez long sans nouveau chapitre. J'ai été très prise ces derniers jours, et j'étais dans un état de fatigue incommensurable ! Ca ne s'est pas forcément arrangé, mais en tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

C'est le plus long de tous ceux que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à présent, et encore, j'ai dû me freiner (du coup, j'entends d'ici votre -futur- cri de frustration à la lecture de la fin de ce chapitre … sigh …). Mais comme je suis bien lancée, je vais tout de suite me mettre à écrire la suite, pour vous la publier au plus vite.

Par ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez tous reçu mes replys, parce que le site cafouille encore, et que moi je n'ai eu ni les alerts ni vos reviews (mais comme je les ai lues sur mon profil, j'ai pu vous y répondre). En tout cas, si vous n'avez pas encore eu mes réponses, merci à tous pour vos messages, ça m'a fait une fois de plus très plaisir ! Vous êtes adorables, et je suis ravie de savoir que cette fic vous plaît autant !

Sans plus attendre, place à ce long chapitre … profitez-en ! Vous verrez, il change un peu, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 11 : Cours, Potter, cours !

Après le repas de midi, ce jour-là, Draco accepta de rester garder les affaires le temps que Harry et Dobby se promènent autour du lac. A vrai dire, le blond comptait bien somnoler un peu sur la rive, mais il préférait laisser croire au Survivant qu'il lui rendait service, et que c'était à charge de revanche.

Aussitôt les deux autres partis, Malefoy s'installa confortablement contre les sacs de couchage roulés, et siffla Hedwige. La chouette arriva peu après, affichant tout de même un air réprobateur : habituée au traitement plus que correct que lui prodiguait Harry, elle n'appréciait que peu d'être si cavalièrement interpellée par un quasi inconnu. Franchement, les bonnes manières se perdaient dans ce bas monde !

Toutefois, après que la chouette se fut posée près de lui –après avoir failli faire s'écrouler la corde à linge qui ne tenait que par le miracle du grand Merlin, en voulant se poser dessus- le jeune homme s'adressa à elle d'un ton doucereux et roucoulant :

« Dis-moi ma belle, j'ai un immense service à te demander … » A la fois vexée de la familiarité de cet humain décidemment bien impoli, et tout de même flattée de son compliment, Hedwige attendit la suite, toute ouïe : « Je ne peux confier cette tâche à nul autre que toi, parce qu'il n'y a pers … heu, parce que tu es assurément la plus douée et qualifiée pour ça … »

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être un animal orgueilleux, mais Hedwige devait bien reconnaître qu'elle se sentait flattée par les paroles de ce blond pas si mal, finalement …

Draco poursuivit, lui adressant son sourire le plus éclatant :

« Il faudrait, si tu l'acceptes bien sûr -je comprendrais que tu refuses, même si je serais alors profondément affligé et désappointé-, il faudrait donc que tu montes la garde pour veiller à ce que personne ne vienne voler mes aff … heu, les affaires de … de Potter ! Heu, de Harry, voilà … » Il détourna une seconde la tête, comme s'il était confus et honteux, et ajouta : « J'aimerais tant le faire, mais je me sens si fatigué … à bout … presque à l'agonie, en fait. Alors je vais m'allonger là, et tenter de récupérer un peu. Mais si je dois mourir, j'aimerais au moins être rassuré et savoir, dans mes derniers instants, que grâce à toi personne ne volera mes aff … les affaires de Harry. »

Cela dit, il retomba la tête sur les sacs de couchage, dans un long soupir, comme s'il était effectivement à l'agonie. N'importe qui connaissant un tant soit peu Malefoy (et même sans ça …) aurait su qu'il jouait la comédie (et mal en plus). Mais son petit cœur de chouette en fut tout ébranlé, et c'est dans un long hululement de compassion que Hedwige accepta cette mission. Elle caressa de son aile le front du jeune homme, dans un geste tout maternel, puis rassurée de le voir lui adresser un pâle sourire, elle s'envola jusqu'à une branche haute d'un arbre au bord du lac, et se mit à faire le guet.

Jetant un petit coup d'œil à la chouette, Draco, satisfait, se retourna alors sur le flanc, prêt à entamer une bonne sieste. Vraiment, il était très content de lui : il venait de réussir là un coup de maître.

C'est vrai, quoi … Qui aurait pu parier que le sex symbol de Poudlard serait même capable de tomber les chouettes !

De leur côté, Harry et Dobby appréciaient pleinement leur promenade aux abords du lac. Ils découvraient un environnement magnifique, d'un calme vraiment reposant. Bien sûr, les routes de campagne désertes étaient silencieuses aussi, mais là, le cadre valait vraiment le détour. C'était comme si la nature les enveloppait soudainement de son manteau de feuillage, de son tapis de fleurs, pour les protéger.

Comme si les oiseaux dans les arbres chantonnant doucement, et le vent faisant doucement bruisser la surface de l'eau, venaient leur fredonner un air apaisant, pour les inviter au repos de l'âme.

Comme si les couleurs, les odeurs, les sons et sensations s'étaient tous concentrés là pour faire battre la nature au rythme de leur cœur.

Comme si toute l'essence de la vie s'était disséminée autour de ce lac, dans ce paradis de verdure, pour être foulée de leurs pieds, pour être frôlée de leurs mains, pour être sentie par leur âme … La vie était là, juste et pleinement là, pour eux.

Et le Survivant se sentait vraiment vivant, pour une fois. Vraiment, et seulement, vivant. Il marchait doucement, inspirait profondément, fermait les yeux de temps à autre, pour enfin libérer son esprit, et laisser son corps reprendre ses droits.

Reprendre son droit le plus fondamental, le plus essentiel, et le plus dur à trouver : celui d'exister, sans peur, sans doute, sans pensée venant le parasiter.

Harry était heureux. Vraiment. Pleinement. Il était heureux d'être là, tout simplement.

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment.

A ses côtés, Dobby appréciait pleinement la promenade, et même s'il débordait de son entrain habituel, il n'étouffait pas son camarade de ses babillages intempestifs. Il restait là, à admirer les environs, marchant tranquillement. Et quand son attention était attirée par un détail (un animal, une fleur, un reflet dans l'eau), il s'y précipitait pour le découvrir tout à son aise, sans ennuyer Harry avec ses découvertes.

Mais Harry trouvait la compagnie de l'elfe des plus agréables. Il était heureux que la petite créature ait accepté de faire ce voyage avec lui, même si le jeune homme ne pensait pas que cela lui plairait à ce point ! Il avait tenu, en lui faisant cette proposition, à le remercier pour tout ce que l'elfe avait fait pour lui jusqu'à présent … Pour tout ce qu'il ferait encore, et que Harry ne pourrait pas refuser.

Même s'il avait voulu le tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui les attendait, le Survivant savait que Dobby viendrait se battre à ses côtés, plutôt en première ligne que pas du tout ! Et le jeune homme ne pourrait pas empêcher ça, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Dobby faisait partie de ses amis, et en cela il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Dobby avait une dette envers lui, et en cela il ne faillirait jamais à ses engagements.

Dobby, malgré la liberté que l'adolescent lui avait octroyé, restait un elfe de maison. Et en cela, il était prêt à mourir, s'il le fallait, pour protéger les humains. Ses amis. Et Harry.

Dobby restait Dobby. Harry ne le changerait pas, même s'il le voulait.

Et au fond du lui, il ne le voulait pas. Mais il aurait aimé offrir à l'elfe un semblant de vie heureuse avant … avant demain, quel qu'il soit. Pour lui dire qu'à ses yeux, cette vie à laquelle l'elfe n'accordait que peu d'importance, avait un sens. De la valeur.

Ce voyage ensemble était un cadeau de remerciement qu'il lui faisait. Parce que Dobby n'appréciait pas les mercis et se sentait souvent gêné des présents matériels qu'on lui offrait. Alors, ces moments partagés, Harry voulait les lui donner. Ce serait déjà ça …

Et à voir le sourire éclatant qu'afficha la créature en voyant le petit radeau de bois qu'il venait de construire voguer sur le lac, le jeune homme se dit que pendant ce mois, il aurait au moins réussi ça : donner à Dobby un bout de vie. Heureuse.

« Monsieur Potter a vu le petit bateau de Dobby ? Il flotte bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et le bébé blaireau que Dobby a mis dessus semble apprécier la promenade … »

Le Survivant sourit, et se rapprocha lui aussi de la rive. S'appuyant sur le tronc d'un arbre dont les racines plongeaient dans le lac, il regarda pendant un moment la petite mais solide construction de son ami flotter au gré du vent sur l'eau. L'animal qu'y avait perché Dobby semblait effectivement s'y plaire, puisqu'il s'installa à son aise pour y faire la sieste, bercé par les légers remous, et protégé du soleil par la petite ombrelle en feuillage qu'avait accroché l'elfe au radeau.

« Mais dis moi, Dobby, tu es vraiment débrouillard ! » nota Harry dans un sifflement admiratif. « Tu es vraiment doué de tes dix doi … enfin, de tes doigts ! » Il éclata de rire, et ajouta en faisant un clin d'œil à Dobby : « Moi qui ne suis pas toujours au point pour les travaux manuels, c'est un elfe comme ça qu'il me faudrait chez moi plus tard ! »

Dobby parut très sensible au compliment, et dit humblement tout en inclinant son petit buste qui flottait dans le large T-shirt rouge de l'adolescent :

« Dobby se fera un plaisir et un honneur de venir chez monsieur Potter pour l'aider, plus tard … »

Harry afficha alors une expression de franche surprise, et dit : « Mais … tu ne préférerais pas rester à Poudlard ? Je sais pourtant que tu y as trouvé un foyer, un refuge … »

Dobby, lui aussi étonné, répondit avec franchise :

« Et bien, non, Dobby ne souhaite pas spécialement y rester. Mais Dobby pensait que monsieur Potter, lui, souhaiterait rester à Poudlard. »

Le brun parut troublé, un instant, par cette remarque. Il revint doucement sur le chemin de leur promenade, et l'elfe l'y suivit, en silence. Harry resta pensif quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers Dobby et lui dit dans un sourire qui ne cachait pas totalement le tremblement de sa voix :

« C'est vrai que moi aussi, j'y ai trouvé un foyer et un refuge. Je m'y sens comme chez moi. Jamais je n'ai eu l'impression d'avoir plus à ma place que dans cette école. Mais … » Il poussa un petit soupir, mais maintint le contact visuel avec l'elfe, qui lui renvoyait la même franchise attachante que lui-même dégageait sans en avoir conscience, et qui donnait tant confiance aux gens : « Mais Poudlard reste une école. D'autres que moi y viendront bientôt, les choses doivent avancer. Il était un temps pour moi d'y entrer, et ce sera bientôt l'heure que j'en parte … »

Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis prit une grande inspiration et ajouta en regardant de nouveau son interlocuteur : « Je dois aller de l'avant. Et me trouver un endroit à moi. Me bâtir mon chez-moi, s'il n'existe pas. »

« Dobby est sûr qu'il existe un endroit, quelque part, rien que pour monsieur Potter … »

« Et je serais très heureux et honoré que tu y vives avec moi, Dobby … si tu le souhaites. » fit le Survivant dans un petit sourire.

L'elfe resta un petit moment planté là, à regarder le brun comme s'il ne croyait pas réellement à ses paroles. Puis il s'avança, et enlaçant de ses bras maigres les jambes du jeune homme, il blottit sa tête contre lui, ferma les yeux et souffla, dans un sourire éblouissant :

« Dobby en serait vraiment heureux, lui aussi … »

Quand les deux rentrèrent, bien plus tard, de leur promenade, ils trouvèrent Draco en train de dormir comme un bienheureux, un bras sous la nuque, l'autre abandonné nonchalamment sur son ventre. Jetant un petit coup d'œil alentour et voyant qu'aucune de leurs affaires n'avait bougé, Dobby dit dans un petit soupir :

« Heureusement que l'endroit est calme. Parce que, sauf le respect que Dobby a pour lui (et il n'est pas grandissime), monsieur Malefoy fait un piètre gardien … »

Harry pouffa, et murmura, tout en s'approchant doucement du blond, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré l'arrivée des deux autres :

« Ca c'est clair ! Mais tu sais, il serait fichu de dire qu'il vient tout juste de s'assoupir, et que de toutes façons, c'est de notre faute parce qu'on a trop traîné en chemin … »

Cela dit, il secoua doucement le blond par les épaules pour le réveiller. Ce dernier sursauta, et ouvrit les yeux brusquement, une seconde décontenancé. Par réflexe, il tendit le bras sous ce qu'il croyait être son oreiller pour attraper sa baguette, mais en apercevant un Survivant goguenard devant lui, il s'exclama :

« Ah, Potter ! Je … Je me suis juste assoupi une seconde, tu sais. J'ai vraiment veillé sur les affaires, hein ! »

« Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit, Malefoy … » répliqua le brun, un sourire en coin.

Se redressant un peu, le blond remit ses cheveux en ordre, et ajouta d'un ton supérieur, se reprenant : « Mouais, n'empêche, ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas mis tant de temps aussi ! J'étais épuisé, et … Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme des bossus, vous deux, là ? » s'écria-t-il, furieux, en voyant Harry et Dobby se moquer copieusement de lui.

Profondément vexé, il se releva et partit s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, tournant le dos à ses compagnons de route. Quand enfin il put s'arrêter de rire, Dobby vint se planter près de Harry et dit tout en regardant le blond :

« Monsieur Malefoy fait souvent la tête, non ? »

« Je crois surtout que Malefoy est de mauvaise humeur au réveil … Mais j'ai une idée pour lui redonner le sourire. Va lui dire que le goûter sera servi dans quelques minutes, s'il-te-plaît. Tu peux lui préciser qu'il y aura des galettes aux noisettes, je sais qu'il a adoré ça l'autre jour … »

Les yeux pétillants, l'elfe ajouta, réprimant le filet de bave qui menaçait de lui couler des lèvres :

« Dobby aussi aime ça, les gâteaux de monsieur Potter … »

« Je sais … » fit le brun dans un clin d'œil. « C'est pour ça que j'en ai refait. »

Et effectivement, il fallait croire que Harry connaissait la recette pour rendre les gens heureux : quelques minutes plus tard, le ventre plein de gâteaux, Draco et Dobby affichaient un sourire satisfait. Le bonheur tient parfois à peu de choses …

Ce n'est pas Hedwige qui dirait le contraire : le simple fait d'avoir aperçu, du haut de son arbre, un Draco en pleine forme suffit à la rendre folle de joie. Le charmant (et comédien !) jeune homme blond avait recouvert la santé, elle était comblée !

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement, tous décidant d'un commun accord de se prélasser au bord du lac. Non pas que jusqu'à présent leur voyage ait été des plus épuisants, mais après la chaleur écrasante qu'il avait fait, ça leur faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir souffler un peu. Et puis, après tout, ils n'étaient pas là non plus pour courir un marathon, aussi pouvaient-il en profiter un peu pour se détendre …

Le soir, toutefois, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore totalement couché, Harry annonça qu'il allait courir un peu autour du lac.

A cette déclaration, Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Il lâcha la pile d'assiettes qu'il tenait sur le pied de ce pauvre Dobby, et s'exclama :

« Courir _un peu_ autour du lac ? Non mais tu as vu la taille qu'il fait, ce lac, justement ! Tu en as bien pour une heure ! »

« Et alors ? » fit Harry, tout en enfilant un sweat à capuche, au cas où la soirée se rafraîchirait. « Ca t'ennuie de rester seul ? »

« Mais non, c'est juste que … Enfin, franchement, Potter, je ne te comprends pas. » fit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Pour une fois qu'on peut tous se reposer un peu, quel besoin éprouves-tu d'aller te dépenser encore comme ça … Ca va te crever. »

Un peu énervé que l'autre ne le comprenne pas, ou ne fasse en tout cas pas l'effort de chercher à le comprendre, le brun passa la capuche sur sa tête, et ajouta d'un ton un peu sec :

« Et ben, c'est peut-être ce que je cherche, justement. A crever. C'est bien mon style, non ? »

Cela dit, il ôta ses lunettes, les posa sur le dessus de son sac, et sans plus un mot ni un regard en arrière, il partit en une longue foulée par le chemin entourant le lac.

Décontenancé, Malefoy le suivit du regard un instant, puis il vit disparaître de sa vue le Survivant à un angle, derrière un bouquet d'arbre, et ne put bientôt plus le distinguer. Il laissa alors l'elfe partir un peu plus loin faire leur vaisselle, et s'assit au bord du lac, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Resté seul, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Non, il ne trouvait pas que c'était le style de Potter de chercher à mourir. Quoique … S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Draco dirait que plus d'une fois il avait songé que le Survivant avait un côté suicidaire. Non pas qu'il le trouvait dépressif, mais il songeait simplement que le peu d'importance qu'accordait le brun à sa propre existence frôlait parfois le renoncement …

En même temps, le blond savait combien le destin de Harry Potter n'était pas réjouissant. Combien il était sans doute plus sage pour le jeune homme de ne pas faire trop de projets, ni d'attendre trop de l'avenir. Mais, s'il devait mourir demain, est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup de vivre sa vie pleinement, justement ?

C'est vrai que ce voyage qu'ils avaient entrepris ressemblait bien pour Potter à un désir de vivre enfin un peu pour lui. De penser à lui, pour une fois. Mais … pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Pourquoi même ne pas avoir tout envoyé valser des années auparavant ?

Draco respectait bien trop son ennemi pour le voir comme un simple mouton suivant le troupeau, sans se révolter en voyant qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'abattoir. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire que le brun n'ait jamais eu envie de se rebeller ? De fuir ? De crier au monde entier qu'il n'accomplirait pas le destin qu'on avait tracé pour lui, sans lui demander son avis ?

A sa place, il aurait déjà couru loin de tout ça, ou se serait révolté ! Mais finalement, le blond savait que non, lui n'aurait eu ni le courage ni le cran de sortir du chemin tracé par sa famille, ses proches. Mais Harry, lui, il l'avait ce courage. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette résignation ?

Pourquoi cette acceptation docile ?

Pourquoi cette soumission apparente ?

Malefoy espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé toutes ces années sur le compte du brun. Il l'avait cru fort et courageux, capable de tout. Bien sûr, ça l'énervait de reconnaître à l'autre ces qualités dont lui-même manquait cruellement. Bien sûr. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître ces valeurs chez son adversaire, et dans un aveuglement qui n'abîmait pas trop son narcissisme -souvent plus défaillant que les autres le pensaient-, il se disait aussi que c'était bien pour ça que Potter était son ennemi : enfin quelqu'un d'une valeur équivalente à la sienne à qui se mesurer.

Pendant que le blond se perdait dans ses réflexions qui remettaient en question beaucoup de ce monde qu'il croyait si cadré, Harry courait. Il courait, sans jamais s'arrêter. Des foulées égales, le souffle régulier, il courait sur le chemin bordant le lac, sans jamais perdre de vue sa route. Contrairement à sa promenade de l'après-midi, il n'était pas là pour admirer la nature environnante : sa capuche lui cachait à la vue tout ce qui l'entourait, comme des œillères volontaires, et sans ses lunettes, le monde ne se résumait qu'à un flou indistinct, et en un sens rassurant.

Rien pour le perturber, juste ce vent qui lui fouettait le visage, juste le sol inégal sous ses pieds, juste son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, faire le vide. Expirer, ne pas penser.

Inspirer, garder le rythme.

Expirer, ne pas crever.

Ne pas crever, comme il l'avait dit à Draco.

Ne pas y rester, pas déjà, pas là, pas maintenant …

Juste se sentir en vie, se résumer soudain à ces longues foulées, à ce souffle régulier.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Etre là, bien campé dans ce corps qui vit de toutes parts, qui crie qu'il veut encore donner de lui-même. La sueur sur son front, les larmes aux yeux, le vent sur ses mollets nus, les poings tellement serrés qu'ils bloquent l'afflux de sang … La langue qui devient sèche, les lèvres qui se gercent sous le souffle … Ce cœur qui bat, si fort que la poitrine en devient douloureuse …

Tu es là. Vivant. Et rien ne compte au-delà. Rien.

Pas même l'idée que tu peux mourir demain.

Rien ne compte. Juste inspirer, et …

A chacun sa méthode pour oublier, faire le vide. Pendant que Harry courait à en perdre haleine et à en perdre la tête, Draco essaya de noyer ses pensées confuses et presque angoissantes dans une bouteille de whisky que Dobby avait acheté en même temps que le vin blanc. Histoire de se déculpabiliser un peu, il en proposa un verre à l'elfe, mais si l'alcool fit vite effet sur Dobby, ça ne marcha pas du tout sur le blond.

A son grand dam.

Pour son malheur, Draco Malefoy avait toujours très bien tenu l'alcool, et à ce qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais été saoul. En tout cas pas avec une seule bouteille de whisky, même Purfeu. Dépité, il abandonna la bouteille à un Dobby déjà bien éméché, qui partit cuver son vin dans un coin du campement. L'adolescent n'avait bu que trois verres, mais il n'en sentait pas du tout les effets. Pire, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus lucide que tout à l'heure. De toutes façons, contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire à Potter l'autre jour, il n'avait jamais eu l'alcool joyeux.

Pas de chance, ce soir.

Reposant la tête sur ses genoux, et passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, il laissa son regard errer sur le lac. De temps à autre, entre des bosquets d'arbre, aux endroits où les rives laissaient entrevoir le chemin de promenade, il distinguait Harry en train de courir. Le soleil, presque couché à présent, faisait rougeoyer tout le paysage, donnant des couleurs particulières à la nature. La silhouette de Potter lui apparaissait à contre-jour, un peu floue, un peu indistincte … Comme devait l'être la route pour le brun, qui avait laissé là ses lunettes …

Comme devait l'être la route sur laquelle avançait cet adolescent, depuis toujours. Sans savoir d'où il était parti, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait au bout.

Mais lui, Malefoy, était-il si différent, au fond ? N'était-ce pas justement le propre des adolescents d'avoir l'impression tenace de nager en plein inconnu, de perdre soudainement tous leurs repères de l'enfance pour plonger dans ce monde obscur des adultes, où rien ne semblait pouvoir les aider à se hisser la tête hors de l'eau quand tout se fait trop dur ?

Cette impression d'étouffer, d'être prisonnier du présent, sans pouvoir s'en sortir, ne l'avait-il pas lui aussi ressentie ? Bien souvent lui aussi avait eu envie de crier, de se débattre, ou au contraire de faire pause pour pouvoir respirer un peu. Lui aussi avait parfois ressenti le besoin de sortir un peu de ce corps si limité et encombrant, tout en ne pouvant que ruminer sa frustration de ne pouvoir accéder à ce désir.

Il était comme Potter. Ils étaient comme tant d'autres.

Mais pourquoi alors est-ce que ce soir il se sentait si mal, et pas pour lui ? Pourquoi ce soir aurait-il eu envie de crier à l'autre que la vie était encore là, qu'ils pouvaient l'empoigner à pleines mains ?

Et pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne se levait-il pas, pourquoi ne courait-il pas après le brun pour le rattraper, pour lui dire de juste s'arrêter, de respirer … et de vivre ?

Draco mit sa sur le compte de sa lâcheté.

Et puis de son inimitié pour Potter.

Et puis parce qu'entre hommes, il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas.

Et puis, c'est vrai quoi, ce n'était pas à un Malefoy de tenir le rôle d'ami pour le Survivant …

Et puis … et puis … et puis finalement peut-être avait-il simplement les mêmes doutes au cœur que Harry. Peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin d'entendre ces mots rassurants.

Avoir su poser les questions ne lui donnait pas pour autant les réponses. On ne lui avait jamais tendu la main ainsi, à lui non plus. Alors oui, c'est vrai, ce soir-là, Draco Malefoy ne savait pas comment rassurer Harry Potter.

Parce qu'au fond, il était aussi inquiet que lui. Aussi perdu. Aussi avide de vivre, mais sans savoir comment faire. Lui non plus n'avait jamais appris à sourire à la vie.

Mais quand, après un très long moment, Harry revint vers lui, l'esprit visiblement libéré, en sueur et un vague sourire aux lèvres, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Courir autour du lac, ça vidait l'esprit. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Demain, les questions reviendraient. Et les réponses n'auraient pas trouvé leur place dans cet esprit qui a juste fait place nette le temps de quelques heures, le temps de quelques foulées.

Draco Malefoy ne détenait pas la solution miracle. Juste la sensation qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Juste l'intuition que quand on a les mêmes problèmes, autant être à deux pour tenter de les résoudre. Ca ne fait pas tout, mais c'est déjà un début.

Et ça, c'était Harry Potter qui le lui avait appris. Ce fichu Gryffondor bourré de bonnes intentions, pour qui ce soir il allait faire quelque chose ! Un premier pas. Une main tendue … un peu.

Quand le brun revint au camp, il faisait complètement nuit. Ni Dobby ni Draco n'avaient allumé de feu de camp ce soir-là, et seule la lune, au-dessus du lac, éclairait faiblement l'endroit. A l'arrivée de l'autre, Draco se leva, et repéra Harry plus au son qu'à la vue. Il l'intercepta dans sa course en le bloquant au passage, ce qui fit s'écrier à l'autre :

« Oh ! Malefoy ! Pardon, je ne t'avais pas bien distingué dans le noir … Merci de m'avoir arrêté, parti comme j'étais, je serais sûrement reparti pour un autre tour ! » Il y avait dans sa voix cette excitation juvénile et enthousiaste d'un enfant qui vient juste de passer un bon moment, sans arrière-pensée.

Si seulement c'était si simple.

« Je m'en doute … » fit doucement Draco, d'un ton si aimable que de l'extérieur on n'aurait jamais pu deviner que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient laissés fâchés, et avaient chacun ruminé de sombres et confuses pensées. « Mais je crois que tu as assez couru pour ce soir … »

Tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, et en repoussant sa capuche pour essuyer la sueur de son front, Harry acquiesça : « Oui, tu as raison. Mais je suis tellement surexcité que je ne pense pas pouvoir me coucher tout de suite. Tu voulais aller dormir, toi ? »

Draco secoua la tête négativement, mais cela ne se vit pas tellement dans le noir. Posant une main sur l'épaule du brun, il dit alors d'un ton aussi détaché que calculé :

« Non, pas vraiment. J'avais plutôt pensé me prendre un bain de minuit. Ca te tente ? »


	12. Au clair de la lune

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le (très attendu) chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous enchantera, et vous donnera encore plus envie de connaître la suite, lol …

La tonalité de ces derniers chapitres était un peu différente du reste de la fic, comme certains me l'ont fait remarquer. En effet, mais c'est aussi qu'au cours de leur voyage, les choses évoluent, leurs doutes peuvent refaire surface. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres moments heureux, rassurez-vous !

Par ailleurs, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et m'encourage énormément. J'ai répondu à tout le monde, sauf aux anonymes qui devront attendre que je reçoive par mail les reviews (ça ne s'arrange pas de ce côté-là, le site ; pourtant vous, vous avez tous l'air de recevoir les alerts. C'est juste moi qui dois être maudite, alors ! Sniff …). Je m'excuse donc auprès de celles et ceux n'ayant pas encore reçu mes réponses, j'espère que ça ne tardera pas. Merci encore en tout cas à vous de m'envoyer ces adorables mots : )

Mais je me tais maintenant, et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K plus (ben oui, faut écrire en entier, parce que ffnet n'accepte pas le signe "plus". Pfff ...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 12 : Au clair de la lune

A la seconde où il avait prononcé ces mots, Draco se dit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il aurait dû y mettre les formes, présenter ça autrement. Certes, la décontraction dont il avait fait preuve permettait de dédramatiser la situation, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien bloquer net le brun. Après tout, Draco Malefoy ne proposait pas moins à Harry Potter que de se baigner nu avec lui dans le lac !

Mais la réponse du Survivant le désarçonna encore plus que sa propre audace. D'un ton tout aussi naturel que s'il lui disait qu'il ferait beau demain, Harry répliqua :

« Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage dans le noir, mais il se doutait que l'autre n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui ; Harry était vraiment sincère.

« Heu, mais tu sais ce que ça signifie, un bain de minuit ? » se sentit obligé de demander Malefoy.

« Ben oui. Tu veux qu'on se baigne dans le lac la nuit … »

« Oui. Mais ça veut aussi dire nus. Pour un bain de minuit, on se met nus. »

« Ah … »

Visiblement, Harry ne le savait pas. Draco aurait dû s'en douter. Embêté, le blond se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas s'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était et juste répondre au Survivant que ce n'était pas grave s'il ne voulait pas, ou s'il devait au contraire s'excuser de cette proposition.

Un peu plus loin, on entendit Dobby ronfler. Il s'était endormi en serrant la bouteille de whisky contre lui et entre deux ronflements étouffés et soupirs dans son sommeil, on pouvait l'entendre murmurer : « Winky … ». En dehors de ce son lointain, tout était calme autour d'eux.

Ce fut finalement Potter qui répondit au dilemme de Malefoy, en ajoutant, au bout d'un moment :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu … tu veux bien ? » fit le blond, incrédule.

Un peu agacé, Harry lui répliqua, tout en esquissant un geste d'impatience que l'autre sentit plus qu'il ne le vit :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de proposer des trucs si tu ne veux plus les faire la seconde d'après, Malefoy ! »

« Ah mais non, je veux bien ! Non, c'est juste que … » Il se mordit la lèvre, puis finit : « Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas. »

Il sentit au bruit que fit le tissu que le brun haussait les épaules. Ce dernier ajouta dans un sourire réjoui :

« C'est que je n'ai jamais essayé, alors ça m'amuse de le faire … »

D'un ton sarcastique, Draco ne put s'empêcher de noter :

« C'est fou comme un rien t'amuse, toi ! »

« Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? » se railla lui-même le Survivant.

Ils rirent tous deux, mais d'un rire aussi gêné qu'amusé. Malgré leur décontraction apparente, tous deux ressentaient une légère appréhension à ce qui allait se passer. Comme dans toutes ces situations aussi désirées que craintes, le doute infiltrait leurs veines, se mêlant délicieusement à l'adrénaline qui montait doucement, pour venir se nicher dans le bas de leur dos …

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, comme s'ils s'observaient, guettant les réactions de l'autre. Mais dans la pénombre, le trouble ou l'impatience éventuels de chacun ne pouvait que se ressentir, se deviner, et non pas se voir avec évidence. De fait, les deux devaient plutôt être en train de prendre leur courage à deux mains avant de se jeter à l'eau -et c'était vraiment le cas de le dire, en l'occurrence !

Finalement, aucun mot ne signa réellement le départ. Harry entendit juste Draco commencer à retirer doucement son T-shirt, et il se mit alors lui aussi à ôter ses vêtements.

Riant avec une certaine gêne, le brun fit à voix basse, comme si la situation exigeait maintenant que l'intimité soit de mise :

« J'espère juste que l'eau n'est pas trop froide … »

Reposant au sol son haut, et commençant à déboutonner son jean, Draco nota d'un ton le plus naturel possible :

« Avec le soleil qu'il a fait toute la journée, ça m'étonnerait. Et puis, après la course que tu viens de te faire, ça te rafraîchira. »

« Ca c'est sûr ! » répondit Harry, plus loin. Le blond se rendit alors compte que l'autre devait déjà avoir fini de se déshabiller, puisque sa voix provenait du bord du lac. Il se dépêcha de finir lui aussi d'ôter ses vêtements, et s'avança prudemment vers la rive.

D'un ton un peu incertain, il dit, tout en posant prudemment les pieds sur le sol -et se sentant soudain un peu ridicule d'être complètement nu dans pareille situation :

« Dis donc Potter, tu te diriges vachement bien dans le noir, dis-moi ! Oups ! » fit-il en glissant à moitié sur l'herbe mouillée bordant le lac.

Harry le rattrapa de justesse par le coude, et rit :

« Fais gaffe ! Y'a plus sympa pour plonger dans le lac que de glisser sur la vase ! Pour ce qui est de me repérer dans le noir, oui, en effet, j'ai l'habitude. Heureusement, parce qu'à passer une partie de ma jeunesse dans un placard sombre, il aurait été malheureux que je n'en retire rien … » Il avait raconté ça sur un ton désinvolte, sans arrière-pensée. Il ne cherchait pas à s'attirer la pitié ni la sympathie de Draco, et sans doute ne s'était-il même pas réellement rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il n'était pourtant pas le genre à se complaire à évoquer les années difficiles qu'il avait passées. Simplement, tout ça était derrière lui, maintenant, et il se sentait si bien en cet instant que tout ça ne l'affectait plus, pour le moment.

Mais le blond, lui, resta un moment cloué sur place, assimilant doucement mais difficilement l'information qu'il venait d'avoir. Bien sûr, il avait passé sa jeunesse à se moquer de Potter et de sa vie de pauvre. Bien sûr, il avait souvent mis en avant pour le blesser le fait qu'il n'avait plus ses parents. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé être si près de la vérité.

Pire même ! Il apprenait ce soir, sans l'avoir voulu, sans l'avoir cherché, que Harry avait été un enfant maltraité, et avait vécu des choses pires qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer … Et il imaginait bien que ce n'était là que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Mais au bout d'un moment, le Survivant, qui le tenait toujours par le coude pour ne pas qu'il tombe, lui dit :

« Heu, écoute, je veux pas jouer au type chiant, hein … Mais on a l'air un peu couillons, à rester comme ça à poil, juste les pieds dans l'eau. » Il rit, et dit, à la fois embarrassé et un brin amusé par la situation qui aurait vraiment été cocasse, voire ridicule, si la pénombre ne les dissimulait pas ainsi : « On pourrait peut-être aller se baigner, maintenant … »

« Oh, Potter, faut toujours que tu sois pressé ! » le rabroua Draco, tout en consentant tout de même à s'avancer prudemment dans le lac. « Tu ne peux pas profiter un peu de la brise nocturne, non ? Et … AAaaaAAhhhh ! » Harry venait de lui envoyer sur le corps une grande vague d'eau -plutôt fraîche, il fallait l'avouer-, dans un grand éclat de rire.

Draco poussa un cri de rage, et voulut se venger, mais il entendit déjà le brun s'éloigner à grands pas dans le lac, en riant toujours. Enfin, il l'entendit plonger en entier, ce qui arracha un petit cri au brun -oui, l'eau était quand même bien plus froide que prévue- et un grand sourire au blond.

« Bien fait ! Ca t'apprendra ! » s'exclama-t-il dans une satisfaction toute immature.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher la bonne humeur retrouvée du Survivant, qui éclata de rire à cette remarque, et lui cria au loin :

« N'empêche, ça y est, moi maintenant je suis entièrement mouillé, et je peux commencer à me réchauffer en nageant. Tandis que toi, Mr poule mouillée, tu as à peine trempé les orteils … Aaaahhh ! » Ce fut au tour du brun de pousser un cri d'effroi, en sentant Draco lui tirer brusquement un pied, le coulant à moitié. Il n'avait pas entendu l'autre s'immerger doucement et nager vers lui, pour le rejoindre finalement plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Harry remonta à la surface, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée et tentant de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Draco ricanait d'un air satisfait. Souriant d'un air sournois -et heureux que la faible lumière de la lune ne soit pas suffisante pour que Malefoy ne l'aperçoive-, le jeune homme brun se recula pour prendre son élan, et se jeta sur l'autre, le coulant dans un grand éclaboussement tonitruant.

Pris par son élan, Harry tomba lui aussi, mais put rester à la surface en s'appuyant sur le torse de Draco. Ce dernier se débattit un instant, puis réussit à reprendre suffisamment son calme pour respirer un peu sous l'eau. Il repoussa alors brusquement les deux bras du brun appuyés sur sa poitrine, et fondit en avant, l'empoignant par la taille, et le tirant à son tour sous l'eau. Il entendit à peine le cri de Harry, tous les sons extérieurs arrivant de façon étouffée et lointaine, sous l'eau. Mais il l'aperçut bientôt sous l'eau, la lune éclairant étonnamment plus les profondeurs du lac que la surface.

Le brun sourit, et battant des bras en avant, s'avança vers Draco. Celui-ci battit des jambes pour se reculer un peu, puis d'un mouvement souple du corps, braqua sur le côté, et s'éloigna en nageant. Comme Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes, il n'apercevait l'autre que dans un flou, rendu d'autant plus indistinct par les remous de l'eau. Aussi ne se sentit-il pas gêné de nager derrière l'autre. Il le savait nu, mais comme il ne le voyait pas avec précision, la situation n'était pas embarrassante pour lui.

Ils se poursuivirent un moment comme ça, nageant sous l'eau, dans le silence et la pénombre de cette nuit d'été, découvrant des ressentis d'une sensualité rare. L'eau qui frôlait et habitait leurs corps nus les rendait sensibles à la moindre sensation, tout en les enveloppant et les caressant comme un souffle lointain.

Il y avait quelque chose de planant à se plonger ainsi entièrement dans l'eau, à laisser son corps s'épanouir librement, tout en se sentant flotter dans un antre chaud et protecteur. Comme si un ventre maternel gigantesque leur était offert, comme s'il devait toujours se sentir protégé, serein, bien, dans cette eau …

Quand enfin, Harry vit Draco remonter vers la surface pour reprendre son souffle. Lui-même ne combla pas sous l'eau les mètres qui les séparaient encore. Il ressortit la tête d'un geste, et inspira l'air à larges goulées. Il faisait bon, maintenant, dehors, mais ils se sentaient tous deux trop bien dans l'eau pour déjà vouloir ressortir de là. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, tout en reprenant leur souffle. Ils avaient tant nagé qu'ils étaient presque au centre du lac à présent, et la lune, trônant dans un ciel sans nuage, les baignait de sa blanche luminosité.

Puis, doucement, presque sans bruit, Harry se mit à nager doucement sur le dos, s'éloignant de Draco, sans toutefois aller trop loin. Il ne le perdait jamais de vue, et à vrai dire le blond non plus : Malefoy avait les yeux rivés sur le corps du brun, qui sortait parfois de l'eau au gré de ses mouvements, mais sans jamais se dévoiler tout à fait. Comme dans ses temps de séduction, où on s'offre tout en se refusant, où un pas en avant en entraîne deux en arrière.

Où tout n'est que suggestion, dévoilement, retrait … Où tout se chuchote, s'effleure, se dessine légèrement … Comme un rêve qui semble constamment sur le point de s'achever, mais qui nous maintient toujours pourtant dans cet état de demi-conscience.

Jusqu'à présent, Malefoy n'avait jamais trouvé beaucoup de charme à Potter. Il ne le trouvait pas laid ni repoussant, mais pas non plus spécialement attirant ou désirable. Mais là, en le voyant évoluer doucement, s'abandonner à l'eau tout en maîtrisant chaque mouvement esquissé mais feignant une nonchalance extrême, il se sentit attiré par lui. Fasciné. Il n'était plus le serpent, en cet instant, mais la proie qui ne peut détacher son regard, prise au piège d'une attraction qu'elle désire autant qu'elle la craint.

Battant toujours doucement des pieds pour rester à la surface, le blond suivait les tours qu'avait commencé à décrire l'autre autour de lui, à une distance raisonnable et tentatrice en même temps.

Trois mètres. Pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? On les comble en deux mouvements de brasse.

Trois mètres. Tant à la fois ! On tend le bras et on ne les comble pas …

Trois mètres. De quoi troubler l'esprit : frontière séparant définitivement les corps, ou espace d'invitation au rapprochement ?

Draco choisit finalement la dernière option. Il commença à nager en gestes lents et travaillés vers le brun. Au pire, si l'autre ne voulait pas qu'il le rattrape, il partirait dans l'autre sens, ou tenterait de le noyer, et ça en resterait là.

Mais dans le cas contraire … Et bien, dans le cas contraire, ça se passerait comme en cet instant : Harry ralentirait ses mouvements, avançant de plus en plus lentement, pour laisser à l'autre le temps de le rejoindre, et puis, il stopperait sa course, et offrirait un sourire au blond. Un sourire doux, pas moqueur, pas sarcastique.

Un sourire heureux, peut-être, tout simplement.

Draco allongea le bras, dans un dernier mouvement de nage, et ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le torse de Harry. Comme si le temps ralentissait, il eut l'impression de ressentir pendant cette unique seconde toutes les sensations avec une acuité incroyable.

L'eau dans laquelle il baignait, tiède et agréable.

Les gouttes tombant de ses mèches jusque sur son nez et ses joues.

Le vent léger, caressant ses épaules humides.

La chaleur presque insoutenable de ce petit centimètre carré de peau qu'il touchait du bout de l'index.

Et puis, le monde sembla redémarrer, comme une bulle qui éclate, quand Harry murmura :

« Chat. »

Draco leva un regard étonné vers le brun, qui lui sourit, et s'élança alors, dans un grand mouvement, pour nager avec rapidité et enthousiasme vers la rive.

Oui, d'accord. Le chat et la souris. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, au fond, et il y aurait peut-être tant à perdre, trop à craindre si l'on oubliait de rire. Si on ne faisait pas semblant. Draco voulait bien faire comme Harry : faire semblant de jouer à faire semblant. Jouer à faire comme si tout était pour de faux. Parce que si les battements de cœur, le serrement au ventre, le rouge aux joues, si tout cela est bien réel, rien n'empêche de faire comme si on n'avait pas vu. Comme si tout pouvait s'envoler dans un éclat de rire.

Après tout, ce n'est sans doute là que reculer pour mieux sauter, non ?

Deux pas en arrière, pour un en avant.

Se guidant avec le rire clair de Harry, Draco, ne réprimant pas le sourire qui lui avait fleuri au coin des lèvres, s'élança à sa suite, dans un long crawl. Chaque centimètre qui disparaissait entre eux était comme une promesse qui s'accomplit. Comme une demande à laquelle on dit oui.

En silence. Tacitement.

Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, entre garçons. C'est vrai.

Il y a peut-être des choses qui ne se font pas non plus, entre ennemis. Mais qu'importe, ce soir …

Qu'importe, puisque tous deux faisaient semblant. N'est-ce pas ?

Quand Harry atteint finalement la rive, il sentit que Draco n'était pas loin derrière lui. En quelques mouvements, il l'aurait rattrapé. Riant toujours, le brun posa un genou sur l'herbe, frissonnant légèrement en sentant l'air frais le saisir de nouveau, à peine était-il sorti de l'eau. Comme une réalité qui veut reprendre ses droits, comme une naissance brutale vous arrachant au ventre de votre mère.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse regretter la chaleur et la torpeur accueillante du lac, il sentit deux mains le plaquer au sol, l'y allongeant brusquement. Il entendit Draco finir de sortir de l'eau, et il profita de la situation un peu déséquilibrée de l'autre pour rouler dans l'herbe, faisant tomber sur lui le blond.

Au moment où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, un frisson les saisit tous deux, des pieds à la tête, comme la plus puissante et plus diffuse décharge d'adrénaline qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentie. La main droite de Draco glissa doucement pour venir capturer le poignet gauche de Harry, tandis que les doigts libres du brun venaient enlacer la taille du blond pour la bloquer contre lui. La main gauche de Malefoy vint s'échouer sous la tête de Potter, tandis que le visage de ce dernier trouvait refuge dans le cou de l'autre.

Si dans l'eau tout n'avait été que suggestion, frôlements esquissés, caresses involontaires et vite effacées, sur terre, là, dans l'herbe, tout ne fut que sensation brute, reviviscence presque violente des corps, odeurs, chaleur, touchers, sons … Si le lac permettait presque une absence des corps malgré leur nudité, ici, les deux jeunes hommes eurent conscience l'un de l'autre comme cela n'avait jamais été possible.

Jamais Harry n'avait pu autant ressentir la douceur de la peau de Draco, la texture de ses cheveux, l'odeur enivrante qui se dégageait de lui. Même au plus fort de leurs bagarres, il n'avait pas été aussi en contact avec l'autre, ne l'avait autant ressenti, éprouvé, goûté.

Jamais Malefoy n'avait pu saisir avec une telle intensité le galbe des courbes masculines de Potter, la nuance de ses souffles et gémissements, la réactivité de chaque parcelle de son corps. Même au plus près de leurs affrontements au Quidditch, quand leurs balais s'entrechoquaient, il n'avait approché de si près l'autre, ne l'avait découvert, apprécié, touché.

Oubliant la brise légère qui les chatouillait doucement, oubliant les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient de leurs corps, oubliant un moment qui ils étaient, Draco descendit au niveau du torse de Harry, et respira doucement son odeur, comme s'il avait découvert là la plus puissante et enivrante des drogues. Ses mains vinrent parcourir doucement les bras de Harry, ses hanches, l'extérieur de ses cuisses, l'intérieur … Les yeux fermés, le blond respirait chaque recoin de la peau légèrement hâlée de l'autre, comme pour s'en imprégner à jamais. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans respirer cet air-là.

Les mains de Harry vinrent s'échouer dans les cheveux encore humides du blond, et les caressèrent longuement, sans s'en lasser. Fermant lui aussi les yeux, le brun laissa une de ses mains emmêlées dans les mèches de l'autre, comme si ce petit jeu ne devait surtout jamais se finir, et effleura de l'autre, du bout des doigts, le dos du jeune homme, y dessinant des arabesques, des suites de lettres sans sens … Comme un message indicible, qui ne peut se deviner que dans le contact d'un corps à corps muet, où les mots deviennent gestes, où les cris deviennent soupirs …

Remontant plus haut, Draco revint s'allonger sur Harry, qui lui ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer. L'exploration tactile était finie, mais leurs épidermes n'en finirent pas pour autant de se découvrir. Les deux adolescents restèrent là, longuement, immobiles, juste attentifs aux frissons qui les parcouraient, aux sensations qui fusaient en eux par endroits, là où leurs peaux semblaient si collées qu'on pensait ne jamais plus pouvoir les séparer. Le moindre petit mouvement esquissé leur faisait se mordre les lèvres ou gémir doucement.

Les deux garçons s'étaient très souvent battus à Poudlard, avaient déjà, chacun de leur côté, partagé des accolades amicales avec des camarades. Mais jamais encore il n'avait pu expérimenter un tel contact avec le corps d'un autre. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer vivre un tel afflux de sensations et de frissons l'un avec l'autre …

L'instant en devenait si irréel, aussi enveloppant que leur baignade dans le lac, qu'aucun ne fut gêné ni véritablement troublé de sentir leurs sexes en contact. Ils étaient si bien que l'érection qu'ils eurent chacun ne leur parut pas déplacée. Elle signait pour eux leur bien-être, elle était la continuité normale de ces sensations enivrantes et planantes qu'ils ressentaient.

Et ressentir que l'autre avait la même réaction, loin de les affoler ou de les inciter à plus, les rassura. Ce qu'ils vivaient là était consenti, partagé.

Cela aurait pu les entraîner vers plus, cela aurait pu les faire basculer vers un contact plus troublant encore. Plus poussé.

Mais ce qu'ils partageaient là était tout ce qu'ils désiraient, en cet instant. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Aussi doux. Aussi intense.

Aussi entier.

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent, cette nuit là.

Heureux. Vivants, et pleinement heureux.

Tout simplement.


	13. Au matin, Merlin créa l'homme

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien : ) Je vous propose le nouveau chapitre de « Destination ailleurs », qui sera un peu plus court que les précédents, mais il reprend finalement plutôt le rythme du début de la fic …

Je vous laisse donc découvrir le réveil de nos héros, après la nuit particulière qu'ils ont pu passer …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « Destination ailleurs » est à Yannick Noah.

**Rating** : K plus

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 13 : Au matin, Merlin créa l'homme et … l'homme !

Harry fut réveillé par le chant des oiseaux ce matin-là. Il faisait un peu moins chaud que les autres jours, et les volatiles étaient de sortie, agrémentant les alentours de leur concert matinal. Le Survivant n'avait rien contre le fait de se faire réveiller de cette façon (il avait connu pire !), mais il ne comptait pas pour autant sauter hors de son lit.

Il remonta alors encore plus sur son épaule sa couverture, et recula un peu pour se blottir davantage contre le corps chaud qui se trouvait derrière lui. Soupirant d'aise, il s'apprêtait à se rendormir, quand …

Minute ! D'où est-ce qu'il se retrouvait avec une couverture sur le dos, alors qu'il avait le vague souvenir de s'être endormi à même le sol hier soir ? Et surtout, ce corps chaud appartenait-il bien à la personne à qui il pensait qu'il appartenait ?

Des cheveux vinrent chatouiller sa nuque, quand la personne dans son dos soupira doucement, tout en enlaçant la taille du brun pour venir se coller encore plus contre lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant cette fois clairement la soirée d'hier … Et s'il devinait que c'était Dobby qui avait dû venir les recouvrir de cette couverture, l'érection du blond qu'il sentait contre ses fesses lui signifiait en revanche qu'ils étaient bien restés nus cette nuit.

Mais étonnamment, le Survivant ne ressentait aucune gêne ni aucun remords. Il ne savait pas encore comment Malefoy prendrait tout ça en se réveillant, mais pour sa part, tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était rester encore un peu dans ce cocon douillet, et de profiter encore de la chaleur agréable du blond. Il referma doucement les yeux, et posa sa main sur celle de Draco, qui enlaçait sa taille, pour le garder près de lui. Rapidement, il somnola de nouveau.

Ce n'est que quand il sentit Draco lui respirer doucement le cou qu'il émergea pour la seconde fois ce matin. Il papillonna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, puis tâtonna de sa main, pour finalement découvrir que le blond avait retiré la sienne de son ventre … pour la poser sur sa hanche, en un geste paradoxal, aussi possessif que répulsif. Comme s'il voulait garder Harry ici, près de lui, tout en l'empêchant de se rapprocher trop de lui. Sans doute une façon pour Malefoy de garder le contrôle.

De la situation.

De Harry.

Et de lui-même.

Harry laissa l'autre continuer à le respirer consciencieusement un moment, s'amusant de le sentir aller de sa nuque, à la courbe de ses épaules, en passant par son dos, pour finir par s'échouer dans ses cheveux. Comme un petit animal qui renifle partout un endroit avant d'être sûr de pouvoir s'y installer en toute confiance. Mais le brun ne put finalement retenir un petit rire en sentant les cheveux du blond lui chatouiller l'oreille.

A ce son, Draco raidit sa prise sur la hanche du brun, se sentant pris en faute, et ne sachant comment allait réagir l'autre. Mais en sentant le frisson qui parcourut Potter quand sa main se resserra plus fermement sur son corps, il se dit que l'autre n'avait pas dû trouver ça désagréable. Il se recoucha alors un moment, posant sa tête contre celle de Harry, mais reculant légèrement son bassin pour que leurs corps n'aient plus un contact aussi proche que la veille.

« Ce serait bien qu'il fasse beau, aujourd'hui … » dit Draco d'un ton désinvolte, comme si la situation était tout à fait naturelle !

Harry sourit à ces mots, mais décida de répondre sur le même ton, tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, pour que le visage de l'autre vienne de nouveau s'échouer dans son cou -il adorait déjà ce contact, pourtant seulement découvert la veille :

« Oui. Ca semble bien parti pour, en tout cas. »

Malefoy remercia intérieurement Harry (mais intérieurement seulement, hein !) de jouer ainsi le jeu. C'est pourquoi il accéda à la demande silencieuse du brun, en venant doucement poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il souffla légèrement sur la peau hâlée, avant de la mordiller tout doucement. Sa main toujours posée sur la hanche de l'autre lui permit de sentir Potter se raidir à ce geste, avant de se détendre de nouveau. Visiblement Draco venait de trouver là l'un des points sensibles du brun … Et il était prêt à parier que Harry venait de le découvrir en même temps ! Le héros du monde sorcier ne devait pas avoir beaucoup pratiqué d'approches de ce genre, à en juger par l'insouciance et la confiance avec laquelle il s'abandonnait contre lui …

A moins que Harry ne réagisse comme ça justement parce qu'il était avec lui.

Depuis le début de ce voyage Draco Malefoy s'étonnait de toutes façons de l'apparente confiance que lui accordait presque aveuglément le brun, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette haine passée entre eux. Et même si le blond devait admettre qu'ils étaient maintenant tous deux plus mûrs et réfléchis qu'avant, et que ça pouvait expliquer en partie cette trêve tacite entre eux, il aurait parfaitement compris et accepté que l'autre soit plus méfiant à son égard.

Mais Harry Potter semblait souvent avoir cette faculté, aussi admirable qu'inconsidérée, de faire confiance aux gens, et de leur donner une chance, quels qu'ils soient … Draco savait que lui-même n'était pas capable de ça, et qu'il était resté sur ses réserves au début de ce voyage, malgré l'attitude en apparence souvent spontanée qu'il avait donnée à voir. Mais là, il sentait que, face à la façon d'être de Potter, ses défenses cédaient peu à peu.

Et c'était aussi grisant que profondément angoissant !

Il ne savait pas encore quel type de relation et de rapports il voulait avoir avec le Survivant ; mais il savait aussi que ce qui c'était passé la veille, et ce matin, lui faisait du bien. Aussi, même s'il devrait reconsidérer tout ça demain, pour le moment, il décida de se laisser porter par les évènements, et de ne pas trop réfléchir, pour une fois.

L'impulsivité était à ses yeux le principal défaut des Gryffondors, mais pourquoi ne pas s'y essayer, juste une fois, pour voir ?

Il serait toujours temps de faire marche arrière après, s'abritant derrière son éternelle mauvaise foi si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Harry ne savait pas comment il était, lui, Draco Malefoy ! Il savait à quoi s'en tenir, et ne devait pas s'attendre à des miracles non plus. Mais peut-être que le brun avait lui aussi décidé de laisser les choses se faire, et de voir après ce qui se passerait (et toutes réflexions faites, c'était très potterien d'agir ainsi !).

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi allongés un moment, Harry profitant simplement des sensations agréables que lui procurait le souffle de Draco sur sa peau nue. Leur contact n'avait pas la même spontanéité et la même innocence que la veille, mais restait encore étonnamment chaste. Peut-être parce que Draco n'envisageait pas encore clairement de pouvoir désirer le brun autrement que pour un moment de détente comme celui-ci, et sans doute parce que Harry était effectivement trop vierge de tout contact de ce type pour imaginer plus entre eux pour le moment …

Ce qu'ils vivaient là leur suffisait, même si la passion et l'intensité qu'ils avaient connues la veille leur faisaient encore un peu envie … Mais le jour était revenu, et la situation ne se prêtait plus à ce qu'ils revivent ces instants.

Du moins, pour le moment.

Le blond s'était allongé sur le ventre, peut-être pour couper toute envie d'un contact plus rapproché avec le corps de l'autre, mais il n'en continuait pas moins ses caresses légères sur le dos de Harry. Ce dernier était sur le point de se rendormir, quand son attention fut attirée par un étrange paquet posé un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, près de leurs affaires. Il se redressa alors, laissant glisser la couverture. Nullement gêné de se retrouver nu en plein jour, il se leva et alla voir ce qui avait aiguisé sa curiosité.

Draco soupira en voyant l'autre s'éloigner, et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, la posant sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés devant lui.

« Hé, regarde ça, Malefoy ! Dobby nous a préparé notre petit déjeuner ! » s'exclama, tout joyeux, Harry.

Le mot de « petit déjeuner » sembla alors réveiller d'autres instincts chez le blond, qui se releva alors d'un bond de leur lit de fortune, et vint rejoindre l'autre en quelques enjambées, non sans s'être auparavant enroulé leur couverture autour de la taille. Sexy, oui, mais pas exhibitionniste ! Contrairement aux Potter, les Malefoy avaient un certain maintien et un minimum de savoir-vivre …

« Cet elfe pense vraiment à tout … » se permit de dire Draco, admiratif, profitant surtout du fait que Dobby n'était pas dans les parages. Il siffla en apercevant le lourd plateau bien garni que leur avait laissé la petite créature.

Souriant au blond, Harry poussa ensuite un « Oh ! » surpris, après avoir découvert un petit mot griffonné d'une main malhabile, glissé sous le thermos de café.

_Dobby est parti se promener pour toute la journée avec Hedwige. _

_Monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy peuvent profiter de la « maison » tranquillement aujourd'hui._

_A ce soir._

_D&H_

« Il se fout de nous ! » s'exclama Malefoy, en déchiffrant le message par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

Harry rit doucement, et haussa les épaules. Il dit, tout en empoignant une fraise dans un petit bol, et en la gobant :

« Mais non … Il est gentil, c'est tout. Et puis qu'importe ce qu'il a pu penser ou interpréter en nous voyant comme ça, je trouve ça très délicat de sa part, sa façon d'agir. »

S'accroupissant aux côtés du brun, Draco soupira et demanda, tout en relevant une mèche de cheveux de Harry pour lui dégager le regard -regard qui se fit alors surpris, puis rieur :

« Comment fais-tu, Harry Potter, pour toujours voir le bon côté des choses ? Tu es toujours si … si souriant. Si optimiste. » Il fixa un moment le jeune homme, comme pour percer le secret de cette bonne humeur qu'il appréciait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à imiter.

Le brun eut alors un regard triste, et détourna les yeux une seconde. Il inspira profondément, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy à qui il sourit doucement :

« C'est juste que je veux profiter. De tout. On a tous des raisons d'être triste, ou en colère. Mais la vie est trop courte pour oublier de voir les choses qui peuvent nous rendre heureux. »

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, puis releva une dernière fois une mèche de Harry, avant de se pencher et de lui embrasser doucement le front. Puis il se redressa et dit d'un ton sec, tranchant complètement avec l'attitude tendre qu'il venait d'avoir :

« Ben en attendant, tu seras gentil d'aller te passer quelque chose sur le dos. Parce que manger un petit déjeuner si alléchant en matant ton cul nu, tu m'excuseras, mais c'est pas super ragoûtant … »

Merlin sait comment et pourquoi, mais cette remarque fit éclater de rire le Survivant, qui partit alors s'habiller, pendant que le blond s'installait pour entamer le plateau -tout en se demandant si Potter n'avait pas inhalé un truc euphorisant trouvé dans la nature, pour être toujours si hilare.

Dans la matinée, alors qu'ils tournaient un peu en rond, et que Draco avait empêché Harry de retourner courir autour du lac, prétextant que c'était « leur » journée, comme l'avait déclaré l'elfe (ce à quoi le brun avait rétorqué que le blond n'était d'accord avec Dobby que quand ça l'arrangeait, de toutes façons !), le Survivant s'exclama alors :

« Bon, et bien propose quelque chose, alors, toi ! »

Le blond réfléchit un instant, puis releva un regard brillant vers l'autre et demanda :

« Dis, tu me referais tes galettes aux noisettes ? »

« Encore ! Ca fait trois jours de suite qu'on en mange ! »

« Mais j'adore ça ! » s'écria l'autre, avant de lancer un regard implorant à Harry.

Le brun ne résista pas longtemps, et finit par hocher la tête. Mais avant que le blond ne saute de joie, il ajouta dans un petit sourire, en levant l'index devant lui :

« Et on va même faire encore mieux ! On va les faire ensemble, ces gâteaux. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux : « Quoi ! Tu veux que je cuisine ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter. On n'a jamais vu un Malefoy cuisiner, voyons … »

Posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, Harry fit dans un clin d'œil :

« Et bien, ce sera une grande première, alors … »

« Mais mais mais … »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Tu es tellement doué pour les préparations en potions que ce sera sûrement un jeu d'enfants pour toi de réussir cette petite recette de rien du tout … » Que voulez-vous, après ça, Draco Malefoy ne pouvait qu'accepter de réaliser la recette : Harry avait su trouver les mots justes pour que l'autre soit forcé d'accepter, sous peine de perdre son honneur.

Comme quoi, parfois, il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que le leader des Gryffondors !

Et puis, comme toujours, Draco avait beau râler, geindre et se plaindre à tout va, il prit finalement beaucoup de plaisir à pratiquer cette activité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il eut beau tâcher le T-shirt ROI DE LA JUNGLE avec la pâte à biscuit, il s'amusa quand même énormément à confectionner ses premières pâtisseries. Et même si les galettes furent quasiment immangeables (il faut dire aussi que commencer à deux une partie de cartes déchaînée juste au moment où il fallait retirer la pâte à gâteau du feu, ça n'aide pas tellement …), le blond admit s'être bien amusé.

Cette journée fut pour lui l'occasion d'une autre découverte : tandis qu'ils se prélassaient tranquillement au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau en discutant vaguement de Quidditch, Harry lui proposa de lui faire découvrir la musique moldue. Intrigué, Draco se montra un peu méfiant, puis finit par accepter, la curiosité l'emportant finalement sur ses préjugés envers tout ce qui relevait du monde moldu.

C'est ainsi que deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec un casque vissé sur les oreilles, et un walkman ronronnant doucement sur le ventre. Le blond refusa tout d'abord de se servir lui-même de l'engin (Harry voulait qu'il découvre par lui-même comment il fallait s'en servir), mais il dut bien s'y résoudre en voyant que le Survivant ne bougerait pas d'un pouce pour l'aider.

Après avoir failli se crever deux fois les tympans en se trompant de sens sur la mollette du son, il put enfin écouter la musique tant attendue. Il resta des heures le casque sur les oreilles, à découvrir la sélection de chansons et morceaux de toutes sortes qu'avait enregistrée Harry chez sa tante et son oncle l'été dernier, avant la rentrée. Il avait emprunté le baladeur de Dean avant de partir pour ce voyage, à en voir toutes les expressions qui traversaient le visage de son compagnon de route, il ne le regrettait vraiment pas …

Quand Dobby et Hedwige rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi au campement, ils trouvèrent Harry assis au bord du lac, les pieds trempant dans l'eau. Le jeune homme contemplait d'un air rêveur l'horizon, encore irradié du soleil qui avait à peine entamé sa course pour se coucher. Le brun, de temps à autre, ôtait une des mèches blondes qui était venue barrer le front de Draco, allongé le long de la rive, la tête posée sur les genoux du brun. Malefoy avait toujours le walkman sur les oreilles, et les yeux fermés, il tapotait doucement ses doigts sur son torse, au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait.

Harry sourit à l'elfe, et lui indiqua du doigt le plateau où restait encore quelques biscuits (il avait réussi à en sauvegarder quelques-uns, pas trop cramés, pour Dobby et sa chouette). La petite créature s'y précipita, tout content, et s'assit avec Hedwige dans l'herbe, pas très loin des deux adolescents, pour profiter de ce petit goûter tardif, tout en admirant le coucher de soleil.

A un moment, Draco ouvrit les yeux, et attira l'attention de Harry, qui décrocha alors son regard du paysage pour sourire au blond.

« Mmh ? »

« Il faut que tu écoutes ça, Potter. On dirait ce qu'on vit … »

Et il tendit l'écouteur à Harry, qui entendit alors s'élever une chanson qui apaisait l'âme, qui invitait au voyage.

Qui racontait, il est vrai, un peu de leur histoire …

_On laisse nos chaussures au placard  
et on prend la guitare  
un cd de Marley  
on laisse les enfants aux parents  
on prendra tout notre temps  
je te garde pour moi _

de Paris ou d'ailleurs  
si tu me suis  
on prendra le meilleur  
tout est permis  
et si ça nous va bien  
on ira encore plus loin

destination ailleurs  
destination … ailleurs

on peut fermer un peu la porte  
oublier un peu les autres  
la voiture et la ville  
on pourrait couper la télé  
nos deux portable et s'en aller  
toi et moi pour une fois

de Paris ou d'ailleurs  
si tu me suis  
on prendra le meilleur  
tout est permis  
et si ça nous va bien  
on ira encore plus loin

destination ailleurs  
destination … ailleurs

on peut faire une pause dans nos vie  
c'est peut-être pas mal aussi

de Paris ou d'ailleurs  
si tu me suis  
on prendra le meilleur  
tout est permis  
et si ça nous va bien  
on ira encore plus loin

destination

destination ailleurs  
si tu veux bien  
un mois, un jour, une heure  
on n'en sait rien  
on n'en sait rien  
suis moi

de Paris ou d'ailleurs  
si tu me suis  
on prendra le meilleur  
tout est permis  
tout est permis

destination … ailleurs 


	14. Attention, ça mord !

Bonjour : )

Voici déjà la suite de « Destination ailleurs » ! Je profite de ces quelques jours de libre que j'ai pour pas mal écrire, parce que dès que je serais retournée en cours, je n'aurais malheureusement plus autant de temps pour les fics … Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous donner rapidement la suite, promis !

Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous dire que bien qu'on soit déjà au 14ème chapitre, ça ne fait jamais que 6 jours que nos héros ont quitté Poudlard ! Donc, même si certains d'entre vous trouvent que ça n'avance pas assez vite entre Harry et Draco, n'oublions pas qu'avant de partir en voyage, ils étaient quand même ennemis depuis un bon paquet d'années … Alors laissons-leur le temps d'apprendre encore à se découvrir (et ça semble quand même bien parti, même s'il y a encore des hauts et des bas).

Mais sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 14 : Attention, ça mord !

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Harry, qui aidait Dobby à essuyer leur vaisselle près du lac, aperçut Draco qui tournait un peu au rond autour des lits, semblant hésiter. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes de se montrer si indécis, aussi le Survivant, intrigué, regarda son petit manège, l'air de rien, pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien tracasser le jeune homme.

Malefoy avait été chargé après le repas d'installer les sacs de couchage, tâche qui n'aurait pas dû en soi poser beaucoup de problèmes. Mais après les avoir déroulés, le blond avait paru pensif, et avait rapproché le sien de celui de Potter. Il avait alors affiché un sourire satisfait, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il eut l'air pensif, et décida finalement de tirer plus loin sa couverture.

Et ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il passait son temps à rapprocher ou éloigner les deux lits, sans pouvoir visiblement se décider pour l'une ou l'autre des solutions. Cette hésitation sembla toucher Harry, qui décida alors de venir en aide au blond. Tout en faisant mine de n'avoir rien suivi de ce que faisait Draco, le Survivant s'écria alors :

« Ok, la vaisselle est finie ! Malefoy, tu as installé les lits, c'est bon ? »

Draco éloigna alors précipitamment son sac de couchage de celui du brun, puis s'y installa d'un bond, comme si ça faisait longtemps que pour lui l'affaire était réglée.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu me prends pour qui, Potter ? Ca ne met pas à une heure de déplier deux pauvres couvertures … »

Harry réprima un sourire amusé, et tandis que Dobby rangeait les assiettes et couverts dans un des sacs, il rejoignit le blond et afficha une mine déçue :

« Oh … » Il n'ajouta rien, mais s'installa dans son propre sac de couchage tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil peiné furtif en direction du lit de Draco.

Celui-ci, bien entendu, capta ce regard et demanda précipitamment, tout en tentant de prendre un air supérieur :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? »

Le brun releva un regard implorant vers Malefoy, puis détourna la tête ailleurs, rouge écarlate (à vrai dire, il jouait très bien la comédie, mais se sentait également un peu confus de demander ça à celui qui était encore son pire ennemi à Poudlard seulement 5 jours auparavant) :

« Non, c'est rien … C'est juste que … »

« Que quoi ? Dis ! » s'emporta un peu Draco, mal à l'aise de voir l'autre hésiter autant pour un sujet dont il ignorait la cause.

Se retournant vers le blond, mais gardant toujours le nez baissé, Harry murmura :

« C'est juste que j'aurais aimé encore … dormir avec toi. » Et avant que le blond ne s'écrie quelque chose (le Survivant se doutait bien que les défenses de Malefoy ne céderaient pas si facilement), il ajouta d'une voix pitoyable : « N'y vois rien de particulier, mais … j'ai passé des nuits si souvent angoissantes ou agitées par le passé, et j'ai si bien dormi hier que … » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pour que le blond puisse l'interpréter comme il le voulait et faire ce qu'il désirait -y compris refuser la demande du brun.

Mais Draco ne refusa pas d'accéder au souhait de Harry, et ne rejeta pas non plus le jeune homme. D'un ton désinvolte (sans doute rassuré de n'avoir pas eu à exprimer ce désir lui-même), il répondit, tout en ouvrant son sac de couchage pour que le brun puisse rapprocher le sien et se glisser près du blond :

« Ah bon, si c'est pour que tu dormes rassuré, je peux bien faire cet effort pour une fois … Mais je te préviens, ne prend pas toute la place cette nuit, ou je te jette dans l'herbe ! »

Harry acquiesça d'un air timide, tout en venant se blottir contre Draco. Il cacha le petit sourire de victoire qui s'était glissé sur ses lèvres, et ajouta juste, tout en rabattant sur eux sa propre couverture :

« Merci, tu me rends vraiment service Malefoy … »

Passant un bras autour de Harry, Malefoy se coucha lui aussi, et ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait agacé :

« Tss, ma bonté me perdra, je te jure ! »

Sans se préoccuper des deux jeunes hommes, Dobby s'avança vers le feu de camp, et y jeta un grand seau d'eau en faisant :

« Allez, zou maintenant ! Dodo ! »

Et il partit se coucher dans son coin sur ses entrefaits.

Plongés dans le noir sans autre préambule, les deux adolescents se sentirent un instants gênés. Bien sûr la situation leur rappelait ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille, et ils se demandaient chacun s'il n'était pas un peu prématuré de se retrouver de nouveau à dormir dans le même lit ce soir-là.

Mais finalement le Survivant ferma les yeux, et s'accrocha doucement au T-shirt du blond. Il posa son front contre le torse de Draco, qu'il sentit alors retenir son souffle une seconde, et dit simplement :

« Bonne nuit, dors bien. »

Poussant un petit soupir (dont le brun n'aurait su dire si c'était de soulagement ou de déception), Malefoy rapprocha doucement le brun de lui, et le garda enveloppé de son bras. Il nicha son nez dans la chevelure brune, et murmura d'un ton déjà endormi :

« Dors bien, petit lion … »

Le lendemain, Harry débordait d'un enthousiasme presque aussi délirant et fatiguant que celui de Dobby. Draco songea qu'effectivement le brun devait avoir de nouveau passé une excellente nuit, car rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter aujourd'hui. Non pas que cela l'ennuyait de voir Potter aussi en forme, mais il craignait d'être lui-même très vite épuisé, rien qu'à regarder passer la tornade potterienne, associé à l'énergie sans fin de l'elfe de maison …

Il demanda alors à Harry si celui-ci n'aurait pas une activité calme à lui proposer, car, prétexta-t-il, il se sentait ce jour-là un peu las. Certes, c'était un petit mensonge de plus, mais après tout, il n'était pas parti en voyage avec Potter pour revenir sur les rotules, à moitié mort, tout ça parce qu'un brun échevelé et un elfe à demi émancipé avaient eu envie de courir par monts et par vaux (et veaux !) sans s'arrêter !

Le Survivant se montra immédiatement inquiet de l'accès de fatigue du blond. Après avoir touché son front et mesuré son pouls (ce qui en soi ne servait pas à grand-chose, Harry ne possédant malheureusement pas de talent de médicomage parmi tous ses dons), il pâlit et demanda à Draco :

« Oh Merlin … tu as mal dormi, peut-être ? » Il recula d'un pas, horrifié à l'idée que son petit caprice de la veille n'ait en fait amené l'autre à se forcer à dormir avec lui et du coup à passer une nuit affreuse. Pourtant, quand il s'était réveillé et avait trouvé l'autre blotti au creux de ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres, il aurait été prêt à parier que le blond avait dormi comme un bébé …

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, et envoya une tape sur l'épaule du brun :

« Mais non, ne sois pas bête ! Non, c'est juste que j'ai envie de rester là à faire une activité calme, c'est tout … »

« Et Dobby a ce qu'il faut pour ça ! » s'écria de sa petite voix fluette l'elfe derrière eux.

Etonnés, les deux garçons se retournèrent, pour distinguer Dobby, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres … et trois cannes à pêches artisanales en main !

Affichant un grand sourire en même temps que Draco esquissait une profonde grimace, Harry s'exclama :

« On va pêcher ? Oh quelle bonne idée ! Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire ça … » Enthousiaste, il s'accroupit devant l'elfe et admira le matériel qu'il tenait : « Tu as fabriqué ça tout seul ? Ce que tu es doué ! »

« Oui, Dobby a fait ça ce matin, aidé par Hedwige. La chouette de Harry Potter est très douée pour trouver de parfaits bouts de bois … ainsi que des vers de terre. » fit-il en ouvrant un petit panier posé à ses pieds, contenant une bonne vingtaine de lombrics gigotant.

Malefoy retint un haut-le-cœur, et dit, pointant un doigt tremblant en direction du matériel de pêche :

« Je vous préviens, c'est hors de question que je touche à ces trucs là, moi ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi vous m'oubliez … »

« Mais enfin ! Toi qui voulais une activité calme, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux … »

Lançant un regard torve au brun, Draco se récria :

« Oh si, crois-moi, je pouvais trouver mieux ! En fait, n'importe quoi aurait été préférable à une activité où il faut toucher ces sales bestioles pour attraper des trucs gluants et … Et non, l'elfe, tu ne m'approches pas avec tes lombrics, là ! » fit-il, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, alors que Dobby s'était avancé vers lui pour lui donner une canne à pêche.

Devant l'air désemparé de l'elfe, Harry lui prit des mains la canne à pêche et la fourra de force dans les bras du blond. Puis il le regarda sévèrement et dit :

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Dobby s'est embêté à nous construire tout ça pour qu'on puisse s'amuser à pêcher, alors tu pourrais faire un effort ! Tu sais bien que ton côté chochotte me gonfle vraiment, alors tu pourrais au moins … »

« De quoi ! Non mais dis donc, Mr j'ai-été-élevé-chez-les-bouseux-et-j'en-suis-fier, je suis pas obligé de pratiquer tes activités débiles si je n'en ai pas envie ! J'ai encore mon libre arbitre, merci Salazar. Alors ne viens pas me gonfler avec ta morale à deux balles … »

« Je ne te fais pas la morale, je te demande juste de faire un effort, ne serait-ce que par respect pour ceux qui prennent sur leur temps pour te trouver des occupations. Mais bien sûr rien n'est jamais assez bien pour Sa Majesté je-passe-mon-temps-le-cul-sur-une-chaise-et-ça-me-va-bien ! »

Balançant par terre la canne à pêche qu'il tenait, Draco s'écria, hors de lui :

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ! Je crois que finalement j'aurais préféré que tu partes faire ton putain de footing autour du lac ce matin … Au moins tu nous aurais foutu la paix ! »

Serrant les poings, le Survivant tenta de se contenir : il était vraiment à deux doigts d'en foutre une à Malefoy, et il ne s'était retenu que parce qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner en un instant les efforts qu'avait fait Dobby pour leur proposer cette activité. Il s'avança juste d'un pas vers le blond, et afficha un visage menaçant. Il lui murmura, pour que seul le jeune homme l'entende :

« Ecoute, je ne te demande franchement pas la lune, cette fois … D'ailleurs, là, je ne te le demande plus : tu vas faire cet effort, et tu n'en mourras pas ! Dobby n'a pas à supporter ta mauvaise humeur et tes manières de chien, et à vrai dire, moi non plus ! Mais si tu veux régler ça avec moi, on le fera tout à l'heure … Mais ne mêle pas à nos rancoeurs quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé, ok ? »

Draco resta pensif, soutenant tout de même avec colère le regard sombre que lui lançait le brun. Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant visiblement lui aussi de déverser tout son venin. Au bout d'un moment, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Dobby, par-dessus l'épaule de Potter, et vit que l'elfe regardait ailleurs d'un air peiné, se sentant sans doute coupable de la dispute qui opposait les deux jeunes hommes.

Soupirant, le blond finit par déposer les armes :

« Bon, ça va pour cette fois, Potter … Mais ça se paiera, crois-moi ! »

Lui renvoyant un regard mauvais, Harry dit tout en ramassant la canne à pêche restée par terre :

« Je sais bien qu'avec toi rien n'est jamais gratuit, ne t'en fais pas Malefoy … »

Draco parut blessé de cette remarque, mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que venait de dire Harry, mais il aurait aimé que le brun ait lui-même assez d'honnêteté pour reconnaître que ça lui arrivait aussi, à lui, Draco Malefoy, de faire des choses pour le seul plaisir de rendre quelqu'un heureux …

C'est donc dans une ambiance assez tendue que débuta leur partie de pêche, mais très vite, les exclamations enthousiastes et émerveillées de Dobby réussirent à détendre l'atmosphère. Surtout que le petit elfe avait beau être doué pour bricoler des cannes à pêche, il se révélait finalement aussi inexpérimenté dans ce sport que le blond !

Seul Harry s'en sortait à peu près, mais les deux autres, assis de part et d'autre de lui, faisaient tellement de bruit ou remuaient tellement les flots, que lui non plus n'arrivait pas à attraper grand-chose … Mais au final, peu lui importait : l'essentiel pour lui était de passer un bon moment.

Bien que sa mauvaise humeur soit en partie passée, Draco ne put s'empêcher de noter, au bout d'une heure et demi de pêche infructueuse :

« Franchement, je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de pêcher alors que l'elfe a fabriqué un barrage pour attraper autant de poissons qu'on en a besoin … »

« L'elfe il a un nom, il s'appelle Dobby ! » s'exclama Dobby, sans quitter des yeux son bouchon qu'il s'amusait à remuer pour décrire des figures dans l'eau.

« Tout à fait. » fit Harry. « En plus, ce n'est pas obligé qu'il y ait une utilité à ce qu'on fait, du moment qu'on s'amuse … »

« Ben je m'amuse pas, pour ton information, Potter … » grogna Draco, boudeur, tout en remuant mollement sa canne à pêche, décidant cette fois d'ignorer que son ver de terre s'était encore fait la malle, et qu'il n'avait plus aucun appât pour attraper les poissons …

Sans se démonter, le brun dit dans un sourire, tout en relançant plus loin son fil :

« Et bien moi je m'amuse. » Il laissa passer un petit silence, et tous trois restèrent silencieux, à observer avec plus ou moins d'attention la surface de l'eau. Puis Harry reprit sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il discutait avec de vieux amis : « Mon oncle n'a jamais voulu m'emmener pêcher. Je crois de toutes façons que ce n'était pas trop son truc, il a dû y aller une fois ou deux, à tout casser … Dommage, il avait acheté un bon matériel, pourtant. En revanche, j'y suis pas mal allé avec les Weasley, plusieurs étés de suite, même … » Il eut un sourire nostalgique et empli d'affection, à ce souvenir.

Draco ne dit rien au début, puis finalement, sans regarder Harry, il fit remarquer, d'un ton neutre :

« Ca devait être quelque chose, alors, vos parties de pêche. Parce qu'il doit en falloir des tonnes de poissons pour nourrir toute une tripotée de Weasley ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil, étonné, à Draco, et le vit alors esquisser un petit sourire en coin, sans quitter des yeux sa canne à pêche. Le brun s'apprêtait à remercier Malefoy, quand il le vit sursauter, puis afficher un visage aussi stupéfait que ravi :

« Oh Merlin ! Regarde Potter, ça mord ! Ca mord … J'en ai attrapé un ! Aide-moi à le remonter, vite ! »

« Oh c'est pas vrai ? Oui, tire sur le fil, comme ça … » s'écria le brun, se levant d'un bond pour aider Draco à ramener vers lui sa prise.

Le poisson se débattait visiblement comme un beau diable, et ne voulait pas se laisser remonter à la surface. Tout en tirant comme il le pouvait sur la canne avec Draco, Harry lâcha entre ses dents serrées :

« Mais comment t'as fait pour choper un si gros poisson alors que ton appât s'est fait la malle ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien ! » souffla le blond, pris lui aussi par l'effort. Il tira encore plus fort en arrière, craignant quand même de casser la frêle canne à pêche. « Mon charme légendaire y est sans doute pour beaucoup … » ironisa-t-il avant de se taire, trop pris par ce qu'il faisait.

Le Survivant finit par remonter ses jambes de pantalon pour descendre dans l'eau, répondant un simple « Ah ah … » blasé à la dernière remarque de Malefoy ; mais Dobby s'était déjà précipité dans l'eau, vers le poisson, qui parut blêmir en le voyant et voulut partir dans l'autre sens, s'agitant de tous côtés.

« Dobby arrive à la rescousse ! » s'écria le petit elfe, en pataugeant jusqu'à leur prise aussi vite que le pouvaient ses jambes maigres.

« Vas-y le nabot ! » l'encouragea Draco, sans relâcher pour autant son effort sur la canne à pêche. « Potteeeeerrrr … » appela-t-il, un peu inquiet, tout en tentant de ne pas tomber dans le lac. « Tu peux me retenir ? Je suis en train de glisser sur la vase, là … »

Et tandis que Harry retournait rapidement sur la rive pour enlacer la taille du blond pour l'empêcher de se mettre à l'eau, Dobby empoignait le poisson d'une seule main … et se mit alors à le gifler à tours de bras.

« Yah ! Yah ! » ânonnait-il, tout en assommant le pauvre poisson à coups de baffes bien senties.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais, l'elfe ? » s'écria Draco.

« Dobby achève le poisson, monsieur Malefoy ! » répliqua l'autre, tout en secouant sa prise, et en l'étranglant des deux mains. « Tout va bien, Dobby gère la situation … »

Tendant sa canne à Harry d'un air dégoutté, le blond retourna sur le rivage et dit :

« Beurk, je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir comment il achevait nos poissons avant le repas … »

Bien qu'un peu interloqué de la méthode de Dobby, Harry reconnut tout de même :

« Oh ben tu sais, y'a plus barbare comme méthode, hein … »

« Tadaam ! » s'écria alors l'elfe, tout fier, en tenant à bout de bras le poisson complètement dans les vapes, qui frétillait encore un peu faiblement de la queue : « Voilà le beau poisson que tout le monde pourra manger ce soir ! »

« J'suis plus très sûr d'en vouloir … » fit Draco, le teint un peu verdâtre.

Harry, après avoir remercié Dobby pour son aide, se retourna vers le blond et s'exclama, étonné :

« Comment ça ? Mais tu rigoles ! En plus c'est toi qui l'as pêché, celui-là ! Bien sûr qu'on va tous le manger … Faut fêter la première prise de pêche de Draco Malefoy, quand même ! »

Et lui, Dobby et même Hedwige -venue voir ce qui se passait-, poussèrent alors des « Hourras ! Hourras ! » enthousiastes, qui réussirent à faire rosir le blond, qui ajouta alors, après avoir toussoté un instant :

« Bon, d'accord … et pour célébrer ça dignement, je vais même le cuisiner moi-même, ce poisson ! »

« Hourra, hourra … » fit la petite voix esseulée de Dobby, toujours prompt à s'enflammer (et visiblement pas rebuté à l'idée de manger un plat raté de Malefoy). Harry, lui, se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire, et ne put retenir un :

« Ok, mais seulement si tu ne proposes pas d'y mettre des herbes pour donner plus de goût … »

Heureusement que c'était Dobby qui tenait encore le poisson à ce moment-là, car il y aurait fort à parier dans le cas contraire que notre pauvre Survivant se le serait reçu en pleine tête !


	15. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un chapitre que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que sincèrement moi il me tient tout particulièrement à cœur !

Après réflexion, il aurait évidemment pu être écrit de beaucoup de façons, j'aurais pu rajouter tant de choses … Mais bon, il faut aussi faire des choix, et je crois que ce que j'en ai gardé dit l'essentiel.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, en tout cas, si vous le souhaitez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ; et j'avoue être curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé (je me doute juste que la fin ne sera pas forcément celle que vous attendez, mais il y a d'autres chapitres à venir, patience ! lol).

Je vous fais tous de gros bisous, et vous remercie encore de me suivre sur cette fic : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 15 : Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça

Malgré les craintes de tout le monde, Draco ne réussit pas trop mal le repas du soir -bon, précisons (même si lui ne l'admettra jamais) que ce fut surtout grâce à Dobby qui surveillait la cuisson pendant que le blond se vantait encore et encore auprès de Harry et Hedwige de sa magnifique prise …

Après avoir mangé, le blond parut d'excellente humeur, et n'eut visiblement pas envie de se coucher tout de suite. Un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres, il interpella Dobby qui empilait déjà les assiettes pour partir faire la vaisselle :

« Laisse donc ça, l'elfe, ça peut attendre demain ! Dis-moi plutôt s'il nous reste encore un peu d'alcool … »

« Dobby va regarder, monsieur … » fit la petite créature en partant fouiller dans les sacs de voyage.

Harry leva un regard surpris vers Draco, et demanda :

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore boire ? »

« Pas juste boire, Potter … Ce que je vais vous proposer, c'est beaucoup mieux que ça … » répondit l'autre avec un air entendu, les yeux brillants.

Soupirant -mais néanmoins curieux et amusé- le Survivant dit tout en venant s'asseoir autour du feu avec Malefoy :

« Avec toi, je crains le pire … »

« Et tu as raison. » lui rétorqua l'autre dans un clin d'œil. « Tu peux encore te défiler, si tu le souhaites. » ajouta-t-il, tout en remerciant Dobby qui revenait avec deux bouteilles de whisky entamées mais encore bien pleines, et un fond de vin blanc.

Potter fixa longuement Draco, le jaugeant. Il sentait bien que le blond le mettait au défi, mais il n'était pas du genre à se défiler -encore moins face à Malefoy ! Il haussa alors les épaules d'un air désinvolte, et répliqua :

« Je ne sais même pas encore de quoi il s'agit … Dis toujours, on verra bien après. »

Une fois que l'elfe se fut installé avec eux sur les sacs de couchage autour du feu, Draco sourit encore plus largement, et annonça d'un ton plein d'emphase et de mystère :

« Nous allons joué à _Je n'ai jamais_ … »

« Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu … » fit Harry.

« Non, mais attends Potter, ça n'a pas encore commencé ! » se récria Malefoy, mécontent que l'autre lui casse son effet.

Mais le brun le regarda d'un air surpris, avant de reprendre : « Non, mais je veux dire : réellement, je n'ai jamais joué à ça. Je ne sais pas du tout en quoi ça consiste. »

« Dobby non plus … » indiqua alors l'elfe.

Malefoy s'exclama alors : « Ah, ok. Bon, et bien c'est simple : on prend chacun une bouteille -le nabot prendra le reste de blanc, et nous le whisky, on est des hommes, quoi … »

« Dobby aussi est un homme ! » s'insurgea l'elfe.

« Dobby est un elfe … » corrigea calmement le blond, avant de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était : « Et à tour de rôle on annonce quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais fait. Si les autres participants sont dans ce même cas, ils ne font rien. Mais si au contraire, ils ont déjà fait la chose énoncée, ils boivent une gorgée d'alcool … »

Harry hocha la tête : « D'accord, je comprends … Mais comment on gagne à ce jeu ? »

Draco souleva sa bouteille et en tapota le verre du doigt. Il sourit et dit :

« Le premier qui finit sa bouteille a perdu … Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier. »

Dobby regarda alors sa propre bouteille, puis celle de Draco, puis celle de Harry, et revint à la sienne. Il s'exclama alors en pleurnichant :

« Hé, mais c'est pas juste ! La bouteille de Dobby est déjà quasiment vide ! Dobby va forcément perdre en premier ! »

Agacé, Malefoy se tourna vers lui et répliqua, désignant le lac :

« Et bien t'as qu'à diluer ton vin avec de l'eau, on dira rien pour cette fois ! » Il haussa les épaules et ajouta d'un ton plus calme : « De toutes façons je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te tracasses, vu que c'est moi qui vais gagner, de toutes façons … »

« Oh oh oh, tu m'oublies un peu vite, je crois, Malefoy … » intervint alors Harry, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il sourit et dit : « Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, je pourrais te donner du fil à retordre … »

Se penchant en avant, le blond glissa, souriant lui aussi :

« Oui, comme toujours … Mais c'est bien ce que j'espère, tu sais. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Et les Serpentards ont beau être doués à ce jeu, j'avoue que je commençais à m'ennuyer avec eux … Faut dire qu'à force, on se connaît bien. » Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et planta ses prunelles dans celles de Harry : « C'est pourquoi je sens que je vais m'amuser à jouer avec toi … »

Les deux garçons restèrent un long moment à se fixer en souriant et s'affrontant du regard, pendant que Dobby pleurnichait sur son flacon presque vide.

Enfin, Harry s'exclama sans préambule, tout joyeux :

« Bon, allez, je commence ! Donc, en premier … » Il pouffa et reprit, les yeux brillants, en regardant Malefoy d'un air triomphant : « Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu … »

Draco fit la grimace, et lança un regard sombre au brun, tout en avalant une rasade de whisky : « C'est déloyal, ça, Potter. »

« Mais pas du tout ! C'est le jeu ! » rit le Survivant, tandis que Dobby applaudissait, tout content.

L'elfe s'écria alors à son tour :

« C'est à Dobby maintenant ! Dobby n'a jamais joué à ce jeu non plus … »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et précisa :

« Ah non, pas le droit de tous dire les mêmes choses ! Trouve un autre truc, Dobby … »

« Bon d'accord … » fit l'elfe, un peu déçu tout de même (il pensait avoir trouvé un moyen pour faire perdre rapidement Malefoy !) « Alors … Dobby n'est jamais monté sur un balai … » dit-il après avoir réfléchi un instant.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, interloqués, avant d'afficher un visage amusé pour le premier, et défait pour l'autre, et d'avaler tous deux une gorgée d'alcool. L'elfe, réalisant alors qu'il ne perdrait peut-être pas aussi vite qu'il le pensait, poussa un petit cri de joie et parut très content de participer à ce jeu, finalement.

Le brun et la petite créature se tournèrent ensuite vers Draco, à la fois encouragés par leurs premières victoires respectives et un peu anxieux de voir ce qu'allait leur concocter l'autre. Le blond réfléchit un moment, prenant son temps, juste pour le plaisir de faire languir les autres … Puis finalement il releva vers eux un visage affichant un sourire sadique, et dit d'un ton traînant :

« Je n'ai jamais pêché avant aujourd'hui … »

Harry grommela pour la forme, et avala un peu de whisky. Mais comme Dobby ne bougeait pas, Malefoy intervint :

« Hé là, l'elfe, toi aussi tu dois boire. »

« Mais non » fit l'autre, étonné. « C'était la première fois que Dobby pêchait, aujourd'hui … »

Le blond afficha un air triomphant et précisa : « Avec une canne à pêche, oui … Mais tu as passé ces trois derniers jours à nous pêcher des poissons avec ton barrage ! »

« Oh … » Et un peu dépité, l'elfe déboucha son flacon et en avala une gorgée.

Harry ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif et glissa à Draco :

« Et bien, tu as décidé d'attaquer fort, on dirait … Bravo, joli coup. »

Draco inclina la tête en remerciement, pas peu fier de son coup d'entrée. Puis Harry réfléchit une seconde, avant de proposer :

« Je n'ai jamais fait de coups bas à mes amis. »

Malefoy perdit instantanément son sourire et lui lança un regard mauvais, où on pouvait deviner son amertume face à ce reproche à peine masqué ; mais, honnête, il but un peu de son whisky, d'un coup sec.

Mais ce qui surprit Harry, ce fut de voir Dobby en faire autant !

« Mais non, Dobby, rappelle-toi, tu ne dois boire que si tu as déjà fait l'action … »

La larme à l'œil et l'air désolé, l'elfe répliqua en reniflant :

« Dobby s'en veut, monsieur, mais Dobby doit rappeler à monsieur qu'il n'a pas fait de très belles choses à Harry Potter, au début … C'était pour le mettre en garde et le protéger, mais bon … »

L'adolescent blond eut un sourire en coin devant l'air un peu désappointé de Harry et lui dit, narquois :

« Tu vois, même ceux que l'on prenait pour des saints peuvent révéler des facettes plus sombres … »

Et tandis que le Survivant renvoyait un regard sombre à Malefoy, Dobby poursuivait, sanglotant à moitié, le nez coulant :

« Mais Dobby n'a jamais voulu faire réellement du mal à Harry Potter ! »

Les deux autres ne furent pas très sûrs que la petite créature était encore dans le jeu, mais ils ne pouvaient que faire comme si … Ils échangèrent un petit regard gêné, et c'est presque avec regret que Draco but une gorgée … avant de manquer de s'étrangler avec le liquide amer en voyant Harry, un peu rouge, en faire autant. Quand il reposa sa bouteille, Harry n'osa pas regarder l'autre, et détourna les yeux ailleurs.

Malefoy, une boule au ventre, enchaîna alors immédiatement :

« Je n'ai jamais essayé de me suicider … »

Dobby, toujours en larmes, et Harry, détournant toujours le regard, portèrent chacun à leurs lèvres leur bouteille. Le Survivant but longuement, avant de la reposer d'une main un peu tremblante. Il fixait le lac sans pouvoir se retourner vers le blond, mais Draco distingua nettement une larme briller sur les cils de l'adolescent.

Bouche-bée, le blond ne put que balbutier pour détourner de façon un peu malhabile son propos :

« Oh merde, même toi le nabot ? »

Dobby hocha misérablement la tête, en hoquetant et reniflant. Il se moucha dans un coin de sa couverture -faisant perdre à un Malefoy dégoutté quelques degrés de compassion envers lui- et expliqua, allant déjà un peu mieux :

« Dobby sait que c'était idiot, mais il n'a pas toujours eu des jours faciles … Heureusement, l'écharpe avec laquelle il a essayé de … se pendre, avait été tricoté par Miss Granger, et … ça a craqué avant que Dobby ne parte rejoindre les anges des elfes … »

« Très touchant, Dobby. » fit Draco, mi-figue, mi-raisin, avant d'ajouter en tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de l'elfe, encore secouée de quelques soupirs et brumes de sanglots : « Rendons grâce à Granger et sa nullité totale dans l'art du tricotage ! »

« Oh oui, monsieur ! Elle a sauvé la vie à Dobby, même si elle ne le sait pas … » balbutia l'elfe, éperdu de reconnaissance pour la meilleure amie du brun.

A ses mots Draco ne put retenir un rire, qu'il tenta de cacher derrière sa main -heureusement, Dobby, pris dans son évocation reconnaissante de Hermione, n'y vit que du feu. L'attitude des deux autres réussit même à arracher un sourire à Harry, qui essuya rapidement ses larmes, et se retourna vers ses camarades pour reprendre part au jeu.

D'un voix encore un peu voilée, mais qu'il tenta de rendre dynamique, il dit :

« Je n'ai jamais triché à un examen ! »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis les réduisit à deux fentes minces suspicieuses. Mais devant le sourire innocent qu'affichait le brun, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler une gorgée. Dobby, qui avait de nouveau retrouvé sa bonne humeur, regardait tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes, un grand sourire un peu naïf aux lèvres -il ne comprenait pas trop l'attitude des deux autres, mais bon …

Après avoir regardé encore un moment Draco, jouant avec ses nerfs, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, et but lui aussi une petite gorgée. Le blond tapa sur son genou avec force et s'exclama, triomphant, pointant un doigt victorieux vers le brun qui lui souriait en retour, très fair-play :

« AH AH ! Je le savais ! Même notre Saint Potty n'est pas blanc comme neige ! »

« Heureusement … » fit l'autre dans un autre clin d'œil, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : « Et tu veux que je te dise sur qui j'ai copié ? Sur toi, mon cher, pendant un examen blanc de BUSE … »

« Oh l'enflure ! » s'offusqua le blond, en enlaçant sa bouteille comme si l'autre allait lui piquer. « T'es quand même gonflé, dans ton genre ! »

Harry éclata de rire, et dit : « Pas ma faute aussi si le seul assez près de moi pour que je copie, c'était toi, Malefoy … En plus, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, j'ai eu zéro à cette question. »

« Bien fait ! Ah ah, les profs ont tout de suite repéré ta tricherie, hein ? Sûrement Rogue, il a l'œil, lui, heureusement … »

Le Survivant secoua négativement la tête : « Non, en fait tu t'étais planté aussi sur cet exercice, donc j'ai recopié tes réponses erronées … »

Etonnamment, Draco resta silencieux après ça … permettant donc au jeu de reprendre. Dobby, puis les autres, enchaînèrent sur des faits plutôt anodins, qui prêtèrent à quelques révélations surprenantes, et de nombreux fous rires. Quand enfin, malgré tous ses efforts (et ceux de Harry !), Dobby finit sa bouteille … Il avait perdu, mais dit dans un sourire aviné et les yeux un peu vitreux que ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé, et qu'il était de toutes façons un peu fatigué. Il voulut partir faire un petit pipi avant de se coucher, mais il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il tomba raide contre le sol, et resta là … Les deux autres ne songèrent pas à l'en déloger, l'elfe ayant l'air parti pour passer une bonne nuit dans l'herbe, vu le sourire béat qu'il affichait en dormant.

Reportant son attention vers le brun, Draco leva sa bouteille comme s'il lui portait un toast, et souffla, sa voix se perdant un peu dans le feu de camp, qui avait bien diminué au fur et à mesure de la soirée :

« Alors Potter, on dirait que ça ne se joue plus qu'entre toi et moi … Comme toujours. »

Se calant un peu plus contre son sac de couchage roulé en polochon, le Survivant esquissa un demi-sourire, et répondit sur le même ton de défi et d'amusement :

« Et oui, comme tu le vois … Et je crois que c'était à ton tour, Malefoy. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment, puis il releva la tête vers le brun, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller -mais peut-être était-ce l'alcool ou les flammes qui donnaient cette impression à Harry :

« Je n'ai jamais pleuré … en public. »

Harry faillit ne pas boire, mais il eut alors plusieurs images de pertes, de séparations, d'évènements douloureux passés qui lui revinrent en mémoire. Serrant un poing, il attrapa alors la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres, mais sans décrocher son regard, dur, de celui du blond qui lui sourit alors avec suffisance. En reposant le flacon, Potter grinça entre ses dents :

« Il n'y a pas de honte à ça. »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire … » fit l'autre, souriant toujours d'un air joueur.

Harry le fixa encore un instant, puis détourna une seconde la tête vers le lac. Enfin, il revint vers l'autre et dit :

« Je n'ai pas été susceptible d'être envoyé à Serpentard … »

« Oh, c'était trop facile, ça ! » lui reprocha Draco, en avalant une gorgée. Mais il afficha un air surpris en voyant l'autre faire de même.

Avec une expression amusée, le brun nota, tout en agitant l'index :

« Et oui, Malefoy … Un peu plus et on était camarades de chambrée ! »

« L'horreur … » répliqua l'autre en frissonnant comme s'il était dégoutté de cette idée, mais ils finirent tous deux par éclater de rire, et le blond ajouta : « Comme quoi, je me disais bien que tu avais un côté trop perfide pour n'être qu'un Gryffi pur et dur ! »

« Personne n'est parfait … » admit Harry, amusé.

Se reprenant, Draco poursuivit d'une voix plus douce : « Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. »

Souriant cette fois tristement, le brun répéta, en buvant un peu : « Personne n'est parfait. » Puis il s'allongea un peu plus confortablement contre son coussin improvisé, et dit, l'œil brillant et le ton un peu goguenard : « Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec. »

Hésitant à se sentir satisfait d'avouer cette fois qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait ce que venait de dire l'autre, Malefoy garda sa bouteille posée au sol, ce coup-ci, mais enchaîna alors presque tout de suite, comme s'il avait eu une idée subite. Il eut son petit sourire en coin, qui ne présage rien de bon et dit, détachant bien chaque mot :

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un. »

Les sourcils de Harry montèrent de plusieurs centimètres, et il murmura d'un air sceptique, sans approcher une seule seconde la main de son whisky : « Ca m'étonnerait bien … »

Et effectivement, le blond avala alors une longue rasade d'alcool, tout en affichant un air satisfait. Il reboucha sa bouteille, et glissa :

« Je savais bien que notre petit pote Potty était toujours puceau … »

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer sa victoire ; il contre-attaqua aussi vite, et fit mouche :

« Je n'ai jamais songé à devenir Mangemort. »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent, et son visage se ferma instantanément. Il lança un regard mauvais à Harry, empli de reproches et de colère. Ils restèrent longtemps à se jauger, comme deux fauves prêts à s'entretuer d'un instant à l'autre. A vrai dire, Harry s'attendait presque à ce que l'autre se lève et lui en colle une ; mais il espérait surtout que, vue comment était partie la soirée, et ce voyage en général, ils allaient tous deux jouer le jeu de la sincérité jusqu'au bout. Car après tout, l'autre pouvait bien lui mentir, il n'en saurait rien : il n'était pas devin. Mais il espérait quand même un soupçon d'honnêteté ce soir.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Malefoy but une gorgée d'alcool.

Et enchaîna aussi vite :

« Je n'ai jamais songé à trahir les idées de ma famille. »

Harry ne but pas, ne bougea pas.

Guettant l'autre.

Et espérant être satisfait une nouvelle fois. Mais d'une autre façon.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Draco but une gorgée d'alcool.

Un fin sourire vint doucement éclairer le visage du Survivant. Il faillit se lever pour serrer l'autre dans ses bras, mais il sentit que ce ne serait pas du tout le moment pour ça, et qu'il se ferait plutôt violemment repousser qu'enlacer à son tour.

Après un moment passé dans le silence le plus total, où seuls pouvaient s'entendre les battements de cœur, le blond dit, baissant la tête :

« C'est à toi, je crois … »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama le brun, un peu surpris. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il en avait presque oublié le jeu. Il dit alors, un peu hésitant, mais le visage affichant une confiance sereine :

« Je … Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous ne serions toujours que des ennemis. »

Draco releva alors vers lui ses prunelles orage, et les planta dans les deux émeraudes débordant de sincérité de l'autre. Le blond resta longtemps à fixer Harry, troublé de son incroyable capacité à s'ouvrir aux autres, de son étonnante faculté à faire confiance aux personnes les plus improbables. Après un temps qui leur parut infini à tous deux, Malefoy baissa les yeux vers sa bouteille, et eut alors un petit sourire :

« Ah tiens … on dirait bien que ma bouteille est vide. J'ai perdu, je crois. »

Il regarda de nouveau Harry, qui eut l'air déçu, mais qui finit par hausser les épaules en souriant :

« Oui, je crois aussi. Et bien pour une première fois, je m'en tire plutôt bien ! »

« La chance du débutant … » fit Draco d'un ton léger, rabrouant l'autre, toute décontraction retrouvée. Il se releva et détendit ses jambes, un peu douloureuses à force d'être restées pliées toute la soirée

« Moui … » fit Harry sur le même ton badin, comme si tout ce qui avait précédé n'avait pas été emprunt d'un enjeu énorme pour eux deux. « Comme toi et la pêche cet après-midi, c'est ça ? » Il commença à déplier les couvertures, tout en repoussant les bouteilles de verre, quasiment vides.

Le blond eut l'air choqué des dernières paroles de Potter, et il vint le pousser sur le lit -Harry s'y affala tête la première et les fesses en l'air, surpris-, s'écriant :

« Non mais je ne te permets pas ! Pour la pêche, c'est juste mon incroyable talent qui a joué ! La chance n'y est pour rien là-dedans … »

Se retournant sur le dos, le brun afficha un visage hilare et légèrement rougi par l'alcool, et leva des yeux rieurs vers Draco, toujours debout face à lui :

« Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Malefoy ? C'est ta mauvaise foi à toute épreuve ! »

Le blond haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris, puis il se mit à genoux sur le lit du brun, et s'avança doucement à quatre pattes pour venir se placer au-dessus du jeune homme. Légèrement troublé, Harry attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire l'autre. Lui souriant, Draco se passa une langue sur les lèvres, tout en glissant une main sous le T-shirt du brun et en venant caresser son ventre :

« Et toi, tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? » Il se pencha doucement vers l'autre, mais fut aussitôt arrêté par le Survivant, qui le repoussa alors gentiment mais fermement.

Le blond se recula alors, ne comprenant pas bien, et Harry lui dit, d'un air un peu gêné, mais sûr de lui :

« Tu me le diras un autre jour, d'accord ? »

Comme Malefoy restait là, à genoux dans l'herbe, sans vraiment saisir le pourquoi du comment, le brun s'approcha doucement de lui, et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il lui murmura :

« Je n'ai rien contre, Malefoy, mais pas un jour où on est tous les deux complètement imbibés d'alcool. S'il-te-plaît … »

Ces mots firent réagir Draco, qui se secoua alors, et dit en se relevant un peu maladroitement, d'un ton qui se voulait dur :

« Oui, non mais c'est bon, je comprends … je n'allais rien dire d'extraordinaire, tu sais. Genre que j'aimais bien ta balafre, ou une connerie dans le genre, tu vois ! Pour me foutre de toi … »

Il alla se coucher dans son lit, plus loin, tandis que Harry s'enroulait lui-même dans son sac de couchage près du feu. Le brun eut un petit sourire triste, mais il respira un grand coup, et dit avant de lancer un peu d'eau sur les flammes pour les éteindre :

« Tu me diras tout ça un autre jour, Malefoy. Et je t'écouterais, promis. Mais pas ce soir. » Il soupira un peu en entendant l'autre seulement grogner en guise de réponse, puis il ajouta : « Dors bien. »

Il se passa un long moment où tous deux restèrent dans le silence de cette nuit d'été, avant que le brun n'entende la voix de Draco, déjà presque endormi :

« Bonne nuit, petit lion. »


	16. Journée découvertes

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un petit (quoique …) chapitre tardif, qui, je l'espère vous plaira ! Et j'espère aussi ne pas me faire trucider à la fin de votre lecture, mais pour ça j'ai peu d'espoir malheureusement … Bon, je souhaite que vous aimiez quand même beaucoup ce chapitre : )

A vrai dire, en le relisant, je me dis que je ne pensais pas partir vraiment dans cette direction quand j'ai eu les idées pour ce chapitre … Mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal aussi de se laisser porter par l'enchaînement de ce qu'on écrit, par l'inspiration du moment. Donc, même si ça s'éloigne légèrement de mon idée de départ, j'en suis plutôt contente !

Sinon, concernant le bug du site, grâce à une lectrice (merci Ssounette, tu m'as sauvée ma vie !), j'ai pu constater que le problème était que ffnet avait décidé, sans aucune raison valable ou compréhensible, de « formater » mon compte, cochant l'option « refuser de recevoir les reviews/alerts/MP … » ! Comme si je pouvais vouloir mettre une telle option ! Ils sont fous sur ce site … Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai rectifié, mais du coup je ne recevrais pas vos précédentes reviews. Ce n'est pas très grave en soi, si ce n'est pour les lecteurs anonymes m'ayant mis leur adresse mail, et qui n'aurait pu apparaître que si j'avais justement reçu les reviews par mails. Donc pour ceux-là à qui je ne pourrais pas répondre pour les reviews passées, je m'excuse platement ! Merci pour vos mots, ils m'ont beaucoup touchée, même si je n'ai pas pu y répondre : )

Mais maintenant, tout est résolu, donc alléluia ! Et sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre … C'est moi où il fait chaud, ici ?

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K plus

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 16 : Journée découvertes

Ca faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas connu un réveil si douloureux. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il les referma en grimaçant. Sa tête le lançait comme si mille petits elfes de Cornouailles s'amusaient à lui piquer le crâne avec des cure-dents ! Il se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, mais un gémissement douloureux un peu plus loin réveilla instantanément ses instincts de sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin …

Enfin, là, en l'occurrence, comme il put le constater en se relevant, plutôt sauveur de l'elfe de maison comateux se réveillant d'une soirée de cuite mémorable.

« Dobby a mal à sa tête … » gémit la petite créature en se frottant craintivement le crâne, une larme à l'œil.

Tentant d'ignorer les propres élancements de sa tête, le brun se remit tant bien que mal debout, et essaya de ne pas trop chanceler jusqu'à son camarade.

« Tu as très mal Dobby ? » demanda-t-il un peu inutilement, se doutant bien de la réponse, vu qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le même état.

« Et bien, même les coups de canne de Lucius Malefoy sur le crâne de Dobby ne faisait pas aussi mal, à vrai dire … »

« Houlà, alors tu dois vraiment avoir une sacrée casquette ! » compatit le Survivant.

L'elfe releva des yeux étonnés vers Harry et dit :

« Heu, non, juste un mal de tête … Dobby n'a pas pensé à emmener une casquette pour ce voyage, il est vrai. Mais il n'est pas sûr que ça aurait fait grand-chose pour la migraine, de toutes façons … »

Une voix derrière eux, enthousiaste et enjouée, coupa alors court à leur conversation surréaliste (les gens sont rarement très opérants un lendemain de beuverie, ce qui peut excuser le décalage de leur discussion) :

« Alors, on se paie une sacrée gueule de bois, mmh ? Pas cool les réveils comme ça … »

« Malefoyyyy … » gémit Harry tout en trottinant maladroitement jusqu'au blond et en s'accrochant à son T-shirt. « Dis-moi que tu as un remède contre ça, je t'en prie … »

Se pinçant le nez, Draco eut un brusque mouvement de recul :

« Pouah, tu refoules, mon pauvre Potter ! »

Grimaçant, le brun tira la langue à Malefoy (mais regretta aussitôt ce geste un peu brusque qui lui avait relancé sa migraine), et bougonna :

« Désolé, pas eu le temps de me brosser les dents … Je viens d'émerger. » précisa-t-il tout en se grattant la tête, et en tirant d'un air fatigué sur son haut tout froissé. Dobby, qui était venu se poster à ses côtés, affichait le même air endormi et nauséeux -mais lui, déjà un peu moins élégant, se grattait la fesse gauche.

Esquissant un petit sourire en coin, Draco se passe une main dans son brushing impeccable, encore un peu humide de son shampoing matinal (oui, même en pleine nature Malefoy trouvait le moyen de se faire des shampoings ! On est classe ou on ne l'est pas, après tout …), et dit d'un air innocent :

« Moui, je vois ça … Vous n'avez pas l'air très frais, en effet. »

Un peu agacé de l'attitude de l'autre, et déjà exaspéré de sa migraine lancinante, le Survivant (qui regrettait presque d'avoir survécu à cette soirée de saoulerie) répliqua :

« Toi, je sens que tu as triché ! Dis-moi que tu as pris une potion anti-gueule de bois, ou je ne te croirais pas … »

Sortant un petit flacon de sa poche de pantalon, le blond eut un petit rictus sadique. Il agita la fiole devant les deux autres qui la regardèrent comme si c'était le Graal, et glissa :

« Oh, mais oui, j'avoue tout. Et je suis même prêt à t'en donner, mais à une condition … Non, n'essaie pas de me la piquer, Potter, je suis de toutes façons plus en forme que toi, tu ne m'auras pas ! » s'écria-t-il en repoussant le brun et en esquivant l'elfe qui tentait d'attraper la bouteille en feintant sur le côté.

Tapant du pied par terre comme un enfant capricieux, Harry grogna :

« Tu exagères ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours des conditions à tout, avec toi ? »

« Oh ça va, c'est rien de bien méchant … Non, Dobby, ne mords pas ! Fais gaffe ou tu n'auras vraiment rien, toi ! » gronda le jeune homme à l'adresse de l'elfe, que le mal de tête rendait hargneux et déterminé (je veux dire, encore plus déterminé que d'habitude …). Le blond envoya bouler Dobby, et s'approcha de Harry en souriant de nouveau de son air prédateur. Il l'enlaça doucement par la taille -ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter les sourcils du brun de plusieurs centimètres- et il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma contrepartie n'est vraiment pas mesquine … Je ne te demanderais pas ton corps, ne t'en fais pas … »

« Encore heureux ! » s'écria le Survivant en sursautant d'un coup en sentant la main de l'autre descendre doucement vers le bas de son dos. Il s'éloigna brusquement et lui lança un regard noir … qui eut pour seul effet de faire éclater de rire le blond.

Draco lui fit un petit clin d'œil, et ajouta tout en lui lançant le flacon de potion -que Harry faillit ne pas rattraper à temps, tant sa gueule de bois réduisait sa réactivité :

« Tu es vraiment trop crédule, mon pauvre Potter … »

Avalant une rasade de potion, puis tendant la fiole à Dobby, le brun jeta un regard torve à l'adolescent :

« Mouais, ben avec toi je me méfie toujours … »

S'étirant doucement, le blond sourit largement et ajouta :

« En plus, ça va te plaire. Ma seule condition, c'est qu'aujourd'hui on suive le programme que j'ai décidé. »

Souriant lui aussi (sa migraine étant en train de s'envoler à la vitesse d'un Eclair de feu en pleine course), Harry dit d'un ton moqueur :

« T'as toujours pas digéré la partie de pêche, hein ? »

Ignorant Dobby qui répliquait que lui, en tout cas, il avait merveilleusement digéré le poisson mangé hier soir, Draco répondit, bon joueur :

« Peut-être. Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui, pour commencer la journée -après que tu te sois mis un truc dans le ventre, quand même, je suis pas (trop) sadique-, on va aller faire un footing tous les deux autour du lac … Bon, le nabot peut venir, mais comme je doute qu'il suive notre rythme … »

« Vrai de vrai ? » s'exclama alors le Survivant, fou de joie, mais n'osant pas encore y croire. Il s'accrocha aux bras du blond, et demanda : « Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille courir ? »

« Puisque je te le dis … Je t'avais bien dit que tu aimerais le programme. » sourit Malefoy, avant d'ajouter en détournant légèrement le visage. « Par contre, si tu pouvais juste tourner un peu la tête. J'ai rien contre toi, hein, mais l'odeur de whisky dès le matin, franchement … »

« Oups, pardon … » fit Harry en reculant d'un pas, avant de se précipiter pour avaler le petit déjeuner que l'elfe avait commencé à déballer. Tout en avalant trop vite son café -froid- et en se mettant partout des miettes de tartine -pas beurrée-, l'adolescent lança un regard de gratitude au blond, et ajouta -crachant une myrtille au passage :

« Franchement, je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais envie d'aller courir … Surtout une journée où tu décides toi-même du programme ! »

S'asseyant sur un rocher pour attendre que l'autre ait fini, Draco indiqua :

« Et bien, j'ai décrété qu'aujourd'hui était « Journée de découverte Potter-Malefoy » ! » Levant un doigt, il expliqua d'un ton savant : « Hier nous a permis d'en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Alors aujourd'hui, on va continuer, mais au moyen d'activités. On va faire découvrir à l'autre une activité qu'on aime bien … »

« Et tu as choisi d'office que je te ferais découvrir la course à pied ? » fit, légèrement goguenard le brun, tout en allant vers le lac se faire une rapide toilette.

Draco détourna la tête pour laisser un minimum d'intimité à son camarade, et ajouta :

« Ben, disons qu'après la pêche et autre, je préférais prendre les devants, en effet. Mais bon, je t'ai quand même suivi depuis le début de ce voyage sans rien dire … » Avisant un regard torve et dédaigneux de Dobby, Malefoy ajouta : « Bon, heu, hem … presque sans rien dire ; donc la moindre des choses était que je choisisse l'activité. »

Posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, Harry, qui avait fini de se préparer, se pencha tout près du visage de l'autre -qui retint alors son souffle- et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Et je te remercie du choix que tu as fait. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part … »

Adoptant un ton railleur pour dissiper sa gêne, Draco répliqua ironiquement :

« Mais dis-moi, Potter, je croyais que « Malefoy » et « sympa », ça n'allait pas ensemble, pour toi … »

« Ah bon ? J'ai déjà dit ça, moi ? » fit l'autre, faussement innocent, tout en commençant déjà à sauter sur place pour s'échauffer.

Se levant à son tour, Draco se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin, et commença à courir sur le chemin, sans plus se préoccuper du brun. Harry agita alors la main en direction de Dobby -qui, un chiffon noué sur le crâne, avait commencé à dépoussiérer leur coin-, puis il s'élança à la suite de Malefoy. Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, et lui glissa dans un sourire taquin, sans cesser de courir :

« Tu m'as attendu ? C'est gentil … »

« Pfff, ben oui ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je cours si lentement, enfin … »

Le brun souffla pour prendre son rythme de course, puis répondit :

« Je ne sais pas … Je croyais que ce n'était pas trop ton truc. Mais bon, je ne connais pas tous tes passe-temps, c'est sûr. »

Le blond réfléchit un instant, puis se pencha légèrement, sans ralentir son allure, pour éviter quelques branches d'arbre un peu basses. Ils passèrent un angle du chemin, et l'adolescent fit alors :

« C'est pas que ce soit un de mes passe-temps. J'ai quand même mieux à faire de mes journées que de courir comme un con autour du lac de Poudlard ! »

« Heu, tu sais, on peut courir ailleurs qu'autour des lacs … »

« Simplement, vu que je suis très bon au Quidditch, je suis forcément bon en sport. » poursuivit Draco, sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de Harry. « Tu vas voir, je vais gagner cette course, les mains dans les poches ! »

Allongeant sa foulée pour dépasser légèrement le blond, le Survivant tourna la tête vers lui et répliqua :

« D'une, courir les mains dans les poches, c'est pas pratique, crois-moi ! Et de deux, c'est pas une course, Malefoy … Juste un footing. Pas besoin de toujours tout ramener à une compétition entre nous ! » fit-il en soupirant.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent :

« Quoi ? Pas une course ? Mais où est l'intérêt, alors ? Bien sûr que si, entre nous c'est plus marrant si c'est sur le mode de la compétition. »

Potter était un peu énervé de l'entêtement du blond, et de son égoïsme aussi : il avait déclaré vouloir faire cette activité pour mieux le connaître, mais une fois de plus sieur Malefoy n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Harry n'envisageait pas la course à pieds ainsi : pour lui, c'était un exutoire, un moyen de se vider l'esprit, de se recentrer sur lui-même … Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'idée obstinée de l'autre pour arriver au même résultat ?

Après tout, affronter Malefoy avait toujours permis au Survivant de faire le vide, d'oublier tout le reste. Cette course pouvait n'être qu'un nouveau moyen d'arriver au même état d'esprit …

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. » murmura Harry avec un sourire de défi aux lèvres, les yeux rivés droits devant lui, sur le chemin. Il ignora le regard surpris que lui jeta l'autre, et en trois foulées maîtrisées et calculées, il accéléra, pour finalement partir dans une course rapide, dépassant le blond sans problème.

« Hé ! Tricheur ! T'avais pas donné le signal de départ ! » s'écria Draco, avant d'accélérer lui aussi l'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Il réussit à faire diminuer rapidement la distance entre eux, mais sans parvenir toutefois à rattraper le brun qui gardait vraiment un rythme de course très soutenu. Le paysage défilait autour d'eux à une vitesse prodigieuse, mais ce jour-là ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de profiter de la vue.

Harry fixait le chemin devant lui, mettant chaque foulée l'une derrière l'autre, parfaitement alignées sur un trait imaginaire qu'il suivait avec application pour ne jamais se déconcentrer. Il ne pensait à rien, ou plutôt à une seule chose : Draco qui courait derrière lui. Il n'avait qu'un but : ne jamais laisser l'autre le dépasser.

Peu importait pourquoi, peu importait tout le reste. Il courait, et veillait à rester devant.

La dernière fois, Harry avait couru pour ne plus rester fixé sur ses idées, qu'il ressassait toujours indéfiniment. Cette fois, il courait avec cette seule idée fixe en bandoulière, rivée au cœur, accompagnant chaque battement, chaque souffle : ne pas laisser l'autre le dépasser.

Se surpasser, peu importe pourquoi. Ce n'était pas contre Draco, ce n'était pas une histoire de fierté ou d'orgueil adolescent mal placé.

Il courait juste avec un but, et ça faisait tout pour lui. Pas vers quelque chose, mais pour quelque chose. Pour quelqu'un.

Et même s'il laissait ce quelqu'un derrière, il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

Car même si Malefoy était derrière, lui aussi s'accrocherait. Et peu importe si chez lui c'était par fierté ou orgueil mal placé. Draco ne le lâcherait pas non plus.

Et effectivement, même s'il eut du mal à tenir le rythme, même s'il trébucha une fois ou deux, même s'il pesta à tout va, Draco n'abandonna pas. Ne renonça pas. Il s'accrocha, avec comme unique point de repère le dos de Potter, qui semblait le narguer ou l'appeler …

Ou l'appeler … Comme une bouée de sauvetage qui vous apparaît quand plus rien ne va. Comme une lumière qui vous éclaire faiblement mais sûrement, pour vous montrer le chemin.

Comme une promesse, au loin, que tout ira mieux demain. Que le repos se trouve au bout.

Bien sûr, Draco sentit, pendant qu'il courait, son cœur se serrer en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus il passerait après Potter. Qu'une fois de plus, il ne serait pas premier. Mais cette fois, il se surprit à songer que ça ne comptait pas tant que ça. Parce que Harry ne voulait pas réellement le surpasser.

Ou plutôt si : le brun voulait gagner, mais pas pour l'humilier. Pas pour le dominer. Pas pour se moquer ou se vanter. Harry voulait juste tenir le coup, réussir à garder le cap, ici, devant. Sur la ligne de front. Et Draco comprit qu'avec ou sans lui, Potter aurait cette place. Parce qu'elle était là, la place du Survivant : en première ligne. Il devait être là. Pas pour être le premier, le héros, le vainqueur.

Juste parce que c'était sa place.

Et Malefoy comprit alors, subitement, pourquoi lui ne lâchait pas, alors qu'il n'avait plus de souffle, qu'un point de côté le faisait souffrir, et que ses jambes commençaient à le lâcher. Ce n'était vraiment pas par fierté, cette fois. Non.

Il ne lâchait pas, parce que sa place à lui était là. Derrière Harry. Pas parce qu'il était le loser, le second, le laissé pour compte. Mais parce qu'il devait être là.

Derrière Harry. Toujours derrière lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco sut ce qu'il avait à faire, quelle était sa raison d'être. Il devait être là, pour Harry. Derrière lui. Sans en bouger.

Et il savait que seuls deux choix s'offraient à lui avec cette place à prendre : rester là, derrière le Survivant, pour l'épauler et le retenir en cas de chute. Ou être là, derrière Potter, pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond. Cette route offrait deux voies possibles. Pas comme ce chemin sur lequel courait Harry, qui semblait déjà avoir fait son choix. Malefoy, lui, pouvait encore hésiter. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa place, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir qu'y faire. Le dilemme était grand, le choix cornélien. Bien sûr, il n'était pas forcé de choisir maintenant, mais il savait qu'au terme de ce voyage sans doute, quand ils arriveraient au bout du chemin, il aurait à prendre une décision.

Il enviait presque Potter d'avoir déjà fait son choix, depuis longtemps. Même si le brun n'avait pas le beau rôle, dans cette histoire ; et ce, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire.

Et alors qu'il se sentait envahi d'une sourde angoisse, menée par ses réflexions, Draco vit Harry se retourner vers lui, sans cesser de courir. Le brun lui adressa un sourire franc, et lui lança d'un ton enthousiaste :

« Allez, courage ! »

Draco ne put retenir un sourire lui aussi. Comme si le brun avait lu dans ses pensées !

Mais ne voulant pas se montrer trop gentil avec lui, Malefoy s'exclama alors, râlant de nouveau (tiens, ça faisait longtemps !) :

« Courage, tu parles ! Mais il fait combien de kilomètres, ce putain de lac ! On n'en voit jamais le bout … »

« Mais râle pas ! C'est toi qu'as voulu faire la course autour du lac, après tout … » s'exclama Harry, tout en ralentissant légèrement pour laisser à l'autre le temps de remonter à sa hauteur. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il ajouta même, d'un ton aussi dynamique que possible : « D'ailleurs regarde, on voit notre campement, là ! »

« Où ça ? » s'écria Draco, à bout de souffle, mais soudain un peu requinqué à l'idée qu'ils soient presque arrivés.

« Là ! » fit le brun, en désignant un point exactement à l'autre bout du lac. « Hourra, on a déjà fait la moitié du chemin ! »

Malefoy crut mourir à ces mots, mais il avala le peu de salive qu'il avait encore, et s'écria en voyant que Harry avait tellement ralenti qu'il avait réussi à le rattraper, même en tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

« Ah, mais ne t'arrête pas ! Cours, crétin ! » s'écria-t-il, tout en poussant Harry, et en laissant sa main dans son dos pendant quelques mètres de course, comme pour donner de l'élan au brun. « Ne t'arrêtes pas, surtout … » murmura-t-il, regardant l'autre repartir de l'avant. « Moi je suis là, derrière … »

Et c'est avec un faible sourire qu'il regarda la silhouette du Survivant disparaître au loin sur le chemin devant lui, filant comme une flèche. Harry courait, sans s'arrêter.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Draco, en dehors de ça.

Quand enfin le blond arriva au campement, Harry était déjà en train de se désaltérer dans le lac, torse nu, et les jambes de son short remontées sur les cuisses. Malefoy s'affala littéralement par terre, sous le regard amusé de l'autre jeune homme, et moqueur de Dobby -mais l'elfe eut la décence de ne rien ajouter (il craignait sans doute encore les colères irraisonnées du blond). Draco, étendu sur le dos, reprit son souffle pendant quelques minutes, puis pointa l'index vers le ciel, et s'exclama :

« Activité de découverte de Potter, accomplie ! » Avec un large sourire, il ajouta : « C'est à mon tour, maintenant ! » Et comme si cette seule perspective lui avait redonné toute son énergie, il sauta sur ses pieds, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Puis il s'exclama : « Bon, Potter, parfait, t'es déjà dans l'eau : profites-en pour te mouiller les cheveux, s'il-te-plaît. » Harry obtempéra, sans trop savoir où voulait en venir l'autre. Mais déjà Draco poursuivait, s'adressant à Dobby : « Et toi, l'elfe, apporte-moi mon sac, tu seras bien servile … »

« 'Aimable', voulait sans doute dire monsieur Malefoy … » bougonna la petite créature, tout en allant quand même docilement chercher le sac de voyage du blond.

S'asseyant dans l'herbe, Draco farfouilla un moment dans son sac, tandis que le Survivant ressortait de l'eau, venant le rejoindre à quatre pattes sur la rive.

« Ca va consister en quoi, l'activité « découverte de Malefoy » ? » demanda Harry, curieux, en jetant un œil dans le bagage de l'autre. Dobby était venu s'asseoir près d'eux, un collier de fleurs entamé à la main, pour suivre ce qui se passait.

Extirpant enfin de son sac une trousse de toilette, Draco s'exclama, triomphant :

« Ah voilà ! Mon activité, Potter … » expliqua-t-il, tout en attrapant le bras nu du brun, et en l'amenant à s'asseoir devant lui : « … consistera à te rendre une apparence un peu plus humaine. »

Harry, qui tournait le dos au blond, tourna alors la tête, brusquement méfiant :

« Tu veux me faire quoi ? M'asperger d'une potion sulfurique ! »

« Mais ne sois pas plus bête que tu n'en donnes l'impression … » soupira Malefoy, tout en appuyant sa main sur le crâne de Harry pour le faire pivoter de nouveau vers l'horizon. « Aie confiance et laisse-moi faire … »

Peu rassuré, le brun ferma les yeux et se crispa involontairement en sentant l'autre se rapprocher, mais il ouvrit les yeux de surprise quand un peigne commença à le coiffer avec application.

« Oh ! » fit Dobby émerveillé. « Monsieur Malefoy va jouer au coiffeur avec monsieur Potter ! Comme Madame Narcissa avec ses poupées … » Il avait l'air admiratif en disant cela, et son ton ne fut pas une seule seconde moqueur.

Pas plus que celui de Harry, quand il demanda d'un ton toutefois légèrement ironique, mais pas méchant : « Oh ? Ta maman a des poupées, Malefoy ? Aïeuh … » grimaça-t-il en sentant le peigne du blond s'accrocher sur un de ses nœuds (à moins qu'il ne se fut juste accroché comme ça, _totalement_ par hasard …).

Derrière lui, le blond bougonna : « Ce sont des poupées de collection. Et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire de plus, Potter … »

Comme Dobby sentit bien que la remarque lui était aussi destinée, il se remit à confectionner son collier de fleurs, tout en jetant un œil de temps à autre à ce que faisaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Après avoir soigneusement coiffé et démêlé les cheveux du brun (ce qui prit bien une bonne demi-heure !), Draco commença à les lui couper. Il avait demandé la permission à Harry, qui, heureux qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui, avait gardé les yeux fermés, et répondu qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait … Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour s'appliquer à égaliser les pointes brunes, ôter les épis, effiler légèrement la frange, et raccourcir un peu la longueur par endroits. La coupe qu'il fit à l'autre ne le changeait pas radicalement, mais ajoutait encore à son charme.

Le Survivant, se sentant bien, se laissait faire, ne protestant à aucun moment, même quand l'autre lui tira un peu les cheveux sans le faire exprès, ou le frôla parfois dangereusement avec les ciseaux. Légèrement courbé en avant, Harry paraissait sur le point de s'endormir, mais il n'en était rien : il profitait juste de l'instant.

Enfin, Draco termina la coupe, et après avoir passé dans les cheveux du brun une lotion légèrement parfumée qui donnait un peu de volume, il attrapa dans son sac un autre flacon, et après l'avoir débouchée, il la glissa sous le nez de Potter.

Celui-ci, les yeux toujours fermés, murmura :

« Mmh … Ca sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Verveine et cannelle. C'est pour le corps. Je t'en mets ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, et Draco lui en fit alors tomber quelques gouttes sur le dos. Harry frissonna agréablement, souriant presque involontairement, et l'autre posa alors une main sur la peau du brun pour étaler le liquide en une caresse n'ayant pour autre but que de prolonger ce frisson. Le corps du brun se tendit un instant, puis le Survivant lâcha un petit soupir de bien-être. A cette vision, Draco se mordit la lèvre, mais n'ajouta rien, continuant de répandre doucement le produit sur le dos et les épaules de l'adolescent.

Il le massa longuement, distillant la potion parfumée sur toute sa peau. Le silence les entourait, et rien n'aurait pu troubler ce moment. Draco avait l'impression de sentir tout le corps de Harry vivre sous ses doigts, alors que l'autre était pourtant parfaitement immobile. Mais chaque léger frisson, chaque respiration, chaque irrégularité de la peau lui parvenaient avec une acuité extraordinaire, comme si tous les capteurs de ses dix doigts étaient connectés au corps du brun.

Harry, lui, ressentait au contraire une douce sensation de torpeur, et avait le sentiment étrange mais agréable que tout autour de lui se faisait plus diffus, plus flou … Son corps était détendu, il avait chaud, son cœur était léger. Aucune pensée ne venait le parasiter : il ne ressentait plus qu'un immense bien-être, il se sentait comme entièrement enveloppé dans les caresses du blond.

Puis, estimant qu'il en avait fini avec le dos du Survivant, Draco étendit un peu plus ses jambes de chaque côté du brun, comme pour l'en faire prisonnier, et attrapa doucement l'adolescent par les épaules, pour venir l'appuyer contre lui. Potter se laissa faire, s'alanguissant contre Malefoy sans dire quoique ce soit. On aurait dit un chaton endormi qui se prélasse d'une caresse donnée avec nonchalance …

« Je t'en mets devant. » indiqua seulement Draco, sans rien ajouter. Il sentit Harry hocher la tête, et il fit alors glisser quelques gouttes du produit sur le ventre du brun, l'une d'elle venant se perdre dans son nombril. Ce contact dût chatouiller le jeune homme : ses abdominaux se contractèrent alors, tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper un petit rire.

Mais un autre soupir vint prendre le relais au coin de ses lèvres quand la main de Draco glissa lentement de son épaule jusqu'à son ventre, puis remonta doucement pour venir se perdre sur sa clavicule, avant de repartir se promener sur las bras …

Au bout d'un moment à subir ce traitement, Harry sourit de nouveau, et inclina la tête, les yeux toujours clos :

« Ca sent vraiment bon. » Et après un instant, il dit dans un petit sourire : « Ca sent comme toi … »

« C'est normal, c'est le parfum que je porte tous les jours … » souffla Draco, avant de venir glisser sa tête dans le cou du brun, déposant ses lèvres sur la peau nue.

Cessant ses massages, le blond enlaça l'autre, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et posa ses dents sur la gorge de l'adolescent, sans le mordre pour autant. Juste comme s'il voulait signifier qu'il tenait dans sa gueule ce qui lui appartenait, et qu'il ne lâcherait pas … Taquinant légèrement de la pointe de sa langue la peau de Harry, Draco se délecta de sentir la veine du cou du brun palpiter doucement sous ses dents.

Le Survivant soupirait doucement de bien-être, s'abandonnant aux bras de l'autre. Sa main gauche glissa juste sur le genou du blond, le ramenant contre lui, comme pour s'y maintenir lui-même prisonnier. Puis, sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience, sa main droite remonta doucement jusqu'au visage de Malefoy, dont il caressa les cheveux un moment, avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long du front du blond, puis de son nez, sur ses lèvres … et là Draco abandonna un instant l'exploration du cou pour venir happer les doigts de Harry. Il les suça un moment, ne retenant pas un sourire en entendant le brun gémir légèrement.

Puis Harry continua de laisser sa main redescendre, passer sur son propre cou -que Draco revint alors mordiller-, glisser sur son torse, s'attarder sur son ventre, puis continuer sa course inconsciente jusqu'à l'élastique de son short. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme brun glissa ses doigts sous la barrière de ses vêtements, gémissant tandis que le blond lui mordillait l'oreille après l'avoir léchée un moment.

Mais réalisant, Merlin sait comment, où sa main allait atterrir, Harry se reprit juste à temps. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, et ôta brusquement ses doigts. Se redressant d'un geste, il s'éloigna de Draco, n'osant toutefois pas se tourner vers lui. Rouge de honte, le Survivant s'agenouilla sur l'herbe, serrant ses genoux l'un contre l'autre en espérant faire disparaître rapidement l'état d'excitation qui était le sien.

Il sursauta violemment en sentant Draco lui poser une main sur l'épaule et lui demander si tout allait bien. Il hocha la tête, toujours écarlate, et se mordit la lèvre, détournant toujours le regard ailleurs. Le blond, après l'avoir observé une minute, préféra ne pas insister, et dit d'un ton détaché en se relevant :

« 'Découverte de Malefoy' terminée ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Tu avoueras que c'est autrement plus serein que d'aller cracher ses poumons après une course autour du lac … » Puis regardant autour d'eux, il nota : « Tiens, l'elfe est parti se balader … J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas, je commence à avoir un petit creux, moi … » Puis il se mit à remballer ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette.

Toujours assis dans l'herbe, Harry remercia mentalement l'autre de se montrer si délicat, dans une situation qui ne l'était pas moins !


	17. Les merveilleuses histoires de l'elfe

Coucou,

Voilà un petit chapitre léger, pour faire la transition tout en douceur … A déguster en toute simplicité, au coin d'un feu, en grignotant une sucrerie ou deux …

Pleins de bisous et de remerciements à vous tous, qui me suivez avec autant d'attention et de gentillesse sur cette fic : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 17 : Les merveilleuses histoires de l'elfe Dobby

Dobby ne revint qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, les bras chargés de fleurs. Un peu surpris, il découvrit les deux jeunes hommes chacun de leur côté, à plusieurs mètres de distance : Draco somnolait vaguement sur son sac de couchage, se prélassant au soleil, tandis que le brun s'amusait tout seul dans son coin à se fabriquer un arc avec une branche d'arbre.

Levant un regard ravi en voyant l'elfe s'approcher de leur campement, Harry s'exclama, avec un peu trop d'entrain :

« Oh, te revoilà Dobby ! »

La petite créature lui lança un regard définitivement surpris -et même légèrement suspicieux-, et demanda :

« Monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy ont déjà fini de jouer au coiffeur ? » Il semblait presque déçu. Peut-être voulait-il se faire coiffer les poils d'oreille par Draco ?

Harry faillit s'étrangler aux paroles de Dobby : il avait cru que l'autre allait dire « jouer au docteur » ! Parce que c'était bien ce qui avait commencé, avant qu'il n'interrompe leur petit jeu …

Jetant un petit coup d'œil à Draco, toujours couché dans son coin, le brun se mordit la lèvre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis ce matin, et il sentait bien que, même s'il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, le blond lui en voulait un peu. Le Survivant ne pouvait pas le blâmer, même si au final ça avait été sûrement lui le plus frustré des deux. Mais s'il avait choisi d'interrompre leur activité, c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt pour se laisser aller à ce point dans les bras du blond.

Bien sûr, Harry avait trouvé ça très agréable, il ne le niait pas une seule seconde. Et, s'il était tout à fait honnête, il reconnaîtrait facilement qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de recommencer quelque chose de ce genre dans un proche avenir. Simplement, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas tout ficher en l'air avec Malefoy. Draco n'était pas n'importe qui, et si Potter décidait d'aller plus loin avec lui, ça ne serait pas juste une décision prise sous le joug de ses hormones ou de son bas-ventre. Ce qui se jouait entre eux était trop complexe, et paradoxalement, trop fragile, pour qu'il prenne le risque de tout gâcher sur un simple coup de tête.

Le brun supputait que Malefoy pensât comme lui, mais l'orgueil du jeune homme était sans doute encore trop grand pour qu'il l'admette dans l'immédiat. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, et même s'il avait également dû se sentir frustré, le blond avait pris sur lui pour respecter les défenses de Harry et ne pas se moquer de lui ni même l'engueuler … Et le Survivant lui en était vraiment reconnaissant, et jugeait mérité ce reproche muet que lui adressait l'autre depuis le matin. En un sens, ça le rassurait même : ça signifiait au moins que ça comptait pour Draco, puisqu'il s'en montrait affecté.

Mais décidant de repousser à plus tard ces questions, le brun se secoua, et demanda alors à Dobby où il était passé pendant toutes ces heures.

L'elfe sourit largement et décréta d'un ton tonitruant et débordant d'enthousiasme :

« Et bien, Dobby a pensé que puisque aujourd'hui était la journée de « découverte Potter-Malefoy », ce soir pourrait être la soirée « découverte de Dobby » ! »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Draco, qui s'était relevé d'un bond de son lit, tout en affichant une grimace incrédule à la proposition de l'elfe.

Heureux de voir le blond réagir, Harry se retourna vers lui et lui dit dans un sourire :

« Ben, pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée, je trouve … »

« Merci, monsieur Potter. » balbutia l'elfe, déjà la larme (d'émotion) à l'œil.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de découvrir plus cet elfe, moi … » gémit Malefoy, désappointé de tant de bêtise combinée chez ses deux compagnons de route.

« Pas merci, monsieur Malefoy … » pleurnicha Dobby, une larme (de tristesse) coulant sur sa joue.

Mais finalement, le blond ne put trouver d'arguments suffisamment recevables pour que Dobby et Harry renoncent à cette idée qu'il jugeait pourtant complètement incongrue. Et c'est ainsi que, le soir venu, il se retrouvait assis autour d'un feu avec les trois autres, un collier de fleurs autour du cou.

Comme si ça n'avait pas suffi qu'il soit obligé de passer son après-midi à chasser des papillons, observer un terrier de fourmis, et caresser des lapins (à qui il avait réussi à faire peur juste en se forçant à leur sourire, sur insistance de Potter), il avait encore fallu qu'il passe des heures avec les deux autres crétins à fabriquer ces fichus colliers de fleurs.

Mais bien sûr, Dobby ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là dans la torture de Draco : il avait encore fallu que l'elfe leur demande de porter les colliers de fleurs pour sa soirée feu de camp ! Feu de camp au-dessus duquel grillaient tranquillement depuis quelques minutes des brochettes de chamallows.

Roses, les chamallows.

Mais là où Draco crut qu'il allait vraiment mourir, c'est quand l'elfe s'écria d'un ton réjoui que c'était maintenant le moment qu'ils chantent tous en chœur des chansons pour enfants !

« Et puis quoi ENCORE ? » éructa Draco, sa patience arrivée à bout. « J'en peux plus de ces crétineries, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

Tendant un bras pour faire se rasseoir le blond, Harry lui lança un regard sérieux, et lui dit d'un ton assuré :

« Tu sais, tu n'as strictement aucune crédibilité, Malefoy, quand tu prends tes grands airs, avec un collier de pâquerettes autour du cou. »

Devant l'air à la fois effaré et choqué que lui jeta alors le pauvre Draco, le brun ne put retenir un gloussement, vite suivi par un petit rire de Dobby, qui ajouta alors, tout en tapotant le sac de couchage du blond pour qu'il s'y rasseye :

« Allons, ça va plaire à monsieur Malefoy. Dobby en est persuadé. »

« Oui » ajouta Harry, qui murmura ensuite d'un ton de confidence au blond quand celui-ci, dépité, se fut rassis : « Et si tu es sage, je te donnerais même la moitié de ma brochette de chamallows. »

« Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes chamallows ! » fit, mauvais, le blond, en croisant les bras et en fixant le feu, énervé.

« Oh, sois pas grossier, je disais ça pour être gentil. »

Se mettant à taper dans ses mains pour donner le rythme, Dobby, pas démonté pour deux noises par la colère du blond, s'exclama alors :

« Bon, et pour commencer, une petite chanson pour se mettre dans l'ambiance : « _Promenons-nous dans les bois_ » ! »

Harry, toujours prêt à s'enthousiasmer pour des trucs passablement crétins, applaudit avec joie, et nota : « Bravo Dobby, très bon choix, en effet ! »

Draco se tapa la main sur le front, se demandant franchement pourquoi il avait accepté d'entreprendre son voyage.

Et quand, vingt minutes plus tard, malgré l'air maussade qu'il affichait, il en était à brailler avec les autres « _Il était un petit navire_ », la bouche pleine de chamallows, en tenant les autres par les épaules, comme des marins complètement saouls, il se demanda vaguement également pourquoi il n'avait pas pris son sac de couchage pour aller se coucher à l'autre bout du lac, loin des deux autres, au lieu de se laisser embarquer dans leurs conneries !

La seule réponse raisonnable à cet étrange fait était que, comme il se plaisait souvent à le répéter, son immense bonté le perdrait un jour.

Il réussit même à surprendre les deux autres, en proposant soudain avec entrain (oui, disparue la mine boudeuse ! L'excès de sucre dû aux chamallows avait dû lui monter au cerveau …) :

« Hé ! Et si on chantait « _Le chaudron du petit sorcier_ » ? »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, aussi surpris par la proposition improbable et inattendue du blond que par son contenu, Harry demanda :

« Mais c'est quoi « _Le chaudron du petit sorcier_ » ? Je la connais pas celle-là … »

« Ah, c'est vrai que tu as été élevé chez les moldus … » fit Draco, en tournant un regard brillant vers lui. Semblant définitivement gagné par l'ambiance festive de cette soirée un peu (beaucoup) puérile, il indiqua : « C'est une chanson pour les enfants sorciers. Notre elfe de maison me la chantait tout le temps quand j'étais enfant ! »

« Oui, Dobby se souvient que c'était la préférée du jeune Malefoy … » indiqua l'elfe avec un petit sourire ému à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

Draco se tourna vers Dobby, le fixant, étonné. Puis un petit silence s'ensuivit, avant que le blond ne pousse un grand cri -faisant sursauter violemment Harry-, et bafouille en pointant un doigt tremblant vers la petite créature :

« Aaaaaahhh ! Mais … mais … mais oui ! C'était toi, notre elfe de maison ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ta sale trogne me disait quelque chose, depuis le début de ce voyage … »

Donnant une tape sur la tête de l'adolescent, Harry s'exclama :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment trop con ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas reconnu votre ancien elfe de maison, quand même … »

Se tournant vers le brun, Draco répondit, une expression de grande sincérité sur le visage :

« Ben, si. »

Se précipitant dans les bras du blond, Dobby s'exclama alors, dans un grand sanglot dont on n'aurait su dire s'il était de joie ou de tristesse :

« Jeune monsieur Malefoy ! Comme Dobby est heureux de vous retrouver ! »

Repoussant l'elfe d'une main posée sur sa tête -évitant de peu un bisou ému de Dobby-, Malefoy fit, reprenant son attitude froide qu'on lui connaissait si bien :

« Holà, l'elfe ! Pas d'effusion affective, veux-tu. Je garde un assez bon souvenir des années où tu m'as servi de nounou, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te considérer comme faisant partie de la famille. D'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton cassant, « tu n'en fais plus partie. »

« Et Dobby est bien plus heureux comme ça … » assura l'autre du tac au tac, tout en ajoutant avec son éternelle franchise : « Mais il n'empêche que Dobby a gardé lui aussi un grand souvenir des années de jeunesse du jeune Malefoy. » Il sourit doucement, et ajouta plus pour lui-même, tout en mâchonnant un chamallow un peu cramé : « Et Dobby se rappelle fort bien d'ailleurs du premier biberon qu'il a donné à monsieur Malefoy. Il lui avait fait faire son petit rot, que le jeune ex-maître avait toujours du mal à faire, et … »

« Non, mais ça va Dobby ! Tu n'es pas non plus obligé d'étaler toute ma vie privée ! »

Posant une main sur le bras du blond, Harry, complètement hilare, fit :

« Oh mais si, laisse-le continuer, moi ça m'intéresse ! »

Et l'elfe ne se fit pas prier. Se penchant vers le Survivant, il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

« En fait, ça rappelle aussi à Dobby quand le jeune Malefoy a fait ses dents. C'était terrible, parce qu'il bavait partout, vraiment abondamment, et que Dobby n'arrivait pas à essuyer assez vite toute la bave dans le manoir … Et c'est comme ça que la pauvre tantine Bellatrix s'est retrouvée à se casser la figure en glissant dessus, un jour où elle était venue voir sa sœur. Bien sûr, Dobby s'est longuement frappé la tête contre le poêle à charbon, pour se punir … »

« Bien sûr. » fit Harry, compréhensif, tout en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Draco pour l'empêcher de crier quelque chose.

« Mais ça encore, ce n'était rien ! Parce qu'il y a eu la fois où le jeune Malefoy a eu la colique parce qu'il avait mangé trop de chocolat. C'était à son anniversaire de ses cinq ans, et c'était franchement pas joli à voir … »

Se dégageant enfin de la prise du Survivant, Draco hurla alors, rouge de colère (ce qui n'arrivait que rarement chez lui) :

« Mais vas-y, en plus ! Raconte que les trucs les plus gênants de mon enfance, je ne te dirais rien ! »

« C'est vrai ? Super alors ! » s'exclama, tout content, l'elfe, avant de poursuivre : « Dobby peut peut-être alors raconter que quand est arrivée la puberté de monsieur Mal … »

Balançant le paquet de chamallows en plein dans la tête de Dobby, Draco gronda, à bout :

« Bon, c'est fini de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, oui ? » Et se tournant vers Harry qui avait l'air déçu que ça soit déjà fini, il s'écria, faisant de nouveau sursauter le brun : « Et toi, Potter, tu peux peut-être nous raconter des anecdotes passionnantes sur ton enfance, histoire qu'on soit à égalité ? »

« Oh oui ! » fit Dobby, en tapant dans ses mains, tout content. « Dobby aussi a envie d'entendre les souvenirs d'enfance de Harry Potter. »

Esquissant un petit sourire gêné, le brun fit, tout en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé :

« Oh, c'est juste que ce n'est pas passionnant à raconter … »

« Allez, te fais pas prier ! » le rabroua le blond, tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, et en se calant sur son sac de couchage qui lui servait de dossier, et en avalant une poignée de friandises.

Harry eut un petit regard triste, mais parut quand même fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Fixant le feu, il eut de nouveau un mince sourire, et commença alors à raconter :

« Et bien, ce que j'aimais tout particulièrement le soir, après que mon oncle ait refermé à clé mon placard, c'est quand Dudley, mon cousin, se relevait un peu plus tard, pour réclamer une dernière histoire à sa mère. Pour ne pas déranger son mari qui regardait la télé au salon, ma tante emmenait alors Dudley dans la cuisine, et là elle lui racontait encore une histoire … » Ses yeux prirent une teinte particulière, plus sombre, plus tendre aussi, quand, penchant la tête sur le côté sans quitter les flammes des yeux, il poursuivit à vois plus basse : « Et alors moi, je me couchais tout près de l'entrée du placard, et je fixais la raie de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, en écoutant l'histoire. Souvent, je m'endormais comme ça. J'avais aussi mon histoire du soir, j'aimais bien ça … »

Il enserra de ses bras ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés sous son menton, et poussa un petit soupir. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en entendant Dobby, très ému, se moucher dans sa couverture, mais parut sincèrement étonné quand Draco, après lui avoir passé une main dans le dos, lui murmura d'un air sincère :

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi désolé ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire … » fit Potter en se tournant vers lui et en haussant les épaules. « Ce ne sont pas de mauvais souvenirs, tu sais. J'ai appris à vivre avec, depuis le temps. Au contraire, ce sont même des choses que je peux évoquer avec joie, aujourd'hui … »

Draco ne le contredit pas, mais son visage montrait clairement qu'il avait quand même de la pitié pour ce jeune homme dont le plus beau souvenir d'enfance résidait dans l'histoire que sa tante racontait à un autre, tandis qu'il dormait allongé dans la poussière, enfermé dans un réduit … A côté, même son histoire de premières dents paraissait idyllique !

« Dobby aussi peut raconter un souvenir d'enfance ? » intervint alors l'elfe, inconscient de l'air préoccupé du blond.

« Mais bien sûr ! Après tout c'est la soirée « Découverte de Dobby » … » s'exclama Harry, sincèrement intéressé.

Malefoy renchérit en ricanant :

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas échapper à ça, l'elfe ! On a chacun révélé notre sulfureux passé, alors à ton tour … »

Et, passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Hedwige -venue les rejoindre, alléchée par l'odeur de chamallows-, l'elfe se lança dans son récit d'un ton passionné :

« Dobby, né en l'an de grâce … »

Laissant la petite créature se lancer dans la chronologie complète, détaillée et annotée de sa vie, Draco, caressa doucement de nouveau le dos du brun et lui murmura :

« Pssit, Potter … Viens là … » dit-il en lui désignant la place près de lui, contre son sac de couchage.

Un peu étonné, le brun obtempéra néanmoins, et s'il fut surpris que le jeune homme lui passe son bras autour de l'épaule, le serrant contre lui, il n'en montra rien. Il se cala un peu plus le long du corps de Malefoy, posant une main sur le torse de Draco -et souriant au passage en constatant que celui-ci portait de nouveau le T-shirt bleu ciel.

Le blond rabattit sur eux la deuxième couverture, et ne dit rien, se plongeant, l'air grave, dans la contemplation des flammes. Se laissant bercer par la voix ronronnante de Dobby, qui n'avait maintenant pour seul auditoire attentif (et encore …) qu'une Hedwige bien gentille, Harry se blottit un peu plus contre le blond, enlaçant à présent un peu plus fermement sa taille de son bras droit. Draco raffermit lui aussi sa prise sur Harry de son bras droit, et au bout d'un moment, il se pencha pour lui embrasser doucement le haut du crâne, murmurant :

« Je suis désolé. »

Potter comprit bien que le jeune homme faisait de nouveau référence à ce qu'il avait raconté de son enfance, mais ne voulant pas que Malefoy s'apitoie sur son sort ou ne le prenne réellement en pitié, il détourna la conversation. Enfouissant sa tête contre le torse du blond, il souffla à son tour, d'un ton plus suppliant :

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé … »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, très surpris, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler le brun.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, et rougit. Il détourna alors le regard, et ajouta du bout des lèvres, de plus en plus écarlate :

« Je suis vraiment désolé de … de m'être arrêté, tout à l'heure. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta, vraiment embarrassé : « Après que tu m'aies, heu … coiffé. »

« Oh, pour ça ! » s'exclama le blond. Avant de s'empourprer légèrement à son tour.

Et de blêmir carrément en sentant la main de Harry se diriger lentement vers son bas-ventre. Stoppant la course de la main du brun, Draco le regarda avec stupéfaction, et demanda à l'adolescent, qui fuyait son regard, comme s'il était pris en faute :

« Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Pardon ! » s'écria Harry, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de lever un visage contrit vers Draco (ce qui fit manquer un battement de cœur au blond) : « Je voulais … me faire pardonner, de t'avoir coupé dans ton élan tout à l'heure. Tu … tu … tu voulais sans doute … plus, alors je me suis dit que … » Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant il paraissait bouleversé, et Draco se sentit fondre.

Passant une main tendre dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'autre, le blond lui répondit dans un sourire :

« Merlin, et tu as pensé que je me sentirais mieux si tu … t'occupais de moi ? Ce que tu peux être bête, des fois … »

« Mais … » commença Harry, perdu et désemparé.

Se penchant pour lui murmurer la suite à l'oreille, Draco le rassura :

« Tu es idiot de penser que ça me satisferait que tu me donnes du plaisir comme ça, sans que tu en prennes aussi. Si ça doit arriver entre nous, je veux que ça soit vraiment partagé. Qu'on le veuille vraiment, tous les deux … »

Il sentit Harry frémir, et il se recula un peu, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, et lui offrant un de ses très rares sourires doux :

« C'est pour ça que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera bien. Ou ça ne se fera pas. »

Harry resta un moment à regarder l'autre, avant de baisser le nez (qui avait encore une jolie teinte rouge), et de murmurer un « merci » sincère et presque enfantin.

Se recalant contre son dossier, Draco reprit alors le brun doucement contre lui, et lui souffla d'un ton déjà endormi :

« Bon, maintenant, laissons-nous bercer par l'histoire palpitante de Dobby, avant de nous endormir. »

Harry sourit, et passant de nouveau un bras autour de la taille du blond, il posa la tête sur son torse, et ferma doucement les yeux. Il se sentit sombrer en sentant l'autre entourer ses épaules dans un geste possessif, et en entendant de façon déjà étouffée la voix de l'elfe qui racontait :

« … et quand Dobby a eu trois ans, il a alors reçu de sa mémé Servila son premier pagne en tissu de torchons en fibre de coton rêche recyclé, et ça, oui, vraiment, c'est un beau souvenir pour Dobby … »


	18. Livraison express

Coucou,

Désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour écrire la suite, mais plus l'année avance, moins j'ai de temps … et encore moins d'énergie (avec cette équation-là, aurais-je encore le temps de dormir, dans quelques temps ? On peut se demander, lol) !

Mais rassurez-vous, j'aime trop cette fic pour l'abandonner. Simplement, j'ai juste dû ralentir un peu le rythme. Mais voilà la suite !

On va un peu changer de cadre, partir pour une autre aventure, mais je pense que cette nouvelle direction que nos héros vont prendre ne vous déplaira pas …

Alors, prêts pour l'aventure ?

Gros bisous à tous, et merci de votre patience …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K plus

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 18 : Livraison express

Harry resta longuement silencieux, se laissant bercer par le chant matinal des oiseaux aux alentours, profitant de la caresse continue des doigts de Draco dans ses cheveux. Dobby cueillait des mûres plus loin, sur le chemin bordant le lac, en chantonnant une ballade.

Tout était paisible, le soleil était encore haut ce jour-là, bien que quelques nuages soient venus le recouvrir partiellement. Mais personne n'aurait songé à s'en plaindre : il avait fait si chaud ces derniers jours qu'un peu de fraîcheur était la bienvenue !

Le Survivant resta pensif un moment, puis se retourna doucement sur leur lit pour blottir sa tête tout contre le torse du blond ; puis il dit d'un ton neutre :

« Nous allons reprendre notre route aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord. » La voix de Draco n'exprima aucun affect apparent, mais le brun sentit bien l'autre s'arrêter pendant une fraction de seconde de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux … avant de reprendre son geste comme si de rien n'était.

Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais Harry l'avait senti.

Draco ne voulait pas partir d'ici.

Mais il respectait le désir du brun de vouloir reprendre la route.

Cette acceptation muette, ce sacrifice silencieux, ce désir étouffé pour le bien-être d'un autre … jamais Potter n'aurait cru avoir l'occasion de voir Malefoy manifester quelque chose de cet ordre. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se gonfler et se serrer à la fois : il était aussi heureux qu'il se sentait désolé pour le blond. Et même si, pour une fois, il avait décidé de faire preuve d'égoïsme en ne revenant pas sur sa décision, il ne pouvait pas ne pas remercier l'autre pour ce geste généreux.

Il enlaça alors fortement la taille de Malefoy, presque à lui faire mal, sans un mot, mais en y insufflant une telle chaleur que le blond sentit bien l'intention qui s'y était dissimulée. Draco passa alors doucement ses bras autour de Harry, et le serra contre lui, n'ajoutant rien non plus.

Au fond, les deux adolescents se connaissaient si bien et depuis si longtemps, qu'ils pouvaient parfois se passer de mots. L'essentiel était dit dans cette étreinte.

Un peu plus tard, quand ils annoncèrent à Dobby qu'ils allaient plier bagage dans la journée, l'elfe se montra déçu, mais retrouva tout aussi vite son enthousiasme, déclarant avec entrain :

« Ce qui est bien, c'est que pleins d'autres belles découvertes et fantastiques aventures attendent monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy, Hedwige et Dobby ! »

« Mouais … » fit Draco d'un air plus réticent. « Du moment que les « belles découvertes » qui nous attendent ne se trouvent pas au milieu d'un champ de vaches, ça ira … »

Harry étouffa un fou rire, et fit un clin d'œil au blond :

« Allons, maintenant que tu as appris à courir, tu sauras leur échapper … D'ailleurs, tu as beau dire, tu t'en es très bien sorti la dernière fois ! »

« Oh oui ! » ajouta Dobby, les yeux brillants d'admiration. « Monsieur Malefoy a détalé plus vite qu'un lapin apeuré, Dobby était réellement impressionné … »

Draco croisa les bras et lança un regard torve aux deux autres, qui le regardaient d'un air ingénu :

« Avec vous, je ne sais jamais si je dois prendre les choses comme des compliments ou comme des moqueries … »

Harry et Dobby échangèrent un regard entendu, et choisirent de ne rien répondre à l'autre, retournant à leurs bagages. Draco, vexé, se jeta sur le dos du brun, lui tirant la joue -sans chercher à lui faire mal toutefois :

« Hé, tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! Ca se fait pas de me laisser en plan comme ça … »

« Mais heu ! Descends de mon dos, t'es lourd ! » répliqua Harry, tout en riant, et en chahutant pour faire tomber le blond.

« Je suis _pas_ lourd ! J'ai le poids idéal, selon les critères de _Sorcière Hebdo_, et … »

Le Survivant éclata de rire, et laissant Draco grimper complètement sur son dos, il ajouta, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait :

« Oh Merlin ! Malefoy, ne me dis pas que _tu_ lis _Sorcière Hebdo_, quand même ? »

« Pas moi, Pansy … Elle me lit les articles les plus intéressants. » Il ajouta dans un grand sourire satisfait : « Et dans le dernier numéro, sur le portrait du sorcier idéal, je répondais à 89 critères sur les 100, et … Ouaaah ! » s'écria-t-il tandis que le brun le faisait retomber au sol, sans ménagement. En colère, il lança alors : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ! Ca t'arrive souvent de faire des conneries pareilles … »

S'époussetant l'épaule comme si le blond y avait déposé des saletés, Harry répondit d'un ton froid, tout en se retournant déjà pour continuer à faire son sac :

« C'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas follement tes histoires d'articles de magazine … Je te laisse à Parkinson pour ça. »

Draco resta perplexe une minute devant le brusque accès de mauvaise humeur de l'adolescent, puis ses sourcils remontèrent d'un cran, tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller. Il esquissa un sourire narquois, et se redressa tout fier, avant d'annoncer à Harry :

« Potter … Je crois que tu es jaloux. »

Le brun fit volte-face, et s'exclama, s'étranglant à moitié d'indignation :

« Quoi ? Moi, jaloux de cette dinde ? Non mais tu rêves, ou quoi ? Si tu t'imagines que tu m'intéresses, tu te fous la baguette dans l'œil … Parkinson peut bien te garder dans ses griffes, pour ce que ça m'intéresse ! »

Feignant l'étonnement, Malefoy se pencha vers son interlocuteur, et dit :

« Parkinson ? Ah mais non, je voulais dire : tu es jaloux que je remplisses les 9/10ème des critères de perfection du sorcier idéal … » Il laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il se régala sans fin de voir les joues de Harry se colorer petit à petit, avant d'ajouter, enfonçant le clou : « Alors qu'est-ce que cette chère Pansy vient faire là-dedans ? » Il fit mine de réfléchir, et afficha un air de révélation subite : « Oh ! Tu voulais dire que … tu es jaloux d'elle ? »

Harry, toujours écarlate, poussa un grognement, et s'éloigna de là, repoussant un Draco hilare, et partant en grandes enjambées rageuses vers le lac … quand il fut interrompu par la chute d'un objet lourd, lui tombant aussi douloureusement que brusquement sur la tête, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe d'un seul coup !

Malefoy et Dobby se précipitèrent auprès du pauvre héros du monde sorcier, le blond attrapant le mystérieux projectile assassin, qui gisait aux côtés de l'adolescent, et l'elfe s'enquérant de l'état de son cher monsieur Potter (à prononcer avec des trémolos inquiets dans la voix).

Se relevant doucement tout en se frottant prudemment la tête, Harry fit une grimace, tout en demandant :

« Aïeuh … Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est tombé dessus ? »

« Sûrement le ciel, monsieur Potter ! » bredouilla Dobby, au bord de l'évanouissement -ou de la crise d'hystérie (la première option étant finalement préférable)-, avant de poursuivre d'un ton mélodramatique, les bras levés vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance : « Les démons de l'apocalypse ont envoyé un signe avant-coureur … Bientôt la terre s'ouvrira, engloutissant tout le monde dans un rugissement d'outre-tombe, et … mmmphph. » souffla-t-il, comme Harry, las, lui couvrait la bouche de sa main pour le faire taire.

« Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de lire les romans de science-fiction de Dean, toi … » marmonna le brun, avant de se tourner vers Draco, pour lui demander : « Alors, c'est quoi, ce qui m'est tombé sur le crâne ? »

Le blond, assis à genoux à côté de lui, tendit les mains vers lui, et les ouvrit, dévoilant une petite boule de plumes ébouriffées :

« Sûrement le piaf le plus crétin et maladroit que j'ai jamais vu … Mais au moins, il ne s'est pas trompé de cible : c'est pour toi. »

Avec surprise, le brun découvrit alors au creux des mains du blond Coquecigrue, l'air encore un peu déboussolé par sa chute maladroite, qui tenait dans son minuscule bec une enveloppe pliée en quatre, qui semblait encore trois fois plus grande que lui. Il la lui ôta doucement du bec, et le caressa doucement avec un petit sourire indulgent. Se tournant vers Dobby, qui continuait ses gesticulations prophétiques, même bâillonné par la main de Harry, le Survivant lui demanda de donner un peu d'eau au petit hibou de Ron.

Puis il décacheta la lettre, et commença à la lire, laissant Draco la parcourir lui aussi, penché par-dessus son épaule sans gêne.

La fine écriture de Hermione y courait :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien, et que tu passes du bon temps._

_Je tenais à nous excuser, Ron et moi, de l'attitude que nous avons eu la veille de ton départ. Nous n'avons vraiment pas été sympas, et bien sûr tu ne méritais pas ça._

_C'est juste que quand tu nous as annoncé ton départ comme ça, la veille au soir, on a eu l'impression de tomber de haut … On ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! On a cru que tu avais voulu nous tenir à l'écart, en ne nous parlant pas de ton projet …_

_Oui, on n'a vraiment pas compris que tu ne nous aies rien dit, et, je l'avoue, que tu veuilles partir avec Malefoy plutôt qu'avec nous. On l'a un peu (bon, ok, beaucoup !) mal pris, et on n'a pas su prendre sur nous pour venir te dire au-revoir._

_Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce que tu as fait, tu as bien fait de le faire. Je veux dire, tu as tes raisons, qui t'appartiennent, mais surtout et avant tout, c'est tout à fait légitime que tu aies eu envie et besoin de faire un break._

_Si tu savais comme j'aimerais moi aussi parfois avoir le courage de tout quitter sur un coup de tête (même si je suppose que ce que tu as fait était quand même mûrement réfléchi … du moins, un peu réfléchi) ! Mais tu me connais, et sans doute que si tu m'avais demandé de venir avec toi, j'aurais tellement hésité que l'année scolaire se serait terminée avant que j'aie pu prendre une décision !_

_Je ne peux pas dire à sa place ce que Ron aurait fait, mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu es parti sans nous. Tu savais sans doute qu'on ne l'aurait pas fait -ou qu'on n'aurait pas été la compagnie dont tu avais alors besoin._

_Mais nous ne t'aurions jamais empêché de partir, tu sais ! Comme quoi, mon cher Harry, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur tes amis (tant mieux, remarque ! Ce serait triste si on se connaissait tellement qu'on ne puisse pas se réserver de surprises !) … Alors, la prochaine fois, préviens-nous à l'avance que tu pars en voyage : j'aurais le temps de te glisser un pull chaud et de la crème solaire dans ton sac ! : )_

_Je t'envoie mes meilleures pensées, et je veux que tu saches bien qu'on pense toujours très fort à toi. Tu nous manques, mais on espère que tu es heureux, et que tu nous reviendras plus fort … et plus toi-même._

_Mes pensées affectueuses t'accompagnent, _

_Hermione_

Et au dos de la feuille, en grosses lettres malhabiles, était ajouté un petit mot :

_Vieux,_

_Profites bien de la campagne pour nous, et reviens-nous tout bronzé !_

_Si tu trouves un truc chouette sur ta route, ramène-nous donc un petit souvenir, hein ! : )_

_A plus,_

_Ron, le seul, l'unique._

_PS : laisse pas cette sale fouine te pourrir la vie ! S'il est trop chiant, fous-lui une limace dans son T-shirt, je suis sûr qu'il déteste ça !_

Harry ne put retenir un gloussement en lisant les dernières lignes, mais il tenta de se retenir pour ne pas vexer davantage le blond, et il se retourna timidement vers lui, s'attendant à une réaction quelque peu emportée face à la lecture du mot de Ron. Mais il eut la surprise de voir Malefoy sourire, en le regardant. Le blond lui passa une main dans le dos, et lui glissa, presque gêné d'avouer ça :

« Tes amis sont sympas … » Puis ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'épaule du brun, qui frémit alors en voyant le blond afficher un regard féroce tout en relisant la lettre : « Mais laisse-moi m'occuper de ramener un souvenir de vacances à Weasley, je me ferais une joie de m'en charger … »

« Heu, si tu veux … » balbutia le brun, peu rassuré face à l'air déterminé de l'autre, et amusé malgré tout de sa réaction. Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche, et sauta sur ses pieds, semblant encore plus boosté que jamais (et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il débordait déjà d'enthousiasme depuis le début de ce voyage). « Allez, c'est parti ! »

Après avoir remis Coquecigrue sur pattes, et l'avoir regardé partir, Harry et les autres se remirent donc en route, abandonnant derrière eux leur petit coin de paradis. Ils le regretteraient, sans doute, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient que ce qu'ils avaient vécu là était déjà en train de devenir pour eux un beau souvenir, ils pouvaient partir sans se retourner …

C'est le cœur léger qu'ils repartirent sur les routes de campagne, au travers de ces paysages toujours aussi agréables à traverser …

Du moins, tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas à verse, tant et si bien que le chemin était transformé en véritable marécage boueux !

Courant derrière Harry et Dobby pour rejoindre un bosquet d'arbres quelques mètres plus loin qui leur servirait d'abri, Draco hurla, maintenant comme il le pouvait son sac au-dessus de sa tête (sans doute pour sauver, en vain, ce qu'il pouvait de son brushing) :

« Mais par la langue fourchue de Salazar, c'est quoi ce temps de merde, Potter ? »

Sans se retourner, le brun répondit, tout en tentant de ne pas déraper dans la gadoue qui rendait le chemin plus que glissant :

« Je ne suis pas responsable de la météo, Malefoy ! Alors épargne-moi tes récriminations, par pitié ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore râlé ! » se récria le blond, ralentissant quelque peu pour descendre la pente qui quittait la route principale pour les mener jusqu'aux arbres salvateurs. Il regarda d'un air envieux Dobby glisser sur les fesses mais s'en réjouir visiblement, descendant en une seconde le long de la pente herbue pour rejoindre leur abri à toute vitesse.

Tout en progressant à pas prudents, mais néanmoins rapides, le long de la pente, Harry répondit, criant pour se faire entendre sous les coups de tonnerre qui zébraient maintenant le ciel, assombri et alourdi par l'orage -qui les avait vraiment surpris par sa soudaineté et son intensité :

« Et tu fais quoi, alors, là ? »

« Heu … je constate l'étendue du bourbier dans lequel on s'est encore fourrés. » Il serra les dents en dérapant sur deux mètres, puis il réussit à reprendre son équilibre, mais cria alors, énervé par le petit coup de stress qu'il venait de subir : « Pardon, dans lequel _tu_ nous as fourré ! »

Harry, en colère, se retourna pour répliquer vertement, mais en voyant le jeune homme descendre en ligne droite d'un pas incertain, il lui lança, s'arrêtant pour l'attendre :

« Malefoy, fais gaffe, tu vas tomber, comme ça … »

« Je t'emmerde, Potter … Houlà ! » jura-t-il, en dérapant une nouvelle fois, et lâchant son sac sous le coup. Il réussit à ne pas tomber sur les fesses, mais il s'en était fallu de peu cette fois.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit ! Allez, fais comme moi, descends de côté, pas droit devant toi. Sinon tout le poids de ton corps va t'entraîner, et … »

Mais Malefoy n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les conseils de Harry : trempé de la tête aux pieds, le T-shirt plaqué sur sa peau, les chaussures pleines d'eau, glacé et énervé, il était arrivé au bout de sa patience déjà bien limitée. Les larmes aux yeux, il buta dans son sac à dos, qui roula jusqu'au bas de la pente, éclaboussant même un peu Potter au passage -qui ne protesta pas, il n'était pas à quelques tâches de boue près sur le bas de son jean-, et ragea :

« J'en ai marre ! Ce voyage est vraiment pourri ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu, tout me déplaît ici … J'avais commencé à m'habituer à rester près du lac, on en part, et voilà ce qui arrive ! Je déteste ce putain de voyage de merde, tu m'entends, Potter ? »

« Oui, je t'entends … » répondit Harry d'un ton étonnamment calme et patient, tout en tendant une main vers l'autre : « Allez, maintenant descends doucement les quelques mètres qu'il reste. Si tu arrives jusqu'à moi, je pourrais t'aider à aller jusqu'en bas de la pente, et on ira s'abriter avec Dobby, là-bas. »

Draco laissa son regard remonter jusqu'au bosquet où ils pourraient aller se cacher, mais, même s'ils n'en étaient en tout et pour tout qu'à 30 mètres à peine, il lui parut totalement dérisoire en cet instant de chercher à s'abriter alors qu'il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Et la pluie qui ne discontinuait pas, redoublant même à l'instant, comme pour déprimer encore plus le jeune homme.

Il baissa les yeux vers Harry, qui l'attendait, complètement trempé lui aussi, grelottant, mais n'affichant aucun signe d'impatience ou de colère, contrairement à lui. Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette vision l'énerva encore plus. De rage, il cria :

« Tu m'énerves, Potter ! Arrête de jouer au bon samaritain ! A quoi ça te sert de m'attendre, j'ai pas besoin de toi, de toutes façons ! Tu veux juste me ridiculiser, c'est ça … »

« Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste pour t'aider que je … Oh Merlin ! Draco ! Fais attention … » s'écria-t-il soudain, en voyant le blond taper du pied par terre dans un accès de colère, et glisser brusquement quand sa semelle dérapa sur l'herbe pleine d'eau. L'adolescent blond n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper : il battit un instant des bras en l'air, avant de tomber lourdement au sol, et de dévaler la pente dans sa chute, hurlant de peur …

Par réflexe, Harry porta la main à sa poche arrière de pantalon, mais il se rappela alors que sa baguette était toujours au fond de son sac. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il campa comme il le put ses pieds dans le sol humide et instable, et tendit les bras en avant, pour bloquer Draco dans sa chute quand celui-ci arriverait jusqu'à lui.

Le brun crut entendre Dobby pousser un cri horrifié, mais il était trop loin du bosquet d'arbres pour le percevoir nettement, et les torrents de pluie étouffaient tout, et même les cris de Malefoy dégringolant le long de la pente ne lui parvenaient qu'à peine. Il tenta de ne pas entendre en revanche les battements frénétiques, presque fous, de son cœur, qui faisait pulser contre sa poitrine et ses tempes la peur erratique qui l'envahissait alors. Voyant arriver le blond, trop vite, bien trop vite, jusqu'à lui, il enfonça un peu plus ses pieds dans l'herbe, et se pencha en avant, tous les muscles de ses bras tendus, prêts à recevoir le choc d'un corps en pleine course.

Mais malgré ses efforts, Harry ne put pas tenir droit quand Draco lui tomba dessus : il réussit juste à ralentir un peu sa chute effrénée, mais fut rapidement emporté par l'élan et le poids du blond qui ne contrôlait plus rien, et tomba avec lui, roulant jusqu'au bas de la pente dans une cavalcade douloureuse et désordonnée. Le seul réflexe qu'eut le brun fut d'enserrer d'un seul geste Draco, le protégeant comme il le pouvait des obstacles du chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de la pente à toute vitesse, Harry, donnant un petit coup de pied dans le sol, réussit au dernier mot à les retourner tous deux, tombant dans un craquement inquiétant sur le dos, évitant à Malefoy, qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, de percuter le sol.

Tout parut se calmer en une seconde. Le monde ne tournait plus autour d'eux, leurs corps étaient parfaitement immobiles, plus aucun cri ne venait déchirer leurs oreilles, et même la pluie parut s'apaiser un tout petit peu. Draco eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, et desserrer les poings …

Relevant doucement la tête, il vit Harry, visiblement inconscient, qui le tenait toujours serré contre lui, mais avec moins de force. Mort d'inquiétude, le blond porta sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de l'autre, et le secoua tout en l'appelant d'une voix étranglée, les larmes aux yeux se mêlant aux nombreuses gouttes de pluie qui striaient son visage :

« Oh Merlin, non … par pitié, Potter, dis quelque chose. Potter, tu m'entends ? Oh non, non, non … pas ça … Pas ça ! Réveille-toi, lève-toi, je t'en supplie … » Il pleurait cette fois franchement, la gorge serrée par une boule d'angoisse. Il se releva un peu, décidé à secouer plus franchement le brun ; quand celui-ci grimaça, et bloqua Draco dans son geste.

Ouvrant à demi les yeux, le Survivant (qui avait survécu une fois de plus !) murmura, riant et grimaçant à moitié :

« Oh Merlin … Ces jeux ne sont plus de mon âge. J'ai le dos complètement bousillé, mais … sinon ça va ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco, mais ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand le blond lui colla une gifle magistrale … avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant, s'écriant :

« Putain, t'es vraiment trop con ! Tu m'as fait si peur ! Je te déteste … » Mais l'étreinte désespérée qu'il offrait à Harry disait bien au contraire à quel point il tenait au brun et combien il avait eu peur de le perdre.

Potter passa de nouveau ses bras autour de lui, et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« Chuut, je suis là. Tout va bien. Je suis là. » Il attendit que les sanglots de l'autre se calment, et il ajouta non sans un ton de reproche ironique : « Et puis toi aussi, tu m'as fait peur. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça … »

Draco se releva, et lança un regard mauvais à l'autre :

« Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si on n'avait pas entrepris ce voyage à la con ! »

Poussant un soupir, Harry, toujours à terre, repoussa une de ses mèches brunes qui s'était plaquée sur son front, et dit :

« Oui, je sais … Tu as sans doute raison, on n'aurait peut-être jamais dû partir de Poudlard … »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça … » précisa le blond, avant d'ajouter, après une hésitation : « Si on n'était pas partis, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais je n'aurais pas voulu que ça n'arrive pas, parce qu'alors je n'aurais jamais compris que … tu comptais pour moi. »

Et il se pencha vers le brun, et avant que Harry puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un grand blanc se fit dans la tête du Survivant, mais, quand Malefoy accentua la pression de sa bouche, il gémit doucement, et attrapant le blond par le col de son T-shirt, il l'attira encore plus contre lui, comme s'il voulait les noyer tous deux dans ce baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la tête … Les mains de Draco se perdirent dans les cheveux trempés du brun, tandis que Harry se cambrait doucement, comme pour sentir encore plus l'autre contre lui, comme pour s'imprégner de chaque parcelle de son être. Malefoy vint taquiner de sa langue les lèvres de l'autre, qui consentit alors à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir encore davantage leur baiser.

La pluie avait de nouveau redoublé de violence, mais rien, pour une fois, n'aurait pu séparer les deux jeunes hommes. Rien n'existait pour eux en dehors de leurs lèvres jointes, de leurs langues se caressant l'une l'autre, de leurs corps qui se trouvaient, se retrouvaient … se reconnaissaient …

Non, rien n'existait en dehors d'eux.

Rien.


	19. Tu veux jouer au docteur ?

Bonsoir à tous,

Malgré un emploi du temps vraiment surchargé, je suis contente d'avoir pu prendre un peu de temps pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. On change un peu de cadre là aussi, et j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !

Vous aviez en tout cas l'air emballé(e)s par le chapitre précédent, et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'attends alors avec impatience vos avis pour celui-ci, même s'il est encore différent …

Je n'aurais peut-être pas beaucoup de temps cette semaine pour écrire, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous mettre rapidement la suite.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 19 : Tu veux jouer au docteur ?

« ATCHOUM ! »

« A tes souhaits. » répliqua nonchalamment Harry, tout en se mouchant bruyamment lui aussi la seconde d'après.

Draco se blottit un peu plus contre le brun, et grelotta.

« Je déteste la pluie … » fit-il bougon, tout en jetant un œil morne vers la porte ouverte de la cabane dans laquelle ils s'étaient abrités : la pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis près d'une heure à présent, et n'était pas pour améliorer l'humeur déjà habituellement instable de Malefoy junior !

Tout en glissant sa main dans celle du blond, Harry eut un adorable sourire, aussi taquin qu'encourageant :

« Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure … » Il n'avait pas parlé trop fort, pour que Dobby, qui s'affairait dans un coin de la petite habitation abandonnée, ne les entende pas.

Draco jeta lui aussi un petit coup d'œil à l'elfe, puis haussa les épaules, et répliqua, tout en relevant une mèche encore humide de l'autre, et en l'embrassant sur la joue, juste au bord des lèvres :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais la pluie. Simplement, c'est vrai que tout à l'heure, elle ne me dérangeait plus autant … » Il soupira, et ajouta en ramenant ses genoux contre lui et en jetant de nouveau un œil par la porte : « Et maintenant, j'ai froid. » Il conclut ses paroles d'un reniflement largement exagéré, destiné à montrer qu'il souffrait vraiment du mauvais temps.

Revenant vers les deux jeunes hommes, Dobby, un petit chiffon sur la tête et un vieux balai abîmé entre les doigts posa la main sur sa hanche, et déclara d'un ton réprobateur :

« Il faut dire que si monsieur Malefoy n'avait pas couru sous la pluie en faisant le fou, il ne serait pas tombé malade ! »

Se redressant un peu, Draco déclara, très digne -mais les joues légèrement colorées :

« Mais je ne faisais pas le fou ! Je … je fuyais la pluie aussi vite que je pouvais ! Pas ma faute si j'ai glissé sur la pente, et … »

Pouffant de rire, le Survivant serra davantage ses doigts autour de la main du blond et précisa, les yeux brillants :

« Non, je crois que Dobby voulait dire : _après_ la chute, tu courais comme un fou, tout joyeux, sous la pluie. Tu sais, après m'avoir emb … »

« Taratata ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Non, je n'étais pas euphorique ni complètement fou de joie, c'est pas vrai … » bredouilla l'autre à toute vitesse, dissimulant pour une fois fort mal son trouble.

Se penchant légèrement vers l'adolescent, Harry murmura : « Ben moi je l'étais, en tout cas. »

L'elfe, après avoir ôté son chiffon de ses oreilles et rangé son balai, vint caresser doucement la tête de Potter et lui jeta un regard attendri :

« Dobby est ravi de savoir que monsieur Potter était heureux de jouer sous la pluie. Mais Dobby est également très en colère contre monsieur Malefoy pour avoir retenu monsieur Potter sous ce mauvais temps, et l'avoir fait tomber malade ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! »

S'offusquant sous cette accusation qu'il jugeait injustifiée, le blond s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Et moi alors, tout le monde s'en fout que je me sois aussi chopé la crève, c'est ça ? »

« Parfaitement ! » répliqua l'elfe, impitoyable, faisant volte-face et retournant dans un coin de la cabane, où il avait allumé un petit feu dans la cheminée en ruines. Là, il déclara : « Dobby va préparer une bonne potion revigorante pour monsieur Potter … et monsieur Malefoy n'aura qu'à se faire la sienne tout seul ! » marmonna-t-il, heureusement trop bas pour que le blond ne puisse l'entendre.

Draco tourna un visage déconfit vers le brun, qui lui sourit alors avec infiniment de tendresse, et se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser le front. Harry caressa ensuite doucement sa joue glacée et lui dit :

« Moi je ne m'en fiche pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promets. »

Ne se préoccupant pas cette fois de savoir si l'elfe de maison les regardait ou pas, le blond se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Harry des siennes, avant de le serrer tout contre lui, et de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton contrit :

« Non, c'est moi qui prendrais soin de toi. Tu es resté à attendre sous cette pluie glacée pour mes beaux yeux, alors la moindre des choses c'est que je m'occupe de toi … »

Levant un regard mi-amusé, mi-sceptique, vers le jeune homme, Harry répliqua tout en se détachant doucement de lui :

« Tu m'inquiètes presque là, à te montrer si prévenant … Ca te ressemble si peu. »

Au lieu de s'offusquer, Draco poussa un profond soupir, et répondit en levant un regard mouillé vers le brun :

« C'est vraiment un monde ça … Quand je suis naturel, on me reproche d'être trop égoïste ou trop chiant, et quand je fais un effort, ça ne plaît à personne. » Il croisa les bras et tourna un visage boudeur vers la porte, tentant d'ignorer le ricanement mesquin et moqueur de Dobby, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais Potter ne laissa pas l'autre déprimer : il vint se glisser derrière lui, et l'enlaçant de ses bras, il nicha sa tête dans son cou et murmura :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas celui que tu étais auparavant. Bien sûr, ta sollicitude me touche énormément, mais tu peux rester naturel en ma présence, tu sais. »

« Tu parles … Tu détestes celui que je suis. Que j'étais avant. » se reprit le blond, mais plus pour se convaincre lui-même que l'autre qu'il avait changé ; alors que tous deux savaient pertinemment que personne ne pouvait renier si radicalement sa façon d'être en une semaine. « Tu me détestes … » C'était presque plus une simple et triste constatation qu'une interrogation ne demandant qu'à être démentie.

« Non, non, non ! Jamais de la vie ! » s'exclama Harry, tout en venant s'asseoir devant Draco pour le forcer à le regarder. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, et ajouta, convaincu : « Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Bien sûr, tu n'es pas parfait -mais qui peut se vanter de l'être ? Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi … mais plus le temps passe, plus j'apprends à te connaître, et … » Les yeux incertains de Draco vinrent rencontrer ceux, troublés mais sûrs d'eux, du brun, et Malefoy sursauta en sentant la détermination que mit l'adolescent pour lui dire : « … et plus je sais que je t'apprécie. Profondément. Pour ce que tu es, toi. Pas pour ce que tu essaierais d'être, pour me faire plaisir. »

« Potter … » commença le blond, mais il se tut rapidement, en voyant le visage défait du Survivant, qui lui dit alors :

« Non, pitié … Ne m'appelle plus par mon nom de famille. » Il se mordit la lèvre, et ajouta, un peu embarrassé : « Je sais bien qu'on ne va pas changer sept ans en une seconde, mais … Mais je n'ai plus envie qu'il y ait cette distance-_là _entre nous. »

Draco sourit, et admit : « C'est vrai que j'ai aimé t'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, sous la pluie … Mais tout de même, t'appeler Harry … c'est si familier ! »

L'expression de pudibonderie feinte du blond fit éclater de rire Harry, qui ajouta dans un clin d'œil :

« Oh, comme si c'était le moment de se poser la question quant au fait d'être familiers l'un envers l'autre. » Il calma son fou rire, puis rougit sous le regard attendri de l'autre, avant de se reprendre et de demander doucement, posant sa main sur celle de Malefoy : « Allez, dis-le encore … s'il-te-plaît … »

« Harry. » murmura Draco, dans un sourire si doux et sincère -si rare chez lui !

Et avant que le brun ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il sentit la main de Dobby lui tapoter la tête -achevant par-là même de défaire son brushing qui avait déjà bien morflé aujourd'hui ! L'elfe lui glissa ensuite une tasse fumante sous le nez, avant d'en donner une autre à Harry, précisant :

« Puisque monsieur Potter ne semble pas en vouloir à monsieur Malefoy pour l'avoir laissé sous la pluie, Dobby veut bien donner de la tisane à monsieur Malefoy aussi. »

Un instant étonné, Draco considéra le breuvage délicieusement odorant qu'il tenait entre les mains, avant de lever un sourcil sarcastique et de répliquer à l'elfe :

« Oh Merlin, ta grandeur d'âme te perdra un jour, Dobby … »

D'un ton tellement humble que cela fit éclater de rire Harry, la petite créature répondit dans une petite courbette :

« Dobby le sait bien, monsieur, mais Dobby est prêt à vivre avec ce fardeau, si cela peut apporter le bonheur aux gens … » Et, sans se rendre compte du comique de la situation, il repartit tranquillement ranger leurs affaires dans leur refuge.

Draco ne put retenir une grimace, tout en glissant à Harry -toujours mort de rire :

« Mais c'est qu'il serait encore pire que moi, dans le genre prétentieux, lui ! C'est pas possible ! »

« Non, je te rassure, ça c'est pas possible … » fit, taquin, le brun, avant de se récrier pour changer de conversation avant de se faire taper dessus par Malefoy (et oui, un baiser échangé sous la pluie n'allait pas faire disparaître pour autant la susceptibilité de Draco ! Ne rêvons pas !) : « N'empêche, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais sans Dobby, nous serions toujours dehors, sous cette pluie diluvienne … Une chance qu'il ait réussi à nous trouver cet abri. » Puis il ajouta avec une réelle inquiétude, ce qui acheva de faire taire les remontrances que Malefoy avait prévu : « Tout de même, j'espère que Hedwige va bien. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que l'orage a éclaté. »

Passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux du brun -eux aussi tout emmêlés, mais c'était normal chez Harry-, Draco lui dit :

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est une chouette intelligente. Elle se sera sans doute trouvée un abri rapidement, et maintenant, je te parie qu'elle est encore plus au chaud que nous ! »

Peu de temps après, Dobby appela les deux jeunes hommes pour leur annoncer que la soupe qu'il avait mis à chauffer dans sa cheminée de fortune était prête. Draco, toute énergie retrouvée, sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita au fond du cabanon, et empoigna avec appétit le bol que lui tendit l'elfe. Les deux commencèrent à manger sans attendre, tant cette course sous la pluie leur avait ouvert l'appétit ; mais en n'entendant pas le Survivant les rejoindre, le blond se retourna …

« Harry ! » cria-t-il, lâchant sa soupe -que Dobby rattrapa de justesse (quels réflexes insoupçonnés, cet elfe !) et se précipitant de nouveau auprès du brun. Celui-ci, toujours assis près de l'entrée, était penché en avant, une grimace douloureuse lui déformant le visage. Quand son compagnon fut près de lui, il se redressa légèrement, posant avec précaution une main sur son dos, et se mordant la lèvre quand la douleur se réveilla encore une fois.

Effleurant à peine le dos du jeune homme tant il craignait de lui faire encore plus mal, Draco demanda, d'une voix blanche :

« Par la langue fourchue de Salazar … Harry, tu as mal au dos, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de ta chute, hein ? De _notre_ chute … » Sa voix mourut sur ses mots, tant il se sentait coupable.

Et le brun eut beau lui répondre dans une ombre de sourire douloureux que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Malefoy se sentait trop mal en cet instant pour penser à autre chose.

Il avait fait mal à Harry. Vraiment très mal.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas souhaité une seule seconde à ce moment-là le faire souffrir.

Harry était resté à l'attendre sur cette pente glissante, sous la pluie, l'avait mis en garde, l'avait protégé alors que rien, vraiment rien ne l'obligeait … et maintenant il se tordait de douleur sur le sol de cette cabane délabrée.

« Ah putain, elles sont belles nos vacances ! » s'exclama avec colère Draco après un moment, s'attirant un regard surpris de Dobby et de Harry. Le blond s'était relevé, et ne décolérait pas : « Franchement, tu vois où ça t'a mené de jouer encore une fois au héros ! Ah, il est beau l'espoir de tout le monde sorcier … Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête quand tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour me sauver ? Moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien te foutre que je me casse la gueule, sincèrement … »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça … » lâcha Harry entre ses dents, se contraignant au calme, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas de répliquer plus vertement au blond. Mais il savait que c'était la douleur qu'il ressentait qui faisait monter la colère en lui, et que pour rien au monde il ne fallait qu'il s'énerve contre Malefoy : Draco s'en voulait juste de ce qui arrivait au brun ; il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Ca, Harry le savait bien, et malgré les sensations physiques très désagréables qu'il ressentait, il se contraint à rester calme pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

Draco, lui, tapait à présent du pied si fort qu'il fit trembler le parquet vermoulu de l'habitation :

« Tu es vraiment trop con, Potter ! Tu cherches toujours à jouer au brave, mais Merlin si tu savais comme je peux détester ça chez toi ! »

Repoussant d'une main Dobby qui se relevait déjà, prêt à fondre sur Malefoy pour lui faire ravaler ses mots, Harry releva la tête vers le jeune homme, et dit, tout en essayant de réprimer sa douleur :

« Draco, va me chercher de quoi me faire une potion calmante. Je n'ai pas emmené ce qu'il faut pour ce genre de blessure … »

« Ah ! Parce que tu me crois capable de te concocter une telle potion, sans même parler d'en avoir seulement envie ? » répliqua l'autre d'un ton méprisant, tout en lançant un regard hautain à Harry, le toisant de haut.

Sans se laisser toucher par cette pique, le Survivant hocha la tête, et dit doucement, tout en touchant la jambe de Draco :

« Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je t'en prie, je n'ai que toi, Draco … »

Ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, il reposa doucement la tête contre ses genoux, son front touchant le sol en un bruit sourd. Ainsi replié sur lui-même, il avait l'air d'être en train de supplier Malefoy. Draco savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, en tout cas pas tout à fait …

Se réjouit-il malgré tout de cette apparente soumission, ou fut-elle au contraire trop insoutenable pour lui ? Toujours est-il que la minute suivante, il faisait demi-tour, et se précipitait dehors, sans un mot.

A peine Draco eut-il disparu que Dobby se retourna d'un bond vers Harry, semblant émerger seulement maintenant d'une longue transe :

« Oh Merlin ! Monsieur Potter est à l'article de la mort ! C'est horrible, que va faire Dobby … »

« Ca va, Dobby, je n'ai pas si mal que ça … » sourit doucement le brun, en se relevant légèrement vers l'elfe, tout en esquissant malgré ses mots une petite grimace de douleur. « J'en ai un peu rajouté pour convaincre Draco de partir chercher les ingrédients de la potion … »

Tout en soutenant le jeune homme pour l'aider à se caler doucement dans une position plus confortable, l'elfe continua malgré tout à se lamenter, retenant à peine ses larmes teintées de ressentiment :

« Ah, si Harry Potter avait laissé Dobby aller lui-même lui chercher le remède, plutôt que d'envoyer ce méchant, méchant monsieur Malefoy … »

Tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement quand la petite créature roula en boule un pull derrière son dos, le Survivant ferma les yeux, et ajouta au bout d'un moment, dans un sourire :

« Non, il fallait que ce soit lui. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné sinon que je sois tombé à cause de lui. »

« Mais ce n'est pas à cause de lui … » nota avec pertinence Dobby, d'une voix douce. « C'est Harry Potter qui a choisi de rester pour le sauver. »

Rouvrant les yeux, le brun tourna un visage indulgent vers l'elfe, et répondit :

« Je sais. Mais lui préfère se convaincre qu'il est fautif. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Dobby, dans un soupir sincèrement désolé pour le blond (fait assez rare pour être noté !).

Harry reporta son regard vers la porte, où la pluie avait tout juste commencé à tomber un peu moins drue, et il haussa les épaules :

« Parce que c'est un Malefoy. »

« Et ben alors c'est pas facile d'être un Malefoy. Dobby est content d'être Dobby, finalement … » conclut l'autre avec assurance, et Harry hocha la tête à ces mots.

Le soir commençait déjà à tomber sur la campagne, l'ombre envahissant la petite cabane. Dobby attisa de nouveau le feu avec la maigre réserve de bois qu'il avait déniché dans un petit placard près de la cheminée, et Harry jeta une fois de plus un regard vers l'entrée, qu'ils avaient plus ou moins calfeutrée avec des planches vermoulues, pour se couper un peu du froid amené par la pluie. Le jeune homme commençait à être anxieux : cela faisait plusieurs heures que Draco était parti, et il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis.

Le brun avait beau se douter que ce n'était pas évident de trouver dans la nature les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer une potion apaisante, il se disait quand même que ça n'aurait pas dû prendre la journée ! Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait pu constater à quel point le blond n'était pas doué pour reconnaître une herbe d'une autre en pleine campagne, et que cela pouvait expliquer son retard … Mais d'un autre côté, en voyant le mauvais temps qu'il faisait, et la nuit qui était ce jour-là tombée rapidement, il redoutait vraiment qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au jeune homme.

Au mieux, il attendait sous un arbre que la pluie passe. Dans un scénario un peu moins réjouissant, il s'était perdu. Mais dans le pire des cas, il …

L'adolescent brun secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées angoissantes qui lui étreignaient le cœur. Il regrettait d'avoir embarqué Malefoy dans tout ça, et se disait que cette fois, le blond devait vraiment lui en vouloir de l'avoir emmené avec lui … Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge pour qu'ils partent ensemble en voyage, mais …

Même le bavardage incessant d'un Dobby se voulant rassurant (mais étant finalement plus stressant qu'autre chose, à s'agiter sans cesse et à entourer Harry de 1001 petites attentions) ne pouvait détourner complètement le brun de ses angoisses. Quand, enfin, il distingua une silhouette se détachant sur le petit sentier menant à leur abri.

« Dobby … » chuchota-t-il, tirant quand même prudemment de son sac à dos sa baguette. « Je ne peux pas trop bouger à cause de mon dos, mais je crois bien que quelqu'un approche. Est-ce que tu peux t'approcher pour voir … »

Brandissant une de leur casserole qu'il venait de nettoyer, l'elfe hocha la tête, et s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds, armé de son dangereux ustensile. Il se plaqua contre le mur à côté de l'entrée, et fit un signe entendu à Harry -qui bien que légèrement tendu par la situation, ne put retenir un sourire amusé-, puis il se pencha doucement vers la porte quand ils purent distinguer des bruits de pas malgré la pluie tombant encore avec force.

Au moment où la silhouette, encore peu reconnaissable à cause de la pénombre ambiante, posa un pied dans la cabane, l'elfe brandit sa casserole au-dessus de sa tête et s'élança vers l'intrus en poussant un grand cri : « YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

Mais il fut stoppé tout aussi vite par une main le maintenant à distance en lui appuyant sur la tête. Dobby moulina des bras en vain : il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'autre, ses membres étant trop courts. Poussant un soupir désabusé, c'est un Draco fatigué et un brin impatient, qui dit :

« Calme, Dobby. Franchement, tu fais un bien piètre chien de garde … Harry aurait été plus en sécurité gardé par un veracrasse ! »

« Dobby n'est pas un chien de garde … » commença à protester l'elfe, vexé, mais il fut interrompu par Harry, qui s'écria alors joyeusement :

« Draco ! Enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu … mais, qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ? Oh, c'est … ! »

Un petit hululement fatigué émergea des bras surchargés du blond, et la tête de Hedwige, le plumage tout aplati par la pluie, apparut, s'agitant joyeusement en reconnaissant Harry. Malefoy eut un petit sourire, et dit :

« Je l'ai trouvée en chemin. Elle m'a été d'une grande aide, tu sais : sans elle, je n'aurais pas trouvé la moitié des ingrédients -je savais ce qu'il fallait, mais quand il s'agit de les trouver dans la nature, tu me connais …- ; et d'ailleurs, sans elle je n'aurais peut-être pas retrouvé non plus mon chemin ! »

Il se pencha pour laisser le brun récupérer avec tendresse sa chouette -qui, toute grelottante, s'enfouit avec délice dans la couverture chaude que lui proposa Harry-, et donna les ingrédients à l'elfe en lui demandant d'aller mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans cette casserole qui servirait au moins à quelque chose d'utile … Puis il épousseta un peu ses vêtements trempés et passablement sales, avant de renoncer à les arranger, et à se décider à en mettre d'autres. Tout en se changeant, il se tourna vers le Survivant, et glissa :

« Tu peux me dire, franchement, comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour partir en courant me paumer dans cette forêt crétine, sans penser à emmener ma baguette ? »

« Peut-être parce que, comme souvent, tu as réagi sous le coup d'une impulsion, et que tu n'as pas pris le temps de réfléchir … » fit Harry, en haussant les épaules, avant de brosser avec amour les plumes de sa chouette, qui s'assoupissait déjà dans ses bras.

S'asseyant en tailleur devant le brun, Draco fronça le nez et dit, légèrement vexé :

« Je ne réagis jamais instinctivement, voyons ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy … »

Jetant un œil au blond, Potter laissa échapper un sourire en coin, et précisa :

« Si, quand il s'agit de moi, tu réagis _toujours_ instinctivement, Draco. »

Le blond le considéra pensivement un moment, réfléchissant sur ces mots, puis lâcha en pointant un doigt faussement (quoique …) menaçant sur l'autre :

« Toi, tu as vraiment de la chance d'être malade, parce que sinon, crois-moi, je prendrais ces paroles au pied de la lettre et je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi ! »

Tout en ramenant la casserole pleine d'eau frémissante, Dobby répliqua d'un air sévère :

« Pas le droit de se bagarrer avec monsieur Potter tant qu'il est convalescent, monsieur Malefoy ! » Il fronça les sourcils, et ajouta après une seconde : « D'ailleurs, pas le droit de se battre tout court avec lui. »

Haussant un coin de sa lèvre en un sourire qui rendit Harry rouge écarlate tant il était chargé de sous-entendus, le blond précisa :

« Oh, mais j'avais d'autres idées en tête qu'une bagarre … » Il fixa un instant le brun, puis ajouta dans un soupir : « Mais bon, vu qu'effectivement monsieur Potter est malade ce soir, nous remettrons à plus tard ces passionnants projets. »

Le Survivant poussa alors un petit soupir, dont on n'aurait su dire à cet instant si c'était de soulagement, ou de déception !


	20. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas publié la suite de cette fic, mais bien que mes cours soient finis, je manque encore de temps, car me voilà lancée dans le périple pas triste et semé d'embûches de la recherche d'un appart ! Je vous jure que c'est un vrai boulot à plein temps, ce truc, une horreur !

Bref, je serais contente quand j'en aurais enfin fini avec ça, et que je pourrais de nouveau me consacrer pleinement à mes fics … et souffler un peu, tout simplement, lol : )

En attendant, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de faire un petit break et de me replonger dans « Destination ailleurs », petite pause aussi agréable qu'indispensable pour ma santé mentale … En tout cas, je pense que vous serez aussi heureux que moi de retrouver cette fic (enfin, j'espère !).

Ce chapitre a une tonalité un peu différente du reste de la fic, sans doute autant dû à mon état d'esprit actuel, le fait que je reprends cette histoire après un certain temps, et aussi parce que l'intrigue (enfin, si on peut parler d'intrigue) prend un nouveau tournant, tout simplement …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre : )

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 20 : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit … et moins y'a de riz !

Enfonçant sa tête un peu plus dans son oreiller de fortune, Harry poussa un long gémissement, et murmura :

« Oui, vas-y Draco, tu peux y aller plus fort … Mmh, oui, juste là, enfonce ton doigt, ça ne me fera pas mal … »

Ignorant la goutte de sueur descendant de son front jusque sur l'arête de son nez, l'adolescent blond se pencha un peu plus sur le dos nu de son compagnon, et demanda, incertain :

« Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser. »

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre, le souffle court :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu … Mmh, tu me … » Il renonça à parler, se laissant aller sous les mains expertes de l'autre.

Malefoy, voyant que le moindre de ses gestes, loin de faire mal à Harry, semblait le plonger dans une extase sans pareille, insista davantage, ne se retenant plus cette fois. Il frémit de plaisir en sentant le brun gémir encore doucement à son contact, et rendit grâce à la pénombre qui les entourait de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues. Non pas qu'il voulut particulièrement cacher à son compagnon le plaisir que lui-même prenait à ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il était surtout là, en cet instant, pour faire du bien à Harry.

Installé à l'autre bout de la petite cabane, Dobby essayait de dormir depuis une heure à présent. Mais les bruits que faisaient les deux autres -essayant pourtant d'être discrets-, l'empêchaient de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il finit par se relever, et jetant sur ses épaules sa petite couverture, il prit un bout de chandelle qu'il alluma et s'approcha doucement du lit de ses camarades.

Le Survivant était trop pris dans ce que lui faisait Draco pour se rendre compte de la présence de l'elfe, mais le blond y fut tout de suite sensible. Relevant un visage crispé de colère vers l'intrus, il murmura entre ses dents serrées :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Retourne te coucher, voyons ! »

Regardant le blond d'un air soucieux, Dobby souffla, tout en levant la bougie entre leurs deux visages :

« Dobby a pensé qu'il pourrait aider monsieur Malefoy … »

« M'aid … Quoi ! Mais pas du tout, je m'en sors très bien tout seul, tu peux décamper ! » s'écria le jeune homme, outré, tout en faisant un geste en direction du lit de Dobby pour lui indiquer vertement d'y retourner.

Mais le cri du blond attira l'attention de Potter, qui ouvrit alors les yeux et se retourna doucement vers les deux autres :

« Draco ? Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous disputer comme ça ? »

« Il me prend que je n'ai pas du tout besoin de l'aide de ce maudit elfe pour m'occuper de toi … » grogna Draco, mécontent, tout en se reculant à présent sur le sac de couchage, se détachant du brun.

Tournant un visage embarrassé vers Malefoy, Harry fit d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant :

« Voyons, il ne pensait pas à mal. C'est plutôt gentil de se part de vouloir participer, non ? »

Draco, boudeur, se tourna vers le mur opposé, et lâcha, acerbe :

« Très bien, si tu préfères que ce soit cet elfe plutôt que moi qui te fasse du bien, tu es libre … »

« Oh, ne le prends pas comme ça ! » répliqua le brun, aussi ennuyé de la réaction de l'autre qu'énervé de ce comportement qu'il jugeait puéril. « Il ne s'agit pas de ça … Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière, moi. Du moment qu'on me fait du bien, tu sais … »

« Oui, j'ai vu ça … » fit Draco d'un ton glacial et mordant. Mais il s'apaisa en voyant l'air peiné de Harry, et lui posa alors une main rassurante sur le bras, sans rien ajouter toutefois.

Ce fut finalement Dobby, resté silencieux jusque-là, qui trancha d'un ton joyeux :

« Dobby aussi s'en fiche de savoir qui s'occupe de monsieur Potter, du moment que monsieur Potter va mieux. Après tout, c'est vrai que monsieur Malefoy avait l'air d'être doué pour faire le massage qui soigne le dos de monsieur Potter … »

S'asseyant complètement sur leur lit improvisé, le Survivant approuva, tout en tapotant amicalement la tête de l'elfe :

« Tout à fait ! Chacun sa spécialité : Dobby, ta tisane revigorante était délicieuse, et toi Draco, ta crème apaisante et le massage que tu viens de me faire étaient très efficaces. Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent, et je vous en remercie tous les deux … » Il sourit en voyant les airs si similairement réjouis des deux autres à ces mots, et ajouta alors : « Bon, maintenant on va pouvoir tous retourner se coucher, et tenter de finir le mieux possible cette nuit déjà bien raccourcie. »

Voulant cacher le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti face à ces compliments, Draco ajouta d'un ton de reproches -pourtant si peu crédibles :

« C'est sûr que si ton mal de dos ne nécessitait pas que je te masse avec cette fichue crème toutes les trois heures, on aurait pu passer une nuit tranquille ! »

Posant les poings sur ses hanches dans une troublante ressemblance avec une Molly Weasley en colère, Dobby persifla :

« C'est sûr que si monsieur Malefoy n'avait pas rendu monsieur Potter malade _et_ blessé, tous auraient pu passer une nuit tranquille ! »

Voyant les autres repartir dans une de leurs énièmes disputes stériles, Harry soupira, et, désabusé, se coucha en se retournant vers le mur, et déclara :

« Bon, ben moi je vous laisse, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Bonne nuit. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire immédiatement les deux autres, Dobby se précipitant pour déposer un baiser affectueux sur la tête du brun et lui souhaiter une bonne et merveilleuse nuit (Dobby, emphatique ? Oh, si peu …), et Draco se glissant dans leur lit après avoir renvoyé l'elfe vers le sien.

Se blottissant tout contre le dos du Survivant, tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, Malefoy lui demanda à l'oreille, encore un peu inquiet :

« Tu es sûr que tu vas mieux ? Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, quoique ce soit, dis-le moi, hein … »

Sa sollicitude toucha Harry, qui sourit dans la pénombre. Sans se retourner vers l'autre, il prit le bras du blond et le passa autour de son ventre, en précisant :

« Oui, tu peux faire quelque chose : reste avec moi cette nuit. S'il-te-plaît. »

Tout en embrassant doucement le brun dans le cou, Draco dit doucement, sans pouvoir réprimer un immense sourire spontané :

« Evidemment ! »

Cela dit, il nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry, et laissa leurs respirations s'apaiser doucement, les entraînant vers le sommeil. Et au moment où il allait rejoindre Morphée et son appel irrésistible, Malefoy ajouta d'une voix presque indistincte tant elle était voilée :

« Je resterais avec toi cette nuit. Cette nuit, et toutes les suivantes … »

Puis le silence se posa sur la petite cabane abandonnée et ses habitants, seulement troublé de temps à autre par les dernières gouttes de pluie tombant des arbres alentours.

Le lendemain le soleil était de nouveau haut dans le ciel, et leur donna aussitôt envie de se remettre en route ! Oui, oui, Malefoy y compris. Ils n'avaient pas passé une si mauvaise nuit, mais ils ne tenaient pas pour autant à s'attarder à cet endroit, encore chargé d'émotions.

Harry savait qu'il en garderait plutôt un bon souvenir : après tout, c'était là que Draco et lui avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Et son mal de dos n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir -même s'il avait jugé plus prudent de laisser le blond lui porter son sac pour cette journée, le temps d'aller totalement mieux.

Mais il sentait bien que Malefoy, en revanche, était plus partagé. Le blond s'était montré aimable et même très gentil ce matin-là, mais semblait également marquer une certaine distance avec lui. Comme s'il restait prudent.

Le brun avait d'abord pensé que son camarade ne voulait pas manifester de tendresse envers lui devant Dobby, mais il comprit rapidement que c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Draco se comportait tout à fait normalement avec lui. Presque trop, en fait. Il agissait comme quelques jours auparavant : il discutait facilement avec le Survivant, partageant toujours une complicité que cette semaine passée avait commencé à instaurer entre eux, mais Harry n'y sentait pas l'intimité que leur baiser échangé la veille aurait normalement dû y imprimer.

Etonnamment, Harry ne s'en sentit pas blessé. Ni déçu.

Etonnamment, il comprenait. Et acceptait.

Bien sûr, il aurait aimé pouvoir se blottir dans les bras du blond, l'embrasser et se laisser aller à cette tendresse qu'il savait possible entre eux. Mais si Draco n'était pas prêt pour ça, il saurait attendre. Il saurait respecter ça.

Même si c'était difficile de devoir réprimer un sentiment et un désir aussi puissants qu'avides.

Mais le Survivant connaissait les règles du jeu : un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Et ce pas en avant comptait tellement à ses yeux, qu'il était prêt à en accepter dix en arrière de la part de Malefoy … pourvu que le blond ne décide pas finalement de tellement reculer qu'il ne finisse pas par prendre la fuite.

Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Du moins, à ses yeux …

Ils se remirent en route, principalement guidés par les bavardages joyeux d'un Dobby assez loin de toutes ces considérations. La journée se déroula tranquillement, mais plus les heures passaient, plus Harry sentait son cœur se serrer. Il se sentait bien, oui, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu l'être, il le savait. Et pourtant, ce qu'il vivait là le comblait de joie quelques jours auparavant, à tel point que rien ne lui semblait plus beau alors.

Mais en quelques heures, en quelques secondes même, le temps d'un baiser, le temps de leurs lèvres se frôlant, il avait eu un aperçu de ce que pourrait être sa relation avec Draco. De ce que pouvaient devenir sept années d'inimitié avec Malefoy.

Et cette vision lui avait plu. A vrai dire, elle l'avait même complètement bouleversé. Il savait qu'en cet instant, rien ne pouvait lui paraître plus fort et plus intense que ce qu'il pourrait vivre avec le blond.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait réprimer cette envie, qu'il devait taire ce désir, parce que ce n'était pas ce que désirait l'autre. Lui qui n'avait jamais hésité auparavant à secouer Malefoy, à le provoquer pour le faire réagir, même violemment, n'osait même plus lui adresser la parole. Il n'osait pas, et pourtant il se disait qu'à rester immobile, il risquait de devenir fou.

Il voulait être avec Draco. Ca, il en était sûr.

Mais ce qu'il devait faire pour réaliser ce souhait, il ne le savait plus.

Ce fut finalement Dobby qui, presque malgré lui, réussit à débloquer la situation. Alors qu'ils faisaient une halte vers l'heure du goûter, le petit elfe vint supplier le Survivant de leur cuisiner une nouvelle fois ces galettes aux noisettes. Et c'est d'un ton exaspéré que le brun répondit qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Le brun n'avait pas l'intention de blesser l'elfe, mais Dobby qui n'avait plus l'habitude de voir Harry se comporter avec mauvaise humeur envers lui en fut choqué. Mais pour une fois, loin de se précipiter pour se fracasser la tête contre un quelconque rocher ou tronc d'arbre, il lâcha juste, faisant preuve d'une étonnante psychologie (remarquez, personne n'a dit que les elfes de maison en étaient dénués !) :

« Monsieur Potter n'est pas très gentil … Sans doute est-il préoccupé depuis qu'il ne parle plus à monsieur Malefoy. »

Le brun tourna alors un regard étonné vers l'elfe, et demanda, sincèrement surpris :

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Dobby lança un petit regard indulgent et plein de compassion à l'adolescent, avant de désigner de la tête Draco, assis plus loin au bord de la route, en train de regarder le paysage :

« Et bien, Dobby a remarqué qu'aujourd'hui monsieur Potter n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à monsieur Malefoy … Pourtant il ne semble pas qu'ils se soient disputés. D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, ils se parleraient encore, puisqu'ils adorent se disputer … »

« Nous n'adorons pas nous disputer ! » se récria le brun, avant de finalement se taire en se rendant compte qu'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde ce qu'il venait de dire. Il posa alors un regard perdu sur la petite créature, qui se contenta de lui sourire de nouveau avec beaucoup de douceur, avant d'ajouter en lui posant une main sur le bras et en le tirant doucement d'un pas vers Draco :

« Pourquoi monsieur Potter n'irait pas lui parler, puisqu'il en a tant envie ? »

Le brun regarda tristement le blond, toujours inconscient de l'attention que lui portaient les deux autres, et murmura en baissant la tête :

« Parce que je suis perdu … Je ne sais plus comment agir avec lui. J'ai peur de trop en dire, ou pas assez. Je ne veux pas mal faire, parce qu'alors ça casserait tout. C'est compliqué. » finit-il par dire, comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

L'elfe haussa les épaules, et répondit d'un ton égal :

« Sans doute. Ce sont des histoires d'humains que Dobby ne comprend pas bien, mais ce que Dobby pense, c'est que ce que monsieur Malefoy aime par-dessus tout, c'est quand monsieur Potter est sincère avec lui. Que ce soit pour se disputer avec lui ou pour se montrer gentil. » L'elfe leva un visage éclairé d'un sourire d'une incroyable douceur vers le brun, et ajouta avec chaleur : « Ce n'est peut-être pas si compliqué, en fait. Il suffit juste que monsieur Potter se comporte comme d'habitude, et tout ira bien. »

Harry acquiesça en silence, puis reporta son attention sur le blond, toujours assis au bord du chemin, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le Survivant savait bien que Dobby avait raison : après tout, il avait passé sept années à se comporter comme il le voulait avec Malefoy, et le blond était toujours là aujourd'hui. Toujours là avec lui.

Alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il avait envie de lui ouvrir son cœur que l'autre allait fuir. Du moins, Harry ne l'espérait pas. Mais après tout, si Draco refusait de rester avec lui alors qu'il ne faisait que lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait réellement, il ne pourrait pas s'en vouloir, ni au blond.

Il aurait juste fait ce que son âme lui dictait.

C'est encore peu sûr de lui, mais néanmoins décidé à suivre le conseil de l'elfe de maison, que l'adolescent s'avança jusqu'au blond. Ce que Harry comptait dire à Draco, il n'en savait encore rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien lui dire, ça c'était une certitude. Le silence n'avait jamais eu de raison d'être entre eux. La distance non plus.

Ce n'était pas là que se construisaient les relations. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Et qu'il s'agisse d'amour ou de haine, Harry Potter préférait n'importe quel sentiment avec le blond, plutôt que l'indifférence.

Et le silence.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du blond, le Survivant toussota pour attirer son attention et se donner une contenance. Mais à la seconde même où Draco tourna la tête pour la lever vers lui, Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Draco … » commença-t-il avec hésitation, sentant son ventre se serrer. Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde pour se reprendre, pour ne pas se laisser entraîner sur une piste désagréable alors qu'il cherchait justement à renouer avec l'autre un lien plus authentique, et planta de nouveau ses prunelles dans celles du blond.

« Potter … » fit l'autre un peu surpris, avant de se reprendre précipitamment : « Harry. »

Tentant de faire passer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, le brun se força à sourire et dit d'une voix basse -sans doute pour en dissimuler le tremblement : « Ecoute, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Harry ou Potter, ça n'a pas d'importance. Fais comme tu le sens … » Il avala sa salive, et se prépara à se lancer dans un discours dont il n'avait qu'une vague idée de la teneur, mais l'autre lui coupa la parole :

« Regarde … » dit le blond, tout en levant vers le brun une petite boule de poils qui tenait au creux de ses mains.

Harry, interloqué, s'accroupit aux côtés de l'adolescent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant un petit chaton tigré qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine de jours.

« Je l'ai trouvé juste là … » fit Malefoy d'une voix un peu triste, sans quitter des yeux le petit animal. « Il était caché au pied de cet arbre, tout tremblant. » Il fixa un instant le félin, avant de relever la tête vers Harry et de dire, tout doucement comme s'il craignait de réveiller le chaton, pourtant visiblement apaisé au creux de ses mains : « Il n'a même pas encore les yeux ouverts. Il était là, tout seul. Tu te rends compte ? »

« Sa mère a dû l'abandonner. » nota Harry d'un ton neutre.

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama le blond d'un ton presque désespéré, faisant monter d'un cran les sourcils du Survivant, qui expliqua alors calmement :

« Ca arrive parfois. Quand un des chatons est trop faible, et que sa mère sent qu'il ne pourra pas survivre, elle préfère l'abandonner. » Harry haussa les épaules, mais le jeune homme blond ne parut pas du tout pouvoir accepter ce fait avec autant de désinvolture que l'autre. Il se pencha vers le brun et lui dit, le visage déformé par la détresse et la révolte :

« Mais comment une mère peut faire ça ? Au contraire, elle aurait dû le protéger de toutes ses forces, s'il était si faible ! » Il paraissait sincèrement ébranlé par la situation cruelle dans laquelle se trouvait ce chaton.

Harry était vraiment surpris de cet accès de sensiblerie chez Malefoy, et avait pour une fois un peu de mal à le comprendre. Un peu durement, mais sans méchanceté, il lui répondit :

« C'est la loi de la nature, tu sais. Une chatte préfère consacrer son lait et son énergie à ses chatons qu'elle sait viables. Et même si elle se consacrait exclusivement à son chaton le plus faible, rien ne dit qu'il survivrait. Du coup, elle ne veut pas se permettre de négliger ceux qui … » Il s'interrompit en constatant que Draco avait les larmes aux yeux.

Manifestement le blond ne pouvait pas accepter cet état de fait, et c'est un visage brillant de colère -pas contre Harry, ni même contre la mère de ce chaton- qu'il détourna, pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. Il caressa doucement le félin qui dormait à présent paisiblement dans ses bras, et serra les lèvres, comme s'il craignait d'exploser de rage et de tristesse s'il ouvrait la bouche. Le jeune homme brun resta assis en silence à ses côtés, puis finit par lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule, avant de lui dire :

« Je sens que tu as envie de t'en occuper, Draco. Simplement, ce serait cruel de ta part de le laisser s'attacher à toi alors que tu ne pourras sans doute pas remplacer sa mère, ni même t'occuper de lui bien longtemps … »

C'est les prunelles vibrant de colère et de défi que le blond se tourna vers son interlocuteur, grondant :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper ! J'en suis tout à fait capable ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas un jeu, de prendre soin d'une si petite créature. C'est une vraie responsabilité de s'occuper de quelqu'un, et c'est encore plus cruel de l'abandonner alors qu'il se sera attaché à toi … plus cruel que ce qu'a fait sa mère, encore. »

Draco fixa un instant Harry, sans ciller, puis lui dit avec sérieux :

« On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de s'attacher les uns aux autres. Et tu sais bien que les relations entre les êtres ne se font pas sans souffrance … »

C'était au tour du brun de se sentir bouleversé, et quand il répondit à Malefoy, il ne put retenir un élan de détresse et d'angoisse :

« On n'a pas le droit de faire semblant de prendre soin de quelqu'un, pour ensuite le laisser tomber ! Si c'est pour finir seul, autant le rester dès le départ … S'attacher à quelqu'un qui nous laissera ensuite tomber, c'est … c'est … » Il se mordit la lèvre, ne pouvant finir sa phrase, et amorça même un geste pour se lever, mais Draco le retint brusquement par le bras et s'écria :

« Harry, c'est la vie ! Personne ne peut prévoir à l'avance ce qui se passera, personne ne peut dire de quoi demain sera fait ! C'est la vie, et on n'y peut rien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doive rester seul pour autant … au contraire. Tout le monde mérite qu'on prenne soin de lui. »

D'un seul geste, plein de spontanéité, il attira Harry contre lui, sans lâcher pour autant le petit chaton. Le Survivant s'agrippa à ses épaules et blottit sa tête dans son cou, lâchant dans un sanglot étouffé :

« D'accord, Draco, on s'en occupera. On s'occupera de lui ! Personne n'a le droit de le laisser seul … »

Il reste quelques minutes à pleurer silencieusement contre le blond, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa détresse. Draco maintint son bras autour de son dos, dans un geste aussi amical que contenant, et attendit patiemment que l'autre se calme. Enfin, Potter s'essuya discrètement les yeux, et se rassit à côté de Malefoy, regardant le chaton plutôt que le jeune homme pour se donner une contenance.

« Il est mignon, quand même … » dit le brun, en caressant du bout du doigt la minuscule petite tête du félin, qui poussa un infime miaulement dans son sommeil, provoquant un sourire sincère au blond.

Les deux adolescents restèrent en silence un moment à admirer l'animal, puis Draco pencha la tête vers le brun et dit :

« Je suis content que tu me parles à nouveau. » Il déglutit péniblement, et ajouta tout en regardant l'horizon en caressant distraitement le chaton : « J'avais si peur que tu ne me parles plus jamais. »


	21. Les soucis de papa Dobby

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, je sais, ça fait un temps immémorial que je n'avais pas publié la suite de cette fic, et je m'en excuse du fond du cœur.

J'étais prise, comme je vous l'avais dit, dans la recherche d'un appart … et si cette recherche a été fructueuse (youpi !), je ne suis pas pour autant complètement tranquille avec cette histoire, car j'ai quelques soucis avec l'appart et je ne suis pas encore complètement installée. Bref, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie (même si je me doute que ça vous passionnerait tous ! Pardon ? Comment ça, comment vont mes chevilles ? Ben, très bien, je vous remercie …), mais j'ai encore été pas mal occupée ces temps-ci, et ce n'est malheureusement pas fini.

Toutefois, je mourrais d'envie d'avoir enfin un peu de temps libre pour me replonger dans mes fics, et surtout celle-ci, parce que je voulais vous dire que le nouveau personnage (le petit chat !) est inspiré (du bout des oreilles au bout des griffes) d'un petit chat entré dans ma vie depuis quelques temps … et c'est pour ça que j'avais envie de l'inclure dans la vie de nos héros également : )

Cette suite n'est pas aussi bonne que je le voulais (je trouve que ça part un peu dans tous les sens, niveau style), mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dans les fics alors que j'ai la tête pleine de soucis d'un autre ordre … mais disons que ce chapitre sert de transition et me permet de me remettre dans le bain : ) J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira, et que vous serez heureux de poursuivre ce voyage avec nos héros.

Et encore désolée pour cette très longue attente ! Merci d'être toujours si présents, et encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent infiniment : ) Vous êtes adorables, sans vous je ne serais rien !

**Dédicace** : un énorme bisou empli d'affection à ma sœur de cœur, la seule, l'unique : ) Un coucou pour la plus américaine (temporaire) de mes lectrices. Un câlin pour la Catherine Zeta-Jones pro du pinceau (lol). Et pour tous les autres, un chaleureux merci (parce qu'au fond, je n'aime pas léser les gens, et en oublier dans mes dédicaces) !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Place au texte !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 21 : Les soucis de papa Dobby

Harry leva un regard surpris vers le blond, et demanda d'un ton incrédule :

« Mais … pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus te parler ? »

Baissant le nez vers le chaton, toujours assoupi au creux de ses mains, Malefoy murmura, contrit :

« Je … Ce qui nous arrive, je … je crois que je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça, et du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment su comment réagir. » Il se mordit la lèvre, et leva de nouveau les yeux vers le brun : « Ecoute, Harry, ce n'est pas contre toi, tu vois, mais … »

Harry eut un sursaut, et agrippa malgré lui la manche de l'autre. D'un ton laissant percevoir son angoisse, il fit :

« Non, non, ne dis rien. J'ai compris, et je ne t'en veux pas, mais pitié, ne dis rien. » Il fit un gros effort pour ne pas se laisser de nouveau aller à pleurer. « Si tu veux qu'on redevienne ceux que nous étions avant, pas de souci, mais pas … ne me … ne me laisse pas. » Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots, comme si les dire à voix haute avait pu rendre la situation trop réelle.

Trop définitive.

Mais Draco semblait à mille lieues de penser à quitter l'autre, car c'est réellement surpris qu'il balbutia alors :

« Mais non … non, voyons, que … Qu'est-ce que tu es allé penser, enfin ? » Son ton s'était fait plus dur, empli de reproches, et pourtant le brun ne pouvait que sentir l'inquiétude de son vis-à-vis.

Le Survivant haussa alors les épaules, et expliqua, d'un ton plus calme -la dénégation du blond semblait avoir suffi à le rassurer :

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que moi aussi j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi … du tout. » Il leva les yeux vers Draco et eut un sourire d'excuse : « Je sais que ça paraît stupide, mais je me suis tellement habitué à toi. Ca fait sept ans maintenant qu'on se connaît. Sept ans qu'on se côtoie … » Le blond fit une grimace à ces mots, et, signe de leur longue habitude à être ensemble au fond, Harry sut l'interpréter et ajouta, en éclatant de rire : « Oui, je te l'accorde : on ne s'est pas côtoyé très … paisiblement, pendant tout ce temps, mais … » Son regard se fit plus doux : « Mais c'est ce qui fait le sel de ce qu'il y a entre nous, aussi, non ? »

« Et ça ne te déplaît pas ? Enfin … » Le blond tourna le regard vers l'horizon, et Harry put voir les traits de sa mâchoire se durcir, tandis que son ton se faisait de nouveau plus froid : « Je suis un Malefoy. Le … _tien_, peut-être, » le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce mot que l'autre avait lâché plus timidement, avant de continuer avec plus d'aplomb -et d'amertume : « mais un Malefoy quand même. C'est-à-dire que, même si je fais un effort, je serais toujours sarcastique, parfois froid, souvent indifférent, et fondamentalement égoïste. »

Le Survivant éclata de nouveau de rire, s'attirant un regard un peu vexé de l'autre, et répliqua, faisant un clin d'œil au blond :

« Et ben dis donc, tu ne t'épargnes pas ! Tu connais bien tes défauts ! »

« A force qu'un petit crétin brun et mal coiffé me les ressasse pendant sept ans, oui, en effet, je commence à les connaître … Mais soit dit entre nous, faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit … » ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers l'adolescent d'un air conspirateur : « je le soupçonne d'être de mauvaise foi. »

Les yeux du brun pétillèrent d'amusement et de soulagement : cette verve, cette ironie décalée, ce mordant qui ne l'épargnait pas lui, Harry Potter, loin de le rebuter, le rassuraient tout à fait. Mieux que n'auraient pu le faire une étreinte ou des mots doux de la part de Draco. Parce que si le Survivant appréciait Draco, il n'en aimait pas moins Malefoy.

Répondant à une impulsion qu'il était prêt à payer d'un coup de poing s'il le fallait, le brun se pencha et embrassa son compagnon à la commissure des lèvres, d'un baiser aussi passionné que spontané.

Draco ouvrit des yeux étonnés, surtout quand Harry murmura :

« Merci. » Devant l'air interloqué de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit, le visage toujours rayonnant : « Merci d'être tel que tu es. Tu sais, ce gars râleur, prétentieux, égocentrique et … non, ne me frappe pas ! Pense au chaton que tu tiens dans les mains ! » rit Potter, avant de poursuivre sous l'œil encore un peu noir de Malefoy -mais qui ne pouvait pas réellement blâmer l'autre de lui rappeler des défauts qu'il avait lui-même énuméré : « J'aime tout ça chez toi, j'aime que tu sois celui que j'ai connu pendant sept ans. Bien sûr, j'aime aussi quand … quand tu … quand tu es plus tendre avec moi. Mais je comprends aussi que ça soit déstabilisant pour toi de changer d'attitude envers moi, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. C'est pourquoi je ne te le demande pas. » Harry sourit en se rendant compte qu'il disait à Draco ce que lui avait justement intimé de faire Dobby : « Sois toi-même. Je t'apprécie comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi. Moi, tout ce qui compte pour moi, ce que je désire par-dessus tout, c'est être avec toi. La façon dont tu te comportes avec moi, après, c'est … secondaire. »

La compréhension, et l'immense générosité dont faisait preuve l'adolescent toucha le blond, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bien sûr, il connaissait par cœur l'altruisme foutrement énervant des Gryffondors, et ne savait que trop bien combien ces bêtes-là pouvaient déborder de gentillesse et suinter de bons sentiments.

Mais là … il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sans doute avait-il trop attribué de son propre égoïsme à Potter, et paradoxalement, trop douté de sa propre valeur, pour croire le jeune homme brun capable d'un tel renoncement pour lui : ce dernier ne proposait pas moins de l'accepter, quel qu'il soit, pour être à ses côtés, y compris en tant qu'ennemi s'il le fallait.

Harry Potter était prêt à tout accepter de Draco Malefoy, du moment que celui-ci restait avec lui.

Et ce constat angoissa le blond autant qu'il le toucha et lui fit plaisir.

Et s'il ne savait pas encore de quoi, lui-même, pouvait être réellement capable pour rester aux côtés de Harry Potter, il ne pouvait rester sans réponse face à l'incroyable déclaration qui venait de lui être faite. Il décida alors de faire ce qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais … dire la vérité :

« Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, c'est que … j'ai eu peur. J'ai peur. Je suis perdu avec ce qui nous arrive, avec ce que nous créons entre nous. C'est … inhabituel. Etrange. Je ne dis pas que je veux forcément revenir en arrière, c'est juste qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Comprends-moi, c'est vertigineux : il n'y a pas une semaine nous étions encore les pires ennemis que Poudlard ait jamais compté et là … »

« Je sais. » le coupa Harry, qui admit alors, presque avec excuse : « J'ai peut-être été trop vite. Seulement, c'est comme si dans ce mois que je me suis octroyé, je m'étais mis à vivre à toute allure. Comme si je voulais rattraper en 30 jours une vie entière. Comme si je devais courir après avoir marché au ralenti toute ma vie, empêché par tant de choses. Je veux profiter de tout, tout vivre intensément, y compris avec … toi. Alors oui, forcément, c'est vertigineux de passer comme ça du statut d'ennemi avec toi à celui de … » Il se mordit la lèvre, leva un regard interrogateur vers le blond. A celui de … ? Quel mot fallait-il mettre après ça ?

Quel mot étaient-ils tous deux prêts à y mettre ? Quel mot voudraient-ils y accoler ?

La fin de la phrase resta en suspens, mais les mots, comme toujours entre eux, n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être. Draco avait compris ce que voulait dire Harry. Après tout, cela faisait sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient. En tant qu'ennemis.

Ca créé des liens, forcément.

Et puis une semaine à créer un nouveau lien, ça a beau changer des choses, ça n'efface pas le passé. Ca le transforme un peu, ça le redessine. Ca lui donne une raison d'être.

Mais ça ne l'efface pas, et ça ne change pas les habitudes.

Alors si ces deux-là se comprenaient dans le passé en étant ennemis, ils ne pouvaient que continuer à se comprendre en étant … en étant quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Dobby n'avait pas non plus la réponse à cette question, mais c'est en tout cas un grand sourire aux lèvres et les mains posées fièrement sur ses hanches qu'il regarda, depuis l'autre côté de la route, ces deux adolescents, un peu maladroits, souvent malhabiles, encore bien novices en matière de rapports humains, mais si touchants au fond.

Oh oui, papa Dobby pouvait être fier de lui ! Grâce à ses conseils avisés, Harry et Draco se reparlaient … et semblaient même s'offrir le luxe de s'engueuler de nouveau ! L'elfe sourit, attendri, puis, après quelques minutes, il se dit que tout de même, il ferait bien d'intervenir, avant que les deux autres ne s'étripent réellement !

Ah là là, la vie avec Potter et Malefoy était définitivement loin d'être reposante pour papa Dobby …

Une demi-heure plus tard, sur la route …

Trottinant derrière ses deux compagnons de route, Dobby, une barre soucieuse lui barrant le front, demanda :

« Franchement, Dobby ne comprend pas comment monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy ont pu en venir à se taper dessus alors que trente secondes avant, ils riaient ensemble … »

Tournant brièvement la tête vers l'elfe, Harry lui lança un regard entendu, avant d'ajouter d'un ton un peu agacé, assez fort pour que Malefoy l'entende :

« Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien comprendre ça … Surtout que je n'ai rien dit qui mérite que je me prenne un coup sur le crâne … »

A ces mots, Draco pila net, et se retourna trèèès lentement (surtout dû au fait qu'en plus de porter son sac sur le dos et celui de Potter sur le ventre, il avait refusé de laisser à un autre le soin de transporter le chaton, et l'avait donc posé sur sa tête pour faire le trajet), plantant un regard presque choqué sur le brun :

« Je t'ai frappé, Potter, parce que tu as dit que j'étais aussi mignon que ce chaton ! » s'indigna-t-il, tout en désignant d'un index rageur le petit félin endormi roulé en boule sur sa tête.

Dobby et Harry durent une nouvelle fois faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire face à ce tableau incongru -inutile d'en rajouter une couche à la colère du blond-, et le brun répliqua :

« Mais enfin … quel mal y a-t-il à ce que je te dise ça ? C'était un compliment ! » Il croisa les bras, toute colère retrouvée, et ajouta d'un ton moqueur : « Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai porté atteinte à ta fierté en te comparant à un chat, quand même ? »

Pâle d'indignation, Draco s'écria, désignant toujours la petite boule de poils assoupie -les cris du jeune homme devaient la bercer :

« Mais c'est une chatte ! » Tandis que les deux autres ouvraient de grands yeux, l'adolescent poursuivit, toujours aussi outré : « Potter, tu m'as comparé à un femelle … et tu oses me demander pourquoi tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ! »

Mais déjà l'elfe et le Survivant ne l'écoutaient plus : les deux laissèrent de grands sourires béats fleurirent sur leurs visages, avant de s'écrier, radieux et infiniment attendris :

« Ooohh, c'est une petite chatte ? »

« Un bébé fille ! Oh, comme papa Dobby est charmé ! »

« Qu'elle est choute ! » ajouta Harry, tout en rejoignant en quelques pas le blond, et en attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour le baisser d'un coup, ramenant le chaton à sa hauteur. Ignorant le cri de protestation de Malefoy, il prit délicatement le félin dans ses mains, et s'accroupit devant Dobby, poursuivant ses commentaires admiratifs : « C'est une petite femelle, Dobby … Elle est vraiment adorable, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oh oui ! » roucoula l'elfe, aussi extatique que son ami. Il caressa doucement le haut du crâne de l'animal, qui émit un petit miaulement, arrachant ainsi de nouveaux cris de joie aux deux autres.

Mais, loin de partager leur admiration béate, Draco reprit des mains de Harry le chaton d'un geste rageur, et s'écria, mécontent :

« Et voilà, vous l'avez réveillée, avec vos bêtises ! On ne peut vraiment rien vous confier, vous brisez tout ! De vraies brutes … »

Le Survivant gloussa, puis, se glissant tout contre le blond, il lui enlaça doucement la taille, et murmura, les yeux brillants :

« Oui, tandis que toi, tu es très doux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rougissant légèrement, Malefoy se dégagea d'un coup de hanche, mais reconnut, se gonflant même un peu de fierté -ce qui amena Dobby à noter que décidément, la ressemblance du jeune homme avec un coq allait en s'accentuant (heureusement, l'autre n'entendit pas cette remarque, pourtant même pas moqueuse !) :

« En effet, Potter, moi je suis bien plus délicat … »

« Oui, limite chochotte, même … »

Trente secondes plus tard, Dobby, tenant dans ses bras le chaton que Draco lui avait confié (quoique, « fourré de force dans les bras sans lui demander son avis » serait plus juste), regardait disparaître au loin un Potter hilare coursé par un Malefoy furibond, peinant à poursuivre l'autre tant ses sacs l'encombraient. Hedwige vint se poser aux côtés de l'elfe pour suivre un peu ce qui se passait, et Dobby ajouta alors à son attention :

« Papa Dobby est désolé d'annoncer à maman Hedwige qu'il n'a pas su tenir les enfants … Ils font encore les fous. Sauf Petit Chaton, qui s'est de nouveau endormie bien sagement. Papa Dobby et maman Hedwige peuvent être très fiers de leur petit dernier … »

La chouette du Survivant, pourtant fort conciliante en temps normal, lança un regard torve à l'elfe, et s'éloigna prudemment sur la pointe des serres, craignant vaguement que, pris dans son délire subit de paternité, l'elfe de maison n'en vienne à la demander en mariage pour former une vraie famille ! Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être l'épouse d'un elfe et la mère d'un chaton, aussi craquants soient-ils tous les deux (… dans leur genre) !

Bien plus loin sur le chemin, un promeneur avisé aurait pu se demander ce que faisaient abandonnés en plein milieu de la route ces deux sacs à dos, qui paraissaient bien avoir été jetés au hasard. Et, si ce même promeneur était attentif, il pourrait également s'interroger sur la présence de ce T-shirt bleu ciel à la branche d'un arbre descendant vers un bosquet, ainsi que de cet autre haut, visiblement jeté dans un fourré au petit bonheur la chance … Ce n'est que si ce promeneur descendait vers le contrebas d'un petit chemin de terre, bifurquant après la route, qu'il aurait pu avoir la réponse à ces questions, somme toutes sans intérêt pour un promeneur …

Un adolescent blond semblait aux prises avec un adolescent brun, qu'il avait plaqué rudement contre un arbre. Le corps à corps qui s'opérait entre les deux était empli d'une tension latente, comme seuls deux animaux prêts à se fondre dessus peuvent en donner l'impression … Mais les coups ne s'étaient pas encore véritablement échangés entre les deux protagonistes de cette scène suintant d'une rivalité farouche. Comme si …

Comme si le temps s'était suspendu, sur cette main qui enserrait durement ce poignet …

Comme si le monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de cette jambe qui empêchait le corps adverse de s'appuyer douloureusement sur elle …

Comme si le fil reliant les deux personnes était sur le point de se briser … si un coup de trop partait …

Et puis, finalement, si le promeneur curieux et investigateur y regardait mieux, il décèlerait sous les quelques bleus déjà apparents et derrière les sourcils froncés, une lueur dans le regard plus mutine, une ébauche de sourire plus complice, un échange plus tendre qu'il n'y paraissait … Et il comprendrait.

Il comprendrait que si ces deux-là se battaient, ce n'était pas méchant.

Il comprendrait que si des coups s'échangeaient, ils seraient suivis de caresses.

Il comprendrait que s'il y avait de l'inimitié là-dessous, elle n'empêchait pas bien plus … bien plus.

« Potter, c'est la dernière fois que tu te moquais de moi … » gronda d'une voix sourde le blond.

Les yeux verts se firent rieurs face à lui : « Tu rêves ! Et puis si c'était le cas, tu t'ennuierais trop … »

Les lèvres pâles se fendirent d'un sourire, assez narquois pour être malefoyen, assez doux pour être compris : « Tu n'as pas tort. Mais tu devras te faire pardonner, alors … »

Une rougeur sur les joues tannées par le soleil, mais pas de tentative de dissimuler cette gêne attendrissant de toutes façons l'autre : « D'accord … »

Deux lèvres qui épousent leurs jumelles, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Sale petit binoclard … tu sais que je ne résiste pas quand tu as ce regard-là … »

Un regard qui pétille à ces mots, justement. Une main qui effleure la peau d'un torse dénudée dans une bagarre déjà oubliée : « Idem. »

Et enfin, un éclat de rire. Conjugué au pluriel.

C'est à ce moment-là que le promeneur, futé, se saurait de trop, et repartirait, sa curiosité en partie étanchée, et le cœur rassuré de savoir les deux autres entre de bonnes mains. Laissant dans ce paysage de campagne deux sacs à dos étrangement abandonnés sur la route, un T-shirt bleu ciel se balançant au gré du vent sur une branche, tandis qu'un autre se tasserait dans un buisson, et que leurs propriétaires supposés se marreraient, pour une raison connue d'eux seuls, plus bas dans la vallée.

Et, si ce même promeneur poursuit sa route, il pourra éventuellement croiser sur son chemin une bien étrange famille, composée d'une créature étrangement verte aux grandes oreilles, d'un chaton dormant paisiblement, et d'une chouette peu rassurée lançant des regards torves à son compagnon de route … Mais ceci est une autre histoire !

Revenons un instant sous cet arbre où la bagarre s'est déjà évaporée dans l'air, comme toutes les précédentes. En attendant Dobby, les deux adolescents s'étaient assis au pied du tronc d'arbre, et discutaient tranquillement, la main droite de Harry glissée dans la main gauche de Draco. Aucun ne s'étonnait ou ne semblait incommodé d'être passés en un instant d'une dispute à une conversation apaisée … ce voyage était trop plein de surprises pour qu'ils ne prennent la peine de s'étonner à chacune d'elle.

« Au fait Draco, comment tu vas appeler la petite chatte ? Tu y as déjà réflé … »

« Lily. »

Le Survivant ouvrit de grands yeux, et fut incapable de dire un mot de plus. Mais déjà, Draco continuait, inclinant la tête tout en fixant la route pour ne pas rater le passage de l'elfe de maison :

« C'est un prénom court, facile à comprendre pour un animal, et surtout il se termine en « i ». J'ai entendu dire que c'était mieux pour les chats et chiens, qui perçoivent plus facilement les sons aigus … Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est joli comme nom, non ? » ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers le brun. Mais il perdit son sourire en voyant son compagnon toujours muet, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non ? » répéta l'adolescent blond, moins assuré.

Harry secoua la tête, et serra doucement la main de l'autre. Esquissant un mince sourire au travers de ses larmes, il murmura :

« Non, c'est très joli, au contraire … » Il plongea ses prunelles dans celles, un peu inquiètes, de Draco, et le fixa un moment, avant d'ajouter, la voix tremblante : « C'est … c'était le prénom de ma mère. »

Loin de s'étonner de cette révélation, Malefoy répliqua, les sourcils froncés : « Je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais appeler la chatte comme ça. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. Mais j'ai dû me trom … »

Un baiser presque violent tant il était spontané vint avaler ses derniers mots, le réduisant au silence. S'écroulant presque par terre sous l'étreinte du brun, Draco finit par sourire légèrement, avant de s'abandonner complètement aux bras de l'autre.

Ah, il savait bien que ça lui ferait plaisir, finalement …


	22. Vieux McDonald avait une ferme

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre après une très longue absence, surtout dûe au fait qu'en plus de manquer cruellement de temps, je n'étais pas du tout dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour poursuivre cette fic.

Nous poursuivons notre chemin avec la petite troupe de Harry et de ses improbables compagnons de route… pour le meilleur et pour le rire !

J'espère que votre attente aura valu le coup, et que cette suite vous satisfera : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 22 : Vieux McDonald avait une ferme

Le soir commençait à tomber sur la campagne, quand Harry interpella Draco, qui malgré les deux gros sacs qu'il transportait, marchait en tête avec l'elfe de maison.

« Draco, viens voir un peu… »

Le blond cessa sa joute verbale avec Dobby -ils jouaient tous deux à se donner les noms les plus ridicules possibles (l'elfe en était à « cul de chaudron mal récuré » -insulte que n'aurait pas renié Severus Rogue en personne-, et Malefoy s'apprêtait à lancer un exalté « demi veracrasse écrasé par un troupeau de centaures »)- et se retourna vers le brun :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La pointe d'agacement contenue dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Harry, qui haussa les sourcils, et répliqua :

« Ben vas-y, dis-le si je te dérange aussi ! »

Malefoy posa les mains sur ses hanches, dans une attitude de colère froide, mais son paquetage ne donnait que peu de crédit à son apparence. Soupirant, il remonta alors à la hauteur de l'autre et expliqua :

« Non, mais c'est juste que j'étais en train de rattraper mon retard au jeu des insultes, et là tu m'as fait perdre de ma verve… » Il jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et frémit au sourire angélique que lui lança Dobby, resté plus haut sur le chemin. Il chuchota alors au brun : « On dirait pas comme ça, mais il a une sacrée langue de vipère, cet elfe ! Il trouve de ces noms d'oiseaux dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence… »

« Faut dire, il a été à bonne école, à vivre chez vous pendant des années. » répliqua vertement le brun.

Draco parut surpris un instant du ton sombre de son compagnon, et, plutôt que de poursuivre cette autre joute, il demanda d'un ton plus calme :

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Harry… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, c'est ça ? » Paradoxalement, depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés à cœur ouvert, quelques temps auparavant, les deux se permettaient de nouveau plus facilement de se disputer… mais savaient se réconcilier tout aussi vite, ce qui était, en soi, une grande nouveauté par rapport à Poudlard !

Le fait que leurs réconciliations soient souvent saupoudrées de baisers et agrémentées d'étreintes tendres n'était sans doute pas étranger à ce changement…

Potter leva la tête vers le blond et expliqua alors, plus doucement lui aussi :

« Non, non, ce n'est pas toi… » Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Lily, qu'il tenait dans ses bras -Malefoy ayant enfin consenti à laisser un autre que lui porter la petite chatte, admettant qu'avec les sacs il était déjà bien chargé (« aussi lourdement harnaché qu'un baudet, oui ! » furent ses mots exacts, bien que personne ne l'ait obligé à transporter tous les bagages)-, et après un soupir, il fit : « Depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'arrête pas de miauler et de téter mon T-shirt… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. »

« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade… » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'adolescent blond, tout en touchant le front de la petite bête, qui au contraire ronronna de plaisir sous ce geste.

Semblant surgir de nulle part, Dobby précisa alors, faisant sursauter les deux autres qui le pensaient en train de cueillir des fleurs ou regarder une quelconque bestiole au bord de la route :

« Mais non, Lily a seulement faim. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Draco, sceptique. Il n'était déjà pas confiant dans les capacités de Hagrid pour s'occuper des animaux, mais alors face à celles, supposées, de Dobby, il était carrément méfiant !

L'elfe haussa les épaules, et indiqua en désignant le félin qui s'était remis à téter le haut de Harry : « Et bien, elle fait comme monsieur Malefoy quand il était petit et qu'il avait faim. Madame Narcissa avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à ravoir ses robes après… » Avec un petit soupir, il ajouta : « Enfin, Dobby surtout avait du mal… Il faut dire que la bave du jeune ex-maître était tenace, et … »

« Oh flûte ! J'ai dit qu'on arrêtait avec mes souvenirs d'enfance à deux noises ! Suffit ! » tempêta Draco, embarrassé, avant de revenir à un Harry -cachant mal son hilarité retrouvée-, et de lui dire : « Bon, faut qu'on lui trouve à manger, alors… Mais à part des souris et des mulots, ça mange quoi, un chat ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et murmura à Dobby :

« J'espère qu'il plaisante en disant ça… » Mais devant l'air très sérieux du jeune homme, Harry répondit seulement, un peu las : « Du lait, Draco. A cet âge, les chatons ne boivent que du lait. »

Les yeux du vis-à-vis du Survivant s'agrandirent d'effroi :

« Mais on n'a plus de lait ! On a tout fini l'autre jour, au lac… »

Harry eut l'air paniqué lui aussi et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vivement vers Dobby, espérant un miracle –peut-être l'elfe avait-il caché une bouteille de lait en réserve (où, les deux autres n'en savaient rien, mais bon…). Mais ne comprenant pas la supplique muette des sorciers, l'elfe se retourna brusquement lui aussi, pensant que quelque chose derrière lui avait attiré l'attention de ses compagnons de route.

Et finalement, c'est là qu'il la vit.

Leur solution. Leur bouée de sauvetage. Leur lueur d'espoir dans la nuit noire (hem, la poésie de l'auteur laissant à désirer, on va s'arrêter là pour les métaphores foireuses…).

Comme toujours, c'est Dobby qui eut l'œil et qui apporta une aide providentielle aux deux humains.

« C'est quoi là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, tout en pointant un doigt vers le milieu d'un champ.

Harry suivit la direction qu'il indiquait, mais Draco tenta de l'en empêcher, en agrippant sa manche et en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« Non, non, te fais pas avoir ! La dernière fois qu'on a suivi ce nabot vers un champ, on a fini par se retrouver au milieu d'un troupeau de vaches en furie. Moi je ne le suis plus dans ses combines à la noix… »

Mais c'est d'une voix enjouée que le brun répondit :

« Mais non, c'est pas des vaches… Enfin, presque. Mais c'est mieux que ça ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, l'héritier Malefoy se tourna vers Harry :

« Oh non… ne me dis pas que c'est un troupeau de taureaux ! »

« Heu, je ne pense pas que les taureaux se déplacent en troupeau, Draco… Mais je demanderais à Hermione, j'avoue ne pas être très calé sur la question. »

« Et elle, elle le serait ? » demanda, dubitatif, le jeune homme.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, Harry répliqua, très sérieux :

« Hermione est calée sur tout. »

« Ca doit être agaçant, parfois… » fit Malefoy dans une grimace.

« Non, c'est surtout très utile. » répondit Potter avec un grand sourire.

Un toussotement de Dobby attira leur attention, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que déjà le petit elfe se hissait sur la pointe de ses orteils pour prendre des bras de Harry le chaton, et de repartir vers le champ qu'il avait désigné. Tout en s'éloignant, il indiqua :

« Pendant que monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy discutent, Dobby va voir s'il peut trouver du lait pour la petite Lily… Oh ben voui alors, elle a faim la petiote Lily, gouzi gouzi… » gazouilla-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du chaton qui lui tétait son T-shirt rouge à smiley.

Les deux garçons se sentirent penauds à ces mots, et même s'il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de l'elfe, ils ne purent s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Ils s'échangèrent alors un regard perdu, et Draco finit par hausser les épaules :

« Bon, je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à le suivre… non ? »

Harry lui adressa alors un grand sourire, et ajouta :

« Oui. N'empêche, ça devrait être très sympa d'aller voir cette ferme ! Je me demande si elle est encore occupée. » Et cela dit, il partit en grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Dobby, qui marchait déjà en direction du bâtiment repéré un peu plus tôt.

Sur le chemin, engoncé dans ses deux gros sacs, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte en une expression incrédule, le jeune homme blond au port habituellement si aristocratique laissa dériver son regard hagard vers ce qu'on appelait communément, en effet, une ferme.

Une adorable et charmante petite ferme, autour de laquelle on pouvait voir courir quelques poules et une demi-douzaine de lapins, ainsi que, posté plus loin, dans un pré attenant, un petit troupeau de vaches.

Une ferme, quoi.

C'est en arrivant à quelques mètres de la bâtisse que Harry, Dobby et la petite chatte sursautèrent en entendant un cri perçant et abominablement effrayant déchirer l'air :

« NoooOoOOoooon ! Pourquoi ? JE SUIS MAUDIT ! »

Se mordant la lèvre, le brun se pencha vers l'elfe et murmura :

« Oups. On dirait qu'il vient de réaliser où on va… »

« TU ME PAIERAS CA, POTTER ! »

Dobby hocha la tête gravement, et lança au Survivant un regard compatissant mais sans appel :

« En effet. Et on dirait que monsieur Potter va en prendre pour son grade. »

Une larme à l'œil, Harry s'exclama :

« Hé, mais pourquoi moi ! C'est toi, après tout, qui a trouvé cette ferme ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais… » Les yeux de Dobby s'agrandirent brusquement, et il balbutia alors : « Oh oh… Monsieur Potter ferait mieux de courir, voilà monsieur Malefoy qui arrive… vite. Très vite. »

En se retournant, le brun put voir qu'en effet, Draco arrivait dans leur direction à toute vitesse. Il faut dire que se mettre à courir dans une pente, quand on porte sur soi deux gros sacs susceptibles de vous emmener dans une chute incontrôlable, ce n'est pas très malin.

Un peu las, trouvant des airs de déjà-vu avec la scène vécue la veille -et dont son dos ne se rappelait que trop bien-, Harry dit, tout en soupirant :

« Pff, et voilà, ça recommence. » Il se dirigea vers le côté gauche, allant chercher quelque chose.

« Il faut toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant. » confirma Dobby, resté en bas de la pente, pour observer Draco la dévaler dans un autre long cri angoissé.

Quand le blond ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Harry revint en poussant devant lui une énorme botte de foin, qu'il cala fermement sur le sol. Draco, ne pouvant freiner lui-même sa chute, finit bien évidemment dedans la tête la première, dans un gros « POUF » étouffé. En voyant ça, la petite chatte émit un miaulement qui ressemblait fort à un rire, et elle se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

Secouant ses mains pour en chasser les quelques brins de paille qui s'y étaient collés, le brun déclara alors :

« Bon, et maintenant que monsieur Draco a fini de faire le mariole, on va peut-être pouvoir aller voir cette ferme et essayer de trouver du lait pour Lily. »

Et il partit sans attendre son petit ami. Dobby lui emboîta le pas, après un dernier regard méprisant pour le tas de foin d'où dépassait un postérieur pourtant fort gracieux, et ajouta :

« Voilà qui est parlé sagement, monsieur Potter. »

« Miaou. » confirma Lily.

Seul l'escargot qui remontait lentement sur la jambe de pantalon du blond put entendre le gémissement de Draco :

« Je les hais tous. Je hais ce voyage. Je hais la campagne. Et… ATCHOUM ! Je hais ce fichu rhume des foins que j'ai hérité de mon père ! »

Quand enfin le blond réussit –non sans mal– à s'extirper de sa botte de foin (qui lui avait quand même évité une chute malencontreuse), et eut enlevé la plus grande partie de la paille qui se mêlait harmonieusement avec ses cheveux, il prit sur lui, et s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la ferme pour rejoindre ses compagnons de route.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter les fientes de canard qui jonchaient le sol tout autour de la grange, et faisant un détour pour ne pas avoir à traverser la boue de l'enclos à porcs (Malefoy crut défaillir en voyant un groin émerger de derrière une mangeoire presque vide et se mettre à renifler avec force dans sa direction), l'adolescent réussit enfin à retrouver Harry et Dobby.

« Harry, franchement, tu aurais pu m'attendre ! J'ai failli me faire attaquer par un lapin féroce, et… » Il se tut en voyant le brun lui faire signe de se taire. Draco s'approcha alors à pas de loup pour venir se poster, tout comme les deux autres, derrière un des angles de la ferme. « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » chuchota-t-il, curieux, tout en se dévissant le cou pour voir quelque chose, lui aussi.

« On essaie de savoir si c'est habité. » lui souffla en retour son compagnon.

Draco se redressa, perplexe, et s'exclama alors :

« Et bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Il suffit d'aller sonner à la porte, pour ça. C'est quand même pas compliqué. » Et comme il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, Dobby lui fit un croche-pattes, et l'adolescent s'étala de tout son long, s'empêtrant dans ses sacs. « Ah non ! » rugit-il, tout en tentant de se relever. « Deux fois aujourd'hui, ça commence à… » Mais il ne put continuer : Harry s'était jeté sur lui pour lui bâillonner la bouche.

« Mais tais-toi, enfin ! Puisque on te dit qu'on tente de regarder discrètement si y'a quelqu'un ici… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce foutu bazar ? » retentit alors une voix forte, depuis l'enclos à cochons.

Les yeux de tous nos amis s'agrandirent d'effroi, et Harry balbutia alors :

« Oh merde, voilà quelqu'un ! » Mais il n'eut ni le temps de se relever et d'aider Malefoy à en faire de même, ni la possibilité de dire à Dobby de se cacher, que des pas lourds se firent entendre derrière eux.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel le blond réussit tout de même à glisser à son petit ami, sur un ton sarcastique :

« A défaut de songer ne serait-ce qu'à m'aider à me relever, puisque je suis dans l'incapacité totale de le faire avec mon chargement, peut-être pourrais-tu toi-même te redresser et voir qui est derrière nous… »

« Non, non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse ! » murmura le brun, paniqué, tout en tentant frénétiquement de rabattre sa frange sur sa cicatrice.

« Boudiou de bonsoir de sacré Merlin ! Des voleurs dans ma cambuse ! » reprit la voix bourrue, derrière eux. Voix dont on n'aurait su dire si elle était seulement fâchée et choquée, ou également légèrement amusée.

Après quelques secondes encore de silence pesant, Dobby tapota sur les fesses de Harry et dit, tout joyeux :

« Hourra ! Au moins, c'est un sorcier ! Il a dit « Merlin »… »

« Heureusement que c'est un sorcier ! » s'exclama alors Draco, à bout, en tapotant par terre du bout des doigts d'un air agacé. « Parce qu'avec ta sale trogne verte, il s'en serait posé des questions, le moldu qu'on aurait croisé ici. Mais jamais tu songes à te cacher, toi ? »

« Oh, Dobby ferait remarquer à monsieur râleur que s'il n'avait pas fait autant de bruit, personne n'aurait eu besoin de se cacher. »

« Ah ! Ben ça, si vous ne m'aviez pas lâchement abandonné dans cette saleté de botte de paille, j'aurais pas… »

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de vous disputer, tous les deux ! » s'écria alors Harry, tout en se relevant enfin –tant bien que mal (il écrasa un peu au passage, sans le vouloir, Draco sous ses sacs). « Il y a quand même quelqu'un qui attend de savoir ce qu'on fait là ! »

Les trois se retournèrent alors vers l'homme qui avait fait son apparition. Celui-ci leur offrit alors un large sourire ironique, et, s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa bêche, précisa :

« En effet. Mais j'ai tout mon temps, moi, vous savez… »

Harry s'empourpra, et s'avançant d'un pas vers le vieux fermier, fit :

« Heu, nous sommes vraiment désolés de cette interruption intempestive. Nous… nous sommes des voyageurs, et ayant aperçu votre ferme, nous sommes venus voir s'il n'y avait pas… »

« Des poules à me voler, hein ! Sacrés maraudeurs que vous êtes ! »

Le Survivant ne put réprimer un grand sourire à ce mot, et c'est ce sourire-là, étonnamment, qui sembla détendre le vieux sorcier. Ce dernier sourit alors aux autres en retour, dévoilant une grande bouche édentée, et fit en repoussant sur son front rougi par le soleil un vieux chapeau de paille :

« Allez, entrez ! Vous allez tout me raconter. Après tout, ça me fera faire une pause. Après tout ce labeur, j'en ai bien besoin. »

Draco, qui avait enfin réussi à se relever et épousseter comme il le pouvait ses habits, haussa un sourcil sceptique à ces derniers mots. Il balaya du regard la propriété, et se dit que, même s'il n'y connaissait rien en travaux de la ferme, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bien normal qu'un tel chantier règne en ces lieux : les clapiers des lapins étaient ouverts, et contenaient plus de poussière et de saletés que de paille, les poules semblaient avoir pondu leurs œufs un peu partout sauf dans le poulailler, les outils s'étalaient deci-delà, luisants de leur rouille visiblement déjà ancienne, et les cochons semblaient être les animaux les plus heureux de cet endroit : en effet, la boue ne se trouvait pas que devant leur habitat, mais un peu partout autour des bâtiments.

Prenant la main de Harry, qui suivait déjà Dobby derrière le vieil homme, Draco lui glissa :

« T'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance à ce type ? » Devant le regard étonné que lui jeta le brun, il ajouta, à voix plus basse : « Regarde dans quel état est la ferme. Même s'il est vieux, il aurait dû pouvoir utiliser la magie pour tout remettre en état. »

« Et alors, qu'en déduis-tu ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être même pas sa ferme ! » fit Draco, en frissonnant et jetant un œil au fermier, comme si celui-ci allait soudainement se jeter pour eux pour les détrousser.

Mais Harry se contenta d'éclater de rire et de répliquer en lui caressant doucement les cheveux :

« Que tu es bête ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allé t'imaginer, encore ? Faut pas voir le mal partout, voyons… » Mais devant l'air buté du blond, il ajouta, plus sérieux : « Ecoute, y'a un test tout simple pour savoir s'il habite bien ici. »

« Ah oui ? » fit le blond, rassuré. « Quoi donc ? »

Se tournant vers leur hôte, qui ouvrait la porte du bâtiment principal pour laisser entrer Dobby et Lily, Harry demanda :

« Monsieur, comment vous appelez-vous, au fait ? »

« McDonald, mon bonhomme ! »

Tournant alors un visage radieux vers son compagnon, le Survivant conclut d'un air satisfait : « Et voilà ! »

« Et voilà quoi ? » fit Draco, perplexe.

« Tu vois la barrière à l'entrée, là-bas ? Et bien en la passant j'ai vu une pancarte défraîchie au nom de McDonald. Et ce vieux dit s'appeler comme ça. C'est donc bien le propriétaire de cette ferme. » Et sur cette démonstration qu'il jugeait brillante, le brun tourna les talons et suivit l'elfe et le chaton à l'intérieur de la maison.

Poussant un énorme soupir, le blond lâcha entre ses dents :

« Pff, j'ai jamais vu une explication aussi bancale... Ta propension à faire confiance à n'importe qui ne va pas en s'arrangeant, Harry. »

Mais le petit sourire attendri qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres montrait bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, au fond.

Et il entra lui aussi, bien que plus méfiant que ses inconscients de camarades, dans la ferme du vieux McDonald.


	23. On ne s'ennuie pas chez les poils de

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà une suite qui s'est faite atrocement attendre, et je vous prie d'accepter les plus plates excuses d'une pauvre Rickiss qui aime pourtant toujours autant écrire et vous offrir des fics, mais qui connaît également maintenant les « joies » des semaines de dingues des gens dans la vie active (je ne dis pas que c'est plus cool d'être étudiant, mais j'avais alors plus de temps pour écrire… on dirait une vieille qui parle, sigh !).

Pardon pour tous ceux qui me réclamaient cette suite et à qui je l'avais promis plus tôt, mais l'inspiration m'avait fait un peu défaut pour cette fic.

Mais voilà, l'approche des vacances sans doute, je me suis replongée dans le voyage champêtre de nos amis avec délice, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

Je vous abandonne donc avec Harry & co chez le vieux McDonald (non, pas le clown cinglé), en espérant de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaira : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Dédicace** : ma chère Ssounette, même s'il ne souffle pas dans cette campagne-là un air de contrée valdemarienne, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette petite surprise (bon, sans grande surprise toutefois, lol, tu devines tout trop vite !) de récompense de tant d'efforts fournis… Pleins de bisous à toi, et à bientôt j'espère pour les aventures de nos autres hérauts ; )

Et un bisou à ma Younette qui me manque, et qui est aussi en exams (comme beaucoup d'autres, j'imagine !). Courage, et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 23 : On ne s'ennuie pas chez les poils de carotte !

Le bout des fesses prudemment posé sur un vieux banc poussiéreux qui penchait dangereusement d'un côté de temps à autre, Draco regardait d'un œil circonspect Harry et Dobby dans le champ voisin. Le brun et l'elfe couraient après les vaches paresseuses du vieux McDonald en poussant de grands cris de joie. Ils étaient censés aider le fermier à ramener les bestiaux dans leur enclos, mais pas sûr que leur méthode (gesticuler dans tous les sens en agitant les bras et en se marrant comme des bossus) soit d'une grande efficacité. Mais le jeune Malefoy se gardait bien d'aller leur prodiguer ses conseils.

De toutes façons, pour ce qu'il s'y connaissait, en vaches… Le peu qu'il savait d'elles lui suffisait amplement, et après ses mésaventures champêtres, il avait pour devise de se tenir de ces bestiaux le plus loin possible.

Aux pieds du blond, Lily lapait joyeusement son lait dans un grand bol ébréché presque deux fois plus grand qu'elle –bien que ça ne paraisse nullement la gêner ! Le garçon eut un tendre sourire en constatant avec quel enthousiasme son alibi se restaurait. Son alibi, oui. Car quand, après un goûter (assez douteux, composé de carottes flétries, jus de pomme un peu tiède et galettes de maïs toutes sèches) gracieusement offert par McDonald, assorti d'un brin de causette, le vieux bonhomme avait demandé un peu d'aide aux voyageurs pour s'occuper de sa ferme, en échange d'un toit pour la nuit, le blond avait laissé ses camarades s'en charger… proposant fort généreusement quant à lui de rester veiller sur la petite Lily, qu'on ne pouvait décemment laisser seule « au milieu de ces immondes et féroces lapins carnivores et cochons trucideurs » sans danger !

Harry s'était contenté de sourire -Dobby aussi, mais un peu plus narquoisement-, et ils avaient laissé Draco aux abords de la ferme, pendant qu'ils partaient cavaler dans les champs sous l'œil attentif du fermier. Encore que, celui-ci semblait avoir pris son parti, une fois les présentations faites et rassuré que ces jeunes gens ne soient pas des voleurs, de repartir roupiller tranquillement appuyé sur sa bêche, près des clapiers à lapins…

Le soir tombait doucement sur la campagne, amenant un petit vent frais qui n'était pas désagréable. Bien qu'appréciant la douceur du moment, Draco commençait à se demander non sans une certaine anxiété s'ils allaient _réellement_ passer la nuit ici. Non, parce qu'il voulait bien laisser Harry s'amuser à caracoler dans les champs, traire le lait de ces affreuses vaches et même nourrir ces innommables cochons si ça l'amusait, mais que _lui_, en revanche, dorme ici… dans cette ferme en ruines… près de ces infects bestiaux… il ne fallait pas pousser Merlin dans les mandragores, non plus !

Quand Harry revint, en compagnie de Dobby, après avoir enfin réussi à rapprocher les vaches suffisamment près de la ferme pour qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas trop loin, Draco se leva -manquant tomber du banc qui bascula alors (définitivement) sur le côté- pour les accueillir. Le garçon brun le rejoint en courant, s'exclamant, un incroyable sourire aux lèvres :

« Draco, regarde ce qu'on a ramassé avec Dobby ! McDonald a dit qu'on avait le droit. » Et il tendit ses bras chargés de lourds épis de maïs vers le blond.

Ce dernier jeta un vague coup d'œil aux légumes terreux, ordonna à son estomac d'oublier les galettes sèches du goûter, puis répondit en souriant :

« C'est superbe, mon Harry. » Après une seconde, il ajouta, sur le même ton : « Oh, mais il se fait tard… Il faudrait qu'on songe à y aller. »

« Mais non. McDonald a dit qu'on pouvait dormir ici cette nuit. »

« Oui, mais non. » trancha un peu plus fermement le blond, en tentant de rester affable malgré tout. « Nous n'allons pas le déranger plus longtemps. Il a déjà été très généreux, mais il ne faut pas abuser de son hospitalité… »

Alors que le sourire de Harry se fanait vers le bas et que les oreilles de Dobby, de déception, suivaient le même chemin, le vieux fermier s'écria, depuis sa bêche sur laquelle il était toujours avachi :

« Mais du tout, p'tit bonhomme ! Tu penses donc que ça m'dérange point, va ! Vous pouvez rester, au contraire… Ca nous f'ra d'la compagnie aux bêtes et moi, et puis ça reposera mes vieux os… »

Alors que Dobby esquissait déjà le geste du « hourra », et que le sourire de l'adolescent brun revenait au galop, Draco fixa Harry et souffla, les sourcils froncés :

« Tu ne vas pas me faire ça… Tu n'imagines pas _réellement_ qu'on va dormir ici ! »

« Me dis pas que tu préfères dormir à la belle étoile ? » s'étonna l'autre.

« Et bien, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître… si. Je n'ai ni confiance dans ce fermier louche, ni envie de dormir dans cette grange moisie… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu préfères dormir à la belle étoile, au milieu de nulle part, entouré de bêtes féroces qui ne sont pas, elles, enfermées dans des enclos ou des clapiers » poursuivit Harry comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, « et plus que tout, dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de lait pour Lily ! » acheva-t-il sournoisement, d'un ton aussi innocent que le plus entraîné des Serpentards de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Ce dernier argument, il le savait, ne pouvait que faire flancher Draco. C'est également ce que semblait penser Dobby, qui, bien que silencieux, avait toujours les bras dressés au-dessus de la tête, dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer malgré tout ses exclamations fébriles de « Hourra ! Hourra ! »

Il doit être écrit quelque part que Harry Potter saura toujours trouver les points faibles de Draco Malefoy, car celui-ci resta bouche-bée un instant, ne sachant que répondre à ça… et il ne put finalement que capituler quand Lily, après avoir trottiné jusqu'à lui, se frotta à sa jambe en ronronnant comme une bienheureuse et en le fixant de ces mêmes petits yeux qu'avait Harry quand il désirait obtenir quelque chose.

« Bon… C'est bien parce que je ne peux pas laisser la petite mourir de faim, et que… » lâcha le blond dans un soupir las.

« Hourra ! Hourra ! » le coupa avec entrain Dobby, qui commençait en fait à avoir un peu mal au bras et voulait finir sa danse de la victoire.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama alors McDonald, qui avait attendu patiemment la fin de leur échange. Avec un grand sourire, il remonta d'un cran son vieux chapeau élimé sur son crâne rougi par le soleil, et ajouta : « Le petit gnome va m'accompagner préparer le repas » -on entendit alors une deuxième salve de « Hourra ! Hourra ! » de Dobby- « et vous deux, mes bonhommes, vous allez m'couper du bois. »

« Hein ! » s'écria Draco. Il leva le nez au ciel, où commençaient déjà à apparaître les premières étoiles, puis demanda, incrédule : « A cette heure ? Mais vous êtes fou ! »

« Y'a pas de meilleur moment pour couper du bois qu'en début de soirée, p'tit gars ! Crois-en mon expérience… »

« Oui, ben si on se tranche un bras parce qu'on y voit rien à cause du noir, je me demande bien ce que votre expérience fera… » ironisa tristement Malefoy, tout en affichant un air abattu.

Harry donna un petit coup de coude au blond, et lui offrit un doux sourire :

« Allez, fais pas la tête… Ca fera une nouvelle expérience sympa. »

« Sympa ? Faire un effort surhumain juste avant de dormir, suer sang et eau, et même risquer de perdre un bras, tout ça pour satisfaire monsieur ? » fit l'autre en levant un sourcil et en esquissant une grimace.

Le brun gloussa, et murmura à l'oreille de Draco, avant de repartir vers la ferme pour poser son chargement de maïs :

« Et bien, appliqué à un tout autre contexte, ce que tu viens de décrire pourrait sûrement correspondre à une expérience sympa, oui… »

Ce qui laissa de nouveau notre blondinet sans voix, les yeux aussi ronds que ceux de Hedwige… Oui, il doit bien être écrit quelque part que Harry Potter saura toujours trouver les points faibles de Draco Malefoy !

Pour la troisième fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure, un cri angoissé perça la nuit, faisant de nouveau sursauter Hedwige qui tentait de dormir au sommet d'un arbre.

« Oups ! »

Une autre voix s'éleva en réponse, étrange mélange de peur et d'exaspération :

« Draco ! Arrête de dire « oups » comme ça ! A chaque fois j'ai peur que tu te sois coupé un bras… »

« T'es marrant, Harry… C'est pas passé loin cette fois, crois-moi ! »

« Pfff, tu parles… » ricana le Survivant (qui semblait, lui, très bien survivre dans le noir avec sa hache à la main). « Tu dois taper à 15m de ton rondin de bois, alors… »

« Même pas vrai ! » se récria le blond, outré… avant d'ajouter avec un peu moins de verve : « Seulement à 2m. » Tentant d'ignorer Harry en train de pouffer de rire, il ajouta, très digne : « Laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas mal du tout pour un débutant. »

Conciliant, le brun admit, tout en reposant sa hache et en venant rejoindre son camarade :

« Oui, allez, on va dire ça. Et puis on va s'arrêter là de toutes façons, il est tard… »

« Super ! » lui répondit de loin la voix de l'autre, déjà reparti en courant, tout enthousiasme retrouvé.

« Heu… Draco ? » l'interpella Harry, un peu embarrassé.

« Quoi ?! » répliqua le blond, un brin impatient.

« La ferme est dans l'autre sens. Tu es parti dans la mauvaise direction. »

Un silence. Un hululement de hibou. Le trottinement d'un mulot sur la terre battue.

« Tu veux dire que là… actuellement… »

« Oui, approximativement, je dirais que tu es dans l'enclos à vaches, là… »

C'est au moment où elle s'assoupissait enfin que Hedwige entendit un hurlement strident déchirer l'air, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude, maintenant, depuis le début de ce voyage, de l'entendre. Mais il faut croire que la brave chouette ne se ferait jamais totalement aux cris de castr… au chant mélodieux de Malefoy junior.

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion d'un Survivant habitué aux situations les plus extrêmes, et tout son courage de Gryffondor (aux yeux du Serpentard qu'était Malefoy, en tout cas) pour qu'Harry vienne chercher son blondinet de citadin, le sorte de l'enclos, le traîne dans le noir au milieu des clapiers à lapins et autres lieux de résidences d'immondes bestiaux, et le pousse dans la ferme à moitié en ruines. Une fois cela fait, le brun put souffler une demi-seconde, avant que le blond n'avale de nouveau sa salive de travers en poussant un petit glapissement sourd, et en se pendant à son cou en balbutiant :

« Harry… Un fan… un fan… un fantôme ! Là ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante en désignant sur le mur du fond de la salle principale une masse informe et mouvante.

Tout en repoussant gentiment mais fermement l'adolescent, Harry répondit calmement :

« D'une, Draco, ce n'est pas un fantôme, mais l'ombre de la cruche d'eau posée sur la table, illuminée par la bougie que nous a laissé McDonald dans la pièce. »

« Ouais, ben, c'était vachement ressemblant avec un fantôme, cette affreuse cruche… » bougonna Draco, tout en se détachant du brun, mais en restant quand même prudemment près de lui (ben oui, la pièce n'était tout de même éclairée que par cette unique bougie).

« De deux, tu seras gentil d'arrêter de hurler, tu vas finir par réveiller notre hôte, ou même Dobby ou Lily, qui doivent maintenant tous dormir… »

« Pendant que nous on s'échine à couper du bois, sympa ! »

« Et de trois, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu te mets subitement à avoir peur des fantômes alors que nous en fréquentons tous les jours à Poudlard ? »

« C'est pas pareil ! » fit le blond avec sincérité. « A Poudlard, ça va, on les connaît et tout… Là, sorti de son contexte… »

Harry haussa les épaules, et esquissa un petit sourire narquois, tout en allant s'attabler devant ce qui semblait être une grande marmite de soupe laissée à leur intention :

« Te cherche pas d'excuse, t'es un trouillard, Malefoy, c'est tout. »

« C'est toi censé être le Gryffondor, pas moi. On m'a jamais demandé d'être courageux, après tout. » répondit avec un certain détachement Malefoy. Mais son ton nonchalant ne masqua pas complètement la mélancolie de son propos, et en captant cela, Harry s'adoucit. Il sourit doucement à son petit ami, et tendit le bras pour l'inviter à le rejoindre à table.

« Viens voir. Je crois que McDonald nous a laissé un petit repas. »

« Mmh, une délicieuse mixture moisie concoctée par un fermier louche et sénile, j'en rêvais ! »

« Draco Malefoy, cesse de faire ton gamin, ou je ne t'en laisse pas une goutte ! » fit, mi-sévère, mi-rieur, Harry, tout en se servant une large louchée de soupe dans un bol ébréché, et en attaquant avec appétit son repas.

Draco marmonna bien un vague « rien à faire, d'abord ! » puéril, mais il ne resta pas longtemps à bouder dans son coin. Et ce, pour trois raisons : de un, la porte ouverte derrière lui laissait passer quelques sons nocturnes peu rassurants à ses oreilles, de deux, c'est vrai qu'il commençait à avoir faim et c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air bonne (mangeable, du moins) cette soupe, et de trois, il était quand même plus sympa de passer ce petit moment aux côtés de Harry, plutôt que loin de lui.

Dix minutes après, Harry devait presque se battre pour ravoir quelques gouttes de soupe, tandis que Draco léchait avec application, et une absence de classe totale, son bol. Quand il le reposa dans un soupir de bien-être, il fut accueilli par un sourire de Harry fondant comme du miel. Le brun se pencha doucement en travers de la table, embrassa doucement les lèvres de son compagnon, effaçant de sa langue la moustache de potage que s'était fait l'autre, puis il se recula doucement, et souffla un radieux :

« Merci. » avant de se lever et d'attraper sur le buffet décati et croulant de vaisselle dépareillée une grosse miche de pain et un large couteau.

Surpris, Draco le suivit des yeux, et finit par demander, quand son interlocuteur se fut rassis à ses côtés :

« Merci pour quoi ? »

Le brun croqua dans le quignon qu'il s'était coupé, avala sa bouchée, puis répondit tout en tendant à l'autre une grande tranche de pain :

« Merci de partager ces moments avec moi. Merci d'accepter de laisser de côté tes peurs et tes principes pour apprécier l'instant. Merci de ne pas détester la simplicité de ce qu'on vit. » Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ces paroles, beaucoup de reconnaissance aussi. De cette reconnaissance sincère, totale et sans condition dont était capable Harry Potter.

Draco Malefoy resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis répondit, pesant soigneusement ses mots :

« C'est que… ça paraît important pour toi, tout ça. »

« Ca l'est. » admit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit presque avec trop de spontanéité l'autre. Draco se reprit, précisant plus doucement : « Je veux dire, pourquoi c'est si beau à tes yeux, ce qu'on vit ? C'est vrai, sans vouloir casser la magie de ce moment, pour moi, soyons honnêtes, c'est un trou perdu ici. Une masure en ruines, tenue par un vieux pas net, avec autant de bêtes répugnantes que de saletés indescriptibles. Mais à tes yeux, ça semble… beau. Vu à travers tes binocles, ça semble super de courser des vaches, de cueillir du maïs, de couper du bois… »

« Parce que ça l'est, Draco. » Harry tendit la main pour prendre celle du blond tendrement. Ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus à la lueur dansante de la bougie, et son sourire parut encore plus rayonnant (si c'était possible) : « Parce que oui, à mes yeux, partager des joies simples, avec mes amis, c'est beau. Vivre et travailler sur des choses essentielles et futiles à la fois, sans me soucier de rien d'autre, c'est extraordinaire. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et laissa son regard vagabonder par la porte ouverte sur la campagne endormie, baignée par la clarté d'une lune sans nuage : « Et parce que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. »

« Chez les Weasley ? »

« Oui. Comment as-tu deviné ? » s'étonna Harry en regardant de nouveau Draco.

Le blond eut une grimace :

« Qui d'autre à par eux pouvaient bien vivre dans un trou à rats ressemblant à celui-ci ? » Le brun ne se vexa pas de ces mots, parce qu'ils contenaient finalement une indulgence pleine de tendresse, et, pour la première fois dans la bouche de Malefoy, un certain respect pour ce qui touchait Potter.

Se levant, Harry invita Draco à en faire autant, et sans lui lâcher la main, il l'entraîna jusqu'au perron de la maison, sur lequel ils s'assirent (le blond non sans l'épousseter un peu avant). Là, le Survivant se blottit très fort contre son compagnon, et demanda d'une voix basse pleine de malice, tout en lui montrant en même temps les étoiles qui scintillaient pleinement dans ce ciel dégagé.

« T'ai-je déjà raconté combien il était amusant de dégnomer un jardin, mon cher Malefoy ? »

« Pour tout te dire, mon cher Potter, je ne savais même pas qu'un jardin pouvait se… dégnomer. » répliqua sur le même ton Draco, avant d'enlacer doucement la taille de l'adolescent, et de l'embrasser doucement sur l'oreille. « Raconte-moi, je t'en prie. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, et entama le récit épique de ses plus grands moments chez les Weasley…


	24. Le merle ne vit pas venir le coup

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite des aventures improbables mais toujours épiques de nos randonneurs du dimanche… J'espère que cela vous enchantera toujours autant, et que ça vous fera un (autre) petit moment de détente en ce bel été : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 24 : Le merle ne vit pas venir le coup de patate

« Et là, tu vois, c'est la Grande Ourse… »

« Mais n'importe quoi, mon pauvre Harry ! Tu as déjà vu un ours qui ressemblait à une casserole, franchement ? » s'exclama le blond.

Le Survivant poussa un profond soupir, puis se tourna vers son compagnon :

« C'est sûr que si tu ne fais aucun effort d'imagination, aussi, Draco… »

« Non mais attends ! Même en essayant de toutes mes forces, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à saisir en quoi une _casserole_ peut avoir un quelconque point commun avec un _ours_. »

Draco avait l'air si outré que le brun fut partagé entre amusement et exaspération. Il prit le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était (stratégie souvent payante avec Malefoy junior, car elle coupait court en général à de longs et stériles débats), et se tourna de nouveau vers l'extérieur pour poursuivre :

« Et là, c'est la constellation de… »

« Tu t'en fiches de ce que je dis, hein, Harry ? » fit le blond d'une voix cassante, mais également légèrement amusée. En se tournant vers son compagnon, le brun vit en effet que le jeune homme arborait un sourire sincère, comme si le fait de se faire rembarrer par Potter était somme toute une chose vraiment désopilante.

Assez abasourdi par la réaction de l'autre, le brun ne sut que dire, et resta à fixer béatement son vis-à-vis… avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser avec passion ! La tête de Draco cogna contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, mais le blond n'en eut cure (pas comme le lendemain, où il reprocha longuement à Harry d'avoir « tenté de le défigurer en lui collant une énorme bosse à l'arrière de son si auguste crâne ! »). Il attrapa fermement la nuque du brun, et lui retourna son baiser avec entrain.

« Oh, une étoile filante ! » s'exclama alors une voix aigue et surexcitée derrière eux.

Draco en avala la salive de Harry de travers, et manqua de s'étouffer avec. Le brun, quant à lui, se retourna, surpris, vers la pièce sombre derrière eux, et ne put retenir un petit hoquet de terreur en découvrant dans le noir deux paires d'yeux brillants. Toutefois, le petit « miaou » approbateur qui s'échappa de la plus petite des paires de globes luisants rassura l'adolescent.

« Dobby, Lily… Vous n'êtes pas couchés ? » demanda-t-il alors à voix basse, tout en tapant énergiquement dans le dos du blond, qui suffoquait toujours.

Mais avant que l'elfe ne put répondre, un grand sifflement s'éleva dans le ciel, suivi d'une grande explosion, qui illumina alors la nuit de mille couleurs brillantes.

Un « OOH » généralisé s'échappa des lèvres de nos amis, tandis qu'ils fixaient avec stupéfaction et émerveillement ce qui était, non pas le passage d'une étoile filante, mais le début d'un splendide feu d'artifices.

Le reste ne fut que silence.

Entrecoupé de petits cris émerveillés, qui coloraient encore davantage la nuit, déjà repeinte de mille points lumineux et brillants.

Les souffles se retenaient, avant de s'exhaler en soupirs émerveillés, dans cette nuit inondée de lumières éparses, dansantes et filantes.

Draco en était bouche bée, béat d'admiration et le cœur si serré de ces émotions pures et intenses… Soudain aussi pleinement émerveillé que l'enfant qu'il n'avait, au fond, jamais été. Et quand les doigts de Harry, presque inconsciemment, trouvèrent les siens pour les serrer, et qu'il sentit Lily se glisser doucement sur ses genoux pour mieux voir, le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il aurait pu se trouver bête, stupidement sentimental, inutilement dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Mais, loin de tout cela, il se sentit bien. Il se sentit bon.

Il se sentit bêtement, simplement, entièrement, humainement vivant.

Et quand la dernière gerbe colorée fusa jusqu'au ciel avant d'éclater en mille lumières scintillantes, dessinant dans la nuit une tonnelle d'étoiles colorées sous lesquels s'abriteraient encore un moment leurs rêves, il sentit ses larmes couler franchement, et il se sentit bien. Libéré.

Juste vivant ce soir.

Il devina que Harry ressentait la même chose, et sans doute également Dobby, voire même Lily. Eux trois qui savaient tant s'émerveiller des petites choses simples et inattendues de la vie... Et pour la toute première fois, Draco sentit qu'il les avait rattrapés. Que ce sentiment de bonheur intense ne lui était plus étranger.

Pour la première fois, il ne courait plus derrière Potter. Il était assis à côté de lui, tout simplement.

Et Merlin que c'était bon !

Quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez le lendemain, que les poules commencèrent à caqueter joyeusement et les lapins à folâtrer en toute quiétude aux alentours de la ferme, le vieux McDonald eut la surprise de découvrir sur le perron de sa maison un étrange paquet… humain. Et animal, par le fait. Et… elfique, également… Bref.

« Boudiou de boudiou de sacré Merlin ! Ca leur donne du bon foin et des bonnes vieilles couvertures à peine mitées pour dormir, et ça préfère se piquer le roupillon sur le paillasson ! Ca m'apprendra à me décarcasser pour ces p'tiots maraudeurs… » Il repoussa sur son front rougeaux son vieux chapeau de paille, et se frotta pensivement la moustache. Finalement, il eut un sourire presque attendri en ajoutant : « Tout de même, c'est-y bien mignon, les gosses, quand ça dort… Mais c'est plus utile quand ça bosse, tout d'même ! » Et sans prévenir, il hurla un tonitruant : « DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! » qui eut le mérite de réveiller instantanément nos trois compères. Harry, Draco et Dobby ne firent qu'un bond sur le perron, aussi affolés que si la terre s'était écroulée sous leurs pieds. Ouvrant des yeux hagards et apeurés, ils regardèrent partout autour d'eux comme des bêtes traquées, tentant de se démêler les uns des autres pour se relever (voire pour s'enfuir)… La confusion la plus totale régnait dans ce réveil en fanfare, donnant lieu à des bribes décousues et surréalistes de dialogues encore ensommeillés :

« Hein, quoi… C'est la guerre ! Voldy est là ? Il est où ? Dans les choux... »

« Mmh, plaît-il ? Non, c'est pas moi, mère, j'ai rien fait ! C'est l'elfe qui a volé tous les biscuits… »

« Pas vrai ! C'est le jeune maître ! Mais Dobby veut bien se pendre par les pieds dans le conduit de cheminée en punition, s'il le faut ! »

Lily, elle, se contenta de se lever mollement, de tourner sur elle-même d'un tour et demi, et de se recoucher sur l'autre flanc, pour se rendormir tout aussi paisiblement.

Le tout octroyant au vieux fermier un bon quart d'heure d'hilarité franche ! Au moins, la journée commençait bien !

Ce n'est toutefois pas ainsi que Draco considéra les choses quand, plus tard, il se retrouva avec un balai (à demi cassé), une vieille serpillière (aussi trouée qu'un gruyère) et une éponge (enfin, une miette d'éponge), planté devant les clapiers à lapins (vides, heureusement), avec pour tâche de les nettoyer.

Cela faisait exactement une demi-heure que le jeune homme blond était debout devant les enclos, sa main serrant dangereusement le balai, une veine de colère palpitant sur son front… Sans dire un mot, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

Depuis le champ voisin, où il ramassait des pommes de terre en compagnie d'un Dobby toujours aussi exalté par ces tâches champêtres, Harry nota :

« Draco n'a pas l'air franchement décidé à nettoyer les clapiers à lapins… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » relança poliment l'elfe, tout en chassant d'un petit « oust » un couple de merle qui venait grignoter les féculents qu'il avait entassés dans son panier.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas piquer une colère. Ce ne serait pas très sympa pour notre hôte… »

« En effet. » Dobby, tout en arrachant une autre pomme de terre, en découpa un petit bout, qu'il nettoya sur son pagne avant de le tendre au lapin qui s'était aventuré non loin d'eux pour les observer.

« C'est vrai quoi, McDonald nous fait l'immense amabilité de nous loger, alors je trouvais normal qu'on l'aide en retour aux tâches ménagères. »

« Bien sûr. » Dobby jeta un œil attendri sur Lily, qui coursait à présent joyeusement les deux merles, qui rôdaient toujours dans les parages.

« Bon, peut-être que j'aurais dû inverser et proposer à Draco d'arracher les patates. »

« Tout à fait… » répliqua distraitement l'autre, avant de faire un pas inquiet vers Lily, cette fois coursée en retour par les deux volatiles mécontents. Le félin poussait des petits cris effrayés tout en détalant, et l'elfe fut à deux doigts d'intervenir… mais heureusement, Hedwige vint à la rescousse du chaton en fondant vers ses congénères.

« Ha bon ? » s'affola le brun, tout en scrutant avec plus d'attention Draco, qui, bien que n'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place, venait de jeter avec rage au sol le reliquat d'éponge. « Tu penses que j'aurais dû me charger moi-même du nettoyage des cages ? Zut alors ! »

« Dobby n'aurait pas dit mieux. » lança l'autre à tout hasard, tout en se précipitant cette fois vers l'échauffourée animale qui venait de s'intensifier, quand, sans raison apparente, le lapin et Lily s'étaient jetés dans la mêlée, l'un prenant la défense des merles, l'autre de la chouette.

Harry, finalement, quant à lui, n'avait pas fait trois mètres à travers champ en direction de la ferme, qu'il s'arrêta, apercevant le vieux McDonald qui se réveillait de son petit roupillon (manifestement quotidien) sur sa bêche, et s'approchait de Draco pour savoir ce qui se passait. Laissant les deux hommes discuter, le brun retourna avec un petit sourire rassuré à son arrachage de patates… avant de se demander avec stupéfaction pourquoi au juste Dobby était en train d'assommer un merle avec une patate, tout en tenant par les oreilles un lapin gigotant en tous sens, tandis que Hedwige donnait des coups d'aile dans le bec d'un autre merle.

Et que faisait Lily avec des plumes noires et grises (deux fois plus grandes qu'elle) dans la bouche ?

Faisant passer son épi de blé mâchouillé du côté gauche de sa bouche, le vieux fermier demanda, tout en jetant un coup d'œil circonspect au bout d'éponge qui gisait à terre :

« Ben alors bonhomme… Tu balaies pas ? »

Draco sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix du vieil homme, et serra par réflexe encore davantage ses doigts sur le balai, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre avec brusquerie à l'autre, mais cela ne fut pas facile.

« Non, je… »

« Tu veux pas filer un coup de main ? »

« C'est pas vraiment ça... » reconnut le blond.

« C'est les galettes de maïs de ce midi qui passent pas ? » s'enquit avec sollicitude McDonald.

A ce souvenir, l'estomac de Draco se contracta de nouveau, mais l'adolescent réussit à repousser le souvenir de leur repas peu ragoûtant. Il finit par s'exclamer :

« Mais non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'en ai assez ! Depuis le début de ce voyage, je prends sur moi, je m'efforce de faire pleins de trucs qui ne me ressemblent pas… Et pour quoi ? Pour finir dans une vieille ferme toute pourrie, à devoir m'abaisser à nettoyer les immondices de lapins crétins ! Je hais ma vie, et je hais ce fichu binoclard de m'avoir entraîné là-dedans ! » Il s'arrêta, le souffle court, presque étonné lui-même d'avoir tant crié, d'avoir perdu un instant de sa constance face à un inconnu pour libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Quand il se retourna, un peu rouge, vers le fermier, celui-ci ne se départit pas de son petit sourire, indulgent et apaisant. L'homme ajouta même, passant du côté droit de sa bouche son épi de blé :

« Ca fait du bien, s'pas ? »

Draco haussa les épaules : « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu. » admit-il en constatant qu'il serrait déjà moins fort dans ses mains le balai, qu'il avait pourtant quasiment brisé en deux l'instant d'avant (déjà qu'il n'était pas bien solide, ce pauvre balai…). « Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je déteste tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ma foi. »

« Pardon ? Et qu'en savez-vous, d'abord ? » s'emporta de nouveau l'adolescent, en faisant cette fois complètement face au paysan.

Ce dernier ne se laissa guère impressionner par l'accès de colère de Draco, et répliqua, relevant le coin de son chapeau de paille :

« J'en sais, mon p'tit bonhomme, que ça se voit qu't'es pas malheureux. Boudiou, suffit de te voir avec l'autre gars, et même la bestiole bizarre… Vous vous fendez la poire à tout bout de champ. Des siècles que j'avais pas entendu des éclats de rire par ici, crois-moi bien… »

Ignorant la pointe d'amertume et de mélancolie qui s'attarda l'espace d'une seconde dans la voix de l'homme, le blond fit, sceptique, en levant distinctement son sourcil gauche et en prenant ce ton traînant qu'on lui connaissait bien :

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous m'avez entendu rire ici. J'ai l'air de m'amuser ? J'ai l'air de passer un merveilleux moment ? Les instants que je passe ici s'apparentent-ils vraiment à des vacances paradisiaques ? »

« Je ne vois rien qui m'ferait penser le contraire, en tout cas… T'as beau râler, t'es heureux et tu peux pas l'nier, petiot. Si longtemps que j'avais pas vu quelqu'un d'heureux ici, tu crois pas que j'm'en vais pas savoir reconnaître le bonheur quand il repasse cette porte… T'es heureux, et c'est ce p'tit gars à binocles là-bas qu'en est bien la cause, j'crois bien. »

Cette fois, la curiosité de Draco l'emporta sur son agacement :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on ne parle plus seulement de moi, là ? »

Le vieux fermier soutint un moment le regard perçant et curieux de l'adolescent, puis détourna les yeux, rabaissant sur son front son chapeau, se dissimulant alors un peu. Draco attendit en silence, sans chercher à questionner davantage son interlocuteur, mais il ne renonça pas pour autant. Son attente était aussi polie que paradoxalement insistante.

Tournant la tête vers la vieille bâtisse, McDonald resta pensif encore quelques minutes, avant de dire d'une voix rauque, et fatiguée :

« Y'a bien longtemps, moi aussi j'étais jeune comme toi. Et moi aussi j'avais un bon ami, comme toi. » Il laissa son regard errer jusqu'au lavoir qui se trouvait au bord du champ, dans lequel Harry et Dobby étaient à présent en train de nettoyer les pommes de terre en s'arrosant de temps à autre en riant. « J'vivais pas bien loin d'ici, avec ma famille, et cet ami. Comme toi, j'crois bien l'deviner, mon ami était ambitieux. Il voulait faire de grandes choses… »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Draco, intéressé, et finalement assez flatté de la comparaison.

Le regard brillant d'une petite larme de souvenir nostalgique, c'est d'une voix fière et empreinte de respect que le vieil homme précisa, embrassant le paysage d'un geste large :

« Bâtir ici la plus belle exploitation agricole de tous les environs ! »

« Heu, oui… ben on ne se ressemble peut-être pas tant que ça, alors, votre ami et moi. » précisa l'adolescent blond, tout en lançant un regard torve et passablement vexé au bâtiment en ruines et aux trois cochons tous boueux et crottés qui se roulaient dans le terrain poussiéreux non loin d'eux. « Je n'ai peut-être pas tout à fait les mêmes ambitions, mais passons… Qu'est-il arrivé ? » relança-t-il, s'étonnant même de s'intéresser à cette histoire d'ambition paysanne et d'amitié entre péquenots… Avait-il pris un coup de soleil, à force de rester planté devant les clapiers sans bouger ?

Tout en se touchant discrètement le front et les joues pour en tester la température, Draco écouta d'une oreille la suite du récit :

« Il s'est passé qu'il comptait sur moi, mon vieil ami, pour l'aider dans ce projet. Mais moi je me moquais de son affaire. Je voulais voir encore plus loin, encore plus grand… » Sa gorge se serra, et il perdit en un instant de sa verve quand il poursuivit : « Mais, la vie l'est bien cruelle, des fois, mon bonhomme. Si lui était un sorcier brillant, moi, bien que né sorcier, ben… J'ai pas eu les mêmes chances, quoi… » Il tourna la tête, honteux, et Draco manqua s'étouffer en répliquant :

« Mais alors… Vous êtes un… un cra… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, se sentant soudain embarrassé pour son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et acheva sa phrase :

« Un cracmol, oui. C'pas tant ça qui m'fait honte, tu sais, c'est juste qu'en fin de comptes, mon ami, j'pas pu l'aider. Sa ferme, il a dû la commencer seul, puisqu'j'suis parti de mon côté accomplir soit disant de plus grandes choses. J'm'étais bien moqué de son projet, mais au final, c'est lui qu'aurait pu rire de moi. » Il s'arrêta un instant, et sa voix s'étrangla quand il reprit, s'appuyant sur sa bêche comme si le poids des années lui tombait d'un coup sur les épaules : « Il l'a jamais fait. Il a jamais ri. Il m'a encouragé, est toujours resté bienveillant. »

« Et ? » demanda Draco dans un murmure, pendu aux lèvres de McDonald, n'osant le brusquer mais avide de connaître la suite.

« Et quand j'ai assez vieilli pour comprendre mes erreurs et vouloir revenir m'excuser, ben… c'était trop tard. La vie était venue l'emmener lui, l'homme de valeur. Laissant en chantier ce qu'il voulait être la plus belle œuvre de sa vie. Et moi… Et moi… » Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant manifestement des larmes que, par fierté, il ne voulait verser devant l'adolescent. Il rabaissa alors un peu plus son chapeau, cachant tout à fait ses yeux, et il ajouta d'une voix un peu tremblante et bien plus bourrue, sonnant comme un reproche adressé à lui seul : « Moi qui avait de grandes ambitions, soit disant mieux que les siennes, j'avais rien accompli de bien. Mais surtout, ben… j'l'avais pas aidé à réaliser son rêve. Parce que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur au fond. Pourtant lui, il m'aurait accueilli comme il l'avait toujours fait. Magie ou pas, il aurait aimé que je l'aide. Ct'endroit… C'tout ce qui m'reste de lui. Alors depuis, tu vois, j'essaie de finir ce qu'il a commencé. Sans magie. Parce que je ne sais pas faire, » fit-il en haussant les épaules et en retrouvant un léger sourire, encore un peu triste, et en lançant comme un regard d'excuse à Draco : « Mais surtout parce que je veux lui offrir ça, en pardon. Pour qu'il soit fier de moi, de là où il est. »

« Pour que tout ça ait un sens… » murmura Malefoy, perdu dans ses propres réflexions suite à ce récit.

McDonald leva un sourcil, surpris, puis retrouva son sourire à la fois moqueur et bienveillant. Il ne dit rien quand il vit le blond se tourner sans mot dire vers les clapiers à lapin, ramasser l'éponge, la mettre dans sa poche et commencer à balayer sans plus regarder l'homme. Les larmes montèrent bien à nouveau aux yeux de l'homme, mais il les ignora, et venant tapoter l'épaule du blond au passage, il dit avant de rentrer dans sa ferme :

« J'crois qu't'es un gamin bien, petit. Tant que t'oublies pas d'où tu viens, et avec qui tu marches, ça ira. Et pense bien à ce qui compte le plus pour toi : ce que tu veux faire, ou avec qui tu veux le faire. »

A ces mots, Draco Malefoy serra un peu plus fort son balai, sans cesser de nettoyer le sol. Et quand il tourna la tête pour voir Harry Potter éclater de nouveau de rire, au loin, en compagnie de Dobby, Lily, Hedwige (et d'autres animaux indéfinis…), il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, il pensait l'avoir toujours su. Mais au terme de ce dixième jour de voyage avec son ennemi de toujours, son monde entier était remis en question.

Que voulait-il maintenant ?

Et qu'est-ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux ? Et _qui_ comptait le plus pour lui, maintenant ?


	25. Un grand cru

Bonsoir !

Voilà un chapitre dont je suis vraiment contente, non pas tant parce qu'il serait très réussi ou super innovant, mais parce que j'ai aimé l'écrire, je me suis sentie émue en le réalisant, « bêtement » touchée par ces petits moments simples que vivaient les personnages…

Et comme j'ai bon espoir que cela vous plaise aussi, je me dis que c'est un joli moment que nous allons partager.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et vous dis au passage encore merci pour votre fidélité et surtout votre attachement très tendre à cette histoire… Ca me touche beaucoup !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : M (Comment ça, « il était temps ? » ! lol)

**Dédicace** : ma chère Ssounette, pour te souhaiter de bonnes vacances (au Snaky paladium, s'pas ? Chanceuse, va !), je t'offre ce nouveau chapitre… Et tu verras, contrairement à ce que tu craignais, point de fromage de chèvre à l'horizon (Merlin, tu détestes ? C'est un des fromages que je préfère ! Mais bref, là n'est pas le sujet…). D'autres éléments de décor plus… champêtre, ce sont glissés dans cette suite, qui, je l'espère, t'enchantera : ) Pleins de bisous à toi !

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 25 : Un grand cru

Depuis trois jours à présent, Harry Potter et ses amis redoublaient d'efforts et d'ingéniosité pour aider le vieux McDonald à remettre à neuf la ferme de son vieil ami. Le temps était au beau fixe, les oiseaux gazouillaient, l'entente était parfaite et harmonieuse, et tout se déroulait dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'allégresse les plus totales…

« AÏEUH ! Ce c###### de lapin m'a encore mordu le mollet ! » hurla Draco, tout en menaçant le rongeur de sa fourche.

« Draco, lâche cette fourche tout de suite ! Tu vas blesser quelqu'un avec… » intervint Harry, depuis l'échelle sur laquelle il était perché. Il finit d'ajuster la tuile qu'il était en train de replacer sur le toit, tout en marmonnant, inquiet et désespéré : « Et tu risques surtout de te blesser, toi. »

« Tu ne vas pas prendre la défense de ce lapin, quand même ! » fit, outré, le blond, en direction de son petit ami, qui feignit alors de ne pas l'avoir entendu, pour poursuivre sa tâche (sans quoi, d'ailleurs, ils passeraient encore une nuit à dormir dans la grange avec la pluie nocturne filtrant à travers le toit en gruyère).

Dobby, délaissant le petit parterre de fleurs qu'il était en train d'entretenir, trottina jusqu'au Serpentard, se mêlant de la conversation d'un ton réprobateur :

« Et pas qu'un peu, qu'il a raison, monsieur Potter, de défendre ce pauvre lapinou. Si monsieur Malefoy n'avait pas marché sur la queue de l'animal, il ne se serait pas fait mordre… »

« Mais je lui ai marché sur la queue il y a trois jours, et en plus, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Il n'arrêtait pas de venir se rouler sur le dos sous mes pieds pendant que je balayais son fichu clapier tout pourri. Quelle reconnaissance, d'ailleurs… » pesta-t-il, en jetant un regard mauvais au lapin, qui lui montra alors les dents (de devant) d'un air féroce.

L'elfe haussa les épaules, et temporisa :

« Ben, peut-être que le petit lapin voulait montrer sa joie que son habitat soit nettoyé, justement… Faut pas voir le mal partout, monsieur Malefoy. »

L'arrivée du vieux McDonald mit heureusement fin à cet échange qui aurait pu -comme tant d'autres- être houleux. L'homme balaya du regard l'avancée des travaux, et ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Tout en remontant sur son front son chapeau de paille (qui arborait maintenant une belle pâquerette sur le côté, grâce -ou à cause- des bons soins de Dobby) il annonça :

« Mes p'tits gars, j'crois bien que vous m'avez filé là un sacré coup de main ! J'me sens bien d'continuer tout seul, maintenant, vous savez… »

« Mais… » fit Draco, presque peiné. « Ca ne nous gêne pas de continuer à… » Il s'interrompit comme le fermier secouait la tête négativement.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'à l'adolescent, et lui tapota doucement l'épaule :

« Vous m'avez déjà tant aidé, tu sais. Et puis, faut bien qu'la vie continue, qu'on suive chacun notre route, et tout ça, quoi… » Il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de l'autre en voyant Draco s'assombrir un peu, et il lui souffla : « J'vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'vous avez fait. »

« C'est vous qui avez fait beaucoup… » marmonna Malefoy, presque machinalement, en détournant le regard.

« Nos discussions vont m'manquer, p'tiot, crois-le bien. » sourit McDonald, avant d'ajouter : « Et puis, vous avez encore de la route à faire, s'pas ? Ton ami n'a pas encore atteint le bout de son voyage… »

A ces mots Draco regarda l'homme, un peu surpris, avant de tourner la tête vers Harry, qui s'était arrêté de travailler et l'observait depuis son échelle avec un visage bienveillant.

« Et toi non plus, tu n'as pas fini ton cheminement. » affirma le vieil homme au blond. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant, puis se contenta de hocher la tête, trop ému pour ajouter quoique ce soit.

Intervenant avec sa pétulance habituelle, Dobby s'exclama alors :

« Et pour fêter le dernier jour ici, un grand festin attendra tout le monde ce soir ! » Devant l'air étonné de Harry qui venait de descendre du toit pour rejoindre les autres, l'elfe ajouta : « Oui, monsieur McDonald et Dobby ont décidé de concocter un panaché de leurs meilleures recettes… »

Le visage de Draco se contracta immédiatement en une grimace horrifiée, tandis que son estomac gargouillait d'angoisse à l'avance. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, même s'il compatissait en même temps… Mais lui ayant été habitué à manger de tout, et cuisiné à peu près n'importe comment, ne se faisait pas de souci pour son propre estomac.

Le soir tomba doucement, et le brun se mit à dresser une table aussi jolie que possible dans la cour de la ferme, pendant que McDonald et Dobby s'affairaient aux fourneaux. S'arrêtant un instant pour profiter de ce moment de calme, Harry respira doucement l'air environnant. Enfin nettoyée, la ferme dégageait maintenant de bonnes odeurs -certes toujours fortes, mais si agréables en même temps : le foin fraîchement coupé, les aromates plantés dans le jardinet, les cuves de lait stockées dans l'enclos à vaches, l'odeur de la soupe sortant par la fenêtre…

Autour du bâtiment, les animaux étaient toujours aussi à l'aise dans leur environnement : les cochons se pressaient autour de la mangeoire toute neuve que leur avait bâtie le Survivant, et mangeaient tous en chœur, tandis que les vaches profitaient d'un moment de liberté pour faire une dernière petite sieste dans leur pré avant d'être rentrées. Les lapins couraient les uns après les autres, passant sans la déranger devant Lily qui dormait à poings fermés sous un banc posté sous une des fenêtres de la bâtisse. Dans un arbre voisin, on entendant Hedwige converser avec deux merles.

En comptant distraitement les lapins, qui s'amusaient sous la table et les chaises qu'il avait dressées, Harry constata qu'il en manquait un. Jetant un œil au lavoir au bord du champ, le jeune homme y aperçut le fameux lapin, en train de s'approcher furtivement de Draco, debout, de dos, en train de contempler le paysage. Le brun hésita entre crier pour avertir son compagnon, ou le laisser profiter de la quiétude des lieux, et détourner l'attention du lapin…

Il opta finalement pour le jet de petit cailloux et bouts de bois à côté du lapin pour attirer son attention. L'animal finit par se tourner vers les projectiles, qu'il regarda avec suspicion, avant de tortiller de l'arrière-train, et de se jeter sur une des branches pour l'attaquer sauvagement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable proie.

Un peu surpris de l'attitude de ce rongeur, s'apparentant plus à celle d'un chien ou d'un chat, le Survivant finit par l'ignorer, constatant que Draco n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Un peu inquiet, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et vint doucement poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Ca va, Draco ? »

L'adolescent se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans se retourner vers Harry. Ce dernier sentit qu'il avait la gorge serrée, et enlaça alors doucement sa taille, s'appuyant contre son dos.

« Je sais que ce n'est jamais facile de partir. Surtout quand on se sent bien quelque part. Et pardon de t'obliger, par égoïsme, à me suivre, quand j'ai besoin de poursuivre ma route. Merci de le faire, mais pardon de t'obliger à laisser tant de choses derrière toi. »

Malefoy saisit bien le double sens des paroles de Potter, et sentit également qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence, sans rien demander de plus à la vie pour le moment.

Elle leur donnait et leur prenait déjà tant. Les deux sentaient confusément qu'il y avait un certain équilibre dans tout ça. Et qu'au fond, il valait mieux ne pas se poser trop de questions.

Et vivre, tout simplement.

« A TABLE ! » appela enfin Dobby.

Draco eut un petit sursaut angoissé, mais se détendit quand Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne, en lui murmurant :

« Allez viens… Allons profiter de notre dernière soirée ici. »

Malgré les craintes du blond, le repas fut délicieux. McDonald leur avait préparé un vrai repas du terroir, mettant à l'honneur tous les produits de sa ferme et ceux que la nature environnante pouvait leur offrir… Et, même si ses galettes de maïs restaient un peu sèches, le tout se mangeait avec appétit et gourmandise. Dobby également avait misé sur des choses simples, et avait réussi à ne pas trop ajouter de sa patte personnelle dans la préparation de ce qui se révéla finalement bien être un vrai festin…

A la fin du repas, le vieux fermier retourna dans sa cuisine chercher une bouteille de vin qui, si on en jugeait par l'étiquette et la couche de poussière accumulée sur le flacon, dormait là depuis de nombreuses saisons… Il sourit, et indiqua, tout en se lissant la moustache avec fierté :

« Voici un grand cru que mon ami gardait pour un jour spécial… Pour quand il aurait fini cette ferme, je suppose. » Il fixa un moment la bouteille, songeur, et aucun de ses invités n'osa troubler sa plongée dans ses souvenirs. Enfin, il murmura, presque solennel : « Je crois qu'il est temps de l'ouvrir. De boire à sa santé. » Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour refouler des larmes naissantes, et s'adressa de nouveau aux autres : « Il est temps d'boire à votre santé à tous ! »

Il attrapa son couteau pour ouvrir la bouteille, mais Draco se leva et tendit le bras vers l'homme. McDonald leva un sourcil, surtout étonné par l'air grave de l'adolescent.

« Permettez ? » demanda seulement Malefoy, avec sérieux.

McDonald hocha la tête et lui tendit la bouteille. Attrapant son propre couteau, Draco ouvrit avec dextérité et application le vin, sans rien ajouter. Harry regarda son compagnon faire, se sentant à la fois ému et apaisé par le geste qu'effectuait le blond.

Ce dernier laissa ensuite leur hôte servir un verre à chacun, et porter le premier toast.

« J'lève mon verre à cette rencontre un peu étrange mais fort porteuse que nous avons eu. J'ai pas bien les mots pour vous dire merci pour ce qu'vous avez fait, mais l'cœur y est, et tout ça… » Il leva son verre et ajouta, la voix rendue un peu plus bourrue par l'émotion : « A vous ! Qui que vous soyez réellement, et quelle que soit votre route… Merci pour tout mes p'tiots maraudeurs ! »

Les trois autres levèrent leur verre, et crièrent en chœur, avec bonne humeur et déjà une pointe de nostalgie :

« Santé ! »

Un moment plus tard, l'apéritif terminé, et alors qu'arrivait le plat principal, Harry se pencha vers Draco, et posa sa main sur le bras du blond pour l'empêcher de se resservir du vin. Malefoy leva un regard étonné vers son petit ami.

« Ne bois pas trop, Draco. » Le brun leva son propre verre, cette fois rempli de jus de fruit, et murmura dans un sourire : « Profite, pleinement. »

Draco regarda l'autre pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête, et reposa la bouteille de vin.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et animée, si bien que les heures défilèrent sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il fallut rapidement allumer une lanterne dans le jardin pour y voir plus clair.

Tandis que Dobby et McDonald, un peu avinés, échangeaient des recettes de cuisine et des conseils pour s'occuper des bêtes, et que Lily dormait sous la table, son petit ventre gonflé de tout le lait au miel qu'elle avait bu ce soir, Harry se pencha vers Draco, qui digérait tranquillement en regardant le paysage, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux du brun.

« Pssttt, Draco, si on s'éclipsait ? »

« Oh, tu es fatigué ? C'est vrai que si tu veux qu'on parte tôt demain matin… »

Le brun rit doucement, et murmura à l'oreille de l'autre :

« Oh non, je ne suis pas fatigué, loin de là… »

Si Malefoy n'avait pas vu l'autre boire du jus de fruit toute la soirée, il aurait juré que les yeux pétillants de Potter étaient dûs au vin. Cette ambiance électrisante et taquine entre eux lui rappelait la soirée au bord du lac à jouer à « Je n'ai jamais… ». Mais ce soir, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était ivre, et…

Et si le brun voulait…

Tout en suivant son compagnon, qui l'entraînait silencieusement jusqu'à leur chambre de fortune dans la grange, sous les toits, Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

Harry voulait-il reprendre là où il avait arrêté le blond, ce soir où justement ils avaient tous deux trop bu ?

Ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs, et bien décidé à suivre les désirs de Potter (après tout, le suivre dans ce voyage n'impliquait que ça, quasiment), Malefoy se promit de ne rien tenter. De ne rien exiger. Même si la douceur de cette soirée, l'air mutin de Harry, l'intimité que leur offrait la grange, tout contribuait à créer une atmosphère propice à lui donner envie de se rapprocher encore plus du brun.

Une fois grimpés à l'échelle les menant dans les tas de foin, ils refermèrent le battant de bois derrière eux.

« Tu veux qu'on allume une des lanternes ? » demanda Draco, en chuchotant.

« Pas la peine. » répondit Harry aussi bas. « J'ai une surprise. » Il invita son compagnon à le rejoindre dans le ballot de paille qu'ils s'étaient octroyés pour dormir ces derniers jours, et chassa les quelques fétus qui s'étaient collés sur la vieille couverture prêtée par McDonald.

Draco s'allongea aux côtés de Harry, et lui sourit doucement. Le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis lui souffla :

« Regarde… »

Dans la pénombre, le blond distingua que le bras du Survivant indiquait le plafond. Il leva alors les yeux, et retint une exclamation de surprise en découvrant un vasistas creusé dans le toit.

« Mais… quand as-tu… ? »

Le rire de Harry résonna doucement contre la joue de Draco, qui frissonna de sentir le jeune homme blotti contre lui. Tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'ouverture, qui laissait entrevoir un bout de voie lactée, le brun éluda la réponse, se contentant de dire avec un immense sourire :

« J'avais juste envie de t'offrir les étoiles, ce soir… »

Le blond ne sut que dire. Il était bien évidemment extrêmement touché, mais il avait encore si peu l'habitude d'être l'objet de tant de gentillesse sincère que cela le laissait toujours un peu désemparé. Dire merci n'était pas une chose aisée pour lui, être redevable une chose si peu familière… Pourtant, il voulait montrer à l'autre que cette attention lui allait droit au cœur.

Malefoy se contenta de contempler les étoiles, soulignant simplement avec ironie et gratitude à la fois :

« C'est agréable de pouvoir dormir à la belle étoile… avec un toit au-dessus de la tête ! » Il rit de sa propre remarque, mais sursauta en sentant Harry l'enlacer doucement mais fermement.

« Encore désolé de t'emmener de nouveau sur les routes, dès demain… »

Un peu décontenancé du ton soudain si sérieux et presque triste de l'adolescent, le blond fit, en ricanant gauchement :

« De toutes façons, je ne comptais pas vivre dans cette ferme moisie toute ma vie, tu sais, Potter ! McDonald est un brave homme, mais je préfère la compagnie de personnes plus… »

La prise se raffermit autour de sa taille :

« Je sais que ça te touche, Draco. Moi aussi ça me peine un peu de partir, mais je me dis qu'on a tant de choses à découvrir, tant de choses à vivre… ensemble… »

De nouveau, les lèvres du brun trouvèrent celles du blond, et cette fois Malefoy ferma les yeux, délaissant les étoiles pour se concentrer pleinement sur les sensations que lui offrait Potter, décidemment particulièrement câlin ce soir.

Impression qui se confirma quand le brun roula doucement sur le côté, pour passer ses jambes de chaque côté du bassin de son partenaire, s'asseyant ainsi sur lui. Rouvrant les yeux, Draco distingua les yeux brillants de Harry dans la pénombre. Aucun des deux ne parlait plus, seul les bruits de la nature se faisaient encore entendre.

Et puis, le bruit du tissu quand Harry retira son T-shirt, le passant par-dessus sa tête avant de l'abandonner plus loin dans le foin.

Un souffle qui se coupe brusquement quand la main du brun passa sous la chemise du blond… avant que le cœur de ce dernier ne se mettre à battre plus fort, comme s'il voulait s'arracher de sa cage thoracique.

De nouveau, un baiser. Plus long. Plus appuyé. Plus exigeant et impatient.

Le craquement de la paille sous la couverture, quand les corps s'alourdissent, se mouvant doucement pour mieux s'enlacer.

Le souffle -de qui ?- qui se hachure… La respiration -de l'autre ?- plus haletante… Tandis que les mains du brun viennent faire cliqueter la boucle de ceinture du blond, qui laisse, lui, ses mains descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale d'un Survivant dont une fine couche de sueur recouvre déjà la peau dénudée.

« Harry, je… »

« Mmh ? » répliqua distraitement l'interpellé, tout en descendant de quelques centimètres le pantalon sur les hanches fines de l'autre.

« Harry, je… écoute-moi ! » s'exclama Malefoy plus fort, attrapant pour les bloquer les poignets de Harry, qui partait déjà explorer plus bas que la décence ne le permettait. L'assurance sensuelle des émeraudes vacilla un instant, sous les rayons laiteux de la lune qui filtrait maintenant par la lucarne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » balbutia à voix basse Potter, perdu et anxieux. « Ca ne te… tu ne veux pas ? »

Draco secoua la tête : « Si, bien sûr ! Mais j'ai… je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas ! » s'offusqua presque le brun en retour.

Malefoy se rassit doucement dans la paille, gardant un bras enlacé autour de la taille de Harry pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Embrassant doucement le torse nu de son compagnon, et le laissant jouer en retour avec ses cheveux, Draco ajouta dans un soupir :

« Harry, je vais être franc. Ca ne fait pas quinze jours qu'on est partis, que… Que nous sommes maintenant loin des ennemis que nous étions, et… »

« C'est rien de le dire ! » rit le Survivant, tout en mordillant le cou pâle.

« Nous sommes ensemble, mais c'est encore flou dans ma tête… » gémit le blond, déjà transporté par les caresses et baisers de l'autre, qui ne se calmait pas vraiment. « Harry, je suis complètement paumé ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie que tu sois réellement mon… mon quoi ? Mon petit ami ? C'est si bizarre de dire ça ! »

« Alors ne le dis pas… » souffla Harry tout en faisant de nouveau face à son partenaire. Le visage du brun était calme, quoique légèrement triste. « Je ne t'oblige à rien, et je n'exige rien, Draco… Je pensais juste que, comme moi, tu aurais peut-être envie que… »

« Mais oui ! Par Merlin Harry, je ne suis sûr de rien, si ce n'est que tu m'affoles complètement ce soir ! » s'écria le jeune homme avec spontanéité.

Harry éclata de rire, et collant son front à celui de Malefoy, il souffla, une fois calmé :

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas juste arrêter de penser, maintenant ? »

« C'est que… j'ai peur que mes vieux instincts reprennent le dessus. » avoua l'autre avec franchise. « Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai peur de te faire du mal, ou d'être méchant… et surtout, d'en avoir envie. Excuse-moi, Harry… Je comprendrais que tu me mépri… » Un baiser l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Je te fais confiance. Peu importe ce que tu fais… tant que tu restes avec moi. »

De nouveau, cette acceptation pleine et franche. Ce don de soi, sans condition, et sans reddition non plus. Draco Malefoy avait beau connaître Harry Potter, il pensa ce soir qu'il ne se ferait jamais au caractère si entier et généreux de l'autre.

Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment grave ?

Repoussant doucement son compagnon sur la couverture, et venant se blottir de nouveau tout contre lui, Harry murmura, plantant ses prunelles dans celles, encore perdues mais pleines de désir, de Draco :

« Emmène-moi dans les étoiles ce soir, s'il-te-plaît… »

Malefoy plongea son regard dans celui de Potter, l'y ancra pour ne plus le lâcher.

« A vos ordres. » répondit-il dans un sourire séducteur.

Il fit ensuite basculer le Survivant dans leur lit de fortune, et sentit, sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'expliquer avec rationalité, son érection s'intensifier quand le brun éclata de rire en sentant la paille le chatouiller. Achevant d'ôter le pantalon de Harry d'un geste maladroit mais impatient, Draco resta bloqué un instant en redécouvrant le corps nu de son compagnon.

La première fois, c'était au bord du lac, après leur baignade nocturne. Et c'était déjà intense, bien que très apaisant en même temps…

Là, la seule envie qu'avait Malefoy, c'était de plonger dans le corps de Potter, pour n'en plus jamais ressortir.

Bien que pudique et peu accoutumé à apprécier les regards sur lui, Harry ne ressentait aucune gêne dans l'examen attentif et muet de l'autre. Il se sentait bien avec Draco, cela lui paraissait étrangement si naturel de s'abandonner à ses regards, ses caresses…

Et quand les lèvres de Draco vinrent embrasser, doucement d'abord, son sexe, le brun sentit que oui, tout ce qui allait suivre était ce dont il avait vraiment envie. Avec lui.

Et nul autre.

Son corps s'abandonna à la bouche experte du blond, et quand l'autre, entre de multiples caresses le long de ses jambes, ses cuisses et son aine, acheva de se déshabiller, Harry se releva pour rendre la pareille à son compagnon. Il aima le fait que Draco impose son rythme, alors même que la position eut dut le rendre passif.

Potter aimait sentir que même dans un moment d'abandon Malefoy restait Malefoy. Celui qui fait tout pour ne jamais perdre le contrôle.

Harry se surprit à jouir le premier, alors qu'il avait encore en bouche le sexe du blond. Mais comment résister au doux traitement que Draco infligeait de ses mains à son érection… surtout quand les doigts du blond se faisaient baladeurs, allant explorer un endroit dont le brun ne soupçonnait pas encore le potentiel érotique ?

Leur étreinte avait défait les ballots de foin, faisant s'échouer un peu partout des brins de paille sur le plancher qui craquait sous leur poids. La couverture avait à demi glissé, et l'air frais de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir. Mais ni les sensations inconfortables, ni la fraîcheur, ni même les bruits de la campagne ne venaient perturber les deux adolescents.

Au contraire, même : ils se sentaient tellement en symbiose l'un avec l'autre, et avec le monde environnant, que rien n'aurait pu les perturber. Chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque sensation venait s'ajouter à l'instant, rendant ce moment plus fort, plus intense.

Plus réel.

Et c'est sous la Grande Ourse cette nuit-là que Draco enlaça avec plus de passion que jamais Harry, et le fit sien, tout en veillant à chaque instant à ne lire qu'un plaisir semblable au sien dans ses yeux.

« Je t'emmène dans les étoiles, petit lion… » murmura-t-il au moment même où il le pénétrait.

Potter sourit, resserra son étreinte déjà si forte autour de la taille de son amant, et laissa son regard se perdre dans les cieux quand il sentit qu'enfin, Malefoy et lui s'étaient rejoints.


	26. On the road again

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau (petit) chapitre, qui sert plus de transition qu'autre chose, je dois bien vous l'avouer…

Après le chapitre précédent, j'avoue avoir eu une panne d'inspiration, heureusement passagère, et du coup j'ai un peu peiné pour me mettre à la suite. J'ai donc rédigé ce chapitre plus pour me remettre dans le bain que pour faire progresser l'action, mais les quelques éléments posés ici me paraissent tout de même importants.

J'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira (et désolée Lily Joke, je n'ai pas écrit le passage que tu désirais tant, tout simplement parce que dès que j'ai eu fini le chapitre précédent, j'ai visualisé le début de celui-ci tel que je vous le présente ici… Tu as raison, c'était un moment important qui méritait d'être écrit, mais je ne l'ai pas fait justement parce que je ne le trouvais pas indispensable tant tout est tellement évident entre eux… J'espère que tu comprendras ce choix, et ne t'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres occasions !).

NB : au passage, Lectar, si tu me lis sur ce chapitre, merci de ta review, et sache que non, je n'abandonne aucune fic. Je sais que j'ai pris un énorme retard sur certaines, mais promis, je ne les oublie pas, ni les lecteurs qui les attendent : ) Merci en tout cas de les suivre !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K +

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Ssounette, c'est encore à toi que je dédie un chapitre de cette fic : ) Je suis désolée, je voulais justement publier cette suite le jour où tu es rentrée, mais comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai eu un petit passage à vide niveau écriture (le boulot m'a également plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais). Donc, voilà seulement maintenant ce petit chapitre, mais je te l'offre avec bonheur, en espérant que tu aies passé de bonnes vacances ! Bisous : )

Je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre.

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 26 : On the road again

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent en une expression qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Harry… C'est une blague, bien sûr. » Ce n'était même pas une question. Le ton du jeune homme n'entendait souffrir d'aucune contestation.

Il est malheureusement notoire qu'un Potter donne rarement raison à un Malefoy -aussi proche puisse-t-il être devenu de ce dernier.

« Et comment veux-tu nourrir Lily autrement, sur les routes ? » répliqua donc le brun, en haussant les épaules d'un air d'évidence.

« En emportant un baril de lait, peut-être, tout simplement… » suggéra d'un ton glacial le blond, en retour.

« Oui, et quand ton baril sera épuisé, on sera bien malins ! » fit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel, et en prononçant un « tss tss tss » qui fit réapparaître sur l'auguste front de Malefoy la petite veine, signe indiscutable d'énervement.

McDonald, Dobby et Lily suivaient d'un air étonné mais attentif l'échange verbal qui avait lieu ce matin entre les deux adolescents, à l'entrée du domaine du vieux fermier. Comme on en était à présent au féroce mais peu loquace « zieutage colérique », l'elfe de maison intervint, tout en redressant sur son dos son bagage.

« Dobby se permet -pour une fois- d'intercéder en faveur de monsieur Malefoy… C'est vrai que le baril de lait serait vite fini, mais le, heu… récipient de monsieur Potter ne sera pas éternel non plus. »

« Ah ! » fit Draco, triomphant (et n'ayant, de fait, le triomphe ni modeste ni discret). Il faillit entamer une petite danse de la joie, mais se souvint à temps qu'il était un Malefoy -et un Malefoy ne faisait _jamais_ de démonstration ridicule d'enthousiasme, surtout en public.

McDonald prit la parole à son tour :

« Certes, ce que je vous ai donné là ne tiendra pas longtemps, j'vous l'concède ben… Mais ça devrait pouvoir vous suivre le temps de votre voyage. »

« Ah. » se contenta de répliquer Harry en jetant un regard éloquent à son petit ami, affichant un triomphe plus sobre… mais qui n'empêcha pas l'autre de faire la tête.

« Bon, et bien puisque tout le monde semble m'en vouloir… » marmonna le blond, en réajustant son propre sac sur son dos, et en regardant ailleurs, vexé.

L'elfe se pencha vers le Survivant et chuchota :

« Dobby rappellerait bien à monsieur Malefoy qu'il vient de prendre sa défense, mais Dobby n'est pas sûr de vouloir faire plaisir à monsieur Malefoy, en fait. »

Ces paroles firent éclater de rire l'adolescent brun. Il ignora le grognement de son compagnon -qui n'avait pas entendu l'elfe, mais qui devinait qu'on se payait sa tête-, et finit par déclarer :

« Bon, puisque l'affaire est réglée -non, Draco, je ne veux rien entendre-, nous allons à présent vous laisser, monsieur McDonald. Encore merci pour tout » ajouta-t-il en serrant la main du vieil homme, « et bonne route à vous… si je puis dire ! »

Le fermier lui renvoya son sourire, puis, sans doute pour dissimuler sa peine de les voir partir, abaissa son chapeau de paille (à présent ornementé d'une carotte et de trois plumes de pie, en plus de la fleur -étrange composition dont seul Dobby pouvait comprendre la signification… et encore !) sur ses yeux, et bougonna qu'il était temps qu'ils y aillent, avant que l'orage ne les surprenne.

Tandis que l'elfe de maison regardait d'un œil sceptique et plein d'incompréhension le ciel d'un bleu azur resplendissant, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, Harry s'exclama soudain, en se tournant vers Malefoy :

« Mais Draco… peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques ? » Sans attendre de réponse de l'autre, il poursuivit : « Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de vouloir faire porter tes bagages à la vache qui va nous accompagner, quand même ! »

Achevant, sans se presser ni s'affoler, de nouer son sac sur le dos de la vache en question (Colchique, de son petit nom, gentille vieille vache qui allait donc finir sa vie en accompagnant nos héros sur les routes, et en donnant son lait à Lily), le blond tourna un visage impassible vers son interlocuteur, et fit, de son habituelle voix traînante :

« Mon cher Potter, puisque ce bovidé va faire la route avec nous -et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que m'inspire cette idée, puisque tout le monde se fiche manifestement de mon avis-, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. »

« Elle va déjà servir à quelque chose ! » rappela le brun en pointant Lily, qui était actuellement en train de se frotter tendrement contre la jambe de son « biberon » géant en ronronnant.

« Oui, et bien, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups comme ça… » fit Draco en haussant les épaules, et en ajoutant d'un air de défi : « Quelque chose à ajouter, Potter ? »

Harry serra les poings de colère, mais s'abstint de répondre. Après tout, il connaissait Draco, et savait bien que celui-ci ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer pour entamer une dispute -aussi amicale soit-elle. Mais il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. Et ce, pour trois raisons :

1) Ils n'allaient pas se donner en spectacle devant McDonald, ce n'était pas correct (…et le vieil homme les avait assez entendus se quereller comme ça ces derniers jours !).

2) Il était plus que temps de reprendre la route, le soleil était déjà haut (… et à force de traîner comme ça, il allait être l'heure de déjeuner puis de faire une petite sieste, et ils ne seraient pas sortis de l'auberge… enfin, de la ferme).

3) Et pour finir, Harry Potter était taraudé en cet instant par un sujet bien plus important que de savoir s'il était déontologiquement acceptable que le garde-manger de leur chaton leur serve également de porte-bagages…

« Une dernière question, Draco : peux-tu me dire ce que fait ce lapin accroché -par les dents- à ton mollet ? »

Le blond leva un sourcil surpris, puis baissa les yeux vers sa jambe de pantalon, d'où l'animal le regarda, sans pour autant faire mine de relâcher sa prise :

« Ah, ça ? »

« Oui, ça ! Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié qu'il était là, quand même ? »

« Ben si, un peu, en fait… J'ai mis trois paires de chaussettes les unes sur les autres pour ne pas sentir ses dents. » expliqua patiemment le jeune homme.

Harry leva les bras au ciel :

« Oui non d'accord, mais… ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu ne l'aies pas viré de là, enfin ! Tu le détestes, ce lapin ! »

« Ah non, mais c'est parce qu'il vient avec nous. » fit Draco.

« QUOI ? »

« Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé le cadeau souvenir idéal pour Weasley ! Un rongeur pour un poil-de-carotte, excellent non ? » s'exclama le blond, avant d'éclater de rire, accompagné de Dobby, qui n'avait pas bien compris la blague, mais qui était heureux de constater que Malefoy avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Harry se contenta, quant à lui, d'échanger un regard blasé avec le vieux McDonald, qui lui envoya en retour le même regard étonné que Colchique, qui mâchonnait actuellement d'un air placide un épi de blé.

Plus tard, sur la route, alors qu'ils cheminaient tous dans un silence relatif, Dobby intervint, dépassant en trottinant la vache que tenait Potter par la bride pour revenir à hauteur des jeunes sorciers :

« Au fait… monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy ont eu chaud cette nuit ? Parce que Dobby a plutôt trouvé la nuit fraîche, pour sa part… »

« Ben, pas particulièrement. » nota Harry, ne voyant pas les grands gestes que lui faisait Draco, qui avait fait volte-face immédiatement, en entendant les mots de l'elfe. « C'est vrai qu'il y avait un petit vent frais… Mais pourquoi cette question, Dobby ? »

Le blond en était à sauter sur place -avec le lapin tressautant contre son mollet, puisque toujours accroché à sa jambe- pour attirer l'attention de son petit ami… en vain.

C'est avec toute l'innocence qu'on lui connaissait que l'elfe répliqua, en haussant ses petites épaules frêles :

« Non, c'est juste que Dobby a constaté que monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy ont dormi nus, cette nuit. »

Harry rougit instantanément au souvenir de leur nuit passée, et leva les yeux vers Draco. Mais le jeune homme ne regardait pas dans sa direction, et cachait sa tête dans ses mains, en arborant un air désespéré. Fort heureusement pour eux deux, l'intention de l'elfe n'était pas de les mettre dans l'embarras : Dobby, sans attendre d'autre réponse, s'éloigna en sautillant d'un pas guilleret, et proposa à Lily et au lapin de faire la course sur le chemin. Le rongeur accepta et libéra la jambe de Malefoy, pour partir courir avec les autres, laissant les deux sorciers seuls (ou presque… il restait tout de même Colchique, mais la brave vache savait se faire oublier, malgré sa carrure peu discrète).

Attendant son petit ami, Draco croisa les bras et toisa cette fois nettement le brun :

« Franchement Potter, ta naïveté me tuera toujours… Tu n'as pas vu venir l'elfe, avec ses gros sabots ? »

Le regard timide de Harry se posa alors sur son interlocuteur, et balbutia :

« Ben non… Mais il ne pensait pas à mal tu sais. »

Le blond leva les bras au ciel -faisant sursauter Hedwige qui volait au-dessus d'eux- et s'exclama :

« Mais il ne pense jamais à mal ! » Il se calma cependant et ajouta d'un ton plus doux, avec des accents de tendresse dans la voix : « Comme toi, Harry, d'ailleurs… »

Le brun fronça le nez en signe de désapprobation, mais cette charmante grimace donna juste envie au blond de l'embrasser (mais il se retint, parce que sous le regard de la vache, ça le gênait un peu, quand même…) :

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je peux penser à des choses négatives, ou méchantes, comme tout le monde. »

Tendant les bras pour y accueillir le Survivant, Draco ajouta dans un sourire chaleureux :

« Sans doute, oui. Mais quand on te regarde, ce ne sont finalement que les bonnes choses de toi qu'on retient. »

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique, et déclara :

« Heu, ouais… enfin, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas pour toi ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a à peine deux semaines, quand tu me regardais, tu n'avais pas des pensées très sympas à mon égard ? »

L'expression de Malefoy, loin de devenir menaçante, se transforma en moue séductrice et malicieuse :

« Peut-être, mais en tout cas, depuis hier soir, ce sont bien d'autres pensées qui me viennent en te regardant, crois-moi… » Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou… avant de se reculer -sans lâcher son compagnon toutefois-, effrayé d'être tombé nez à nez avec Colchique, toujours derrière Harry !

« Arrête, ça me gêne… » murmura le Survivant, en rougissant de plus belle.

La surprise de Draco fut sincère : il n'avait pas eu l'impression la veille au soir que ce qui se passait entre eux avait intimidé Harry. Au contraire, il avait trouvé l'adolescent si sûr de lui, accueillant ce qui leur arrivait avec une telle évidence… tout comme la bienveillance qu'il avait à l'égard de leur relation depuis le début de ce voyage. Malefoy avait senti, alors que leurs deux corps s'unissaient, combien tout cela touchait Potter, combien tout cela le rendait heureux.

Lui-même avait vécu cet instant avec une intensité et une plénitude qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnées… Non pas qu'il craignait d'être déçu ou même de regretter son geste. Non, à vrai dire, il ne s'attendait à rien, car tout était arrivé si vite. Il avait les sentiments en vrac, et l'esprit en pagaille, depuis quelques temps déjà… Mais peu importe : le sourire si spontané et resplendissant qu'avait eu Harry en se réveillant dans ses bras ce matin l'avait convaincu que leur étreinte de la veille avait été un vrai moment de bonheur. Un vrai instant de vie, précieux et irremplaçable.

Mais alors, pourquoi cette gêne chez le brun à présent ?

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda Draco du bout des lèvres, d'un ton qu'il voulait froid et détaché, mais qui sonnait trop hésitant pour qu'on croit à sa nonchalance.

C'est avec un grand sérieux que Harry répliqua : « Non. Jamais. Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a vécu pendant tout ce voyage. » Il eut un petit sourire embarrassé tandis qu'il réfléchissait, et c'est en détournant les yeux qu'il ajouta cette fois : « Simplement, en parler comme ça, de but en blanc… C'est un peu… Je suis pas habitué. »

Draco sourit de nouveau, et lui caressa la joue (tout en tentant d'ignorer Colchique, qui avait un air bizarrement attendri en les fixant) :

« Ne t'habitue pas, alors. Le sexe, ça ne se parle pas, ça se fait… »

Harry rougit encore un peu -pour la forme-, puis éclata de rire, avant d'attraper Draco par l'épaule et de l'entraîner sur le chemin pour rejoindre les animaux qui avaient manifestement fini leur course (le lapin semblait jubiler, ayant visiblement gagné la course… mais alors, pourquoi montrait-il encore les dents d'un air féroce ? Peut-être était-ce sa façon de sourire, remarquez…) :

« Ah je te reconnais bien là, Malefoy ! Un homme d'action, pas vrai ? »

« Oh que oui, mon cher Potter ! » répliqua l'autre avec un sourire de défi… avant de se mettre à piquer un sprint, vite talonné par Harry, qui réussit même à le battre à la course, alors qu'il tirait toujours derrière lui la vache, conciliante mais un peu pataude quand il s'agissait de se mettre à trotter à vive allure.

Mais la défaite de Draco Malefoy sur cette petite course improvisée est un sujet sur lequel il est délicat de revenir, aussi abstenons-nous pour une fois de nous moquer trop copieusement du jeune sorcier blond (si ça peut vous rassurer, Dobby et le lapin se sont largement chargés, en revanche, de se payer sa tête… mais ceci est une autre histoire).


	27. Let's play rodeo, cowboy !

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs qui n'y croyiez plus !

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà (enfin) la suite de _Destination ailleurs _! Il se trouve que par une conjecture (des astres et de mon emploi du temps) que je ne m'explique toujours pas, j'ai trouvé le temps et l'inspiration pour écrire un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Je sais, c'est incroyable ; ça tient même limite du miracle !

Sur cette bouffée d'euphorique incompréhension et d'impression d'être bénie de tous les Merlins du ciel, je vous invite donc à découvrir la suite du périple champêtre de nos héros, en vous remerciant de votre incommensurable patience (pour ceux qui sont encore là, en tout cas), et de votre soutien qui n'a jamais failli (et pourtant, j'aurais mérité des jets de carotte flétries et de tubercules terreux -de petite taille toutefois, j'ai la caboche fragile- pour vous avoir fait tant attendre)...

En espérant que cela vous enchante toujours, profitez bien de cet avant-avant-avant-dernier chapitre (et voui, la fic s'approche tranquillement mais assez certainement de la fin).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 27 : Let's play rodeo, cow-boy !

Pendant toute la journée, Draco afficha un air morose. Harry devinait que sa défaite à leur petite course (et plus sûrement encore les moqueries du lapin) y était pour beaucoup, mais il soupçonna également le blond de penser, comme lui, à leur prochain retour à une vie plus terre à terre.

Non pas que l'adolescent brun ait ressassé cela tout au long de leur voyage, mais il avait réalisé le matin même, en reprenant la route, que cela faisait déjà 14 jours qu'ils étaient partis. La moitié du temps qu'il s'était octroyé. Et, à moins de se voiler complètement la face en espérant faire le trajet retour en un temps record, Harry avait bien conscience qu'il leur faudrait bientôt faire demi-tour.

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissait pas miner le moral, et passée une première impression de sourde angoisse à l'idée de quitter bientôt ces chemins d'insouciance, il s'était senti plus décidé que jamais à en profiter pleinement. Il connaissait toutefois le fonctionnement de Malefoy, et savait que ce dernier n'affichait pas un tel optimisme, et devait sûrement broyer du noir face à cette perspective.

Harry n'était pas allé consoler pour autant son compagnon. Après tout, rien ne lui assurait réellement que la fin prochaine de leur voyage soit la cause de la mauvaise humeur du blond (après tout, il pouvait _vraiment_ faire la gueule à cause du rongeur qui s'était foutu de lui ! -ce qui serait bien le genre de Draco Malefoy, avouons-le). Par ailleurs, il songeait également que Draco avait peut-être besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, pour réfléchir, faire le point.

Lui préférait éviter cette introspection-là, pour le moment. Il avait passé trop d'années de sa courte vie à ruminer et se tracasser pour mille et une choses, qu'il pouvait enfin s'accorder le temps de se laisser vivre. De n'avoir rien d'autre en tête de plus essentiel qu'écouter le vent dans les arbres, regarder gambader un chaton et un elfe (tableau charmant et pittoresque qu'on n'avait pas l'occasion d'apprécier à sa juste valeur tous les jours, après tout), compter chaque battement de son cœur et s'émerveiller de cette sensation, qui signifiait simplement qu'il était en vie.

La journée se passa donc dans un silence relatif, ponctué de temps à autre par les grognements de Draco, qui marchait en queue de la petite procession, en compagnie de Colchique -dont il semblait plutôt bien supporter la présence, finalement, malgré ses réticences du départ (il faut dire aussi que l'animal n'était pas particulièrement bavard et n'interrompait guère le jeune sorcier dans ses monologues). Harry marchait en tête, en compagnie de Dobby, Lily et le lapin (qui était pour le moment plutôt calme, si on exceptait les quelques fois où il s'était jeté sans raison apparente dans un fourré, l'attaquant avec une sauvagerie jamais vue chez un rongeur), Hedwige voletant au-dessus d'eux. Cette journée rappela à l'adolescent brun la première de leur périple, et le fit sourire, cette fois sans nostalgie : il voyait à présent les jours écoulés comme un merveilleux souvenir -qu'ils étaient encore en train de bâtir- plutôt que comme appartenant à un passé révolu.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le premier jour faisait désormais partie de lui. Même s'ils rentraient bientôt, même si la vie reprenait son cours, il savait que désormais, il ne serait plus tout à fait le même. Des choses avaient changé, des sentiments avaient évolué, et que cela découle sur quelque chose de positif ou non, il faudrait faire avec.

Et tant mieux.

Harry n'était pas parti de Poudlard en espérant seulement se reposer un peu et se détendre. Il voulait connaître un bout de vie libre, quelques temps de bonheur simple ; en faisant le vœu que ce qu'il vivrait avec ses compagnons de route prenne l'importance qu'il souhaitait, lui, donner à ces instants partagés.

Il savait maintenant que c'était le cas. Il le sentait, au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose avait changé.

Et il en était heureux.

Quelque chose avait changé, profondément. L'espace de quelques jours, il s'était senti vivant.

Pleinement.

Simplement.

Enfin vivant.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux.

Et cela valait même de supporter une journée de plus un Draco Malefoy râleur et grognon ! Cette perspective en arrivait même à mettre du baume au cœur de Harry, qui ne put retenir un autre sourire : constater que malgré les changements, certaines choses restaient trivialement les mêmes le rassurait et allait jusqu'à le rendre heureux !

En fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à décliner vers l'horizon, un immense cri déchira l'air. Ni Harry ni ses camarades animaux ne sursautèrent ni ne se retournèrent pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, tant ce fait était devenu habituel lors de leur voyage. Dobby continua à expliquer à Potter sa version personnelle de la recette de la tarte aux mirabelles (qui incluait étrangement du thym, du poivre, des sardines à l'huile et de l'écorce de platane), et Lily poursuivit sa partie de chat avec le lapin (qui par un curieux hasard ne semblait docile qu'avec la petite chatte, et se pliait à tous ses désirs). Même Hedwige, pourtant assez impressionnable face aux cris du blond, ne tourna pas la tête en direction du jeune Malefoy, continuant à planer dans les airs sur un rythme de croisière qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Toutefois, Harry, en tendant vaguement -par réflexe- une oreille en direction des hurlements -à mi-chemin à présent entre cris de terreur et braillements exultants de joie-, se surprit à distinguer des bruits de sabot dans le tumulte. Curieux, il s'arrêta alors et tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir débouler dans un nuage de poussière un Draco décoiffé et débraillé, caracolant sur Colchique, lancée à plein régime.

« Yiiiiiihaaaaa ! » hurla l'adolescent blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en agitant au-dessus de sa tête un chapeau imaginaire. « Tu as vu ça, Harry : rodéoooOOoooOo... » La fin de sa phrase s'acheva dans un borborygme incertain et son sourire se transforma en grimace angoissée quand le bovidé, toujours en pleine course, se cabra à plusieurs reprises, avant d'accélérer le rythme, ballotant son passager en tout sens.

Harry, Dobby et les animaux s'écartèrent vivement sur le bas-côté, évitant de peu une fracassante collision avec le cow-boy fou. Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Draco et Colchique avaient disparu à l'autre bout du chemin, soulevant toujours dans leur sillage un énorme nuage de terre et de sable.

Au bout d'un moment, Dobby demanda d'une petite voix, le regard encore fixé sur l'horizon :

« Dobby ne savait pas que la gentille vache pouvait être si... heu, fougueuse. »

« Moi non plus, je t'assure. » murmura Harry, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Plissant le nez en une grimace inquiète, il ajouta : « J'espère qu'on retrouvera Draco en un seul morceau. »

L'elfe haussa les épaules, et ajouta d'un ton légèrement méprisant : « Bah, après tout, personne n'a obligé monsieur Malefoy à cavaler sur Colchique. Il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, quand il ajouta en se penchant vers Dobby :

« Oh mais tu sais, il est d'une telle mauvaise foi qu'il serait capable de nous désigner coupables de sa folle cavalcade. »

Un cri lointain -et outré- se fit entendre dans la paisible campagne environnante :

« Hé ! Je t'ai entendu, Potter ! »

« Oui, et alors ? »

Un petit silence, seulement ponctué du chant de rossignols dans les prés alentours.

« Et alors rien. » finit par bougonner, de loin, Draco… avant de pousser de nouveau un hurlement terrifié, quand la vache s'emballa sans prévenir, emportant vers le soleil couchant son cow-boy solitaire (qui aurait finalement souhaité être un peu moins solitaire dans cette galère dans laquelle il s'était, pourtant, fourré seul).

Sans se presser, le reste du groupe reprit son chemin, se doutant qu'il finirait par rattraper Draco et Colchique à un moment ou l'autre. Lily et le lapin entamèrent alors une partie de saute-mouton sur la route (bien qu'aucun des moutons du troupeau qu'ils aperçurent en contrebas d'un champ ne désire se joindre à eux, malgré l'invitation de la petite chatte -mais peut-être le fait que le rongeur montre les dents d'un air féroce en guise de sourire (!) découragea quelque peu les moutons) tandis que Harry admirait pleinement les terres qui les entouraient. Il jetait de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil attendris à Dobby qui s'était lancé dans la confection d'un énième bouquet champêtre (qu'il offrirait sans doute à une taupe ou un hérisson croisé sur la route, et qui ne saurait qu'en faire), quand tout à coup, l'adolescent brun nota, interloqué :

« Heu, Dobby… Je rêve ou tu as mis des chaussettes ? »

Levant à peine la tête de son immense bouquet, l'elfe répliqua avec nonchalance :

« Ce n'est rien, que monsieur ne s'inquiète pas. »

« D'accord. » admit Harry, pensant qu'après tout son camarade avait peut-être pris froid aux pieds.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir démêlé Lily et le lapin, qui s'étaient un peu mélangés les pattes à force de jouer à saute-mouton, Harry souligna encore :

« Mais Dobby, pourquoi as-tu enfilé un deuxième T-shirt ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda l'elfe, en levant d'un air candide ses yeux globuleux vers le brun.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, le jeune sorcier laissa passer. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Dobby cueillait une énorme marguerite, l'adolescent s'exclama, levant les bras au ciel :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un caleçon sur la tête, maintenant ? » Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et ajouta en s'étranglant sous le choc : « Avec un de _mes_ caleçons, en plus ? »

Sous la colère du jeune homme, Dobby se ratatina sur lui-même, apeuré, couinant faiblement en guise d'explication :

« Mais... mais... mais... Dobby a cru bien faire ! Comme Monsieur Draco laisse tomber toutes les affaires sur la route, Dobby a pensé que c'était mieux de les ramasser plutôt que de les laisser là. » Puis l'elfe sembla avoir un choc, et murmura, mortifié : « OooOooh... Monsieur Potter pense que c'était un test de Monsieur Malefoy pour Dobby ? Dobby n'aurait pas dû ramasser les affaires ? Dobby est indigne de toucher aux habits des jeunes maîtres ! »

Abandonnant là la petite créature qui se tirait à présent les oreilles -toujours coiffées du caleçon- jusqu'au sol en guise de punition, Harry avança d'un pas vif sur le chemin, constatant qu'effectivement, leurs affaires de voyage jonchaient le chemin ça et là. Au loin, on entendait les cris joyeux d'un Draco qui ne s'était manifestement pas rendu compte que leurs sacs s'étaient ouverts pendant sa cavalcade.

Blasé, l'adolescent brun commença à ramasser pantalons, chaussettes, gobelets et autres affaires, tout en essayant de ne pas trop traîner en route ; parce qu'à la vitesse où détalait la vieille Colchique (mais d'où tirait-elle cette énergie ?), il craignait un peu de retrouver ses sous-vêtements disséminés sur plusieurs kilomètres de route !

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Harry et un Dobby les bras lourdement chargés qui arrivèrent en compagnie des animaux en bordure d'un verger, où le bovidé et son cavalier avaient fait halte.

« Regarde Harry ! J'ai trouvé des pêchers ! » s'écria joyeusement le blond, en apercevant son compagnon. Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, tentant de reprendre son souffle, tout en posant son chargement de vêtements sur l'herbe, Draco poursuivit, enthousiaste : « Or, j'adore la compote de pêches. »

« Fantastique... » lâcha Harry, exténué, en se laissant tomber au sol.

« Et on va pouvoir en faire plein ! » conclut dans un immense sourire l'autre, toujours sans réaliser que ses compagnons de route venaient de charrier jusqu'ici toutes leurs affaires.

Dobby, malgré sa fatigue, trottina au devant du sorcier blond et ajouta avec entrain, galvanisé par l'enthousiasme de ce dernier :

« Dobby fait très bien la compote de pêches, soit dit en toute modestie. Ainsi que la compote de pommes, soit dit en toute humilité. Sans parler de la compote de rhubarbe, soit dit en... »

« Magnifique, l'elfe. Mais pourquoi portes-tu un caleçon sur la tête, soit dit en passant ? » nota Draco, semblant enfin réaliser l'incongruité de la situation. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il haussa les épaules et répliqua non sans un certain désintérêt : « Remarque, le soleil tape dur. Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme chapeau, grand bien te fasse... Mais ne t'avise pas de prendre un de _mes_ caleçons ! » ajouta-t-il cependant d'un ton menaçant.

C'est cette fois en colère que Dobby répliqua, posant les mains sur les hanches comme le faisait Madame Weasley quand elle se fâchait :

« Oui, et bien Monsieur Malefoy devrait déjà être bien reconnaissant que Monsieur Potter et Dobby aient ramassé ses fameux caleçons, au lieu de les laisser abandonnés sur la route, en pâture aux terribles créatures qui hantent ces bois sombres et... »

Draco n'écouta pas la fin du délire apocalyptique de l'elfe. Plus pâle que Mimi Geignarde, il se tourna vers Harry qui se désaltérait -sans oublier de donner à boire à Lily et au lapin- et fit d'une voix tremblante :

« Mes précieux habits... sur la route... abandonnés aux féroces écureuils... aux vicieuses mésanges... aux terrifiants mulots... »

Lançant un regard torve à Draco et Dobby lancés chacun dans leur monologue délirant, Harry poussa un petit soupir.

« Je crois qu'on les a perdus, là... »

Un peu plus tard, quand enfin le sorcier blond et l'elfe se furent calmés, tous décidèrent de déguster un goûter composé de quelques fruits pris dans le verger (si dense que personne ne se rendrait compte de l'absence de cinq pêches, deux poires et une poignée de cerises).

Tournant le dos à Dobby pour éviter de s'étrangler de rire en le voyant toujours affublé de son caleçon -qu'il avait gardé pour une obscure raison (soit son amour immodéré pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Potter, soit pour se protéger du soleil sur les conseils de Malefoy) que personne ne voulut connaître-, Harry demanda à Draco, qui mangeait une pêche d'un air extatique :

« Dis donc, je suis étonné de voir que tu n'es finalement pas tombé de Colchique. Parce que soit dit en passant, je ne sais pas où elle a puisé autant d'énergie ! Je la croyais grabataire... »

Le blond haussa les épaules, et essuya du revers de la main -toute classe malefoyenne jetée aux mandragores- le jus de fruit qui lui coulait sur le menton :

« Ben, c'est peut-être bien le frelon qui lui a piqué le derrière alors que je venais juste de monter sur son dos qui l'a rendue si énergique. Pour ce qui est de ma maîtrise parfaite de l'équitation, je dois ça aux nombreuses leçons que j'ai reçues dans ma jeunesse... » On sentait poindre de sa fierté naturelle dans ces derniers propos.

Fierté que son compagnon balaya d'un éclat de rire :

« Maîtrise parfaite ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment la prestance d'un cavalier émérite quand je vous ai vus débouler tout à l'heure ! »

Draco se redressa, vexé, et répliqua d'un ton pincé et méprisant :

« C'est là toute la différence entre faire de l'équitation et du rodéo, pauvre inculte... En même temps, que pouvais-je attendre d'un gars qui n'a jamais du monter sur autre chose qu'un cheval de bois ? »

Harry, nullement blessé par ces propos, indiqua, avec un petit sourire :

« A vrai dire, même pas sur un cheval de bois, vu que Dudley a réussi à le briser en s'asseyant dessus -vu son poids, c'est normal, hem...- le jour même où il l'a reçu... » Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague, quand il ajouta : « A vrai dire, j'ai toujours rêvé de monter sur un de ces manèges où il y a des chevaux de bois, mais la fois où les Weasley m'ont emmené dans une fête foraine, on n'a pas eu le temps de monter sur le manège parce que des Man... » Il s'interrompit brusquement, et porta de nouveau son attention sur Draco, qui le regardait fixement, sans mot dire : « Enfin, peu importe. Donc, tu as raison, je ne suis jamais monté à cheval. »

Finissant d'avaler son morceau de pêche, Draco tenta d'adresser un sourire convaincant à Harry, pour lui laisser entendre qu'il n'avait pas compris quel sombre sujet avait esquivé l'autre. Il se pencha vers son petit ami, et glissa d'un ton complice :

« Ca te dirait de tenter un peu de rodéo, alors ? »

« Sur Colchique ? »

Les yeux du blond se mirent à pétiller quand il rit et glissa au brun :

« Ben oui, bêta ! Je ne te proposais pas une torride partie de jambes en l'air au pied d'un pêcher... Quoique, l'idée est très tentante ; mais on attendra que Dobby et les autres roupillent, si tu le veux bien. » Il s'amusa de la rougeur qui naquit sur les joues -déjà joliment hâlées- du brun, puis ajouta : « Alors, un peu d'équitation, ça te dit, ou pas ? »

Harry jeta un œil à leur vache, qui paissait tranquillement entre les arbres du verger, et hésita. Sa conscience hésitait à imposer au vieil animal de supporter son poids, après avoir dû porter les sacs puis un Draco déchaîné. Mais son ancien rêve d'enfant le titillait toujours un peu, et le pressait au contraire de se faire plaisir et de laisser ses scrupules de côté, pour une fois.

Draco nota le dilemme de son vis-à-vis, et posa sa main sur la sienne d'un geste apaisant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle est bien plus solide qu'on ne le croit, cette vieille Marguerite... »

« Colchique. »

« Oui, Colchique. C'est pareil. Bref, tu n'as rien à craindre : tu peux monter sur son dos, elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois même que ça l'amusait plus que moi, tout à l'heure... Ou alors elle avait juste envie de me faire tomber à la renverse... »

Harry offrit un sourire timide au blond, et admit :

« Ok, tu m'as convaincu. Mais, heu... tu pourrais enlever ta main de la mienne, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh, tu fais ton timide ? » railla Draco, taquin.

« Non, pas vraiment... C'est juste que tu as les mains poisseuses, à cause du jus de ton fruit. Et c'est pas super agréable. »

Le blond jeta un œil vers ses doigts, et constata avec désespoir qu'ils étaient effectivement tout collants. Mais son désarroi fut total quand il se rappela qu'il s'était passé plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux pendant leur goûter ! Et Harry s'était bien gardé de le lui faire remarquer, évidemment... Quel ingrat, ce binoclard !


	28. Compote et bonne aventure

Bonjour à tous,

Après une longue absence sur cette fic, me revoilà pour l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de _Destination ailleurs_ !

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais malgré l'envie d'écrire, la vie nous prend parfois beaucoup de temps pour d'autres choses… J'ai donc profité de ces quelques jours de congé pour avancer cette histoire, qui s'achèvera bientôt.

En vous remerciant du fond du cœur de votre patience, et de tous vos encouragements pour cette fic, je vous livre donc la suite en espérant sincèrement que cela vous plaise !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 28 : Compote et bonne aventure

« Allez, c'est mon tour, maintenant, Harry... » geignit Draco.

« Oh, arrête un peu... On dirait un gamin. » le gourmanda le brun, sans vraiment prendre la peine de se retourner.

L'adolescent blond remonta tant bien que mal à hauteur du flanc de la vache, et leva le nez vers Harry en suppliant de nouveau :

« Mais ça fait longtemps que tu es sur Colchique... C'est à mon tour de chevaucher un peu ! » Il lança un regard noir à Dobby qui, accroché à la taille de Harry, venait de tirer la langue au malheureux obligé de cheminer à pieds -regard noir qui pour une fois n'effraya pas l'elfe, le faisant même rire. Le lapin, assis lui aussi sur le dos du bovidé, sembla également faire un pied de nez à Draco, qui se sentit plus que jamais haineux à l'égard du rongeur.

Laissant la petite troupe le dépasser de nouveau, Draco tapa du pied, s'exclamant avec rage :

« Vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, c'est pas juste ! Tu exagères, Harry, d'autant plus que je t'ai laissé chevaucher un long moment. Pareil pour vous, les bestiaux... » fit-il en fusillant du regard Dobby et les deux animaux -et tentant d'ignorer les regards tendres que lui lançait Lily en retour. « Vous pourriez au moins prendre mon sac avec vous : il est super lourd ! »

« Alors là, la faute à qui ? » se récria le brun, faisant cette fois volte-face vers son compagnon, qui sursauta. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a tenu à emmener tous ces fruits ! Evidemment que ça pèse une tonne... »

« Ca nous fait des provisions ! Et puis comme ça on pourra faire de délicieuses compotes... »

« Tu fais une fixation sur la compote, c'est pas possible ! »

« Lâche-moi la grappe avec cette compote ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui a mis le sujet sur le tapis ! »

Un petit toussotement, accompagné d'un léger beuglement, ainsi que d'un petit miaulement réprobateur (et d'un claquement de dents -sans doute le lapin), les interrompirent. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers leurs compagnons de route. Dobby, hochant alors gravement la tête (toujours ornée de cet improbable couvre-chef -Harry ayant finalement décidé de lui offrir son caleçon), souligna avec sagesse :

« Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy ne vont tout de même pas se disputer pour de la compote ? »

Un peu penaud, le sorcier brun admit :

« Ben, c'est sûr que dit comme ça... » Il se tourna de nouveau vers son petit ami, et dit d'un ton plus engageant, désireux de faire retomber leur brusque accès de colère : « Il a raison, Draco. Ecoute... Outch ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, se massant le front à l'endroit où on venait de lui jeter une pêche. Avisant que le blond avait ouvert son sac et était manifestement bien décidé à se débarrasser de tous ses fruits (et dans leur direction, qui plus est !), il fit avancer à pas rapides Colchique pour les mettre tous à l'abri de l'accès de démence de Malefoy.

« Monsieur Malefoy nous attaque ! A l'abri ! Au secours ! Le temps des pluies de pêches apocalyptiques est venu... Aaaah ! » glapit Dobby, en secouant les bras en tout sens -manquant dès lors de tomber de la vache.

« Mais ça va vraiment pas, toi, des fois... » marmonna Harry à l'elfe, avant de pousser un autre cri de douleur en se recevant cette fois une pomme sur le haut du crâne. « Arrête avec tes fruits ! » cria-t-il alors à Draco, qui ne regardait toujours pas où il jetait les projectiles.

« C'est pas les fruits ! » brailla Draco en retour, pris entre colère et désespoir.

« Ah si, là en l'occurrence je te confirme qu'il s'agit bien des pommes et des pêches... » répliqua Harry, tout en descendant de sa monture et en se baissant vivement pour s'éviter une autre bosse. Bravement, le brun tenta d'avancer jusqu'à son compagnon, tout en esquivant habilement les fruits vengeurs (qui aurait cru que ses talents d'attrapeur lui serviraient en pleine campagne ?).

Enfin parvenu jusqu'à l'adolescent blond, Harry le ceintura promptement, autant pour l'éloigner du sac plein de fruits que pour le calmer. Étonnamment, Draco ne se débattit que peu, finissant par s'affaisser dans les bras protecteurs. Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, et lui demanda avec douceur :

« Allons, Draco... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de compote, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'une voix encore un peu hystérique, le blond lâcha entre soupirs et hoquets de chagrin :

« Non, c'est pas que les pêches... ni les pommes... C'est juste que... que... » Il renifla avec force, puis avoua, les mots se déversant précipitamment de sa bouche : « C'est juste que je voulais aussi monter sur Colchique ! C'est pas pour prendre ta place, c'est pas pour t'en priver, mais... mais je ne veux plus rester seul derrière... C'est trop difficile. C'est... » Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis fit dans un souffle : « C'est bientôt fini, et... »

Se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, tout en entraînant doucement son compagnon avec lui, Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, et murmura, tout en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour de son ventre :

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, Draco. Je sais que c'est bientôt l'heure. Mais s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi encore en profiter. Laisse-nous encore la possibilité de n'être que nous-mêmes, ici, loin de tout... »

Draco retint un autre soupir douloureux, et hocha faiblement la tête, heureux en cet instant que Harry ne puisse pas voir son visage déformé par une grimace de détresse. Il tendit juste le visage vers le brun, quémandant silencieusement un baiser. Harry s'empressa de s'emparer de ses lèvres, avec une avidité qui n'avait d'égale que la passion qui les animait à chacune de leurs étreintes.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par Dobby qui, posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun, déclara avec une gravité qui fut quelque peu gâchée par le caleçon rouge qui s'agitait doucement sur sa tête dans la brise estivale :

« Dobby aussi est triste que les vacances se terminent bientôt. Mais Dobby pense qu'après toutes les belles choses vécues ici, il ne faut pas rester triste. Il faut retenir que le bon. » Il opina du chef -se prenant dans l'œil une des jambes du sous-vêtement, qu'il repoussa plus loin sur son crâne d'un geste machinal-, et ajouta avec un sourire si large que Draco ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, un peu inquiet : « Et pour consoler Monsieur Malefoy, Dobby fera une compote pour le goûter ! »

Posant un regard blasé sur les fruits écrasés au sol de-ci de-là, Harry nota avec pertinence :

« C'est sûr que vu leur état, ces pauvres fruits ne sont maintenant plus bons qu'à ça... »

Requinqué par la promesse de l'elfe, Draco se redressa avec entrain et tourna vers le jeune homme brun un regard pétillant :

« Rectification, mon cher Potter : ils sont maintenant parfaitement préparés pour une compote... »

« Heu oui... enfin, il y a sans doute des manières plus... délicates de les écraser en compote, non ? »

Montrant du pouce Dobby, qui était reparti s'amuser avec les animaux (qui avait profité de la pause pour faire connaissance avec un couple d'écureuils), Draco glissa, les sourcils froncés :

« Mouais, ben vu comment l'elfe achève les poissons, je ne suis pas persuadé que sa méthode pour écraser les pommes et les pêches soit tellement plus douce que la mienne. »

« C'est pas faux. » reconnut le brun.

Et sans plus de préambule, les deux jeunes hommes recommencèrent à s'embrasser, finalement décidés à profiter de cette pause improvisée pour entamer un petit câlin à même le chemin. Le soir venait de tomber, le fond de l'air était encore chaud.

Draco étendit doucement Harry au sol, commençant à glisser une main sous son haut...

Colchique broutait tranquillement sur le bas-côté de la route, tandis que Lily ronronnait sous les gratouilles que lui faisait le lapin.

Les mains de l'adolescent brun commencèrent une insidieuse balade vers la ceinture de son partenaire...

Hedwige hulula doucement, annonçant qu'elle partait chasser, avant de se fondre doucement dans la pénombre.

Des mots doux, un peu taquins, doucement sensuels, furent glissés dans le creux d'une oreille, avant que des lèvres avides viennent faire taire leurs jumelles...

Quand tout à coup, la voix stridente de Dobby pépia, brisant le doux silence qui s'était installé :

« Un feu ! Un feu ! »

Crispant ses mains nerveusement dans les cheveux du brun, Malefoy lâcha d'un ton dangereusement doucereux :

« Dobby... Si tu nous interromps encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de moi. »

« Mais il y a un feu... »

« Je m'en fous ! » s'écria le blond, toute classe évaporée.

Harry intervint alors d'une petite voix :

« Ben, s'il y a le feu, il vaut peut-être mieux aller voir, non ? » Et tout en repoussant avec une petite grimace douloureuse les mains de Draco qui tirait toujours sur ses cheveux, il ajouta : « On reprendra plus tard ce qu'on faisait... »

Tout en se redressant, résigné mais boudeur, le blond grogna :

« Ouais, ben c'est pas dit que tout à l'heure j'ai encore envie ! »

Harry afficha un air si blessé et triste que Draco fut tenté de retirer tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire (d'autant qu'il pensait ne pas être capable de résister à l'attrait d'un autre câlin proche avec Potter) ; mais une fois de plus, Dobby, qui était passé maître dans l'art de tomber au mauvais moment, intervint :

« Heu, alors... pour le feu, que font Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ? » Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à déranger encore les jeunes sorciers, mais pensant le sujet trop important pour le remettre à plus tard. « Il faut sans doute aller voir. »

Ces mots tirèrent Harry de son (bref) désarroi. Son instinct de sauveur sembla reprendre le dessus, et il s'exclama, après s'être secoué :

« Tu as raison, Dobby ! Allons tout de suite voir ça, il y a peut-être des gens en danger. Rassemble nos affaires et reste prudemment près de Colchique avec les autres animaux. Draco et moi n'en aurons pas pour longtemps... j'espère. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

« Non content d'interrompre notre câlin, tu veux en plus que j'aille jouer au héros avec toi ? Tu exagères, Harry. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça ne te fait rien de savoir que des gens vont peut-être mourir ? » s'exclama l'adolescent brun, choqué. Fronçant les sourcils, il poursuivit, sévère : « Tu pourrais vivre la conscience tranquille en sachant que des gens sont morts alors que tu aurais pu les sauver ? Vraiment ? »

Draco aurait pu se sentir honteux. A vrai dire, il n'était pas tellement fier de lui, mais son caractère et ses habitudes familiales le guidaient naturellement vers une défense pleine de mauvaise foi :

« Tout le monde n'a pas ton complexe du surhomme, Potter. Libre à toi de vouloir te sacrifier, mais ne m'oblige pas à te suivre dans tes délires. »

« Oh, mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Je t'ai toujours laissé le choix, justement... » fit Harry, d'un ton plus froid et distant, cette fois. Il haussa les épaules et ajouta d'un air d'évidence, tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué par Dobby : « On ne force pas un Malefoy, de toutes façons. Je le sais bien. »

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, et il serra les poings. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quelque chose mais un regard noir de Harry l'en dissuada. Et, étrangement, cela suffit à faire retomber aussi vite sa colère. Au fond, le blond savait que Potter avait raison -sur tout- ; mais ce qui l'incita réellement à ne pas envenimer cette situation déjà tendue, ce fut bien de se rappeler où ils étaient, et pourquoi.

Et tout en suivant sans rien ajouter Harry en direction du feu (qu'on distinguait plus loin dans un bosquet touffu), Draco se fit la remarque que justement, les raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté d'effectuer ce voyage avec Potter ne lui paraissaient plus si claires ?

L'avaient-elles jamais vraiment été un jour, de toute façon ? Or, avec la fin du périple qui approchait, l'adolescent blond sentait qu'il devenait urgent, presque vital, de savoir pourquoi il était là. Car ce qui résulterait de tout cela...

En sentant les doigts de Harry venir se glisser au creux de sa main, sans qu'aucun mot de plus ne soit prononcé, Draco se dit que finalement, toutes ces questions n'avaient plus aucune importance... Pour le moment, du moins.

Draco n'était pas assez naïf pour se dire que demain n'avait aucune importance. Mais s'il y avait bien une leçon qu'il avait retenue de ce voyage, c'était que parfois, il était préférable de laisser de côté le passé et le futur pour ne plus s'occuper que du présent. Pour enfin vivre l'essentiel.

La faible mais réelle pulsation du pouls de Harry contre son poignet donnait, à cet instant, tout son sens à la vie. Le pas, muet mais sincère, que l'autre avait fait vers lui (qui ne le méritait sans doute pas) toucha Draco. Même si, pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait davantage avoué que ses torts.

Mais Harry ne fit aucune remarque à Draco, et ne lui en voulait pas pour la petite altercation qui les avait opposés un instant. Il connaissait le jeune homme, surtout ses défauts, et avait accepté (et même voulu) l'emmener sans condition. Toutefois, à la façon dont le blond étreignit sa main en retour montra à Harry que malgré les apparences, Malefoy avait changé. Un peu.

L'avenir seul dirait si ces changements seraient durables, ou voués à s'éteindre à la fin de ce voyage.

En parlant d'éteindre, les deux sorciers étaient à présents arrivés à la lisière du petit bois.

C'est presque dépité et déçu que Draco s'exclama alors, lâchant la main de Harry :

« C'est ça, ton incendie ? Ah ben c'est sûr, y'avait urgence... »

Les joues un peu rouges, Harry balbutia, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux éternellement indisciplinés :

« Non, mais... de loin, Dobby a sans doute cru... »

« Tatatata... N'accuse pas le nabot vert ! Pour une fois je prends sa défense : il a seulement mentionné qu'il y avait un feu. C'est ton esprit paranoïaque de Sauveur de la Brindille et de l'Ecureuil qui s'est imaginé que c'était un terrible incendie... » Pointant du doigt le petit feu de camp devant eux, il ajouta, d'un ton lourd d'une ironie mordante : « Honnêtement, Potter, en dehors des trois saucisses qui grillent dessus, ce feu ne risque pas de brûler grand chose. »

« Non mais ça va, nos saucisses n'ont pas brûlé. » précisa une petite voix chevrotante non loin d'eux, avant d'ajouter avec une sincère amabilité : « Mais merci de vous être inquiétés. »

Les deux sorciers firent volte-face, surpris : aucun des deux n'avait vraiment réalisé qu'il y avait des gens autour du feu. Là, ils distinguèrent, assis dans l'herbe, une vieille femme, au visage ridé mais souriant, enveloppée dans des châles multicolores un peu fanés par le temps, et un jeune garçon, âgé d'à peine dix ans, arborant lui aussi une expression avenante.

Ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix chantante :

« D'ailleurs, si vous avez envie de partager notre repas, n'hésitez pas : vous êtes les bienvenus. »

Draco, que la perspective d'un barbecue en pleine forêt avec de parfaits inconnus n'enchantait pas plus que cela, déclina poliment. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour repartir, mais il entendit, à sa grande horreur, Harry hésiter devant l'insistance enthousiaste des deux voyageurs :

« C'est que… nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger… »

« Pensez donc ! Nous avons prévu trois fois trop de saucisses. Nous devions en fait faire halte plus loin sur la route avec le reste de notre troupe, mais notre cheval s'est foulé la patte. Le temps que mon fils -le père du petit » précisa la vieille dame en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon « revienne nous chercher, nous avons décidé d'attaquer le repas ! »

« Et vous avez eu bien raison ! » approuva Harry avec force. Car, même si ce dernier voulait éviter trop de contacts avec les gens sur la route, il sentait son ventre crier famine, d'autant plus à la vue des victuailles alléchantes qui grillaient doucement sur le feu (et oui, même loin de Poudlard, notre héros restait un Gryffondor -gourmand- dans l'âme).

En voyant le regard implorant que le brun tourna alors vers lui, Malefoy secoua la tête avec force, et se récria :

« Non, Harry ! Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là. Nous reprenons la route, un point c'est tout ! Je resterai intransigeant là-dessus, je te préviens tout de suite… »

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Harry eut beau chercher, il ne vit pas trop où était passée l'intransigeance de son compagnon. Peut-être dans le fait qu'il refusa de prendre une troisième fournée de saucisses grillées, contrairement à lui ? Ou bien quand le blond refusa tout net d'entrer dans leur troupe de saltimbanques, malgré l'insistance des deux gitans ? A moins que ce ne soit quand il ne voulut pas s'essayer au jonglage lui aussi, après la démonstration brillante que fit le petit garçon avec trois pommes ?

Toujours est-il que le brun fut ravi que Draco ait finalement cédé, parce qu'il passa un délicieux moment en compagnie de la vieille dame et de son petit-fils, qui avaient tous deux de superbes histoires à leur raconter… Il réalisa -même s'il n'en doutait plus tellement au bout de quinze jours de voyage- que la vie sur les routes offrait mille et une aventures rocambolesques, et il se surprit à envier, l'espace d'un instant, ces gens pour qui il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une parenthèse, mais bien du choix de toute une vie.

Quand le soir tomba, les deux jeunes sorciers se levèrent, saluant leurs hôtes temporaires et s'apprêtant à retrouver leurs propres compagnons (ou plutôt bestiaux) de route. Mais avant qu'ils ne quittent définitivement ce bosquet, Harry s'enquit :

« Ca va aller, vous êtes sûrs ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, souriant :

« Oui. Mon père ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Merci de nous avoir tenus compagnie, à ma grand-mère et moi. On a passé un excellent moment ! »

« Non… merci à vous. Pour le repas, et… les histoires. C'était sympa, vraiment. Hein, Draco ? » ajouta le brun un peu plus fort, en poussant l'autre du coude.

Ce dernier bougonna vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Quelle perte de temps, tu veux dire ! », mais le souvenir des yeux brillants et de l'air captivé du blond à l'écoute des histoires racontées par la vieille saltimbanque confirmèrent à Harry que Draco pensait bien comme lui. Même si, une fois de plus, son éternelle mauvaise foi l'empêchait de l'admettre ! Mais bon, Potter était réaliste : une plâtrée de saucisses grillées, aussi délicieuse soit-elle, ne changerait pas les habitudes du plus têtu des serpents !

Il salua donc les deux autres avec un dernier sourire, mais fut retenu par la voix de la femme :

« Avant que vous ne partiez… une dernière chose. Ma spécialité, c'est la voyance. Pour vous remercier de nous avoir tenu compagnie, voudriez-vous que je vous lise l'avenir ? »

Harry se raidit à ces mots. Sans se retourner, il déclina l'offre, d'une voix un peu cassée.

« Non. Ca ira, je… je n'y tiens pas. »

Draco leva un sourcil, un instant étonné de la réaction un peu abrupte de son compagnon. Mais il saisit rapidement que celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir combien de temps ce surnom resterait valable… Quant à lui, plutôt sceptique face à ce qu'il voyait comme des boniments, trouvait la proposition de la gitane plutôt amusante. Et même s'il n'y croyait pas, il accepta, pour ne pas blesser la femme.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Par désintérêt ou par pudeur, Harry s'éloigna en compagnie du petit garçon, laissant les deux autres en tête-à-tête. La femme prit doucement la main de Draco, la fixa un moment, puis releva un visage sérieux vers lui et arrima ses prunelles aux siennes. Le bleu si pâle qu'il en paraissait presque irréel plongea dans le gris un peu troublé de Malefoy, qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que son interlocutrice voulait lire directement en lui, fouiller son âme de fond en combles…

Finalement, après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité au jeune homme, la vieille saltimbanque hocha de nouveau la tête, esquissa un mince sourire, et déclara :

« Mon jeune ami, tu te retrouveras bientôt face à un précipice. Dangereux ou pas, comment savoir ? Toujours est-il que tu n'auras que deux choix, alors : sauter dans ce précipice, ou reculer. C'est simple. C'est simple, mais le choix que tu auras à faire te paraîtra peut-être alors bien ardu. Comment savoir ? » répéta-t-elle, tout en refermant doucement la main de l'adolescent, et en la lui lâchant.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle rejoignit alors son petit-fils, pour faire ses adieux à Harry, laissant Malefoy planté là.

Laissant derrière elle un Draco bien plus perplexe que réellement sceptique, à présent… Perplexe, et perdu.


	29. Vers l'infini et au delà

Bonjour,

Ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que je vous livre ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'ai adoré le vivre, et je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il vous touche et vous parle… qu'il vous fera encore voyager un peu, avant qu'on pose tous les valises à la fin de cette fic.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse d'écouter un peu de musique en lisant ce chapitre, j'ai été « bercée » par _Not afraid_ d'Eminem en écrivant ce texte… C'est une chanson sublime, et je trouve que le titre et l'esprit général s'accordent bien avec l'état d'esprit de nos héros ici. Mais bon, cet avis n'engage que moi, libre à vous de vous plonger dans cette lecture de la façon dont il vous plaira…

Encore un grand merci à tous de me suivre et de m'encourager chaque fois avec autant d'enthousiasme, de gentillesse et de tendresse. Ca me touche toujours énormément.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Place au texte…

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 29 : Vers l'infini… et au-delà

Draco rattacha à sa taille sa chemise qui avait glissé de ses hanches. Essuyant une goutte de sueur qui avait perlé sur son front pour descendre doucement le long de l'arête de son nez, il leva les yeux au ciel, posant sa main en visière.

Aujourd'hui encore, le soleil était haut. Il brillait dans un ciel sans nuage : plus tôt dans la matinée, un vent avait soufflé avec force dans la vallée, chassant les quelques cumulus qui s'étaient accumulés pendant la nuit. Les lambeaux blancs s'étaient étiolés sans bruit dans le ciel pâle, avant de se laisser emporter sans résistance au loin.

L'adolescent blond avait laissé ses compagnons de route le dépasser, le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau. Et puis, il s'était laissé captiver par cette étrange peinture naturelle, qui de deux couleurs, avait repeint son décor. Il avait senti, avec délice, le vent s'engouffrer sous son T-shirt avait frémi, avec plaisir, au contact du pollen glissant dans ses cheveux et sur son visage et l'avait ressenti, avec étonnement et soulagement, ce sentiment.

En regardant les nuages disparaître derrière eux, retraçant en sens inverse la route qu'ils avaient faite jusque-là, Draco Malefoy avait éprouvé cet étrange et rare sentiment.

Celui qu'il n'avait presque jamais ressenti durant sa courte vie.

Celui qui lui ferait sans doute défaut, à lui et à tant d'autres, dans les mois à venir.

Celui que Harry Potter était venu chercher, au travers de cette échappée, à chaque pas foulé sur ce sol souvent inégal. Celui qu'eux deux avaient longuement cherché, sans le savoir.

En voyant le ciel se vider de tous ses nuages, redevenir vierge et sage, pur et muet, Draco avait ressenti ce sentiment qui donnait sens à tout en balayant toutes les questions, tous les doutes : il s'était senti en paix.

Avec lui-même.

Avec le monde.

Sa main en visière, il laissa ses prunelles s'aveugler dans les éclats brûlants d'un soleil sans concession, et apprécia la chaleur qui l'envahit alors. De l'extérieur, de l'intérieur.

Il savoura ces quelques minutes qui le reconnectèrent à tout, qui firent battre son cœur avec la justesse qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir.

Puis, il ferma les yeux. Inspira l'air profondément. Expira doucement. Inspira encore une fois, longuement, longuement, pour tout retenir, une dernière fois, une fois enfin.

Pour vivre. Vraiment.

L'espace d'un souffle de vent, emportant au loin les derniers nuages.

« Draco, tu viens ? »

L'adolescent blond rouvrit les yeux, et les sentit s'embuer, sans raison, sans explication, sans honte non plus, en se voyant accueilli par le sourire sincère de celui qu'il appelait encore son ennemi quinze jours auparavant.

Tendant la main vers l'autre, comme pour faire disparaître d'un geste les dix mètres qui les séparaient, Harry répéta d'une voix douce, sans injonction, sans précipitation mais avec l'assurance de celui qui a trouvé, lui aussi, un certain équilibre :

« Tu viens ? Je crois bien qu'on est arrivés. »

Et Draco sut. Il sut que oui, par cette main tendue, Harry Potter venait en effet de combler la distance qui les séparait.

Il sut. Il eut l'intime conviction, alors qu'il rejoignait le brun en quelques pas, et en glissant ses doigts dans les siens, qu'ils étaient arrivés. Qu'ils avaient atteint un but.

En gravissant, à pas lents, la colline qui se dressait devant eux, Draco sentit son ventre se serrer, reléguant un peu plus loin au fond de lui sa sensation de paix intérieure. Atteindre un but marquait aussi la fin du voyage… Et si les mots de Harry l'avaient d'abord rendu heureux, et même fier en un sens, il eut soudain peur, alors qu'ils avançaient encore de quelques mètres, atteignant le haut du monticule, de ce qui allait suivre.

De ce qui les attendait maintenant, qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout.

De ce que signifiait cette étape, de ce qu'exigeait cette fin du voyage.

Mais, comme s'il avait capté ses pensées, le brun passa une main dans son dos, en un geste apaisant, puis plus ferme quand il le poussa d'un pas en avant, encore, et lui murmura :

« Ce n'est pas la fin, Draco. Ce n'est qu'une fin, mais pas la fin. Tant de choses s'ouvrent devant nous. »

L'air qui s'engouffra au pied de la falaise pour remonter en rafales salées fit vaciller Draco, qui cligna des yeux un instant, ébloui, presque aveuglé par l'étendue infinie et scintillante de la mer s'ouvrant sous ses pieds, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas.

Une sensation vertigineuse s'empara de tout son être quand son regard se perdit dans l'horizon, où l'océan s'étendait, pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter, invitation à un voyage sans fin, sans but ni peut-être retour possible.

Une sensation vertigineuse s'empara de lui, le prenant à la gorge, au ventre, au cœur, balayant d'une rafale toute pensée cohérente et apaisante, pour faire chuter vingt mètres plus bas toutes ses certitudes.

Au bord d'un précipice. Qui s'ouvrait sur un océan d'inconnus. Un ailleurs, possible. Peut-être dangereux, peut-être paradisiaque. Sans doute plein d'incertitudes, non exempt de toutes ces petites difficultés et ces infimes joies qui font que la vie est ce qu'elle est.

Tentant de rester droit malgré le vent marin qui soufflait en rafales violentes, Draco jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, par-dessus son épaule, et eut cette même sensation de vide, de doutes et d'ivresse en balayant du regard toute la campagne, tout le paysage qu'ils avaient traversé avant d'arriver là. De la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient, il pouvait même apercevoir, point presque indistinct dans l'horizon, le château de Poudlard.

Malefoy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes passer la barrière de ses cils. Marmonnant vaguement quelque chose à propos du vent marin qui lui piquait les prunelles, il serra les poings. Il ne voulait plus rouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait plus avoir soudain à envisager les deux options qui s'offraient à lui.

Il ne voulait pas déjà affronter ce choix qui lui faisait face, et qu'il savait pourtant inéluctable quand il avait commencé ce voyage. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, chacun est amené à faire un choix, devoir choisir entre les deux options qu'offre la vie.

Reculer, ou avancer.

Revenir en arrière, ne rien changer. Aller de l'avant, évoluer.

Au cours de ce voyage, Draco avait eu l'impression de changer d'avis à chaque pas fait, d'avoir envie des deux puis d'aucune de ces solutions. Il avait le sentiment que toute sa vie dépendait de ce choix… et à vrai dire, aujourd'hui, debout au bord de ce précipice, il savait maintenant que réellement toute sa vie en dépendait.

Et il ne savait, en toute objectivité, quel choix serait le mieux pour lui. Qui pouvait réellement le dire ? Même la voyante qui lui avait prédit ce dilemme n'avait pas pu lire quel avenir serait idéal.

Rouvrant les yeux avec prudence, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon de route, celui qui cheminait sur une route parallèle à la sienne depuis près de sept ans maintenant… Celui qui n'avait jamais été loin, celui qui avait toujours fait partie du paysage. Celui dont le destin était coincé dans une prophétie plus vieille que lui, et qui avait émis pour unique désir de reprendre son existence en main l'espace d'un fragment de vie.

Celui qui avait fait le choix de vivre un peu, avant de devoir retourner à ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : survivre.

Et en voyant le regard si serein et assuré de Harry Potter posé sur l'océan, rivé sur l'horizon avec une tendresse qui conférait presque à l'innocence d'un enfant posant sur le monde son premier regard, Draco Malefoy sut.

Il sut, avec une certitude douloureuse et envieuse, que le brun avait depuis longtemps fait son choix. Draco savait qu'au fond, Harry, malgré l'impression qu'il avait parfois donnée, n'avait jamais vraiment douté. Sa vie même tendait vers cet unique but, le seul possible pour lui, s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou, se sentir traître à tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était…

Harry Potter avait fait son choix, et toute l'assurance tranquille que son être dégageait en cet instant le criait au monde : il irait de l'avant. Sans hésitation, le brun sauterait dans le vide, si le moment était venu.

Et les larmes cédèrent cette fois à l'attraction du vide, bien plus bas : Draco mordit sa lèvre, goûtant au passage le sel de sa détresse. Car lui ne savait pas encore s'il serait capable de sauter à la suite de Harry. S'il serait capable de garder encore longtemps sa place derrière lui. Il ne savait pas quel choix il ferait, et l'assurance du brun n'en rendait que plus forte sa propre incertitude.

Il voulait être capable de faire un choix. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais la peur de vivre avec des regrets était peut-être plus forte que son désir. Qui était-il, enfant perdu face à l'océan ? Qui lui tiendrait la main pour le rassurer, lui dire que, quoiqu'il fasse, tout irait bien ?

Qui le pouvait ?

Tournant enfin un visage toujours serein et souriant vers son acolyte, Harry murmura :

« Draco, ce n'est pas la fin ici. Crois-moi. Ce n'est qu'un autre début. » Draco hocha faiblement la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour ajouter quoique ce soit pour le moment, et ce fut le brun qui ajouta : « Nous pouvons choisir d'avancer encore un peu ensemble… après tout, la route est plutôt sympa. » A leurs côtés, sans bruit, vint s'asseoir Dobby. Hedwige se posa non loin. « On peut aussi faire demi-tour maintenant, c'est sûr. » Draco ferma les yeux, détournant un peu la tête, presque honteux que l'autre ait pu percevoir son hésitation.

Mais finalement, Harry lui proposa la plus belle, la plus simple, la plus évidente des solutions pour le moment. Le brun prit sa main dans la sienne et dit :

« Mais on peut aussi s'asseoir, ici, au bord de la falaise. Et juste profiter encore un peu de l'instant présent. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête, laissant cette fois ses larmes couler sans honte. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, sentit l'autre l'imiter, et tous deux se turent alors, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'horizon… de cet ailleurs, encore lointain, encore hypothétique.

De cet ailleurs, qui pourrait bien attendre demain.

Et Draco, aux côtés de Harry, fit le seul choix qu'il était pour le moment capable de faire : il fit le choix de ne pas choisir.

Et d'attendre.

Il fit le choix de vivre.

Enfin.


	30. Destination : ailleurs

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, mais comme le dit Harry, ce n'est pas une fin. Ce n'est, au fond, qu'un autre début…

En tout cas, que notre chemin s'arrête ici, ou que vous soyez partants pour continuer un bout de chemin ensemble au travers de l'écriture, merci à tous du fond du cœur de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici.

Merci de me lire, d'avoir voulu faire ce bout de route avec nos héros, avec moi… Merci.

Tout simplement.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne route…

* * *

**Destination ailleurs**

Chapitre 30 : Destination : ailleurs…

Le soleil brillait pleinement ce jour-là, dardant dans un ciel sans aucun nuage. Un vent léger agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres du parc de Poudlard. Les branches les plus longues du saule pleureur, celles qui baignaient dans le lac, frémissaient légèrement sous la brise par moments, ridant la surface de l'eau.

Sous cette alcôve qui savait encore préserver la tranquillité des élèves qui s'y réfugiaient quand le besoin d'isolement se faisait ressentir, Ron et Hermione hochèrent de concert la tête, en assentiment aux dernières paroles de leur directeur. La jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais été bonne comédienne, ne put cacher un visage sombre. Elle préféra détourner le regard plutôt que de montrer aux deux autres ses émotions à fleur de peau et risquer de craquer devant eux.

Son camarade lui passa alors une main dans le dos, la soutenant d'un geste discret mais apaisant. Ron salua d'un dernier hochement de tête le vieux sorcier, qui se contenta d'un long regard à ses protégés, avant de se retirer sans bruit. Il écarta doucement du plat de la main le rideau de feuilles qui gardait l'entrée de cette cabane de verdure, et reprit la direction du château sans un mot.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent assis là un moment en silence, se perdant dans la muette contemplation des stries que dessinaient inlassablement les branches sur la surface de l'eau.

Enfin, Ron prit la parole, retirant sa main du dos de son amie, mais restant proche d'elle :

« Harry a toujours adoré cet endroit… » Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, sans arrière-pensée ni volonté de peiner Hermione.

Cette dernière sembla sortir de sa léthargie à la voix du jeune homme, et balaya doucement du regard l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les branchages du saule pleureur lui firent plisser les yeux un instant, mais elle ne se détourna pas pour autant. Cette sensation était plutôt agréable, et même bienvenue en ces temps où il devenait rare de se contenter d'apprécier l'instant présent, sans penser à rien d'autre…

Finalement, elle posa la tête sur ses genoux repliés, et poussa un petit soupir. Caressant l'herbe chauffée par le soleil de la paume de sa main droite, elle fit :

« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé m'accorder un temps… un temps pour… » Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant exactement quel mot mettre derrière sa phrase. Ron attendit, patiemment, sans chercher à l'aider. Il savait qu'elle trouverait. Hermione trouvait toujours les mots.

« J'aurais aimé m'offrir moi aussi une parenthèse. » conclut-elle, d'un ton dénué de toute jalousie. Et Ron saisit bien que sa camarade ne faisait aucun reproche à leur meilleur ami commun. Elle énonçait une simple constatation, qui résonnait presque comme une vérité universelle en ces temps où l'avenir se dessinait dans un flou plus qu'incertain pour chacun.

Mais plutôt que de ruminer de sombres pensées -ils auraient de nouveau bientôt tout le temps pour ça-, le plus jeune fils Weasley approuva avec enthousiasme la Gryffondor :

« Oh oui ! Comme je te comprends ! » Il sourit, presque malgré lui, et ajouta dans un souffle : « La campagne est si belle… je suis sûr que le monde au-delà des murs de Poudlard vaut bien le détour. »

Un bruissement d'ailes les interrompit. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête, tentant de distinguer à travers le toit de feuilles d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Ron finit par se lever en entendant un petit hululement, rauque, comme fatigué. Il écarta les branches, et Hermione resta seule un instant.

A peine une minute plus tard, pourtant, elle vit revenir son ami, qui affichait un visage mêlant joie et surprise. Quand elle reconnut Hedwige dans l'informe paquet de plumes que tenait le jeune homme, l'adolescente brune ne put retenir un petit cri. Elle se leva à son tour d'un bond, et vint au devant de Ron.

« Des nouvelles de… » commença-t-elle.

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux brillants :

« Oui. Regarde Hedwige, elle a l'air épuisée… Elle doit venir de loin. » souffla le jeune homme, à demi admiratif, à demi rêveur.

Effectivement, la chouette, après avoir docilement tendu la patte pour que Hermione détache la missive qui y était accrochée, s'était mise à somnoler dans les bras du Gryffondor. Les deux adolescents eurent un regard attendri pour l'animal, mais très vite la curiosité reprit le dessus, et c'est avec impatience que Ron demanda :

« Dis… On l'ouvre, cette lettre ? »

« Oui, oui… » répliqua la brune, qui s'attachait déjà à déplier la missive avec fébrilité. En l'ouvrant, la jeune fille ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant s'échapper quelque chose de la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda avec curiosité son camarade, en se penchant pour voir. Et là, au creux des plis du papier, quelques grains de sable rescapés scintillèrent doucement, arrachant un sourire spontané aux deux destinataires de ce courrier venu d'une destination lointaine.

En parcourant les mots qui s'alignaient, couraient, dansaient même parfois sur cette feuille, Ron et Hermione sentirent leur cœur se serrer. Non pas de douleur ni même d'inquiétude, loin de là. Juste un pincement au cœur, de bonheur, un pincement qui rappelle combien on peut se sentir vivant. Quand on est heureux.

Quand elle referma la lettre et qu'elle la glissa dans sa poche, Hermione ne perdit pas son sourire.

Loin de là.

Et quand Ron l'invita à se rasseoir encore un instant sous le saule pleureur, pour profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Et ce, même si tant de choses à faire l'attendaient encore.

Le jeune homme serra un peu plus fort Hedwige contre lui, et soupira d'aise en sentant son amie appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant le soleil à travers les feuilles agitées par le vent.

Et il sentit alors, au cœur de ce moment pleinement vécu, et partagé, que leurs esprits partaient pour une destination inconnue, mais pour laquelle ils embarquaient bien volontiers.

Car au fond, peu importait la destination, pourvu que ce fût ailleurs.


End file.
